Touché en plein coeur
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Joy Green, Colonel de la Marine. Cette jeune femme adule la Marine. Malgré tout son dévouement, Eustass Capt'ain Kidd , un pirate sanguinaire, va tout faire capoter. Au plus grand dam de la Marine. /Rating M pour la violence de certaines scènes et le vocabulaire. Correctrice: Nyxiera. Si vous êtes fan du rouge, cette fiction est faite pour vous!
1. Chapitre 1: Une vie pour une autre

**Touché en plein cœur**

Hé oui, je débute une nouvelle fiction à zéro (évidement vu qu'elle est nouvelle -'). Mais attention! Je ne délaisse pas la saison deux de "Mon combat, mon destin". Bref, les chapitres ne seront pas considérablement longs ou courts, juste ce qu'il faut. La parution ne sera pas régulière, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura un chapitre tous les six mois. Juste que je ne donne pas de jours précis pour un nouveau chapitre. D'où l'intérêt de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour vous tenir au courant.

Alors, j'ai envie d'éclaircir un point avant de me lancer.

J'ai changé de mon paring habituel (à savoir le Law x OC), mais je vais m'intéresser à ce personnage tout aussi intéressant qu'est Kidd. Je l'écris avec deux « D », je me tiens au nom donné dans le manga et non l'anime. Bref, c'est un nouvel OC encore inconnu que vous allez découvrir. J'ai choisis le OC x Kidd, car je vois peu de fictions sur ce pairing-là. Je me souviens, avant de devenir membre des utilisateurs de ce site, je lisais en hors-ligne une fiction sur Kidd et un OC que j'adorais, mais l'auteur a malheureusement mis sa fiction en pause tellement longtemps que je ne pense pas revoir la suite un jour. Bref, c'est comme un petit hommage à cette personne (ça m'étonnerait qu'elle tombe ici, mais bon). Ne venez pas penser que ce sera la même histoire, non ! C'est juste le même pairing. L'histoire est originale et Made in Clem. SI vous voulez lire cette fiction son nom est : Moi, Sura Sakazuki, une Kid pirate ? De Redtest.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la mitrailleuse de reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K pour ce chapitre.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les OC's et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Mots :** Environs 2600

 **Correctrice:** Nyxiera

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Une vie pour une autre**

Une douleur lancinante déchira le ventre de la future maman. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Assise dans le sofa, elle tenta de se lever en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les accoudoirs. En retenant un cri, elle se leva transpirante. Elle avança dans le salon baignée dans le soleil au zénith en ce plein mois de juin. Elle se retint aux meubles et avança en sentant les eaux glisser entre ses cuisses.

Elle n'était qu'à huit mois et demi de grossesse. Il avait fallu d'un moment d'inattention pour que l'accouchement soit provoqué. Elle se maudit sans s'arrêter dans son parcours du combattant.

Elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'endormir un gros livre à la main. Joyce était très cultivée et adorait l'être de plus en plus. Elle était professeur en histoires de lettres anciennes à l'université au centre de l'île. Mais depuis son troisième mois, elle avait été contrainte à prendre un congé pré-natal. Elle, elle ne voulait pas le prendre, mais son mari l'avait obligée pour ne pas prendre de risques. Depuis leur premier enfant il y a quatre ans, Joyce avait fait deux fausses couches et la grossesse en cours était à r***, mais ce livre offert à Noël avait tout fait basculer. Elle s'était endormie et le livre avait frappé sur son ventre. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite.

\- Allez, s'encouragea-t-elle entre deux efforts.

Chaque pas était une épreuve, elle avait l'impression d'être criblée de balles. La douleur n'était pas comparable, les contractions étaient plus douloureuses.

Enfin, elle arriva à la petite commode à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle empoigna le téléphone et tapota d'une main tremblante le seul numéro qui lui vint en tête. Celui de son mari.

L'homme, du nom de Keri, décrocha et entama la conversation de sa voix rauque.

\- Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler en plein boulot sauf pour une urgence.

\- Mais c'est une urgence ! Cria la jeune femme rousse dans le combiné. J'ai perdu les eaux ! Je n'arriverai jamais aux urgences à temps.

Cela tilta dans la tête de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- J'arrive, ne bouge pas ma chérie ! Couches-toi et reste calme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrocher qu'elle entendit les protestations des collègues de son mari dans le den den familial.

De l'autre côté du fil, Keri enfila sa veste par dessus son uniforme de Vice-Amiral de la Marine et sortit en courant. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il travaillait dans la base. Il n'était pas très loin de leur maison. Il courut à en perdre haleine en bousculant les passants. Il s'en foutait pas mal, ils allaient bien eux. Sa femme allait donner naissance à leur deuxième enfant, dont ils ignoraient le sexe, chez eux alors qu'elle risquait sa vie. Surtout à ce stade de sa grossesse. Cette pensée le boosta et il accéléra. Il traversa le centre-ville à une vitesse folle et sortit de la ville. Il escalada la petite colline sur laquelle trônait leur maison. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la paisible maisonnette.

\- Faites que de grâce rien ne se soit produit, pria-t-il en courant dans le salon d'où provenait des cris de douleurs déchirants.

Dans le fauteuil, Joyce était couchée, se retenant sur les coudes et trempée de sueur.

Léna, la mère adoptive de la rousse, regardait si l'accouchement pouvait débuter.

\- Keri..., souffla Joyce.

L'homme jeta sa veste plus loin et vint s'agenouiller à côté de sa tête. Il caressa ses cheveux rebelles qu'il aimait tant. Un baiser éclot sur le front de sa femme.

\- Ça va aller, mon amour, la rassura-t-il.

Elle déglutit et secoua la tête.

Elle savait que ça n'irait pas. C'était elle ou le futur bébé qui allait mourir aujourd'hui. Son instinct maternel avait déjà choisi pour elle.

Keri lui serra la main en se mordant la langue. Lui aussi, il savait.

\- Tu dois tout faire pour sauver notre bébé, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais le cri de la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années le bloqua.

La rousse regarda sa mère adoptive qui hocha la tête.

\- Le travail peut commencer, conclut la femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Joyce hocha la tête et se mit à pousser.

Personne n'entendit les cris déchirants de la jeune femme qui témoignait d'un combat à mort qu'elle donnait pour son deuxième enfant. Plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Après un moment, un calme presque angoissant se posa. Mais il fut rapidement brisé par les pleurs d'un nouveau né. Léna, après avoir fait ses adieux et embrassé celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa fille, sortit de la maisonnette les larmes aux yeux.

Dans le salon, Keri oublia sa fierté de marine et pleura de tristesse et un peu de joie en même temps. Il regarda sa femme, leur petite fille dans les bras, qui souriait. Joyce déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite sans nom.

\- Je t'aime, fit-elle doucement à son enfant.

Doucement, elle releva les yeux vers son mari et lui sourit. Son dernier sourire.

\- Toi aussi, je t'aime. Merci, merci de m'avoir rendue heureuse. Dites à notre Sam que je l'aime aussi. Ma petite famille...

Elle vint poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Keri s'éloigna et ne pipa pas un mot face à la scène. Elle câlina la petite fille qui pleura toujours et qui ne se rendit pas compte du moment. Le père vit les forces de la mère la quitter en fonction des minutes qui s'écoulèrent. Ses caresses sur la tête dépourvue de cheveux étaient de plus en plus molles et lentes.

Joyce utilisa ses dernières forces pour enlever la bague qu'elle portait à son majeur depuis des années. Cette bague tout simple, dorée et sans valeur. Elle la glissa dans la petite main droite du petit être et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la tendre à son homme qui la prit avec douceur.

Il pleura en silence alors que la petite se dandinait en pleurant dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus que deux vies dans cette maison.

Elle avait donné sa vie pour sa petite fille. Le papa pour la deuxième fois, caressa la joue de la petite et murmura:

\- Tiens bon.

Il se leva, emmaillota la petite dans une couverture toute chaude et s'apprêta à sortir. Il devait amener la petite à l'hôpital le plus proche, celui du centre-ville. Sa fille était légèrement prématurée, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. L'homme baraqué d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq sécha ses larmes et remis sa veste vite fait. Il couvrit aussi la petite en ne mettant pas la manche droite.

Il prit le sac pour la maternité préparé depuis un moment dans la commode de l'entrée où l'on pendait les manteaux. Les vêtements pour la petite étaient dedans. Ils étaient mixtes, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il regarda une dernière fois le corps de sa femme et le recouvrit de la couverture en murmurant un "je t'aime" qui en disait long. Il sortit alors que la petite recommençait à pleurer. Dehors, il tomba sur Léna, assise à même l'herbe.

\- Belle-maman, j'amène la petite à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de vous.

La femme se releva difficilement, ses yeux étaient eux aussi mouillés.

\- Je vais allez chercher Sam à la sortie de l'école, ne t'en fais pas, comprit la femme.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Il était le père d'une famille, il devait se reprendre et tout faire pour contribuer au bonheur de ces deux enfants.

\- Ramenez-la chez vous, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit le corps de sa mère.

\- Evidemment.

La mamy de la petite vint caresser sa joue et partit. Keri reprit sa route et se mit à trottiner vers l'hôpital. Il tenait bien fermement la petite contre lui qui pleurait de plus belle. Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle sensation d'être secouée.

Les gens qui se baladaient en ville, le laissèrent passer face à ses cris effrénés. Tout le monde connaissait Keri, le valeureux Marine de l'île. Cet homme qui ne craignait rien sauf la mort. Le voir dans cette état en étonna plus d'un, mais l'homme n'y fit pas attention et continua d'avancer vers l'hôpital.

Il y arriva enfin et entra. Il se précipita à l'accueil où une secrétaire le reçut. Il bafouilla n'importe quoi sous la panique, car il sentait le pouls de la petite ralentir et sa chaleur corporelle retomber.

\- Calmez-vous monsieur et dites-moi ce qui se passe, fit presque ennuyée la secrétaire qui avait l'habitude de ces patients dans un état de panique pour une petite coupure.

Keri tira sa veste et sortit sa fille de celle-ci. Elle pleurait toujours. La secrétaire comprit de suite et appela les urgences du service maternité à l'accueil. Dix secondes plus tard, toute une équipe de ce servie débarquait. On "vola" la petite fille à son papa et on l'emmena rapidement aux couveuses. Keri voulut la suivre, mais un infirmier l'en empêcha.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, monsieur.

\- C'est ma fille !

\- Vous devez attendre dans la salle d'attente comme tout le monde, nous vous donnerons des nouvelles dès que possible.

Sur ce, l'interne guida le Marine dans la salle d'attente de la maternité et l'y laissa.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Keri se rongea les doigts. Il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Difficile avec les familles à côté de lui qui attendaient des nouvelles tout comme lui. Sauf que pour eux, elle étaient réjouissantes et semblaient futiles aux yeux du brun. Souvent c'était pour savoir le sexe de l'enfant. Depuis qu'il s'était assis ici, deux petits garçons et une petite fille étaient nés. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de la sienne. Il essaya de ne pas penser à sa défunte femme en regardant son alliance. Dans sa poche, il avait glissé la bague que Joyce avait donné avant de partir pour de bon. Il la redonnera à sa fille quand elle sera en âge de comprendre ce genre de choses. Enfin...Si elle sortait en vie de l'hôpital.

Il prit son den den personnel dans la veste qu'il avait été rechercher à l'accueil et prit des nouvelles de Léna. Elle le rassura un peu en lui disant que Samantha était bien chez elle et de bonne humeur vu les rires qu'elle poussait derrière. Léna lui annonça aussi qu'on était venu retirer le corps de Joyce. C'était le mieux à faire.

Il coupa la conversation lorsqu'un infirmier s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous êtes le papa de la petite arrivée en urgences?

\- Oui! C'est moi. Comment va-t-elle?

L'infirmier baissa le regard sur ses feuilles de notes. Les quelques secondes qu'il prit étaient interminables pour Keri. Il était sur le point de l'étrangler pour qu'il lui dise.

\- Elle est encore sous surveillance et en couveuse. Nous l'avons sauvée de justesse. Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

L'homme souffla de soulagement en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse.

\- Je peux la voir?

\- Oui, mais elle ne pourra pas sortir ce soir. Nous allons la garder en observation.

Le brun hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il suivit nerveusement l'infirmier.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle était long.

\- Où est la mère? Demanda l'inconnu.

La question à ne pas poser. Le cœur du marin se serra.

\- Morte, fit-il sèchement.

\- Oh...Souffla l'autre en se rendant compte de sa bourde. Toutes mes sincères condoléances.

\- Merci...

Le reste du chemin se fit froidement. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Keri se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de la couveuse ouverte dans laquelle le petit être dormait profondément.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit l'infirmier.

Le marine ne l'entendit même pas tellement il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de morts aujourd'hui. Il passa sa main dans le trou de la couveuse et caressa avec tendresse et amour sa petite joue tout douce en murmurant:

\- On n'avait pas décidé ton prénom, mais je pense l'avoir trouvé. Bienvenue au monde, Joy.

* * *

Un chapitre assez tragique pour commencer cette fiction. Ce chapitre fait plus office de prologue que de chapitre finalement. Il est très court, mais ne vous en faites pas, les prochains seront plus longs. 3000 mots voire plus si les temps sont bons. Si vous n'êtes pas content de la longueur des chapitres, tant pis pour vous. J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres réguliers de 3000 mots pour cette fiction.

Bref, une intrigue encore assez floue, ce qui est normal, mais vous verrez, vous saurez tout bien assez vite.

Pour les reviews c'est juste en dessous, dites-moi ce qui vous plait dans ce prologue et vos hypothèses, pourquoi pas.

N'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire pour ne rien rater. La mettre en favoris n'est pas mal non plus. Bref, faites le bon choix.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Chapitre 2: Destin tout tracé

Touché en plein cœur

Après un premier chapitre pour planter le décor, qui était qui plus est émotionnel, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir la miraculée : Joy. Je tiens à préciser que le prénom de l'OC vient du film du même nom que j'ai vu récemment avec la somptueuse Jennifer Lawrence dont je suis fan depuis la trilogie "Hunger Games". Film à conseiller ceci dit en passant.

Déjà un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant pour ce prologue et encore moins des positives. Je fais un énorme challenge en me penchant sur le paring Kidd x Oc. C'est très rare et voir votre engouement me motive! Vous avez été nombreux à me demander, ou faire remarquer du moins, la "violence" du prologue. C'était voulu. Pas pour faire fuir les lecteurs non x), mais pour vous avertir. Cette fiction ne sera pas cul-cul la praline et avec des bisous partout. Elle sera plus sombre, travaillée niveau psychologie des personnages(notamment Joy et Kidd, mais ausis Killer) et elle colle bien avec le personnage qu'est Kidd. Comme ça vous, êtes prévenu.

Bref, passons.

Nous nous retrouvons pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating ** : K

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les OC's et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Mots :** Environs 3600

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews :**

 _boadicee_ : En toute logique, oui tu devrais aimer XD. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fiction! Eh oui, elle sera plus tragique et réaliste que "Mon combat, mon destin".

 _lys0212_ : Eh oui, mais les chapitres seront postés aléatoirement comme je l'ai dis pour le premier chapitre. Lis-la, la suite avec plaisir aussi! x). Nion, tu n'auras pas le mini Law! Je le protègerai! Impatience de te revoir sur ce chapitre ci!

 _Hiyaka:_ Hey! C'était comme une mise en bouche. Oui, cela restera à la troisième personne. J'ai envie de changer du "Je" ou du PDV. C'est un test. Joyce, Joy. Il a pas cherché loin XD. Les théories ne sont pas mal. Je te laisse lire pour que voir si elles sont bonnes. Bisous de la campagne Belge!

 _nikkouyoku:_ Oh! C'est rare de rencontrer des gens qui ont également lu cette fiction! J'espère que ce pairing te plaira toujours dans les chapitres à venir ! Pour voir comment je vais tourner cette histoire, je ne peux que tu souhaiter une bonne lecture ;).

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Merci! Eh oui, mourir en couche arrive parfois. Le choix de ce genre de scène, destin, est expliqué un peu plus haut. Merci, mais j'en ai déjà pas mal des idées dans ma petite tête. C'ets gentil de te proposer, mais je suis assez solitaire (tu dois le savoir) et je ne compte que sur moi-même. Tout ce qui est écrit à plusieurs mains, je déteste ça, car j'ai une manière de fonctionner assez...Spéciale et rapide. Pour les prises de bec, tu verras en fonction du caractère de Joy. Je n'en dis pas plus.

 _L1109_ : Yo! Eh oui, je commence déjà dans les émotions. Super! J'ai hâte de lire tes futures reviews!

 _The story of rabbit_ : Hey! Tu l'as déjà xD! J'avais prévu de poster aujourd'hui, tu as posté ta review le jour où il fallait.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre deux ou Destin tout tracé.**

Quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette tragédie et la petite famille se reconstruisait en accueillant un nouveau membre : la petite Joy. Il avait été difficile d'expliquer la mort de Joyce à leur première fille : Samantha couramment appelée Sam. Elle avait longuement pleurer dans les bras de son père qui avait pris des congés pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa femme. Son supérieur avait été compréhensif.

C'était avec cette blessure que la petite Sam avait grandi. Elle avait dix-huit ans maintenant. L'âge pour entrer dans les ordres. La brune aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne ne passa pas sur l'occasion et alla s'engager dans la base de son père. Ce choix rendit Keri, son père, fou de joie. Dès son entrée, elle fut dévisagée. C'était vrai qu'elle avait un style tout à elle. Toujours en rangers noirs et un T-shirt été comme hiver, la brune avait aussi du caractère. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était la mort de sa mère qui l'avait rendue aussi dure. Elle ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur de la part de ses supérieurs parce qu'elle était la fille d'un Vice-Amiral de la base.

Joy, quant à elle, avait aussi grandi de son côté. Elle était âgée de quatorze ans aujourd'hui. Son père avait insisté pour fêter cet événement en grande pompe. Il invita Lena qui vieillissait de jours en jours.

\- Papa, geignit l'adolescente. Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire! Je déteste ça.

Keri arrêta de gonfler les ballons pour regarder la rousse en train de faire ses devoirs. Joy était très studieuse et ne voulait pas sortir en soirée. Elle refusait de faire un sport ou de faire partie d'un club de jeunes. Le seul endroit fréquenté par d'autres jeunes où elle allait sans se plaindre était l'école ou la bibliothèque. Keri la poussait à sortir en soirée, mais rien n'y faisait. La rousse était toujours aussi fermée qu'une huitre.

Joy détestait son anniversaire. Ce jour n'avait rien du tout de joyeux. Tout au contraire. C'était le jour où sa mère était morte. Le jour où elle avait tué sa mère en venant au monde. Joy se sentait coupable de la mort de sa mère. Elle aurait tellement voulu la connaître. Elle se retenait de pleurer quand elle voyait son père, les larmes aux yeux, le matin de leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle ne disait jamais rien et sa sœur ne voulait jamais parler de ce sujet avec elle. Parfois, quand son père et sa sœur étaient à la base, elle fouillait dans les armoires à la recherche d'une photo d'elle. Elle n'en trouva pas. Elle savait que la seule photographie de sa mère était dans le portefeuille de Keri.

\- Mais c'est une bonne occasion pour inviter tes amis !

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis, papa...

Ils avaient déménager il y de cela deux ans. Keri avait été muté dans une base de Grand Line. Joy avait des amis avant le déménagement, évidement, mais pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Mais lors du déménagement, elle les avait tous perdus de vue et elle n'avait plus envie de revivre ce genre de choses ici. Alors elle ne parlait à personne et restait dans son coin toute la journée que ce soit à l'école ou à la maison.

\- Tu m'étonnes avec ton caractère de porte de prison, rétorqua sa sœur qui rentrait de son service. Tes seuls amis sont des livres.

La grande sœur, un mètre septante-cinq (soixante-quinze), était toujours sarcastique, mais jamais méchamment. Joy savait que ce n'était pas méchant ses réflexions, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un chapeau en papier coloré.

\- Hé ! Fit l'aîné en recevant le chapeau d'anniversaire en pleine face. Tu vises bien tu sais ?

\- Évidement ! Je serais une grande marine, déclara fièrement la rousse en faisant le salut de la Marine. Encore plus que toi.

Sam rit aux éclats en relançant le chapeau avec autant de précision.

\- Attends encore quatre ans, la larve. Tu n'as pas l'âge d'entrer dans la Marine. Et puis personne ne voudra de toi. Tu sais juste lire. Il faut être fort pour être un bon Marine.

Joy se leva de sa chaise, outrée.

\- Il faut être intelligent aussi ! La force d'esprit est aussi très importante ! La Vice-Amiral Tsuru a réussi ainsi!

\- Ouais, ouais, cause toujours mon cul t'écoute.

Sam balança son derrière de gauche à droite pour appuyer ses propos face à sa petite sœur bougonne. Keri, au mot qui sonna vulgaire à ses oreilles, réprimanda sa plus grande.

\- Sam !

\- Mon fessier, répéta-t-elle en prenant l'accent bourgeois.

Son père soupira alors que Joy rit discrètement en arrêtant par la même occasion de bouder comme une enfant. Sa grande sœur vint la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

\- Bon anniversaire petite soldate.

Malgré son gros sourire, Joy tiqua.

\- Je suis pas petite ! Je vais encore grandir !

\- J'espère pour toi, ricana la brune en la lâchant.

\- Allez les jeunes, intervint le père. Venez m'aider à accrocher tout ça.

Joy soupira un fois de plus. Son papa était vraiment collant, trop collant et protecteur. Il avait toujours été comme ça.

Les deux jeunes filles déplacèrent deux chaises et accrochèrent les ballons avec du papier collant sur les murs et sur les encadrements des portes.

Finalement, il n'y avait que le voisin qui vint. Un garçon blond du même âge que Joy. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Son père avait dû envoyer des invitations à tous les voisins. Joy avait encore du mal à vivre en ville dans un appartement pile assez grand pour eux trois. Passer de deux revenus à un seul avait été radical pour la petite famille.

Le garçon du nom de Conrad, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, vivait de l'autre côté du palier. Seul l'immense escalier séparait les deux appartements.

Les deux ados allaient dans la même école. Ils se croisaient tous les matins en sortant de leur appartement pour aller à l'école, mais ne se disaient jamais bonjour. Conrad était trop timide et Joy trop renfermée.

Conrad prenait le bus tous les matins, mais Joy préférait y aller à pied. Car sur le chemin de l'école, elle passait près du camp d'entraînement des marines. Elle s'arrêtait le matin et le soir dix minutes rien que pour les regarder et s'imaginer à leur place dans quelques années. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : Être une marine.

\- Salut, lança timidement Conrad, au pas de la porte.

Sa mère, une grande blonde aux yeux verts, le tint par les épaules derrière lui.

Keri sourit bêtement face à sa voisine. Claire qu'elle s'appelait.

Voyant le manque de réponse de la part de la rousse, son père lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Salut, grogna-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Le père soupira et sourit à la jolie blonde, gêné du comportement de sa fille.

\- Excusez-la, elle est dans sa phase fatidique de la vie du nom d'adolescence.

Claire sourit à cause de la touche d'humour du Marine en tenue civile. Elle était veuve elle aussi. Depuis cinq ans. Son mari s'était tué dans un accident de travail. Il travaillait dans le bâtiment.

Keri se poussa légèrement et les invita à entrer.

Il prit les manteaux des deux personnes et les pendit au deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour discuter tandis que le petit Conrad resta assis bien sagement sur le canapé. Les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux. Sam, elle, écoutait la radio pour voir les dernières tendances musicales dans la même pièce. Elle était assise à même le sol, la radio posée sur ses cuisses. Se rendant compte que la gamin s'ennuyait, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est pour Joy le cadeau là ?

Elle pointa le petit paquet soigneusement emballé par lui-même. Intimidé par la jeune femme de caractère, il hocha rapidement la tête.

Elle se leva.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais la chercher.

Sur ce, elle partit.

Le gamin battit des pieds dans le vide.

\- Joy, souffla-t-il. C'est joli.

Deux minutes plus tard, la rousse entra suivie de sa grande sœur qui la poussa légèrement dans le dos.

\- Fais honneur à ton invité, la gronda la brune.

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et sortit pour les laisser seuls.

Gênés, ils ne dirent rien. Ce fut Conrad qui brisa le silence.

Il prit le cadeau et le tendit à la rousse sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour toi, fit-il doucement.

Joy parut étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de la part d'un ami. Elle recevait bien les pulls de sa mamy tous les ans à Noël et des nouveaux livres de la part de son père, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'honneur d'en avoir un d'une personne extérieure.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ton anniversaire. Maman dit que c'est impoli d'aller chez les hôtes sans amener de cadeau encore plus quand c'est leur anniversaire.

Désemparée, l'ado prit le paquet et commença à l'ouvrir. Elle déchira soigneusement le papier journal. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la laissa bouche-bée.

\- Ce sont des gants en soie mauve. J'ai remarqué à l'école que tu détestais montrer tes mains et que tu les regardais toujours pour t'assurer que ta bague n'est pas partie. Avec ces gants-là, tu es sûre qu'elle ne glissera plus.

Elle regarda sa main gauche. Celle où était logée la bague de sa mère. Son père lui avait donné lors de son dixième anniversaire. Le jour où il lui avait expliqué ce jour horrible qu'était celui de sa naissance. Elle avait toujours peur de perdre le seul souvenir de sa maman.

\- Merci, fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

Le blond rougit et bégaya un « de rien » mal assuré.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à les enfiler ? Se proposa-t-il.

\- Je veux bien.

Il prit délicatement les gants et lui mit par dessus la bague. Le mauve était la couleur préférée Joy. Elle ignorait s'il le savait.

\- Moi, c'est Conrad, se présenta le blond.

Il lui tendit sa main. Elle la regarda, perplexe. Elle finit par la serrer.

\- Joy. Joy Green.

\- Enchanté Joy, sourit timidement le gamin.

Après ce jour, le 21 juin fut un jour meilleur pour Joy. Certes c'était le jour où sa mère était morte alors qu'elle vivait, mais dorénavant c'était le jour où elle rencontra son meilleur ami.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus depuis ce jour, cela faisant déjà deux ans. Le matin, ils se faisaient la bise et allaient tous les deux à l'école à pied. Ils s'arrêtaient tous les deux devant le camp d'entraînement et admiraient les hommes et les femmes s'entraînant.

\- Eh, l'interpella un jour Conrad alors qu'ils regardaient les mousses courir sur le terrain.

\- Mh ?

\- Je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire plus tard.

La rousse tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas faire ingénieur comme tu as toujours voulu faire ?

\- Non.  
Cette réponse perturba la plus jeune, ils avaient deux mois de différence.

\- Je vais devenir moi aussi un marine, expliqua-t-il.

Sans prévenir, Joy sauta à son cou.

\- Super ! On sera ensemble .

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'ai hâte !

Elle le lâcha alors qu'il était tout rouge. Gêné, il se gratta le crâne en riant bêtement.

\- Moi aussi.

La rousse se leva d'un bond, se mit devant lui et le montra du doigt.

\- Mais promets moi une chose ! Tu n'entres pas avant moi, tu attendras le vingt et un juin pour y entrer avec moi.

\- Évidement, fit-il en se levant. Allez viens, l'école va commencer.

Ils prirent leurs sacs de cours et reprirent leur chemin en discutant joyeusement.  
Ils ne se quittaient jamais du matin au soir. Le Week-end ou pendant les vacances, ils se voyaient également. Soit Joy traversait la palier ou bien c'était Conrad. Ils parlaient tout simplement. C'était plus elle qui parlait et lui écoutait. Elle parlait de sa passion, celle des armes à jets. Elle racontait des histoires où elle s'imaginait capturer les plus grands pirates et malfrats à l'aide de sa stratégie et de son arc à flèches.

En été, ils jouaient dehors. Ils partaient tôt le matin pour revenir au coucher de soleil. Une fois ils avaient dormi dehors. Keri était dans un de ces états lorsqu'il ne vit pas sa fille de seize ans revenir à l'heure prévue. Il s'imaginait les pires choses alors qu'elle dormait juste un bas, sur la pelouse du parc en face de chez eux.

Quand Conrad était malade, Joy s'entraînait dur. Elle faisait de la musculation et courrait pour augmenter ses conditions physiques. Sa grande sœur lui avait appris à viser un peu mieux. Elle lui avait préparé une cible et revenait chez eux avec un arc qu'elle avait emprunté pour le week-end. Elle le donnait à sa petite sœur qui passa ces deux jours-là à s'entraîner.

\- Plus bas, lui conseilla la brune en descendant son bras. Tu ne toucheras jamais ta cible si tu vises si haut.

\- Mais le vent souffle vers le haut.

La brune roula les yeux. La cadette avait toujours réponse à tout.

-Il n'est pas assez fort pour influencer ta trajectoire.

La cadette feula discrètement avant de se reconcentrer. Elle remonta de nouveau son arc sous le soupire de sa sœur. Elle banda son arc, visa et tira. La flèche vola vers la cible jaune, bleu et rouge posé à dix mètres. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-elle.

Sam, qui ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça, se décolla du muret et regarda la flèche. Elle fut sur le cul lorsqu'elle la vit se planter dans la cible.

\- Yes! S''écria Joy. En plein dans le mille! Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas le redescendre.

L'ado se tourna vers sa sœur et lui tira la langue. Celle-ci rit.

\- Bien joué, petite soldate.

Elle la prit sous son aisselle et la décoiffa.

La petite tenta de s'échapper en protestant sous les rires de l'autre. Finalement, elle se lâchèrent et s'assirent sur l'herbe. Conrad était malade aujourd'hui. Ils ne regarderaient pas le soleil d'été se coucher ni les étoiles se lever. Joy se coucha, les mains derrière la tête et Sam l'imita.

Un long silence se prolongea. Ce fut Joy qui le brisa.

\- Tu pars quand?

\- Dans deux jours.

En effet, l'aînée partait pour sa première mission en tant Caporal. Après une attaque par des pirates sur l'île, elle avait reçu ce grade. Elle avait quand même passé quatre échelons. Cette mission se passait dans le Nouveau Monde. Un endroit encore inconnu pour toute la petite famille. Keri avait presque pleuré en apprenant que sa fille avait été promue pour une mission après seulement un an de formation. Joyce aurait été heureuse et fière. Ce qu'il était. Joy, elle, n'aimait pas trop l'idée. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant un long moment.

\- Jusqu'à quand?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je peux partir une semaine comme deux ans. On doit dénicher un organe d'une bande de criminels devenant trop dangereux.

Au loin, le soleil se coucha, comme l'espoir de Joy de revoir sa sœur rapidement. Elle serra les poings toujours couverts des gants et retint ses larmes.

Sam vint l'enlacer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, la consolât-elle. Je garderai contact avec vous et puis papa est lui aussi dans la Marine, il a certains privilèges en tant que Vice-Amiral.

\- Oui, chouina Joy en du simple civil, au maire de l'île. Les jeunes formés dans leur base partaient pour une mission très importante. Sam comptait parmi les élus.

Elle monta sur le navire, couverte de son uniforme démontrant de son grade assez élevé pour son jeune âge. Joy la regarda depuis le quai. Son père était dans le cortège de départ. Le bateau tangua et remonta l'ancre. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elles s'étaient déjà tout dit. Elles se retrouveraient.

Joy lui adressa un léger salut et la brune lui répondit par un sourire. Tout doucement, le navire s'éloigna. Il prenait le large.

\- Au revoir, petite soldate, murmura Sam en perdant sa sœur et son ami de vue.

Sur le quai, les gens se dispersèrent. Joy avait le cœur lourd et Conrad le sentait. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie pour la consoler. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête malgré les un mètre septante-trois (soixante-treize) de la rousse. Celle-ci regarda au loin une dernière fois.

Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était d'avoir ses dix-huit ans.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre clôt ! Un peu plus penché sur la personnalité de Joy afin de planter la psychologie du personnage et son caractère en gros trait. D'autres caractéristiques viendront plus tard, petit à petit...  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je le précise bien, l'histoire se déroule DANS le monde de One Piece. On ne dirait pas, mais ça viendra.

N'oubliez pas la review, j'adore en recevoir dans ma petite boite mail, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce qui vous plaît ou non. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

N'oubliez pas non plus de suivre cette fiction et de la mettre en favoris afin de ne pas rater un seul chapitre!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Chapitre 3: Entrée dans la vie active

Touché en plein cœur

Nous nous retrouvons en ce jour pour célébrer l'union entre l'auteure ClemTrafalgar et l'inspiration suite au divorce entre l'auteure et la page blanche. Vive les mariés !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre trois est de sortie. J'ai rien à radoter aujourd'hui, pour une fois XD, donc je vous fous la paix. J'ai fais plus long cette fois!

PS: L'image représentant la fiction est Joy afin que vous ayez un aperçu point de vue visage. A la base c'est Katarina de League of Legend si jamais. Aimez-vous cette image?

 **IMPORTANT:** _Il n'y aura de chapitre avant un petit moment car ma correctrice et moi-même sommes forts chargées durant les deux semaines qui arrivent. Attendez vous à voir le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines et demi. Peut-être moins on verra. Bref, tout ça pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Pour ne pas louper le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction et de la mettre en favoris :D!_

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience!

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda, seul l'histoires et les oc's sont à moi.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Mots** : Environs 4000

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews:**

 _lys0212_ : Eh oui, tu verras. Joy est assez impulsive et renfermée à la fois. Un mélange qui apportera des situations drôles dans les futurs chapitres. Nion - pas touche à MON Law! Fais Kidd si tu veux, mais pas Law!

 _The story of rabbit:_ Reu! Oui en effet! Joy est très renfermée sauf avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie. Bine vu! Son caractère peu assuré et limite bipolaire est dû, surtout, de la mort de sa mère dont elle se sent coupable. Aie -! Merci de me le dire. Pourtant j'ai une correctrice qui passe après moi et je me relis. Mais bon le fait de savoir avant de finir la phrase en connaissant la fin n'y est pas pour rien. J'y ferrai plus attention!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Conrad enfant? C'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu dit "petit Conrad"? Si oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Les petits garçons timides c'est trop choux! Bien vu! La fin du chapitre précédent est volontairement ressemblant avec celui de Ace alors que Luffy n'avait que 14 ans si je ne me trompe pas.

 _Yakimeni_ : Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer -! J'ai la mauvaise habitude de taper trop vite et même ne relisant , comme je sais ce que je vais dire dans la phrase, je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Patience, patience x). La rencontre avec Kidd approche.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Merci, je voulais vraiment approfondir son passé psychologique. Ce passage prendra du temps. Elles est vraiment dévouée à la Marine, mais tu verras que la rencontre avec Kidd va tout chambouler.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre trois ou Entrée dans la vie active**

\- Enfin ! S'écria Joy, le diplôme entre les mains.

Enfin. C'était le bon mot. Fini l'école pour Joy et son meilleur ami. Ils étaient adultes maintenant et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En plus nous étions le 21 juin aujourd'hui, le jour des dix-huit ans de Joy.

Dans sa tenue de jeune diplômée, elle brandit le diplôme alors que son père faisait mille et une photos. Joy serra la main de la directrice qui la félicitait, même si la rousse n'en écoutait pas un mot. Elle pensait à plus important.

Joy descendit de l'estrade et l'assemblée des parents-élèves attendit le prochain nom.

\- Conrad, fit la directrice.

Claire sauta de joie à l'entente du nom de son fils. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle embrassa Keri qui rougit de suite au geste plus que déplacé pour lui de la part de la blonde. Leur relation n'était pas nouvelle, mais très peu de gens étaient au courant de celle-ci.

Le blond monta les marches et reçut son diplôme avec les remerciements des professeurs.

Sa mère pleura presque de joie. Son fils serra la main de la directrice et descendit.

\- On va fêter ça ! Proposa Keri.

Et la petite famille recomposée repartirent chez eux. Conrad et sa mère vivaient toujours de l'autre côté du palier, mais Keri allait souvent voir la blonde. La relation entre les deux parents des deux meilleurs amis les mirent un peu mal à l'aise.

La fête se passa assez rapidement et ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Joy en même temps. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Keri partit se coucher et Claire fit de même dans son appartement, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans le salon.

Joy s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Conrad rangeait la table.

\- Ma grande sœur me manque, soupira Joy en s'allongeant dans le fauteuil, la tête dans un coussin.

\- Je sais, compatit le blond.

\- Deux ans qu'elle est partie... C'est trop long.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

La rousse se redressa et Conrad vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va bien ! s'insurgea Joy. Je me demandais juste ce qu'elle faisait.

Fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Conrad et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé. Ses pieds dépassèrent de l'accoudoir.

Conrad, rouge, ne dit mot. Il caressa sa tignasse rousse en douceur.

\- Elle combat courageusement, proposa-t-il.

\- Sûrement...

Elle fixa le plafond un instant.

\- Tu as mis ta mère au courant pour ton entrée dans la Marine ?

\- Non, elle croit encore que je vais faire ingénieur.

Il rit nerveusement avant que ses rires ne soient accompagnés par ceux de son amie.

\- Dépêche-toi, car on rentre dans la Marine demain.

\- Déjà ?! On avait dit qu'on attendrait un peu.

\- On a déjà assez attendu ! J'attends ça depuis des années moi !

Le blond soupira. Son amie ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi impulsive.

\- Ok, ok, je la préviens demain matin.

Elle ferma les yeux sous la fatigue. Elle murmura une dernière chose avant de s'endormir :

\- On deviendra de forts Marines.

\- Oui, lui souffla Conrad.

La rousse s'endormit en peu de temps sous les douces caresses de son meilleur ami. Sachant que cette chance ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois, il se pencha et scella leurs lèvres. Il en avait tant rêvé de ce baiser, depuis leur première réelle rencontre lors de son quatorzième anniversaire. Il aimait son caractère fermé avec les autres, mais si différent avec ceux qu'elle aime. Ils se comprenaient aussi. Ils parlaient des journées entière de leurs peines. La plus récurrente était celle de leur parent défunt.

Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à son amie. Il avait trop peur d'être rejeté. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux, rien de plus.

Il balança sa tête en arrière et la reposa contre le mur derrière. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés mi-long et soupira.  
Joy se réveilla du bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner et réveilla son ami.

Celui-ci grommela et menaça celui qui osait le réveiller. Il s'excusa en voyant Joy. Celle-ci n'en prit pas note et lui jeta sa veste dans la tête.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Les inscriptions vont ouvrir. Mon père part au boulot là !

Elle enfila une veste en jean et ses gants en soie après avoir vérifié deux fois que la bague était à son doigt.

Encore endormi, Conrad se leva en se recoiffant avec les doigts.

Keri sortit de la cuisine, en uniforme de Vice-amiral.

\- Tu viens avec nous mon grand ?

\- Oui, je vais devenir Marine.

Keri sembla surpris et dévisagea l'adolescent.

\- Ta mère est au courant ?

\- Non, mais elle le sera quand je reviendrai avec mon uniforme de mousse.

Keri rit. Ce gosse lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il était entré dans la Marine de la même manière. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de sa mère ce jour là.

Joy ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et tapota du pied pour montrer son impatience.

\- Vous y êtes ?

Keri attrapa sa veste d'officier et la posa sur ses larges épaules. Conrad l'imita avec son propre revêtement.

\- Allez, les pressa Joy.

\- On arrive ma chérie, fit Keri en passant devant elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir.

\- Je suis fier de toi, petite soldate

Gênée, la rousse le repoussa gentiment.

\- C'est bon papa, je suis plus une enfant.

Il sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers suivit de près par les deux adolescents. Joy prit bien soin de serrer la porte.

Il arrivèrent à la base en moins d'un quart d'heure. Aujourd'hui, les inscriptions pour les futurs Marines étaient ouvertes. Joy pensait qu'il y aurait une immense file, mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait juste deux jeunes qui attendaient pour remplir le formulaire à l'entrée du camp d'entraînement.

\- Ça attire de moins en moins de monde la vie de Marine on dirait, remarqua le blond.

\- Malheureusement, souffla Keri.

\- Ils sont bien cons !

\- Joy ! Ton vocabulaire s'il te plaît !

La rousse vissa ses poings sur ses hanches et plissa le nez.

Le Vice-Amiral leur administra une tape sur la tête.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes. Vous savez comment faire hein.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent derrière les deux jeunes en train de s'inscrire tandis que Keri entrait dans la base par la porte des officiers avec un sourire.

Joy passa en première. Elle remplit le mince papier et le tendit aux recruteurs. Ceux-ci lurent minutieusement la feuille. D'un hochement de tête, ils donnèrent un uniforme de mousse à Joy.

\- Bienvenue dans la Marine.

\- Merci !

Elle prit l'uniforme et entra dans la base. Elle attendit son ami qui reçut également son uniforme.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la base.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Trois ans s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Joy se levait tous les matins avec toujours autant de motivation. Chaque matin, elle enfilait l'uniforme et se regardait dans le miroir. Elle enfilait sa bague par dessus ses gants et allait réveiller Conrad. Au début, le blond avait du mal et son amie devait presque le sortir du lit, mais plus les années passaient, plus il s'y habituait.

Durant ces trois années, Joy s'était améliorée au tir et était montée en grade. Elle avait un vrai talent point de vue précision et stratégie. D'un accord commun de ses supérieurs, elle devint Colonel.

Keri avait presque pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait directement sonné à Lena et à sa première fille pour vanter les exploits de sa cadette. Il en avait profité pour prendre des nouvelles de la brune. Elle allait très bien, enfin... C'était ce qu'elle disait.

Conrad, lui, était finalement devenu ingénieur, mais au profit de la Marine. Il ne savait pas tenir une arme sans trembler, mais son potentiel avait attiré l'œil de l'équipe scientifique.

Sans attendre, il accepta la proposition et les aida à mettre au point de nouvelles armes et de nouveaux pièges. Bref, les deux amis avaient trouvé leur place.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela allait être chamboulé. Joy avait été contactée pour une réunion. Elle avait l'habitude de ces réunions maintenant, mais c'était la première où son père y participait aussi.

Conrad était déjà à la base. Il y passait ses nuits maintenant, car sa mère avait emménagé avec Keri et Joy. Il ne voulait pas gêner le nouveau couple et avait décidé de résider à la base. Joy avait été peinée de la nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils étaient déjà à l'étroit dans l'appartement et puis elle le voyait tous les jours au travail.

Bref, le père et la fille prirent le chemin de la base ensemble dans un silence lourd. Aucun des deux ne savait quel était l'objet de cette réunion.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite et entrèrent par l'entrée des officiers. Ils saluèrent et furent salués par les grades inférieurs. Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme salle de réunion.

Par réflexe, le père et la fille firent le salut de respect. Il y avait quelqu'un d'important dans la salle. Assise dans un grand fauteuil au bout de la table oblongue et les jambes croisées de manière féminine se trouvait Tsuru. La Vice-Amirale que Joy admirait. C'était l'une des rares femmes à avoir atteint ce grade.

Des étoiles dans les yeux elle se présenta en bafouillant :

\- Je...Colonel Joy Green, au rapport !

La vieille femme lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Joy fut encore plus surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle était la personne la moins gradée de la salle. Il y avait des Vice-Amiraux, dont Tsuru et Keri, mais aussi des Sous-Amiraux et des Contre-Amiraux. La rousse se sentit toute petite. Son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés comme pour la rassurer.

Tsuru se leva et prit la parole.

\- Je vous ai moi-même convoqués ici.

Elle embrassa la table d'un regard sévère et joignit ses mains sur la table. Personne n'osa l'interrompre. Cette femme avait une aura qui forçait le respect. Joy avait toujours rêvé être aussi courageuse qu'elle.

\- Après analyse de toutes les bases de Grand Line en suivant des critères strictes, les résultats vous ont été favorables. Vous devez vous demander de quoi je vous parle ?

Certains hochèrent la tête, presque religieusement.

\- Une nouvelle base va être inaugurée sur une île stratégique où passe obligatoirement chaque pirate.

\- Sabondy ? Tenta le Contre-Amiral Gray.

\- Non, nous avons déjà une base sur celle-ci. Cette nouvelle base sera inaugurée dans la semaine sur une île du nom de Gulana.

Gulana. Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Joy. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais une furieuse envie d'y aller lui brûla le cerveau. Elle se sentait attirée par cette île.

Tsuru se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher un petit peu.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre cette base en main, mais il me manque des femmes de hauts rangs.

\- Pourquoi des femmes Chuujou* ?

\- Je suis contre le machisme de la Marine qui grandit de jour en jour. Cette base ne serait composée que de femmes. Comme je le disais avant, les résultats montrent qu'il y a plus de femmes qualifiées dans cette base.

Le cœur de Joy chauffa tout doucement et elle jeta un regard discret autour de la table. Elle remarqua avec joie qu'il y avait plus de femmes que d'hommes dans la salle.

\- Je propose à chacune des femmes ici présentes de m'accompagner sur cette île. Cela va du grade de Colonel à celui de Contre-Amiral. Vous n'êtes, bien sûr, sous aucune pression et pouvez refuser l'offre. Je pars ce soir, un navire de la Marine arrivera à dix-neuf heures. Si vous souhaitez me suivre, je vous attendrais au port. N'oubliez pas vos affaires personnelles. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

La Vice-Amirale sortit suivie par des soldats quelconques.

Le cœur de Joy battit fort dans sa poitrine et un sourire radieux prit place sur ses lèvres. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle !

Son père vit ce sourire et secoua la tête. Sa fille avait peut-être vingt-et-un ans, mais c'était toujours sa petite fille. Celle qui avait déjà frôlé la mort le jour de sa naissance. Son aînée était déjà partie il y a de cela cinq ans et n'était plus revenue depuis. Il ne voulait pas vieillir seul sans personne autour de lui. C'était ce qu'il risquait si Joy s'en allait avec Tsuru.

Keri se leva et Joy leva le regard vers lui.

\- On rentre, fit-il. Il se fait tard. Il est déjà dix-huit heures.

La rousse se leva également.

\- Papa, l'interpella-t-elle. Je dois y aller.

Keri soupira et fit signe aux autres Marines de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent et ils se retrouvèrent entre père et fille.

\- Je sais Joy, mais c'est dangereux.

\- Sam est bien partie à vingt ans elle !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est dangereux une île de passage pour les pirates. Notre petite île n'est rien à côté de ça.

\- Mais c'est une opportunité qui ne passera qu'une fois, papa ! Je suis plus une gamine, merde ! J'ai plus de vingt piges et je sais ce que je veux ! Je veux aller là-bas.

Keri soupira et se rassit en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse.

\- Tu as pensé à nous ? Souffla-t-il. A Conrad, à moi.

A l'énonciation du nom de son meilleur ami, Joy se braqua. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Comment allait-il réagir à la nouvelle. Ils étaient inséparables. Pas un seul jour ils ne se voyaient pas.

La rupture allait être difficile.

\- On doit bien un jour prendre des chemins différents.

\- Joy... Soupira Keri, à court d'arguments.

Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur la sienne.

Elle prit une voix douce et réconfortante. Elle savait que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Je dois prendre ma vie en main, papa.

\- Je sais...

\- Je te sonnerai tous les jours, toutes les heures si tu veux, mais laisse-moi partir.

L'homme serra la main de sa fille et l'attira à lui en se levant. Il l'enlaça fortement et la plaqua contre son torse.

Il caressa ses cheveux. La rousse passa ses bras autour de la taille de son père.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné petite soldate.

Elle rit légèrement et ils se décollèrent.

\- Merci, papa.

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux longs.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Allez, va annoncer ça à ton ami.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la salle. Connaissant la base par cœur et ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, elle le retrouva dans la salle de repos. Il prenait une pause.

Il était seul.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le banc.

\- Hey, fit-elle.

\- Hey. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? lui demanda le blond.

Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Je vais partir.

\- Tu as déjà fini ta journée ?Elle le regarda dans les yeux en croyant qu'il se foutait d'elle.

\- Non ! Enfin, si. Je pars pour une nouvelle base.

Son débit de parole avait radicalement baissé sur les derniers mots.

Le temps que l'information monta au cerveau de Conrad, elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est... C'est une blague ?

\- Non, Conrad. Je m'en vais dans moins d'une heure. On m'a proposé un poste dans une nouvelle base sur Gulana.

\- Non, tu peux pas me faire ça.

\- Je suis désolée Rad', mais c'est l'occasion de ma vie.

Le blond regarda fixement le mur blanc devant lui.

\- Ton père en dit quoi ?

\- Il veut bien que je parte. Je venais te dire au revoir.

En silence, il se leva et marcha dans la petite pièce comme un animal en cage. A bout de nerfs et en sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire changer son amie d'avis, il shoota dans le mur. Ce qui fit trembler légèrement la pièce. Conrad était assez costaud grâce à l'entraînement.

\- Tu ne peux pas repousser ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il s'arrêta en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'annonces ? Je suis entré dans la Marine pour te suivre et après trois ans tu t'en vas.

\- Je sais... Mais tu n'aimes pas être Marine?

\- Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, grommela le blond.

Il fit volte-face alors que Joy se leva du banc. Il n'aurait plus la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il n'aurait plus la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha, prit sa tête entre ses grandes mains fines et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux prêt à recevoir une gifle.

Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

Il finit par briser le baiser et ils se regardèrent.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Conrad. Mais je devais le faire au moins une fois.

Joy était encore toute émoustillée de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Conrad, gêné, s'en alla pour la dernière fois. Il s'excusa une dernière fois avant de sortir.

\- Bonne chance.

La porte se ferma devant une Joy encore sur le cul. La pendule la ramena à la réalité. Une demi-heure était déjà passée. Le Navire de guerre de la Marine partait dans une heure.

Joy sortit en courant de la base et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et entra dans l'appartement.

Claire était là, entrain de préparer le repas. Keri était déjà revenu, mais prenait une d***. Claire salua Joy, mais celle-ci était déjà dans sa chambre.

Elle empoigna un sac à dos, y mit quelques vêtements et d'autres choses utiles pour une femme. Elle garda son uniforme sur ses épaules et prit son arc à flèches.

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule droite et sortit. Il lui restait un quart d'heure.

Il y avait toujours Claire dans la cuisine. Joy ne l'appréciait guère. C'était une femme qui avait peur de tout et maniaque sur les bords. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était avec une femme pareille. Sa mère devait être mieux.

Avant de passer le seuil pour une dernière fois elle lança à la femme :

\- Dis à mon père que je l'aime.

Et elle sortit. Elle dévala les escaliers et se précipita au port. Sa montre au poignet lui annonçait qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes.

Au loin, elle vit le Navire de guerre amarré au port. Elle pouvait voir Tsuru d'ici en train de monter la passerelle. Joy accéléra la course.

Une file de femme suivait la Vice-Amiral. La passerelle commença à remonter. Joy arrivait trop tard. Elle se stoppa devant le navire en haletant.

\- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle.

Tsuru se retourna et scanna la jeune femme sur le quai. Le navire remonta l'ancre.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'heure jeune fille.

Elle avait raison là-dessus. La chance de la rousse lui échappait des mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, Chuujou. Je veux être sous vos ordres et montrer qu'une femme peut très bien être une Marine coriace.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur.

\- Je ferai rayonner la Justice dans le monde et éradiquerai toutes les menaces potentielles pour la population.

Elle ferma les yeux, par peur d'être refusée à bord.

Un fin sourire étira la bouche de Tsuru.

\- Dépêche-toi, fit la vieille femme. On va partir sans toi sinon.

Joy ouvrit les yeux, n'y croyant pas. En croisant le regard de sa supérieure, elle comprit.

\- Merci, merci, merci Chuujou !

Elle prit son élan et sauta sur le pont du navire de Guerre. La hauteur ne lui posa aucun soucis.

\- Bienvenue à bord Colonel Joy.

La rousse lui sourit et la Vice-Amiral partit dans ses quartiers.

Joy était tellement contente qu'elle ne remarqua pas Conrad sur le quai. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la rousse aussi heureuse sans lui. De toute façon, ils ne se reverront plus jamais de leur vie. Alors à quoi bon? Ce fut alors les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules que le blond retourna à la base où on fêtait cette "promotion". Il ne se joignit pas à la fête et s'enferma dans son bureau pour concocter de nouveaux pièges sans jamais réussir à chasser le sourire de la belle rousse de ses pensées.

* * *

*Chuujou : Titre honorifique japonais attribué à un Vice-Amiral lorsqu'une personne de rang inférieur lui adresse la parole.

* * *

Et voilà, nous entrons ENFIN dans l'histoire. N'oubliez pas une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur d'en lire une. Nous allons enfin entrer dans l'action dés le prochain chapitre, je compte sur vous pour reviewer! N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas louper un seul chapitres!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Chapitre 4: Attaque surprise

Touché en plein cœur

C'est parti pour la vie avec de Joy. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Comment va-t-elle vivre cette séparation ? Toutes ces réponses dans les prochains chapitres !

Je vous laissez baver et remuer tout ça.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre et/Ou de mettre cette fiction en favoris pour ne pas louper un chapitre, car je ne poste pas à date fixe, mais pas tous les six mois aussi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : T pour scènes violentes et propos choquants.

 **Mots :** Environs 4000

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera que je remercie pour ses corrections et ses commentaires qui m'aident à m'améliorer :D!

 **Reviews :**

 **Miss-Panda-Lawko:** Des amourettes d'adolescent dans ce cas-ci. Peut-être qui se reverront ou pas. Vous verrez bien.

 **maoul92:** Hey! Contente de voir une nouvelle tête! C'est toujours un plaisir. Je m'en rend bien compte que cette histoire n'est pas encore très avancée, mais l'action arrive bientôt et un gros évènement va tout chambouler dans peu de temps. Merci de ne pas te faire de préavis sur l'histoire! J'espère que la suite ne va pas te déplaire! Merci, j'en aurais besoin de la chance. J'espère te revoir!

 **Guest** : Hey! En plein dans le mille Emile! Des pirates partout!

 **nikkouyoku** : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour gérer Kidd et Joy en même temps. Ces deux caractères assez similaires dans un sens par leur impulsivité. Mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour faire rire, surtout, mais aussi pleurer voir émouvoir. On verra ça dans les prochains chapitres.

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Chapitre quatre ou Attaque surprise.

Le navire amarra sur Galuna en moins d'une semaine. L'île se trouvait non loin de l'île natale de Joy, mais les vents n'avaient pas été favorables pour les Marines. Le voyage ne devait prendre que quatre jours normalement.

D'après les différents navigateurs, ils arriveraient dans moins d'une heure. L'île avait un climat printanier. Parfait pour l'entraînement jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le semaine passée à bord du navire de Guerre avait été difficile pour Joy. Elle avait retrouvé son caractère d'enfance, celui où elle ne parlait à personne.

Conrad avait réussit à casser cette manie, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là elle se renfermait sur elle-même.

La première chose qui avait étonné la rousse était que le Navire de Guerre ne comportait que des femmes. Elle en connaissait quelque unes en effet, car elle venaient de la même base qu'elle, mais la majorité lui étaient inconnue.

Les repas se prenaient en commun et Joy se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se mettait en bord de table, là où personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer.

Les nuits étaient très longues pour elle. Elle pensait à son père et à Conrad qu'elle avait laissés sur son île natale. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le geste de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ça elle en était sûr ! Elle avait entendu dire que les relations amoureuses étaient compliquées, même pour les personnes sociables alors la concernant...

Elle broyait du noir, toute la nuit, seule sur le pont. Le blond lui manquait et elle voulait une réponse à son dernier geste.

Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses craintes et ses questionnements s'évaporèrent lorsque l'île se dessina devant ses yeux depuis le hublot de sa cabine personnelle.

Sa bonne humeur reprit le dessus et l'adrénaline circula dans son corps.

Elle enfila son uniforme correctement et attrapa son arc à flèches et son sac à dos. Elle balança son carquois sur son épaule et le sac sur l'autre avant d'enfiler ses gants en soie mauve. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Conrad en les touchant. Elle repensa à ce jour, où il les lui avait offerts. Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Ne pense pas à ça, idiote.

Elle posa son manteau sur ses épaules et souffla:

\- C'est parti.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le pont. Elle était la dernière. La vingtaine de femmes présentes regardaient déjà vers l'horizon. Tsuru était face à la proue et sifflait les ordres avec sa voix calme et posée.

\- Dès que nous débarquerons, les soldates déjà présentes vous indiqueront vos quartiers. Vous serez briefées dès le lendemain lors du déjeuner (NDA : Le déjeuner ici en Belgique correspond au petit-déjeuner en France).

\- A vos ordres, Chuujou ! S'écrièrent la horde de femmes en tout genre.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Des rondes avec une énorme force, des fines avec une agilité hors-pair, des sabreuses, des canonnières, mais aucune n'était aussi jeune que Joy. Aucune autre femme n'arrivait à la cheville de leur supérieure point de vue stratégie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était surnommée « La grande Tacticienne ». Tsuru pouvait créer n'importe quelle stratégie. Aucune n'avait échoué jusqu'à maintenant.

L'ancre fut lancée et Tsuru descendit la première. Les soldates l'imitèrent aussitôt. Joy se détacha du petit groupe et admira l'entrée de sa nouvelle base. La base en elle-même était nettement plus grande que celle de son île natale. Celle-ci était toute en hauteur. Elle comportait une bâtisse principale plus grande que les autres petits bâtiments tout autour. Cela rappelait vaguement les cours des châteaux-forts du Moyen-Âge. Elle entra dans la base sans gêne. Elle se balada dans celle-ci. Elle en fit le tour plusieurs fois, mais ne trouva pas les dortoirs.

La base était tellement grande qu'il lui fallut trente minutes pour en faire un tour complet.

Elle avait déjà trouvé le réfectoire, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Elle découvrit aussi le centre d'arbitrairement. Un grand hall fermé avec un tas d'équipements adaptés à tout type de style de combat. Elle repéra les cibles et les armes à feu. Elle s'était attardée sur celles-ci. En particulier sur le bazooka et les pistolets de pointe.

Alors qu'elle voulu en prendre un pour le tester, quelqu'un entra dans le hall. Joy sursauta et se tourna vers l'intruse. C'était une grande femme, très élégante avec la cigarette au bec. Ses cheveux lisses impeccables et cette couleur rosée. Joy était face à Hina.  
\- Hina vient te chercher, fit la femme.

\- Heu..heu..je... bafouilla Joy, intimidée.

Hina fit claquer les talons pour la faire taire.

\- Hina doit te ramener dans ton dortoir.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et une bouffée de fumée s'échappa de ses fines lèvres légèrement maquillées d'un gloss discret.

\- Viens ici, ordonna Hina.  
Joy s'exécuta. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de la femme face à elle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui manquerait de respect. Son père l'avait bien éduquée.

Une fois proche de Hina, elle la salua.

La femme lui tourna le dos et sortit du hall. Joy se décida de la suivre. Une fois dehors, la rose ferma la porte avec sa seule force. Joy se sentit ridicule. Il lui avait fallu cinq minutes pour l'ouvrir. Cette femme était impressionnante aux yeux de la rousse.

\- Hina va t'emmener dans tes quartiers. Tsuru pensait que tu étais déjà partie la queue entre les jambes. Même si nous les femmes on en a pas, de queue.

Face à la remarque sexuelle de Hina, Joy rougit. Elle était très sensible sur ce plan-là. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relations de ce type avant. Le seul garçon qu'elle côtoyait était Conrad et leur relation était assez floue.  
Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle était, malgré la remarque déplacée, d'accord avec la rose. Sans prévenir, Hina se mit à rire.

\- Hina est bien contente d'être une femme, pas toi ?

\- Sûrement, même si ma maman voulait que je sois un garçon.

\- Elle aurait eu bien tord. C'est mignon les gamins quand ils sont petits, mais dès que ça commence à grandir dans leur frocs, ça perd tout leur charme.

Encore une fois, Joy hocha docilement la tête. Contredire cette femme n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

\- Hina va t'emmener dans ton dortoir.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit en marche et partit vers un petit bâtiment caché derrière le hall d'entraînement. Joy s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle suivit docilement la femme en ignorant qu'elle avait le même grade. Mais le respect pour ses aînées primait.

Hina se présenta à l'entée et les gardes lui ouvrirent sans lui demander de s'identifier. Ceci mit la puce à l'oreille de Joy. Elle était donc influente dans la base.

Elle suivit toujours la femme cage dans les longs couloirs. Un couloir faisait facilement cinquante mètres de long. Une porte se présentait à gauche et à droite tous les deux mètres. Cela étonna Joy. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient autant sur cette base exclusivement réservée aux femmes.

Hina se stoppa devant la dernière porte, juste avant le cul de sac. Elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Voilà ta chambre. Hina te conseille de te coucher, demain sera une grosse journé la remercia d'un hochement de tête et la femme s'en alla. Ses talons claquant toujours contre le parquet.

La rousse ferma la porte et sursauta en voyant une ombre.

\- Salut, fit une voix féminine, évidement.

Joy tendit le bras et tâta le mur. Un clic résonna et la lampe s'ouvrit difficilement. Elle inonda la petite pièce de lumière. Il y avait deux lits, chacun collé sont les murs latéraux. Une armoire unique était au pied de celui de droite. Une petite fenêtres à barreaux au fond donnait un peu de lumière lunaire.

Sur le lit était assise une fille aux cheveux bleus foncés retenus en chignon décalé. Elle arborait un grand sourire.

\- Je me présente, fit-elle joyeusement en se levant. Je me nomme Ayane*. Colonel.

Elle lui fit la bise tandis que Joy était pétrifiée sous la surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait devoir partager ses quartiers.

\- Joy Green. Colonel, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Oh ! S'extasia Ayane. On a le même grade! C'est trop cool!

\- Ouais, ouais.

Elle la repoussa gentiment avec sa main et se dirigea vers le lit prévu pour elle. Elle déposa son sac à dos et son arme dessus. Ayane se rassit sur le sien tout défait et regarda Joy.

La rousse se sentit gênée. Elle qui n'aimait pas les gens inconnus.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer ? Demanda Joy, dos à elle.

\- Oh pardon. Tu es timide.

La bleue rit et se glissa sous ses draps après avoir retiré son uniforme, mais en laissant ses sous-vêtements.

\- Tu devrais te coucher, il est déjà minuit.

\- J'allais le faire.

Joy se coucha aussi dans son lit. Elle ne se déshabilla pas. Elle était très pudique.

Ayane ferma la lampe en riant.

\- T'es bizarre toi.

Joy ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, une main sur son arc. On n'était jamais assez prudent.

Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, fatiguée par cette journée éreintante.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Un tir de canon l'avait radicalement sortie de son doux sommeil. D'un seul coup, elle se redressa.

Ayane était déjà bien réveillée et enfila son uniforme. De sa poche elle sortit une montre.

\- 'Tain ! Il est deux heures les gars, grogna-t-elle.

Joy envoya valser sa couverture et se leva. Tellement vite qu'elle eut une baisse de tension. Elle se rassit au bord du lit instinctivement. Elle empoigna son sac, l'enfila dans son dos et fit de même avec son arc.

Une fois la chute de tension passée, elle se leva de nouveau. Ayane ouvrit la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Joy.

La bleue se tourna vers elle.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas normal. Tout le monde bouge et se dirige dehors, on devrait les suivre.

Sur ce, elle sortit et courut dans le couloir. Joy se retrouva seule. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de regarder par la petite fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait une vue sur le hall d'entraînement. Elle y vit des rangées de soldates bien rangées au carré. Ce n'était pas normal. Soudain, une alarme stridente résonna.

\- Pas bon du tout, murmura-t-elle.

Par réflexe et sans s'en rendre compte sa main gauche se posa sur sa main droite et tâta ses doigts. Elle vérifiait si elle avait bien sa bague en dessous de ses gants.

Quand elle la sentit, elle sortit en courant. Lorsqu'elle vit le grabuge dans l'étroit couloir, elle revint dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Heureusement, elle n'était qu'à un petit mètre de haut. Rien de bien méchant.

Une fois qu'elle sentit l'herbe fraîche, elle se dirigea au pas de course vers les rangs. Sans prévenir, quelque chose d'énorme écrasa carrément une partie des rangs. Des cris d'horreur s'élevèrent et stoppèrent Joy dans sa course. Une voix familière sortit du lot. C'était celle d'Ayane. Elle vit les cheveux bleus sous ce qui semblait être de la ferraille. Des cris stridents d'horreur s'élevèrent.  
Joy regarda horrifiée ce qui les avait écrasées comme des vulgaires mouches.

C'était un énorme bras métallique. Les survivantes couraient le plus loin possible. Ce fut le réflexe qu'eut également Joy. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à sprinter vers le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité : le hall. Il y avait toutes les armes possibles pour se défendre là-bas.

Elle se stoppa en haletant. Elle reprit son souffle un instant et des détonations s'élevèrent dans son dos.

\- DES PIRATES ! Cria quelqu'un plus loin avant d'avoir la gorge tranchée par un homme masqué.

Cela boosta Joy et elle ouvrit la porte rapidement. Elle se referma dans un bruit sourd.

La respiration de la rousse était saccadée et résonnait dans l'énorme hall vide.

Des pirates ? Évidemment ! Joy détestait ces gens qui tuaient, pillaient et violaient les femmes sans raison. Ils la dégoûtaient au plus au point.

Son père lui avait déjà nommé tous les défauts de ces « choses » une centaine de fois.

\- Liberté mon cul ! Juste un prétexte.  
Des balles fusèrent contre les parois métalliques de la salle vide. Joy avait été la seule claire d'esprit à avoir pensé se cacher ici. Elle trembla. Elle n'avait jamais connu une situation de combat, elle savait juste la théorie. Mais elle l'oublia sous la peur de mourir.

Des cris et des pleurs réussirent à transpercer les murs. Joy se sentait humiliée de ne pas combattre avec eux, mais elle ne savait même pas qui était l'ennemi face à eux et puis la Vice-amirale Tsuru était dans la base ainsi que la Colonel Hina.

Mais quelque chose fit changer la rousse d'idée. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la grande porte. Sans attendre, Joy se leva et courut vers les armes à feu qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Allez ! S'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle prit le bazooka, le passa en bandoulière dans son dos et se dirigea vers les pistolets. Elle empoigna dans les munitions et s'en remplit les poches. Elle prit deux pistolets, les chargea et les glissa dans sa ceinture. Le frottement entre sa peau et le canon la brûla légèrement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle vit un petit sac non loin et le prit. Elle le remplit d'autre munitions et le fourra dans son sac à dos.

La porte allait craquer, elle le savait et ce n'était pas des marines qui essayaient de l'ouvrir, ça elle en était sûr.

Elle tira la sécurité d'un des pistolets et braqua le canon vers la porte prête à tirer dès que l'intrus entrerait.

Son bras trembla légèrement et tint le pistolet à deux mains pour le stabiliser. Elle se ressaisit et se conduisit comme une vraie Marine avec du courage. Elle avait prêté serment le jour où elle avait reçu son premier poste.

\- Une justice impériale, chuchota Joy pour se donner du courage alors que la porte craquelait sous les assauts.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de la détruire avec l'aide d'un bélier, mais le bruit métallique issu d'une lame perturba la rousse.

\- Défonce-moi ça Killer ! Vociféra une voix rauque derrière la porte.

\- Deux secondes Kidd. Elle est pas faite de papier mâché.

\- Laisse-moi faire, répondit le Capt'ain.

Il poussa son second et broya la porte métallique comme si c'était du vulgaire papier rien qu'en refermant sa main.

Joy était bouche-bée en voyant entrer le rouge avec le casqué. Celui qui avait tué une Marine de sang-froid il y a de cela deux minutes.

Joy déglutit bruyamment en priant pour ne pas être vue. Mais les yeux froids du supernova croisèrent les siens. Elle tomba sur ses fesses et recula contre le mur. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kidd.

\- Tu es mignonne, toi.

\- Tais...Tais-toi sale pirate !

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se la mordit.

L'homme de deux mètres avança vers elle. Elle retomba sur terre et se redressa. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle après une sortie. La seule issue était la porte fraîchement déglinguée. Elle inspira un bon coup et se mit à courir vers celle-ci en contournant l' fut étonné de la tournure des événements. D'habitude, ses proies prenaient peur et restaient pétrifiées, mais cette gamine avait du cran. Il actionna son pouvoir, ayant envie de voir si elle se laisserait tuer facilement, et énonça d'une voix calme :

\- Repel.

La multitude d'armes sur le mur se mirent à gigoter. Joy n'avait pas choisi le bon endroit finalement.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et continua de sprinter. Elle accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit une lame passer à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite. Elle fut légèrement entaillée et commença à saigner.

Refusant de mourir aussi pitoyablement elle redressa la tête et vit la porte grande ouverte. La Liberté, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

Soudain, la grande porte que Kidd avait défoncée juste avant se redressa et boucha la sortie. Joy s'arrêta. Il lui restait juste un mètre à parcourir avant de sortir, mais cette porte magique la bloquait. Paniquée, elle se tourna vers le rouge. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit toutes les armes léviter devant elle. Elle pointaient vers elle et avançaient dangereusement. Elle était prise au piège.

\- Repel, répéta Kidd avec assurance.

Les armes foncèrent vers Joy qui ferma les yeux et mit ses avant-bras devant ses yeux par pur réflexe. C'était déjà la fin de sa courte vie. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour rien finalement.

Elle se sentit levée et la porte buta contre son dos. Sous le choc elle toussa du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres fines.

Kidd l'avait accrochée au mur comme un vulgaire poster avec les armes blanches. Elle ne fut pas touchée à proprement dit. Elle était maintenue par son uniforme, mais c'était tout comme pour la rousse. L'uniforme était très précieux pour elle. Elle avait rêvé de le porter depuis des années et maintenant il était déchiré par un pirate en plus!

Il ricana et Joy ouvrit les yeux pour le voir avancer dangereusement vers elle. Arrivé à son hauteur, elle lui lança un regard haineux.

\- Comment veux-tu mourir ? souffla-t-il avec un brin de psychose dans sa voix.

\- Je ne mourrais pas ! Lâcha-t-elle en lui postillonnant dessus.

Il essuya les postillons d'un revers de la manche et dégaina sa petite lame pendue à sa ceinture. Il la mit sous la gorge de la rousse et s'approcha dangereusement de son doux visage encore enfantin.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il . Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que tu étais de la merde.

Il lui administra un coup de poing dans les côtes et du sang coula sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Tu as du cran gamine !

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

Elle battit des pieds et tenta de repousser l'homme de cette manière. Elle ne fit que l'effleurer et il ricana.

\- Oh, on est deux dans ce cas.

Elle lui cracha à la gueule et s'apprêta à mourir, mais rien ne vint. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle fut assommée par Killer et son manche de faucheuse.

\- Elle est intéressante cette gamine, conclut Kidd. Killer !

\- Oui?

\- Prends la. On la ramène au bateau. On va un peu s'amuser avec elle.

Le blond hocha la tête et détacha la rousse du mur. Il la prit sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Kidd dégagea la porte métallique de son chemin grâce à son pouvoir et sortit. Dehors, c'était un carnage. Le reste de son équipage continuait de tuer et piller la base. Kidd marcha parmi les cadavres sans y faire attention, y étant habitué. Il était suivit de près par son second et son otage.

-ON DEGAGE! Ordonna le capitaine.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de ses hommes, car il savait très bien qu'il n'attendraient pas deux secondes de plus pour accourir au bateau. Ce valeureux navire qui les attendait au port avec quelques Kidd's pirates à son bord.

Wirpe vint à la rencontre de son capitaine en marchant à ses côtés. Kidd leva le menton dans l'attente du rapport.

\- Nous avons pillé tout ce qu'on pouvait, mais il n'y a pas autant que d'habitude. La base venait d'ouvrir.

\- On a perdu notre temps, cracha Kidd. Il parait que la Vice-Amirale Tsuru et la Colonel Hina était sur place?

\- Personne ne les a vues, capitaine.

Kidd rit à gorge déployée en montant sur son navire grâce à un escalier métallique qu'il venait de construire. Il le laisse pour ses nakamas.

\- Quelle bande de déchets ces Marines. Ils abandonnent leurs propres hommes quand ça sent mauvais.

Killer monta et indiqua la rousse toujours dans les pommes sur son épaule.

\- J'en fais quoi d'elle?

\- Enferme-la et désarme-la.

\- Bien.

Kidd attendit que tous ses homme soient remontés avec le butin.

\- On lève l'ancre!

Et le navire partir au gré des flots tandis que sur le base, les blessés légers aidèrent les plus gravement blessés. Ils recouvrirent les morts. Ils comptèrent Joy parmi les portées disparues et comme aucun otage n'avait été enregistré, elle fut déclarée morte. Son père fut mis au courant de la nouvelle dès le lendemain, pareil pour Sam.  
La petite famille était de nouveau dévastée. Ce fut Conrad qui le prit le plus mal.

*Ayane vient d'un Rp's que je fais avec une amie. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, alors je m'ai gardé.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre clôt !

Enfin, c'est le mot, Kidd entre en scène. La « véritable » histoire commence. Les chapitres précédents ont pu paraître barbant et j'ai conscience que j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs qui espéraient voir Kidd dés le départ, mais c'est un choix risqué que j'ai pris.

Je voulais mettre un point d'honneur sur le développement psychologique des Oc's afin de mieux les connaître. Mais à partir de ce chapitre, Kidd va prendre plus d'ampleur, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon ça ne garde aucun suspens.

Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. J'adore en recevoir et cela me motive. Ça ne prend pas de temps à poster. Même en anonyme ça réchauffe le cœur. N'hésitez pas à être critique dans vos reviews que se soit positivement et négativement. Je prends tout tout tout.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Prisonnière

Touché en plein cœur

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez du temps à tuer, car voici le cinquième chapitre. Déjà cinq chapitres !

Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, Kidd entre, enfin, en scène. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OCC. C'est la première fois que je fais ce personnage. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose va dans le traitement de son caractère et, au contraire, ce qu'il ne va pas. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ! Mais bon, comme,Kidd et son équipage n'a pas été beaucoup exploité par l'auteur, Eiichiro Oda, pour le moment, c'est plus simple.

PS : Un petit détail, l'histoire se déroule avant l'ellipse pour le moment. Je verrais si j'allongerais celle-ci sur la deuxième partie du manga à savoir après l'ellipse des deux ans.

Le petit mot de l'auteure est terminé x).

N'oubliez pas de suivre et/ou de mettre cette fiction en favoris pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Mots** _: Environs 3300_

 **Reviews :**

 _boadicee_ **:** Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'en poster une ici alors. C'est vrai que je t'ai déjà vu sur mes autres écrits! Tout à fait! Les trois premier chapitres sont très importants. Vous verrez pourquoi après. Mais très belle observation. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

 _L1109_ : Salut! C'est comme ça. Soit le style ne leur plaît pas, ou alors moi. Je sais pas xD. Conrad? Mhm..allez comme tu es une lectrice fidèle je te le dis: Oui, on le reverra.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ La tulipe fout la merde partout aussi x). Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai précisé ci-dessus.

 _KinderSa_ : Salut! Pas de soucis, je suis contente de voir un nouveau pseudo :D! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que je te reverrai en review. La relation entre Kidd et Joy évoluera dans un contexte assez connu que je vais quand même pas spoiler.

 _Larien:_ Et si, Kidd casse déjà tout.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Elle va le haïr même, tu verras pourquoi dans quelques chapitres. Merci pour ta review!

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Chapitre cinq ou Prisonnière

Joy se réveilla difficilement. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'habituer à la pauvre lumière dans la pièce.

Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une pièce. C'était plus la cale du navire des Kidd's Pirates. L'endroit où était entreposés les tonneaux d'alcool et les vivres. L'insalubrité de l'endroit était la pire que Joy n'avait jamais vue. Les murs en bois étaient couverts d'humidité et de moisissures. Un rat passa par là lorsque Joy étendit ses longues jambes musclées.

Le bateau tangua et des tonneaux mal attachés roulèrent sur toute la longueur de la cale.

L'esprit de Joy commençait à s'éclaircir tout doucement. Elle se rendit compte d'où elle était.

Ne voulant pas y rester une seconde de plus, elle se leva en se tenant contre le mur. Peu habituée à se déplacer dans un bateau, elle tomba quand une secousse retentit. Elle grimaça. La douleur à son ventre se réveilla. Là où Kidd l'avait frappée. Elle n'avait rien senti sous la peur à ce moment, mais il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

La rousse releva le haut de son uniforme déchiré et tâché de quelque gouttes de sang, son sang, et elle vit un énorme bleu. Ce bleu commençait déjà à virer au mauve.

En déglutissant, elle rabaissa le haut et recouvra son ventre.

En se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, elle porta une main à son oreille droite. Celle qui avait été touchée par une lame volante.

Après avoir gratté le sang séché, elle sentit une légère coupure sur son croquant. Une légère entaille pas si visible que ça. Ce constat la soulagea légèrement.

\- Faut que je me barre d'ici. Grogna-t-elle.

Une fois habituée aux mouvements réguliers du bateau elle se leva en se retenant au mur.

Elle se sentit comme nue, car elle n'avait aucune arme. Son arc à flèches lui avait été enlevé tout comme le bazooka et les pistolets. Le même sort avait été appliqué aux munitions.

Heureusement, Joy avait encore ses gants en soie et sa bague.

\- C'est déjà ça de pris, souffla-t-elle.

Joy n'était pas surdouée, mais elle avait compris beaucoup de choses. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus sur la base, mais sur le navire de Eustass Kidd. L'homme qui aurait pu la tuer s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Mais par dessus tout, c'était un pirate.

Malgré le peu de luminosité dans la cale du navire, elle avança à tâtons en espérant trouver une porte. Elle se sentit bête lorsqu'elle se souvint que la cale était au dernier niveau dans le navire. Elle tâtonna alors le plafond. Elle sentit, du bout des doigts, une légère rainure. Signe qu'une porte était là. Elle chercha une poignée ou quelque chose lui permettant dans l'ouvrir.

\- Kuso* !

Elle continua sa recherche infructueuse d'avance.

\- Elle est réveillée ? Fit-une voix masculine au dessus d'elle.

Elle se raidit et s'éloigna. Elle retourna là où elle s'était réveillée quelques instants auparavant. Elle se rassit et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle renifla et cacha sa tête dans ses cuisses. Elle entourant ses chevilles des ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait leur faire croire qu'elle était encore inconsciente, pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix et qu'elle file entre leurs jambes. Elle était plus agile que ces hommes-là, comparé aux deux hommes qu'elle avait vu.  
Soudain, la cale fut inondée de lumière. Les deux hommes venaient d'ouvrir. Killer sauta et fit trembler le sol.

\- Attends-moi là, Wire. Indiqua le blond. Je vais voir si la belle au bois dormant a enfin envie de se réveiller.

Il n'était pas armé et avança vers la rousse qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir. N'ayant pas la vue, Joy se concentra sur l'odorat et l'ouïe. Elle marqua une croix sur l'odorat. L'odeur d'alcool autour d'elle était trop forte pour qu'elle distingue d'autres odeurs. Malgré elle, elle plissa le nez. Elle détestait l'odeur de l'alcool.

Killer s'arrêta à son hauteur et la scanna.

\- Alors ? Fit la voix de Wire depuis l'ouverture.

\- Tais-toi deux secondes. Je me demande si elle ne se joue pas de nous.

Sentant son regard perçant sur elle, elle déglutit. Elle était foutue.

Killer passa le bout de son index sur son oreille fraîchement nettoyée.

\- Eh doc' ! Interpella Killer à son nakama. On peut bouger dans l'inconscience ?  
\- Ça dépend des cas et du patient.  
\- Mhm...

Le blond se redressa et fixa la rousse. Le cœur de celle-ci s'emballa.

\- Vas dire au capitaine qu'elle est réveillée, ordonna Killer.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Elle me semble endormie.

\- Mais elle ne l'est pas.

Sans plus discuter, le médecin de bord s'en alla. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la cale. Après quelques secondes, le silence. La lumière qui traversait les paupières de Joy lui indiquait que la trappe était toujours ouverte.

Sans attendre et sachant qu'elle était grillée, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers celle-ci. Elle sauta et agrippa le bord de l'ouverture, mais ne put sortir. Killer, très réactif, lui attrapa la cheville droite.

\- Lâche moi sale pirate ! Cria la rousse.

Elle donna des coups de pieds avec son autre pied qui pendait dans le vide. D'un coup vif, le second lui fit lâcher le bord et elle s'étala à terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la pris par les cheveux et la souleva.

Elle le fixa, même si elle ne voyait rien à cause du masque bleu et blanc. Elle crût voir une lueur de vert par l'un des trous.

\- J'en étais sûr, se vanta la voix étouffée par ce masque. Tu ne dormais pas, du moins plus.

Joy, pour une fois, resta calme. Avec un peu de chance, il la ferait sortir en voulant la jeter par dessus bord. Son but premier était de sortir de cette cale miteuse et pourrie infestée de rats.

Le masqué fut étonné de son manque de réponse et se dirigea vers la trappe. Il sortit d'un bon gracieux et contrôlé, tenant toujours Joy par ses cheveux longs légèrement ondulés.

Son cuir chevelu commença à lui faire mal et elle grimaça.

Il la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Aie !

Killer lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à se relever. Il se mit à marcher et elle fut contrainte d'en faire de même.

\- Laisse toi faire si tu ne veux pas te faire une collection de bleus, la menaça Killer.

Elle se laissa donc faire. Ils montèrent une série d'escaliers. Killer s'engagea dans un long couloir en tenant toujours Joy par le bras. A bout de force et affamée, elle n'osa plus aucune résistance. Elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle était pitoyable d'être ainsi traînée par un pirate comme une vulgaire poupée.

Le blond s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua selon un code entre lui et le propriétaire de la cabine.

\- C'est ouvert, grogna une voix rauque que Joy reconnut de suite.

Kidd ! Il l'amenait dans la chambre de ce malade mental qui lui avait braqué des armes dessus. La petite entaille de son oreille la démangea.

Killer ouvrit la porte et balança Joy dans la cabine. Il ferma la porte derrière elle.

La rousse se redressa avec l'aide de ses mains sous les ricanements du rouge. Elle lui lança un regard haineux et se releva.

\- Tu es déjà bourrée ou quoi ?

Elle resta muette et le fusilla du regard. L'homme immense se leva et la surplomba de cette hauteur. Elle perdit toute son assurance face au pirate. Elle déglutit.

\- Non, je ne touche pas à l'alcool.

\- Tu as bien tort.

Il retourna près de son bureau et déboucha une bouteille de saké. Il s'en versa une coupelle et la but cul sec sous l'air dégoûté de la rousse. Il lui présenta la bouteille et elle secoua la tête.

\- Moche et coincée. Quel bouquet.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'insulte et se lança en posant LA question.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ?

Le supernova sembla surpris d'une telle question et s'assit sur un grand canapé rouge en velours. Il posa ses pieds sur la table base en verre.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te tue ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait dit ça avec une assurance interpellante qui étira le sourire carnassier du rouge.

\- On peut arranger ça de suite si tu le souhaites. Tu ne seras pas la première et encore moins la dernière.

\- Je t'en prie. Je préfère mourir maintenant plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus sur un navire pirate !

\- J'ai de meilleurs plans pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Une peur monta en elle. Celle qu'elle avait déjà ressentie lorsque ce même homme avait posé une lame sur sa jugulaire. Elle avait peur de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à provoquer cet homme dangereux ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang en attendant son châtiment.

\- Mais avant de te dévoiler cela, débuta-t-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je voudrais te poser une question.

Elle déglutit et chercha ses mots.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais elle recula. Elle buta contre la porte et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'homme posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

\- Quel poste avais-tu dans cette base ?

\- Co... Je suis colonel, se reprit-elle.

\- C'est haut ça ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux tellement cette question sembla absurde à ses oreilles. Elle, elle connaissait tous les grades par cœur, toutes les récompenses et tous les noms des Vice-Amiraux et Amiraux.

\- C'est... c'est une blague ?  
\- Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Grogna Kidd.

Il grogna comme un animal mécontent et cela intimida Joy un instant.

\- Non, non mais cette question semble idiote.

\- C'est toi l'idiote.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Sale pirate !

Il augmenta la pression de son ongle vernis sous le menton de la rousse. Il y laissa une trace.

\- Colonel, c'est en-dessous de Sous-Amiral.

Le regard interrogateur la poussa à expliquer plus en détails.

\- Et encore sous Contre-Amiral. Après vient Vice-Amiral.

\- Mh... je vois, donc tu es nulle.

Elle prit la mouche, vexée.

\- Mais non ! J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ce grade.

\- J'en ai pas eu cette impression quand tu chialais hier.

\- Je n'ai pas pleurer !

\- T'étais pas loin.

Il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos. Elle hésita à lui sauter et de l'étrangler, mais son bon sens lui interdit formellement. L'homme était mille fois plus fort qu'elle.

\- Tu as attaqué notre base à deux heures du matin ! Si ça c'est pas de la dégonflage !

\- C'était réfléchi !

Il souffla par les narines d'être ainsi découvert. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure où il avait attaqué cette base. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait juste envie de se défouler un peu. En plus, il commençait à manquer de richesses. Les derniers Berry's étaient passés dans la beuverie. Il se tourna vers la gamine, même s'ils avaient le même âge, et la scanna. Il pourrait en tirer un bon prix.

\- Je ne vois plus l'utilité de te garder prisonnière alors. On est en plein milieu de l'océan, je ne peux pas te jeter par dessus bord.

\- Je préfère encore ça, grommela la rousse.

\- Killer ! Cria Kidd qui fit sursauter Joy.

La porte s'ouvrit de suite et balaya Joy qui grogna. Un bleu de plus pour elle dans son dos.

\- Oui, Capt'ain.

\- Sabondy est en vue?

\- D'après Heat, nous y serons dans deux jours.

\- Bien.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda le blond.

\- Prépare une cabine pour la gamine. Elle pue le poisson à force d'être restée toute la nuit dans la cale. La cabine juste à côté.

Joy se retint de l'insulter. Elle tenait à sa vie quand même. Killer s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Joy se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Kidd allait lui donner une cabine. Ce passage ne la gêna pas ce fut plus le deuxième. A côté de la sienne.

Elle refusait l'idée de dormir dans une cabine à côté de celle de ce psychopathe.

Elle se racla la gorge lorsqu'elle vit le rouge retirer son manteau en plumes rouges montrant son torse couvert de cicatrices mais vachement bien sculpté.

Joy déglutit, gênée.

Il lui lança un regard.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais...Je vais te vendre aux enchères. Ça fait son petit prix les marines. Surtout les jeunes femmes.

Joy resta bouche-bée. Il allait la vendre à Sabondy comme esclave à un riche voire un Dragon céleste.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles et secoua la tête.

\- Mais je refuse !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je te tue.

Simple, direct, rapide. Impossible d'avoir une ambiguïté dans cette phrase. Le pire c'était qu'il était capable de le faire. Il l'avait déjà démontré.

\- Alors, reprit-il. Je te conseille de rester tranquille. Si tu fais le moindre faux-pas ou tentative d'évasion j't'égorge. Compris la gamine ?

Elle se fit toute petite et hocha la tête.

\- Tu seras surveillée tout le temps.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par moi.

Elle déglutit. Il le remarqua.

\- Tu t'y opposes ?

\- Non, non. On est mieux servi par soi-même c'est vrai.

\- Bien, tu peux sortir. La cabine est juste celle à gauche. Killer doit y être. D'autres questions ?

\- Oui.

Il haussa un sourcils et balança son manteau sur le canapé.

\- Où sont mes armes ?

Kidd éclata de rire.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te donner des armes en plus. Je te fais tant de privilèges juste pour que la marchandise soit potable.

Le « potable » bourdonna aux oreilles de le rousse.

\- Alors, n'abuses pas de ma bonté sinon tu vas le regretter.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans ce merdier ?  
Elle pria pour que Conrad débarque là, maintenant, et la libère de ce malade mental. Elle retint des larmes et souffla un bon coup. Elle devait être forte. Elle était Marine en terrain ennemi après tout. Sabondy était une île avec des Marines. Si elle arrivait à s'échapper lors de leur arrivée et courir jusqu'à la base et s'y réfugier. En donnant son matricule, elle serait prise en charge et ramenée chez elle.

Une porte à gauche s'ouvrit et Killer en sortit.

\- Elle est prête.

Il sortit et l'invita à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit, intimidée par cet homme violent. Il l'avait violentée plus d'une fois.

Elle entra vite fait et eut un haut-le-cœur. La cabine n'était pas aussi luxueuse que celle du capitaine. Il y avait à peine un lit une place en plein milieu de la pièce, la tête de lit collée contre le mur du fond. Même pas une armoire ou une coiffeuse. Juste une chaise où étaient posés quelques vêtements.

\- C'est pour te changer, l'informa le second. Kidd n'aime pas les gens sales et les acheteurs aussi. Dès que tu as fini, tu sors. Je t'attends dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu dois manger. Tu es fine comme un haricot, c'est moche.

Elle tiqua au moche, mais elle ne put pas le contredire. C'était vrai. Elle était toute fine pas à en faire peur, mais elle n'avait pas de kilos à perdre au r*** d'être anorexique.

Elle hocha docilement la tête et l'homme sortit. Il ferma la porte et l'attendit dans le couloir comme promis.

Joy prit connaissance de sa cabine. Une porte à droite piqua sa curiosité. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une salle de bain rudimentaire. Une d*** sans rideau pour se cacher et un lavabo minuscule. Un gant usagé et gisant là depuis des années sûrement était posé sur celui-ci. Au moins, la d*** était neuve. Pas de calcaire, nickel !

Joy sortit de la petite salle et s'écrasa sur le lit. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva en se mêlant au soupir de la jeune femme.

\- Papa, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

*Merde en japonais. Ça passe toujours mieux en japonais XD.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre clôt! Que pensez-vous de celui-ci? Et Kidd?

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas de me dire ce qui va ou non dans les reviews. Une histoire se construit avec l'auteur ET les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'adore en recevoir, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues. Vous n'imaginez même pas mon sourire quand ma petite boite mail m'annonce une nouvelle review sur l'un de mes écrits.

Le prochain chapitre sortira sûrement pour mon anniversaire, j'avais envie. Ce sera donc le 20 avril.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Chapitre 6: Je ne suis plus maîtresse

Touché en plein cœur

Nous nous retrouvons pour le sixième chapitre. Merci d'être présents ! Voilà, j'aime faire les cadeaux aux autres lors de mon anniversaire(c'est comme ça). Alors comme aujourd'hui je fête mes 16 ans, voici mon cadeau pour vous :D! Et puis aussi parce qu'on est mercredi et que j'ai une préférence de poster ce jour-là pour cette fiction.

Je sais que j'ai pris un risque en prenant une tournure d'histoire vue des milliers de fois à savoir celle de Sabondy et les esclaves. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'écris cette fiction au feeling. Je ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivants. Évidement, j'ai une vague idée de ce qui se passera dans le chapitre qui suit. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres comptera cette fiction. Si je vois qu'elle plaît, je ferais de mon mieux pour allonger l'histoire dans le cas contraire... Vous avez compris.

Bref, passons sur ce blabla que 30 % des lecteurs prendront la peine de lire et place au sixième chapitre.

PS: Nous avons passer les 1000 vues! C'est énorme en si peu de chapitres! Merci!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : M pour être sûre, car il y a des scènes de violence dans ce chapitre et aussi pour le vocabulaire de Kidd qui est toujours aussi cru et pervers.

 **Mots** : Environs 3800

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Reviews :**

 _Larien:_ Merci! Contente que ça te plaise et en priant que cela continue.

 _The story of a Rabbit_ : Salut! Ta patience payera x). Et oui, Kidd a eu la "bonne" idée de revendre notre très chère Joy. Merci de ton avis, c'est la 1ere fois que je joue Kidd lors d'une histoire assez longue. C'est vrai qu'Oda nous la présenté comme ça, nous ne connaissons pas ce personnage dans les détails comme Trafalgar Law. Mais je pense que ce ne va plus tarder(j'ignore si tu suis les scans, si c'est le cas, tu sais de quoi je parle.)

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Il faut pas oublier qu'un marine ne rentrera jamais dans un équipage pirate librement. Kidd n'est pas bête à ce point. Je pars vraiment pas dans le perversion dans cette histoire, je veux vraiment faire une fiction construite sur l'évolution des préjugés que les marines ont vis-à-vis des pirates et inversement. Evidement, il y aura un JoyxKidd qui s'installera au fil des chapitres, mais toujours dans la finesse. Quelques sous-entendus pervers de temps en temps, mais jamais plus. Merci. Et oui, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Peut-être...Tout est en dessous. Joy vient à peine de rencontrer Kidd, dis-toi que ça ne se terminera pas comme ça. Perso, Joy serait une esclave...rebelle. Oui, rebelle ;). J'en dis pas plus.

PS: Merci à **Rimu Jimenez** pour la review postée ce matin sur le 1er chapitre pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Merci à toi!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Chapitre six ou Je ne suis plus maîtresse de mon destin

Joy fixa le plafond en reniflant. Des larmes montèrent, mais elle les retint en fermant les yeux. Elle serra les draps sales et poussiéreux entre ses gants de soie.

Elle était prise au piège sur ce navire pirate avec les pirates qui allaient avec. Ça, elle pouvait encore le supporter, mais le fait d'être leur prisonnière, ça non ! Elle avait travaillé dur pour être promue et monter en grade. Elle avait même réussi jusqu'à être sous les ordres de la Vice-Amirale Tsuru dans une nouvelle base réservée exclusivement aux femmes Marines. Ça aurait pu marcher si ce stupide supernova n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez.

Joy ne savait pas grand chose sur cet homme. Le rookie qu'elle connaissait le mieux était X-Drake, car c'était un ancien Marine. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait quitté la Marine pour la piraterie. La Marine il n'y avait que ça de juste aux yeux de la rousse.

Elle retenait vaguement les noms des autres rookies. Maintenant, elle connaissait par cœur ceux de Eustass Kidd et de Killer son second. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux était des rumeurs. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce pirate en particulier. Tout simplement, car elle détestait sa tête.

\- Papa, lui il sait qui c'est, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Eustass Kidd était connu pour sa cruauté et son manque de pitié. Il tuait sans raison ou pour les biens de ses victimes. Son passe-temps favori était de détruire des bases de la Marine afin que son nom résonne dans tout Grand Line avant de partir pour le Nouveau Monde.

Kidd était l'un des derniers rookies à encore être sur Grand Line. Trafalgar Law et Appo étaient les deux autres rookies à avoir retardé leur départ pour le Nouveau Monde. Tous pour la même raison : la Guerre de Marinford. Cette guerre avait chamboulé le monde entier y compris le Shin Sekaï*. Kidd voulait foncer tête baissée dans le tas tant que c'était le chaos, mais son second avait réussi à la ramener à la raison et ils restaient encore un moment à la frontière de l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Soudain, une poigne de fer martela la porte.

\- Tu es prête ? Fit la voix de Killer derrière la porte métallique.

Cela ramena subitement Joy sur Terre. Elle se redressa comme si elle venait de faire un cauchemar et sauta sur le sol froid.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle malgré elle. Foutue politesse, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas à répondre à un pirate.

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise bancale et prit les vêtements posés dessus. Elle les étala sur son lit pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Joy n'était pas aussi branchée mode que sa grande sœur, mais elle ne s'habillait pas en sac à patates non plus. Elle aimait toujours avoir une touche de mauve sur ses tenues. Souvent c'étaient ses gants, mais pas toujours. Chez elle, elle les retirait.

Elle inspecta le T-shirt et le pantalon sur le lit. Le haut était basique et noir. Le logo des Kidd's pirate était imprimé dessus. A cette vue, la rousse tira la langue.

\- Hors de question de porter cette chose !

Alors qu'elle allait limite manifester auprès de ses ravisseurs, Killer la coupa dans sa motivation et son élan.

\- Dépêche-toi sinon tu viens nue.

Elle déglutit. Elle allait devoir choisir. Soit porter cette horreur de logo ou être nue face à des hommes qui n'ont pas vu la terre ferme depuis des jours peut-être des semaines.

Elle soupira et prit le T-shirt. Elle le retourna afin que le logo soit contre sa peau, à l'envers. De cette manière, on voyait les coutures intérieurs, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce sacrifice. Elle se déshabilla et dit adieu à son uniforme de Colonel tâché de sang. Elle le balança sur la chaise et se tourna en sous-vêtements vers le lit.

Elle enfila le T-shirt en fermant les yeux. A sa plus grande surprise, il sentait bon et était propre.

Elle empoigna le pantalon, qui était un jean assez serrant et l'enfila également. C'était un pantalon de femme, une des anciennes conquêtes d'une nuit du capitaine, mais, heureusement, Joy n'y pensa pas.

Elle garda tout de même ses chaussures.

Même habillée, elle se sentait nue sans ses armes.

\- Si seulement je les retrouvais, je pourrais partir d'ici à la nage, grogna-t-elle.

Des coups violents retentirent contre la porte. Killer s'impatientait.

\- J'arrive !

\- Enfin !

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle prit un élastique caché sous son gant droit et s'attacha les cheveux en queue haute.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Elle sortit et la ferma derrière elle.

Le second des Kidd's pirate était accoudé au mur en face de la porte, bras croisés sur son torse massif. Le fait de ne pas voir ses yeux mettait mal à l'aise la rousse. Que pouvait cacher cet homme derrière ce casque immonde ?

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas lorsqu'elle remarqua les faucheuses de l'homme accrochées à ses bras.

\- Allez, la cuisine c'est à gauche, lui indiqua le blond.

Il montra dans un geste de la tête le couloir sans fond vers la gauche.

\- Tu passes en première. Tu prends le premier escalier à gauche et tu le descends pendant deux étages. Une fois là-bas, je te guiderai.

Pour la motiver, il posa sa lame dans le bas du dos de la rousse. Elle se raidit et se mit aussitôt en route. Elle marcha quelques mètres, l'arme toujours pointée contre elle. Killer la suivit de près pour la surveiller.

Un escalier se présenta à gauche après quelques secondes. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit et descendit un palier. Elle s'arrêta malgré la pression de la lame dans son dos.

\- Avance ! Ordonna la voix grave du blond.

Elle reprit sa route en jetant un regard vers un membre de l'équipage. Elle l'avait vu entrer dans une pièce avec une arme et en ressortir sans.

\- Elles doivent être là, pensa Joy en descendant la première marche.

Une dizaine de marches plus tard, elle se trouva au niveau où se trouvait la cuisine.

Elle se stoppa, ne sachant plus où aller. Killer retira sa lame de son dos et la poussa légèrement pour la faire avancer.

\- Avance, c'est la salle au fond du couloir, juste avant le cul-de-sac.

Coopérative, elle se remit en marche et avança dans ce long couloir. Tout était fait de métal, seules les portes étaient en bois. Au moins, les couloirs étaient éclairés par des ampoules récurrentes tous les cinq mètres.

Joy vit le cul-de-sac après un moment et une porte sur sa droite. C'était là, aucun doute.

\- Arrête-toi.

Elle s'exécuta une fois de plus, elle n'oublia pas qu'il était armé et pas elle. Elle ne pouvait plus que compter sur une chose, son sens de la stratégie. Pour le moment, celle-ci consistait à écouter sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'une brèche se forme. Il risquait de n'en avoir qu'une et elle se tenait prête pour quand elle se présenterait. Killer passa devant elle pour entrer et lui tint la porte.

Le seul geste de galanterie qu'elle aurait sur ce navire.

Elle entra sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Ce qu'elle découvrit lui coupa l'appétit. Face à elle, tout l'équipage mangeait... avec les doigts. Il n'y avait aucun couvert pour manger, juste une vulgaire assiette chacun qui semblait dégueulasse. Joy retint un haut de cœur. Elle n'avait plus mangé depuis bientôt une journée entière, mais avec ce spectacle elle n'était pas prête à se rassasier.

Killer ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son capitaine. Lui, au moins, prit des couverts pour manger ses nouilles qu'il passa par dessous son casque. Il s'essuyait de temps en temps le menton avant d'attaquer de plus belle son pauvre bol.

Mais le pire n'était pas ça, c'était Kidd. Il mangeait une cuisse de poulet dégoulinante de graisse avec ses doigts.

Joy détourna son attention de ce spectacle horrible et chercha une place libre à l'écart de ces porcs. La seule place libre était celle près Killer.

Elle soupira intérieurement et s'assit sur cette chaise. Elle la recula discrètement, mais un grincement attira l'attention de Kidd. Il ricana en la regardant de haut.

\- Tu as peur de nous ? Je pensais que tu étais une fière Marine.

Sans réfléchir et parce que cela faisait partie de son caractère, elle rétorqua :

\- Vous me dégoûtez plutôt.

Kidd rongea la peau sur l'os du pauvre poulet comme un charognard. Il lança l'os sur la table même et attrapa la bouteille de vin rouge dont il but une gorgée au goulot.

\- Parce qu'on est des pirates, tu vas me dire, se moqua-t-il en prenant une voix de fillette.

Ses hommes ricanèrent, sauf Killer qui mangea sans rien dire. Joy serra les poings sur ses cuisses et grogna.

\- J'ai pas cette voix-là, marmonna-t-elle.

Kidd ricana plus fort entre les gorgée. Assez rapidement, il termina sa bouteille et en réclama une autre.

Un membre de l'équipage, Heat, se leva et lui en lança une.

\- Attention ! Grogna Kidd en la rattrapant au vol.

Elle subit le même sort que la précédent. Joy, encore plus mal à l'aise en se rendant compte que cet homme pourrait la torturer sans soucis, prit un morceau de pain sec et le grignota. Elle osa prendre la cruche d'eau malgré l'état et se versa un verre. Elle le but et fut étonnée de la trouver délicieuse. Juste avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais du saké.

Elle gargouilla et toussa. Quelqu'un posa un verre d'eau plate devant elle.

\- Bois ça.

Ne se demandant même pas si c'était empoisonné, elle le but d'une traite. Elle releva la tête pour remercier celui qui lui avait tendu ce verre. C'était un homme avec une crête sur le crâne. Elle l'ignorait, mais son nom était Greg**.

\- Greg ! Vociféra la voix de Kidd. J'ai pas dit de la traiter comme une princesse, juste de ne pas la frapper pour qu'elle soit vendable.

\- Je le sais capitaine. Mais si elle s'étouffe et meurt nous n'aurons plus de raisons de la vendre. Personne ne voudra d'elle morte.

\- On trouvera bien un nécrophile sur l'île, sourit dangereusement Kidd en regardant une Joy gênée d'être ainsi évoquée.

Elle frissonna de dégoût.

\- Avoues que ça ne te déplairait pas, ricana Kidd. De te faire baiser même morte. Ce sont des coquines les femmes marines.

Il la provoquait pour voir comment elle réagirait. Son caractère bien trempé lui plaisait bien, mais jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? Il l'observa.

Joy se mordit la lèvre face à la remarque. Elle devait se retenir. Cet homme dégoûtant ne méritait pas son attention. A la place, elle reprit un verre d'eau.

En voyant son manque de réaction face à sa pique, le rouge eut un rictus moqueur en la traitant de "catin de Marine" avant de reprendre son repas.

Les minutes passèrent et Joy s'effaça tout doucement. Elle avait déjà mangé quatre morceaux de pain sec et il n'en restait plus dans le plat. Son ventre grogna et elle se sentit toute petite. Kidd ne l'avait pas entendu et donc ne réagit pas. Cela rassura un peu la rousse.

Soudain, un bol de ramen entamé entra dans son champ de vision. C'était celui de Killer. Elle releva le regard vers lui en se demandant l'origine de ce geste.

Il ne dit mot et se leva. Il sortit de la salle sans un mot, le bol fumant devant le nez de la rousse.

Greg, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, lui tendit des couverts.

\- Killer n'aime pas le gaspillage, expliqua le roux. Il te le donne pour que tu sois plus présentable comme le dit le capitaine. Il est pas méchant quand on le connaît, c'est juste que tu es une Marine et que tu es notre prisonnière.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et prit la cuillère. Sa faim se réveilla.

Elle prit les couverts qu'il lui présentait en le remerciant d'un hochement de la tête et commença sa dégustation. Elle s'en délecta. D'habitude, elle aurait refusé de manger ou de boire après le passage de quelqu'un, mais là elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser. Il lui fallait des forces pour imaginer un plan d'évasion.

Elle engloutit le reste du bol sous l'œil amusé de Greg.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle reposa les couverts de part et d'autre du bol bien poliment.

Kidd lui ordonna de le suivre et il sortit de la salle. Comme un bon petit chien vicieux, elle le suivit sans broncher. Ils montèrent tous les escaliers et revinrent dans le couloir de leurs cabines. Kidd s'arrêta devant celle de la rousse.

\- Tu y restes. Je vais fermer la porte à clé et seul moi la possède. Je t'en sortirai dans deux jours. Quelqu'un t'amènera de la bouffe et de la flotte pour pas que tu crèves là-dedans.

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa dedans. Elle lui posa une question avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement la porte.

\- Et si je dois aller aux toilettes ?

\- Tu en as dans ta vulgaire salle de bain. Contente-toi de ça.

\- Je suis pas un chien, sale pirate !

Irrité, l'homme entra dans la cabine de substitution de la rousse.

\- Si tu m'insultes encore une fois, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Reprenant confiance en elle, elle visa ses poings sur ses hanches en se penchant légèrement.

\- Tu ne peux pas, fit-elle en se sentant invincible.

Le rouge haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas égratigner la marchandise comme tu le dis si bien.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage du « Cap'tain »***. Il avait de quoi contrer les arguments de la rousse.

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et la prit par la taille. Il la colla étroitement contre son corps massif. Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille était peu tactile, signe qu'elle était gênée sur ce point-là.

Joy eut un sursaut de surprise en sentant cette énorme main l'entourer avec force. Elle se braqua lorsqu'il la colla à lui. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur épicée d'ici. En étant aussi proche du torse de l'homme elle y vit une légère ligne de poils roux. Signe que ces cheveux étaient naturels.

Kidd prit une voix rauque et chuchota.

\- Tant que c'est pas visible, je peux tâcher la marchandise.

Sans prévenir, il empoigna sa fesse droite de sa main libre. Peu habituée à ce genre de contact, elle devint agressive et tenta de le repousser, mais l'homme était trop fort et il ne sentit rien de sa tentative. Il palpa le postérieur de la rousse.

\- Très bon produit. Je suis sûr que tu es encore vierge.

Elle rougit violemment. Il avait vu dans le mille. Il arrêta son petit jeu et la relâcha en ricanant.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, constata Kidd en faisant volte-face. Tant mieux, les pucelles se vendent plus facilement.

Il sortit en rigolant à gorge déployée alors que Joy se remettait tout doucement de ses émotions. On ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi. Elle n'était pas moche, évidement, mais pas une déesse non plus. Elle était "basique". Sa seule particularité était ses yeux bruns et verts vers l'intérieur. Elle les tenait de sa mère. Elle s'assit au bord du lit poussiéreux en entendant la serrure de sa porte être fermée.

\- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, fit la voix de Kidd depuis le couloir. Si j'ai le malheur d'entendre un seul ronflement, je viens te calmer de manière... radicale. Tant pis pour le supplément d'un million de Berry's pour la virginité de la marchandise.

Elle déglutit difficilement face à la remarque et entendit les pas lourds de son geôlier s'éloigner. Évidemment que Kidd connaissait les prix par cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait du trafic d'êtres humains.

Elle sentait encore la pression de sa main forte sur sa fesse et cela l'électrisa. Elle avait peur et perdit toute son assurance. Tout était terminé. Sa vie de Marine, sa vie de famille, sa jeunesse. Sa vie tout court. Dans moins de deux jours, elle allait être vendue aux enchères au profit de ce pirate mal élevé et pervers.

Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions, elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer ses armes et s'échapper. Sa dernière solution était de trouver la base de la Marine de Sabondy et de s'y réfugier, mais elle oublia vite cette hypothèse. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter sans armes face à un homme dont le fruit du démon était le fruit du magnétisme.*** Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Qui plus est, Joy était une fine stratège, pas autant que Tsuru, mais elle se démerdait. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer ses ennemis. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la nuit de l'attaque des Kidd's pirates. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au plus près de sa cible, elle pouvait tenter de déceler ses faiblesses, même s'il en avait peu. Mais à tout ça, elle n'y pensait pas une seconde. Elle était tétanisée par la peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Vendue comme du bétail. Elle ne voulait pas, mais ne pouvait que s'y résigner. Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées sur le fait de devenir esclave, elle se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver et Kidd lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Elle deviendrait un objet sexuel sans voix et aurait les pires supplices imaginables.

Elle sentit une boule dans son ventre et se roula en boula dans ce lit. Elle lâcha une larme en priant pour que son père, sa sœur et Conrad aillent bien. Elle l'espérait pour eux sans savoir qu'ils pleuraient sa mort face à une lettre amenée par Tsuru même au domicile de la rousse. Ils la croyaient morte.

* Shin Sekaï : Nouveau monde en japonais

** Greg : Nom inventé. Son vrai nom n'a jamais été divulgué dans le manga. Je prends donc la liberté de lui en donner un.

*** « Cap'tain » : C'est l'épithète de Kidd. Eustass Cap'tain comme celui de Trafalgar Law est Le Chirurgien de la mort ou encore celui de Luffy est Chapeau de Paille.

*** le fruit du magnétisme : Le vrai nom est inconnu.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre clôt! Un chapitre pour vous mettre en situation. J'espère que Kidd n'est pas trop OOC, même si j'en doute maintenant (notament grâce à toi the Story of a rabbit). Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre qui, je vous le dis, sera un vrai rebondissement dans un cas que vous imaginez sûrement pas.

Une review serait une beau cadeau d'anniversaire, non x)?

Surtout, n'oubliez pas d'indiquer dans votre review ce que vous en avez pensé, votre passage préféré, ...

J'ai hâte de lire tout ça !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Chapitre 7: Moi esclave? Sûrement pas!

Touché en plein cœur

Hey ! Après tant d'attente, voici le septième chapitre. Enfin, vous pouvez le dire. L'action arrive, je peux vous le dire. Cette fiction n'est pas dans la catégorie action/aventure pour rien. C'est pas pour des bataille de polochons hein. Vous l'avez déjà remarqué, cette fiction est assez violente sans passer dans le hard. Toujours dans le politiquement correct.

Si vous êtes encore là, merci ! J'adore écrire cette fiction, c'est tout nouveau autant pour moi que pour vous. Je stresse toujours un peu quand je fais rentrer Kidd en scène. J'ai toujours l'impression de pousser Bobonne dans les orties quand il devient violent voire vulgaire. Mais après plusieurs relectures, je trouve que ça colle. J'espère que vous avez la même impression que moi.

Bref, le rating M n'est pas pour un lemon, mais bel et bien pour la violence et les paroles des personnages. Car oui, la piraterie, même dans le monde de One Piece, n'est pas une jolie licorne rose qui pète des petits cœurs violets.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un lemon pour cette fiction... N'hésitez pas à vous manifester sur ce sujet.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience !

* * *

 **Rating:** M, car paroles choquantes comme expliqué plus haut.  
 **Mots: ** Environs 3600  
 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda. Seul Joy, les OC's et l'histoire m'appartiennent.  
 **Correctrice:** Nyxiera.  
 **Reviews** :

 _anonyme_ : Tant mieux si tu aimes et merci d'avoir posté une review! Même si c'est pour me dire simplement que tu aimes, ça me touche de le savoir/lire.

 _boadicee_ : Merci! :D Piou! Il y en a de plus en plus qui me dise que Kidd colle bien au personnage d'origine. C'est pas bien de ne pas se concentrer sur sa réunion x).

 _The story of a rabbit:_ Hey! J'adore mettre des détails. C'était le moment du repas qui l'était le plus dans ce chapitre. Killer aura une place importante dans cette fiction, crois-moi. Merci en retard. Voici la suite. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop pénible.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Ils ne sont pas tous méchants dans les Kidd's. Par contre, c'est Greg. Pas Grag. OK. Kidd est prêt à tout pour "rentabiliser" la capture de Joy.

Nely Winged:Bref, merci de me dire ça! Je fais de mon mieux pour que Kidd ne soit pas OCC. Elle va se renverser oui, mais d'une façon assez spéciale, mais le plus surprenant ne sera pas ça. Je ne te spoile pas et te renvoies au chapitre ci-dessous, mais aussi au prochain. Je dis ça pour bien de faire baver XD. Merci pour ta review! J'espère te revoir.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Tu verras bien, mais il va falloir patience encore un instant x). Tu ne seras pas déçue sur le prochain chapitre, crois-moi.

 _Guest:_ Merci! Je suis heureuse de le lire. Je partage ton observation. Il y a trop peu de fiction Kidd x Oc, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à en faire une. Si tu aimes mon style d'écriture, tant mieux pour moi et pour tes yeux xD. Ah? J'ignorais ces facettes de Kidd, j'y ferrai plus attention à l'avenir. C'est vrai que comme il fait très attention à son physique, il ne gâcherait pas son vernis en mangeant sans couverts. Et pour le saké, je le savais. Merci de le remettre sur la bonne voie x). Il ne boira plus que du saké maintenant grâce à toi. Je comprends très bien ta critique constructive et positive pour moi. Merci(encore x) ) de tout ces conseils. C'est aussi à ça que servent les reviews!

Merci pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre sept ou Moi esclave ? Sûrement pas !**

Des coups durs retentirent contre la porte. Joy sursauta et resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa couverture. En boule dans son lit, elle fixait la porte.  
Deux jours qu'elle était dans cette horrible cabine à se lever juste pour aller aux toilettes. Elle n'avait même plus la motivation d'entretenir son corps avec quelques exercices de musculation très simples. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Juste que ce cauchemar s'arrête.  
Le capitaine du navire lui avait promis de la nourrir d'ici l'escale sur Sabondy, mais il n'avait pas tenu parole ou l'avait tout simplement oubliée.  
C'est pas plus mal, pensa-t-elle. Il me fout la paix et je peux mourir tranquille.  
Pas une seule fois en deux jours quelqu'un n'était venu lui apporter un repas par jour et de l'eau comme promis.  
Les coups se répétèrent et Joy tenta de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait la gorge sèche et la langue rappeuse.  
Elle se racla la gorge et réussit à dire d'une voix enrouée :

-Oui ?  
-C'est Killer, on t'apporte un repas avant d'accoster.

Elle grogna de mécontentement. Finalement, ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée, juste... perdue de vue.  
La serrure bougea et crocheta. Joy se redresse en position assise. Pour plus de confort et pour ne pas souiller les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait, elle s'était glissée il y a deux jours en sous-vêtements sous ses minces couettes. Elle avait froid la nuit, sa cabine n'était pas chauffée, mais celle du capitaine à côté si. Elle avait alors bougé le lit contre le mur en commun avec le capitaine pour profiter du peu de chaleur qui traversait le bois. Kidd avait grogné de faire moins de bruit à ce moment. Elle avait eut peur qu'il ne vienne et la punisse. Mais il ne fit rien.

Lorsqu'elle remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine normale pour une fille de son âge, Killer entra avec un bol de ramen bien rempli.  
Elle le regarda faire. Il laissa la porte ouverte et posa le bol sur la chaise posée à côté du lit.

Une fois cela fait, il fit volte-face et sortit comme il était venu. Il ferma à clé derrière lui et accrocha la clé sur un clou accroché sur l'encadrement de la porte. Kidd l'avait mis là pour ne pas la perdre, de toute façon la rousse était coincée à l'intérieur comme un rat.

-Je reviens tr chercher dans une heure, l'informa Killer depuis le couloir. Soit prête, on arrive à Sabondy.  
-Adieu navire de mes deux, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais là où elle allait n'était-il pas pire qu'ici ? Ça elle s'en doutait, mais être prisonnière une seconde de plus par des pirates, ça elle ne le voulait pas !  
Elle attrapa le bol et prit une grosse gorgée. Elle se brûla la langue sous la précipitation. Elle souffla pour faire passer la douleur puis reprit sa dégustation en douceur. Elle termina son mince repas en moins d'une demi-heure. Elle se surprit à laper le fond du bol. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Le fait d'être enfermée si longtemps était nouveau pour elle, son comportement changeait. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et posa le bol sur la chaise bancale.  
Elle poussa légèrement cette même chaise pour avoir la place afin de se lever. Elle se leva sans soucis et attrapa ses vêtements.  
Le fameux T-shirt retourné avec le logo des Kidd's pirates et le pantalon d'une ancienne conquête d'une nuit de Kidd. Sans vraiment en avoir envie, elle les enfila et eut un petit peu plus chaud. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux ondulés qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle se regarda dans un morceau de verre, sûrement issu d'un ancien miroir,trouvé à terre.

-Il faut que je les coupe, fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle soupira et les rattacha. Elle se fit une tresse retombant dans son dos. Sa grande sœur lui avait appris un tas de coiffure malgré ses cheveux courts. En repensant à celle-ci, son cœur se serra.

-J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, Sam.

Il ne lui restait déjà plus que cinq minutes avant que Killer ne vienne la chercher pour la confronter à son destin.  
Elle balaya la chambre, plus débarras qu'autre chose, du regard et fut horrifiée du manque de rangement.  
Ses automatismes appris lors de sa formation de Marine reprirent le dessus. Elle prit son ancien uniforme et le plia soigneusement. Elle refit également le lit au carré. Lorsqu'elle posa les habits sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Grouille tes fesses.

Ce n'était pas la voix posée et hachée de Killer, mais celle de Kidd. Joy déglutit, inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers l'homme.

-Je suis prête.

Le rouge sourit de toutes ses dents, c'en était presque terrifiant, et l'invita à sortir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit dans le couloir. Killer était là, accoudé contre la paroi métallique qui constituait le mur.  
Le blond se mit en marche lorsque son capitaine sortit. Joy s'attendait à ce que Kidd passe devant elle, mais non.

-Passe devant, grogna-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant et suivit l'homme masqué docilement. Ils répétèrent le même chemin que pour aller au repas il y a deux jours. Joy jeta un regard vers ce qu'elle pensa être la salle des armes, mais se renfrogna. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter entre ces deux hommes. Elle baissa alors la tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palier de la salle à manger, ils prirent à droite et marchèrent un long moment dans ce couloir éclairé continuellement par des lampes.  
Killer marchait à une cadence constante tandis que Kidd pressait le pas s'en sans rendre compte. Il percuta la rousse, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il décida de jouer un peu avec elle et se mit à sa droite. L'étroit couloir permettait tout pile de les accueillir tous les deux. Pas qu'ils étaient gros non, mais Kidd avait une certaine carrure imposante. Joy se sentit compressée entre l'homme et le mur qu'elle frôla.  
Kidd passa son bras autour des épaules de la rousse.

\- Prête pour de nouvelles expériences ? Ricana le rouge. Ça doit être sympa esclave. Tu es logée, blanchie et nourrie.

Le fait que le capitaine connaisse un mot comme « blanchir » surprit la rousse, mais elle ne le releva pas. Elle devait se montrer sage comme une image.  
Elle prit l'initiative de jouer la carte de la légère provocation.

-Tu peux venir avec moi si ça te tente tant que ça.

La réponse qu'elle eut fut un grognement bestial.  
Elle ricana intérieurement et nota mentalement que l'homme n'aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile et encore moins qu'on lui réponde.  
Sans prévenir, le long couloir fut inondé de lumière. Killer venait d'ouvrir la porte principale menant au pont.

Kidd se décolla de la rousse et se remit derrière elle. Il la poussa légèrement pour la faire avancer plus rapidement.  
Elle dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit. Il faisait jour, midi peut-être vu l'intensité de la lumière. Le fait d'avoir été aussi longtemps enfermée donna une impression de brûlure sur sa rétine. Elle s'habitua assez rapidement à la luminosité.  
Elle regretta lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sur le pont se trouvaient tous les hommes de Kidd. Les plus féroces. Habillés de façon punk ou rock, ils donnaient la chair de poule. Ils regardaient tous vers l'horizon.

-Nous sommes obligé de revenir ici Capt'ain ? Demanda un membre encore inconnu aux yeux de Joy.  
-Oui, fit la grosse voix de Kidd derrière la rousse. Nous allons toucher un pactole.  
-Mais Capt'ain, nous avons fait du grabuge la dernière fois avec Trafalgar Law et Chapeau de Paille. Ils reconnaîtront notre navire.  
-J'm'en fous ! Qu'ils nous craignent, c'est comme ça qu'on se démarque. Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de ce chirurgien de mes deux et Mugiwaras est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Killer, le conseiller, s'approcha de son capitaine et donc de Joy.

-Nous devrions au moins cacher le navire, nous ne faisons que passer, après nous nous en irons vers le Nouveau Monde.

Kidd scanna son second avant de crier à l'ensemble des pirates :

-Trouvez moi un coin pour cacher notre navire et trouvez moi un mec pour faire la Bulle !  
-La Bulle ? Répéta Heat.  
-Le revêtement, souffla Joy, dépitée par le manque de connaissance pour un pirate qui était déjà allé aussi loin dans son périple.  
Kidd la foudroya du regard.  
-Le revêtement, corrigea-t-il quand même.

La manœuvre commençait lorsqu'un bruit métallique sortit Joy de ses pensées. Ses poignets devinrent froids et douloureux.  
Elle se tourna et tomba sur Kidd qui lui resserrait les menottes sur ses poignets.

-Pour être sûr.

Les menottes avaient une sorte de laisse elle aussi métallique en son bout. Kidd la prit en main et l'attacha à sa ceinture. La longueur de la laisse laissait quand même Joy être à un mètre du capitaine tout en restant debout.  
Dix minutes plus tard, le bateau fut caché en lieu sûr. Kidd, toujours avec Joy attachée avec la laisse, s'adressa à ses nakamas :

-Killer, Heat et Greg vous venez avec moi vendre cette belle demoiselle.

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête.

-Les autres, vous gardez le navire et pas de grabuge ! Arrangez-vous pour trouver un revêtement le plus vite possible. Je veux qu'il soit mit (mis) lors de mon retour dans quelques heures. Deux maximum.  
-Mais on n'a rien pour payer le revêtement, capitaine, l'informa Wire.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvre de Kidd.

-Qui a parlé de payer ?

Sur ces mots, il sauta sur la terre ferme. Son navire étant assez haut, il dégringola facilement dix mètres.  
Joy qui ne s'attendant pas à ça, fut entraînée dans l'élan du capitaine. Ses poignets suivirent le rouge. Par chance, et réflexe, elle retomba à genoux, les poignets en l'air.

-Surprise ? Feula Kidd avant de donner un coup sec sur la laisse.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la rousse dans un grognement.  
Elle était sûr d'avoir les poignets tout rouges.  
Killer, Heat et Greg les imitèrent. Greg lança un regard désolée à la rousse avant de suivre son capitaine déjà mis en route. Joy fut contrainte d'avancer au rythme du supernova.

-Killer. Où se trouvent les grooves situés dans les zones de non-droit ?

Killer sortit de la poche de son pantalon un carte. Kidd s'arrêta pour la contempler*.

-Du groove zéro au groove vingt, répondit le blond en le montrant sur la carte.

Joy se permit d'y jeter elle aussi un œil. Elle lit vite fait la légende et remarqua que la base de la Marine s'étendait du groove soixante au groove soixante-neuf. Cette zone était adjacente à celle des grooves zéro à neuf. Une chance s'ils passaient par là. Elle aurait peut-être une chance de s'échapper. Elle croisa les doigts pour que son geôlier décide de se rendre dans ces neuf grooves-là. Le pourcentage de chance qu'ils s'y rendent était infime, mais l'espoir pulsait dans les veines de la rousse.

-Et où se trouve la salle des ventes ? Questionna de nouveau Kidd son second.

Killer réfléchit un instant le temps de se remémorer tout ça.

-Au groove un.

A l'entente de cela, Joy se retint de sauter de joie. Le groove un, mais c'était si improbable. Le groove un était juste à côté de celui où se trouvait la Base de la Marine. La liberté approchait pour Joy.

-Allons-y, ordonna Kidd.

Il reprit la route en traînant la rousse par la laisse.  
Ils arrivèrent au groove un en moins d'une petite heure. La salle des ventes était face à eux. Joy déglutit alors que Kidd s'engageait du côté des vendeurs. Il se présenta face à Disco, le chauffeur de scène. Il comptait ses billets. Il releva les yeux par dessus ses lunettes et regarda Kidd.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, fit le showman d'un air grave. Vous avez foutu la merde la dernière fois avec les deux autres rookies. Dégagez avant que je n'appelle la Marine. C'est la porte à côté vous savez ?  
-Oh oui ! Appelle-la , supplia Joy du regard.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du rouge montrant son impatience.

-Je ne viens pas pour emmerder mon monde, je viens amener de la marchandise.

Il poussa Joy pour que Disco puisse mieux la voir. Intéressé, l'homme quitta ses billets un instant pour se lever. Il tourna autour de la rousse et du pirate.

\- Mh... Fit-il songeur. Je peux toucher ? Pour tester la marchandise bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant la fille se braquer.  
-Évidement, acquiesça Kidd avec un sourire pervers. Touche tout ce que tu veux.

Disco ne releva pas la remarque et regarda la jeune fille de plus près. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et bougea sa tête dans tous les sens en la détaillant.  
-Joli visage enfantin avec des yeux bruns et verts vers l'intérieur. Assez rare en effet.

Il se recula un peu et regarda son corps.

-Taille normale, longues jambes musclées, épaules larges, mais non choquantes. Taille fine malgré le petit ventre, mais ce n'est qu'une (qu'un) détail. Poitrine acceptable, hanches étroites. Pas mal.

Joy se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi reluquée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Les commentaires lui firent chauffer les pommettes jusqu'à atteindre le rouge carmin. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, mais d'après les commentaires de l'homme, elle n'était pas si mal aux yeux des autres. Personne ne l'avait jamais complimentée sur son physique. Sauf son père, évidement. Mais cela ne comptait pas. Un père et une mère trouveront toujours leurs enfants magnifiques. Sa grand-mère adoptive lui disait aussi quelques compliments, mais elle avait toujours été protectrice avec elle. Quant à Conrad, il n'avait jamais osé au risque de devenir tout rouge.

-Encore vierge ? Demanda Disco à Kidd.

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors ? Le pressa Kidd en tapotant du pied en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse nu imposant.  
\- Mhm... je peux t'en tirer un bon prix. Laisse-la moi. Je te vends ça, c'est rare les jeunes filles aussi fraîches.

Kidd lui tendit la laisse et Disco s'en saisit.

-Je resterai dans la salle, le prévint Kidd en s'éloignant avec ses hommes. Pour m'assurer que tu la vendes bien et que l'argent me revienne.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Sur ce, le rouge entra dans la salle et s'installa au fond de la salle sans un regard pour la rousse. Greg fut le seul à jeter un regard derrière son épaule. Il s'assit et posa ses chaussures sales sur le siège devant. Les acheteurs potentiels tout autant, s'en allèrent prendre d'autres places loin du petit groupe punk.  
Joy déglutit face à l'homme lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Tu es une civile ?  
-Non.  
-De quel milieu viens-tu alors ?

Il avança dans les coulisses. La vente allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Les esclaves commençaient à être préparés. Joy se tut. Devait-elle dire qu'elle était Marine ? Et s'il y avait des marines dans la salle?

-Je suis Marine. Colonel.

Il hocha longuement la tête.

-C'est joli comme prénom.

Ce prénom était le diminutif de celui de sa mère. Joyce. Son père lui avait expliqué ça quand elle avait six ans. Il ne s'était pas vraiment cassé les bonbons à vrai dire. Même pas, si elle avait été un garçon son prénom aurait été Jack. Joy n'aimait pas les noms fréquents. En ayant un nom original, on retenait plus facilement et on se faisait une place dans la société.

Disco tira sur la laisse et ouvrit une prison à vue de tous. Il y en avait plein dans l'immense salle. Certaines étaient déjà occupées.

-On viendra te chercher quand ce sera ton tour.

Il retira la laisse, mais laissa les menottes en granit marin. Il la poussa pour qu'elle entre et colla un numéro sur la cage. Le 22. Elle sera la vingt-deuxième à être vendue. Ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ça. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Tout ça à cause de ce pirate.

\- Connard, cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'assit au fond de la cellule en grognant. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus.

*Si vous ne connaissez pas la carte des grooves de l'archipel, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil en tapant « one piece sabaondy plan groove ». Ce sera la première image dans Google Images.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de clôt. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi tout ça en review. J'attends ça avec impatience !  
D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Joy va-t-elle finalement être vendue comme esclave ? Va-t-elle s'échapper ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos hypothèses. J'ai hâte de les lire.  
N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre ne favoris pour ne pas louper un chapitre. Vous êtes déjà 29 followers! Merci!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Chapitre 8: Ne me sous-estimez pas!

Touché en plein cœur

Hey ! Hâte de revoir vos petites frimousses ! J'espère que vous avez été content(e)s en voyant qu'un nouveau chapitre avait été posté.

Brefeu, merci d'être là. Pour ne pas louper un chapitre et vous paumer dans l'histoire n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris. N'hésitez pas à faire de la pub aussi, si ça vous chante. Maintenant, prenons des nouvelles de Joy et de Kidd.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** L'univers de One Piece et les personnages issus de ce même univers. Seuls les OC's (surtout Joy) et l'histoire Made in Clem m'appartiennent.

 **Mots** : Environs 4000, un peu plus long.

 **Rating :** T, pour les scènes de combats et la violence légère.

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera

 **Reviews** :

 _KinderSa: _ Hey! ça fait plaisir de lire que tu suis. N'aies pas peut, tu ne te répéteras jamais. J'ai jamais eu le cas. Après tout, aucun chapitre ne se répètent. Donc tu es pour le lemon, je retiens ça. Le voici le chapitre tant attendu. Merci doublement.

 _The story of a rabbit_ : Hey! Ah? C'est une belle hypothèse, mais non. Elle sera belle et bien vendue. Je te laisse découvrir cela. Tu vas voir le super plan d'évasion XD.

 _Yakimeni:_ Je vois que tu aimes x) ça me fait plaisir. Aie - Pourtant j'ai une correctrice et j'ai relu plusieurs fois. Mais si elles ne sont pas trop choquantes, ça va. Puis merde même les profs de français en font(et il y en a toujours un, le sadique, qui le fait remarquer) alors tant que ce n'est pas des immeubles, ça va. x). Moi je dis, quand ça pique pas, ça passe facile.

 _Miss-Panda-lawko_ : ça arrive x). Oui. Je l'avait déjà préciser dans le 3 ou 4e chapitre dans le mot de l'auteure il me semble. Kidd n'est pas con, il est juste direct et irréfléchi. Je pense que pour être capitaine et tenir un équipage jusqu'à Sabaondy c'est pas mal. Et puis on est tous intelligents à sa manière. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire qu'il est con. Juste...radical et brutal. On pourrait traiter Luffy de con alors que lorsqu'un combat devient sérieux il l'est tout autant et trouve les techniques pour abattre son adversaire.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Joy est très...Directe XD. Pour le lemon? Ok je note. Par contre. Pourquoi tu dis que ça collerait avec son caractère. J'aime bien ton hypothèse, j'aurai pu faire ça. Mais je te laisse voir ci-dessus à quel point ton hypothèse est proche de ce que j'ai écris.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre huit ou Ne me sous-estimez pas !**

Perdue dans ses pensées et en imaginant un tas de solutions pour s'enfuir sans se faire tuer, Joy n'entendit pas Disco, depuis la scène, qui clama son numéro accompagné de son nom. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent au loin.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les autres futurs esclaves avaient été emmenés sur scène.

Certains se laissaient faire en traînant les pieds et baissant la tête. On leur mettait un collier explosif au cou et ils disparaissaient. Personne ne revenait. Joy les avait regardés partir les uns après les autres en les comptant. Elle s'était arrêtée à dix, car l'attente avant qu'on vienne en chercher un nouveau était de plus en plus longue.

Elle l'ignorait, mais les meilleurs étaient pour la fin. Elle était l'avant-dernière. Les Marines se vendaient très bien encore plus quand c'était une jeune fille vierge. Une femme Marine qui avait atteint le grade de Colonel était très rare voire inexistant.

\- Allez debout, grogna une voix.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit des bottines de travail digne des prisons devant le grillage. Elle releva la tête et reconnut l'homme qui amenait les esclaves sur scène. C'était son tour.

Docile et épuisée en plus d'être affamée - le ramen n'avait pas suffit à combler les deux jours de jeûne forcé -, elle se leva avec difficulté à cause des menottes en granit marin. Le granit marin était inutile vu qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon et n'en mangera jamais. Elle détestait les personnes qui en avait mangé. Certaines exceptions passaient comme Tsuru et les Amiraux, mais elle trouvait ça déloyal d'avoir un avantage sur son adversaire s'il n'était pas un utilisateur. Une personne devenait forte et endurante avec l'entraînement basique et non avec un fruit du démon.

La gardien ouvrit la porte et entra. Il empoigna le bras de la rousse pour éviter qu'elle ne lui file entre les jambes. De sa main libre, il sortit le collier de derrière son dos. Un gros collier en fer lourd qui explosait lorsqu'il était retiré sans la clé. Joy le savait et déglutit.

Elle frissonna lorsque la froideur du métal froid entra en contact avec sa peau chaude. L'homme le resserra à sa taille pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

Au bout du collier il y avait une laisse.

\- Ils vont me prendre pour une chienne avec toutes ces laisses, marmonna la rousse.

\- Tu en es une maintenant, ricana l'homme en la tirant violemment hors de la cellule.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse.

\- Qui grogne en plus, rajouta l'homme.

-Elle mord aussi, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Son impulsivité reprenait le dessus. L'homme claqua la langue, mais n'ajouta rien. Il continua de la tirer derrière elle comme un vulgaire chien qui ne voulait pas faire sa promenade.

Les couloirs sombres de la prison se transformèrent en couloirs illuminés par des spots flash. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène.

Il la fit monter et avança avec elle sur celle-ci. La lumière aveuglante des spots braqués sur elle lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'elle continuait de marcher. Elle s'habitua assez rapidement à la forte luminosité et distingua tout doucement la salle de vente et les gradins où étaient assis les acheteurs. Elle cligna des yeux.

\- Et voilà, fit l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici avant de retourner dans les coulisses.

Il venait de fixer le bout de sa laisse sur une attache dans le plancher. Elle ne pouvait que restée debout. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire un pas sur le coté.

Elle fixa le fond de la salle et remarqua la crinière rouge flamboyante de Kidd. Elle plissa les yeux pour lui montrer sa haine envers lui.

\- En espérant qu'il ait assez de neurones pour comprendre, pensa-t-elle.

Kidd était toujours affalé sur son siège avec ses hommes tout autour. Seul Killer était assis correctement. Greg était debout derrière son capitaine, car il était au dernier rang. Greg la regarda avec un regard désolé, mais elle n'y fit pas attention trop énervée pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Et voilà la plus belle de nos produits du jour ! La belle Joy ! S'exclama Disco dans le micro.

Certaines personnes applaudirent alors que d'autres la scannaient du regard pour voir si ça en valait la peine de sacrifier quelques Berry's pour elle.

Joy leur lança des regards noirs pour les en dissuader.

\- Cette mignonne petite rousse n'est pas une simple jeune fille vierge. Non, non, non. C'est une Marine !

Des exclamations de surprise montèrent dans la salle. Le prix de base pour un Marine était minimum trente-mille Berry's. Cinquante-mille de plus pour son sexe féminin et enfin soixante-mille pour sa pureté de jeune fille. En consultant leurs feuilles, les acheteurs firent vite le calcul.

\- Les enchères sont lancées à 1.400.000 Berry's ! Confirma Disco. Battez-vous pour cette jeune fille pleine de charisme et docile. Elle vous fera tout ce que vous voudrez dans n'importe quel domaine.

Certains pervers gloussèrent alors que Kidd arborait un sourire carnassier avec une touche de machisme.

\- 1.500.000 ! Cria une femme en levant sa pancarte.

Joy la fusilla du regard sans bouger de sa place. Kidd, lui, se délectait du spectacle. Divertissant et rentabilisant. Un million* c'était pas mal. Il s'amusa à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il s'imaginait déjà dans les endroits de charmes afin de claquer quelques Berry's et pas que ça.

Il ricana tout seul et regarda les nobles et le peu de Dragons Célestes se battant comme des charognards pour tenter d'acheter la rousse.

\- On a bien fait d'attaquer cette base finalement, pesta-t-il. Ça n'a pas été qu'une perte de temps.

Killer appuya ses propos en hochant la tête. Greg quant à lui regarda la rousse sur scène. Il fut presque émerveillé du sang-froid de la rousse. Très peu de personnes restaient calmes face à une situation pareille. Il trouva dommage de s'en séparer de cette manière, il aurait bien aimé faire connaissance avec elle.

Les sommes faramineuses continuèrent de monter en flèche. Finalement, un noble se leva en brandissant sa pancarte.

\- 84.000.000 de Berry's !

Les femmes retinrent leurs souffles alors que les hommes furent dépités. Ils se couchèrent.

\- 84.000.000 une fois ! Deux fois !

Disco parcourut la salle du regard de façon théâtrale. Joy sentit la fin de sa liberté arriver. Cette somme était énorme. Personne ne mettra plus pour elle. Ce n'était pas une sirène, ni utilisatrice de fruit du démon. Elle n'avait qu'une particularité : être une Marine. Les gens qui achetaient des Marines dans ce genre de commerce ce n'était pas pour leur offrir une vie de rêve. Loin de là. Après tout, la Marine condamnait la vente d'esclaves. C'était illégal.

\- Adjugé vendu pour 84.000.000 de Berry's. Bravo monsieur. Vous viendrez prendre votre achat à la fin du show.

Certain parurent déçus, mais sûrement pas Kidd qui souriait à grandes dents. Il sentait déjà la fête avec le saké à flot pendant les longues traversées pour motiver ses hommes et lui-même. L'odeur imaginaire de la bonne viande crue monta jusqu'aux narines du rouge. Il imaginait déjà les prostituées à ses gardien qui avait amené Joy sur scène sortit des coulisses. Il détacha Joy du sol et la tira dans les coulisses.

Elle grogna, mais n'avait plus la force de se battre et de se défendre. Durant le trajet, l'homme lui lança des piques, mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle marcha en regardant ses pieds. Arrivés devant sa cellule, l'homme la poussa et elle se laissa faire sans résistance. Elle s'assit au fond de la petite prison, dos contre le mur humide et crasseux. L'homme s'en alla et s'occupa d'un autre esclave, le trentième.

Lorsqu'il partit, le couloir se retrouva de nouveau dans le silence. Les esclaves qui étaient passés avant elle étaient aussi dépressifs.

\- J'en ai marre...

Afin que tout passe plus vite, elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil. Cette journée l'avait épuisée et elle ne l'avait pas encore finie.

Une petite heure passa ainsi. Le crissement de micro de Disco sur scène sortit Joy de son léger sommeil. Elle papillonna des yeux. Le show était terminé et tous les esclaves avaient été vendus.

\- Comme du vulgaire bétail, chuchota Joy.

Les acheteurs vinrent rechercher leurs achats, comme l'avait dit Disco, et s'en allèrent sans oublier de payer.

La rousse regarda de ses yeux bicolores les pieds dans son mince champ de vision. Rien qu'aux chaussures elle pouvait savoir qui était le bétail et qui était le propriétaire. Les chaussures pailletées de Disco entraient de temps en temps dans ce champ.

Elle n'écoutait même pas les conversations.

Elle s'y intéressa un peu lorsqu'elle crût percevoir son prénom et son numéro de vente. De nouvelles chaussures entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elles s'y arrêtèrent et la rousse releva la tête. Elle vit Disco avec deux sacs de Berry's et un noble. Il était grand et d'un certain âge. Ses vêtements étaient somptueux et témoignaient de sa richesse. Ses chaussures soigneusement cirées brillaient au loin. Son costume trois pièces sobres ne choquait pas. Il ne semblait pas aussi méchant aux yeux de la rousse. Peut-être était-elle tombée sur un acheteur gentil et accueillant. C'était rare, mais quelques chanceux avaient cette chance.

\- La voilà, fit Disco.

\- Encore plus belle de près, commenta l'homme avec un sourire pervers.

Joy retira ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il n'était pas accueillant du tout et encore moins gentil. C'était sa virginité qui l'avait attiré lui.

Un gardien, un différent que celui de tout à l'heure, ouvrit la grille et la fit coulisser. Il entra et empoigna Joy pour l'obliger à se lever. Ce fut à ce moment que Kidd décida de faire son entrée.

Depuis le fond du couloir, il avança avec sa bande. Les mains dans les poches et avec une démarche rustre.

\- Où est mon argent ? Grogna le supernova d'un ton menaçant.

Disco et le noble se tournèrent vers lui. Il arriva à leur hauteur et le plus riche des trois parut dégoûté face au pirate.

Disco tendit un des deux sacs au rouge. Killer le prit pour lui et il tendit également la main pour recevoir le deuxième.

\- Cinquante-cinquante, expliqua Disco.

Le sourcil droit rasé de Kidd s'arqua brusquement sous l'étonnement.

\- Nous n'avions pas parlé de cela. Donne-moi l'autre sac, grogna l'homme.

\- Nous devons vivre aussi, donc le vendeur reçoit cinquante pour cent de la vente.

Soudain, des armes se mirent dangereusement à gigoter sur les murs. Certaines se détachèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. Tenant à sa peau, Disco déglutit et donna le deuxième sac à Kidd. Les armes tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Bonne fin de journée, souhaita sarcastiquement Kidd en sortant.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la rousse. Après tout, elle était inutile sur le navire. Aucune raison qu'elle reste. C'était une Marine qui plus est !

Joy, elle, le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait cet homme au plus haut point à présent. Enfin, elle croisa le regard de Greg assez compatissant. Elle se demanda quoi avant de se rappeler le peu de gentillesse qu'il avait eut avec elle. Elle pensa même un moment avoir aperçu Killer la regarder.

Le groupe de pirates sortit en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut fermée, un homme débarqua, il se mit à côté du noble. C'était son garde du corps.

L'homme qui la maintenait toujours, la poussa en dehors de la cellule. Le noble s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser ses ongles soigneusement coupés sur sa joue.

\- Très bon achat, commenta-t-il.

Disco s'empara des chaînes que lui tendait le garde. Ce même garde s'en alla juste après avoir eu l'autorisation de Disco. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce. Kidd, la seule menace qui pouvait arrêter Joy, était parti depuis un moment. Son sentiment de liberté qui avait quitté son esprit depuis son kidnapping pulsa dans ses veines. Lorsqu'elle vit l'arme à feu sans sécurité à la ceinture du garde du corps personnel, elle sentit une euphorie monter en elle. C'était sa chance de s'échapper et elle s'agrandissait. Il ne manquait plus que le bon moment.

\- Elle est encore mieux dans la lumière, remarqua l'acheteur. Jeff, remet lui une liasse.

Jeff, le garde du corps, fouilla dans la poche cachée à l'intérieur de son costume trois pièces. Il tendit la liasse d'une valeur de 20.000 Berry's à Disco. Les yeux du présentateur brillèrent et il tendit la main pour l'attraper.

Pour ce faire, il fut obligé de lâcher la chaîne tellement la liasse était épaisse. Ce fut le moment que Joy choisit.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre gras du garde qui fut surpris et recula de quelques pas sous le choc. Elle se saisit de sa ceinture, l'attira vers elle et s'empara du pistolet.

Lorsque son épiderme entra en contact avec l'arme à feu elle ressuscita intérieurement. Toute la confiance en elle qu'elle avait perdu lors de sa détention par les pirates explosa en elle. Rien qu'à la forme du pistolet, elle sut que c'était un 4,5 millimètres. Son calibre fétiche. Le premier qu'elle avait utilisé lors de son entrée dans la Marine en tant que mousse. Elle se souvenait encore de cette journée de tir pour tous les mousses. Conrad tremblait rien qu'en touchant l'arme. Joy avait impressionné ses formateurs en ne ratant aucune cible.

Ce fut en repensant à la belle époque, qu'elle braqua le canon sur la tempe du garde. Disco, la liasse occupant ses deux mains, regarda la scène horrifié, car tout ça était de sa faute. Le noble fut perdu.

\- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Cria la rousse. Sinon, je lui explose la tête.

Comme prévu, personne ne bougea d'un cheveu. Elle attrapa le col de garde du corps et recula un pas après l'autre vers la sortie derrière l'homme. Il avait beau faire une vingtaine de kilos en plus qu'elle, la terreur l'allégea.

Elle continua de reculer en menaçant d'abattre l'homme en costard. Disco et le noble ne bougèrent pas. Finalement, elle buta contre la porte en fer. Elle grimaça un instant, mais se reprit rapidement.

D'un coup de pied vers l'arrière assez violent, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle recula à l'extérieur sans lâcher l'homme. Une fois totalement dehors et après que la porte se soit refermée, elle assomma l'homme avec l'aide du manche de l'arme. Il tomba mollement à ses pieds. Joy décida de garder l'arme et la rangea entre sa ceinture et le tissu, derrière son pantalon.

Elle haleta en reprenant ses esprits. Elle tourna sur elle-même afin d'inspecter les lieux. Rien à signaler. Le monde tournait toujours et la vie se déroulait comme avant. Elle secoua la tête et se ré-orienta en fonction de ses souvenirs de la carte que Killer avait montré plus tôt à son capitaine.

\- Où est la base de la Marine bordel ?

Elle commença à paniquer en ne la voyant pas. Le temps était compté. Disco avait sûrement déjà appelé des gardes pour la capturer. Elle avait un gros désavantage : ses menottes. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre à mains nues avec ces dernières. Elle était bloqué , la porte de fer s'ouvrit derrière elle. Sans réfléchir, son instinct animal réagit à sa place, elle se mit à courir afin de gagner de la distance. Dans sa course, elle jeta violemment l'homme à terre.

\- Rattrapez-la ! Cria Disco . Elle a déjà été vendue. Vous pouvez la blesser.

Des gardes sortirent, une dizaine, derrière Disco. Le noble sortit en dernier.

\- Eh non ! Clama-t-il comme un enfant gâté. Je ne veux pas une seule égratignure, sinon vous me remboursez 20.000 Berry's.

Disco serra la liasse contre lui avant de hurler :

\- Pas un bleu !

Joy, toujours aussi fatiguée, sprinta vers l'inconnu. Tellement à l'aveuglette qu'elle ne vit pas les Kidd's pirates devant elle. Elle courut tête baissée là où son instinct la menait. Certains grades étaient plus rapides et la doublèrent. Ses réflexes de Marine ressortirent et elle n'hésita pas à leur tirer dessus. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais elle perdit quatre balles ainsi, en les abattant.

Du côté des Kidd's, ils se stoppèrent au boucan des coups de feu en croyant que c'était pour eux. Qu'ils avaient été repérés et que la Marine rappliquait.

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Grogna Kidd.

Killer fut, encore, le premier à comprendre ce qui se passait et montra Joy qui courait toujours tête baissée vers eux, du bout de sa faucheuse droite.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur la visage du rouge.

\- Elle s'est donc échappée, intéressant.

Greg, qui appréciait vraiment Joy et qui trouvait que ça manquait de touche féminine dans l'équipage, sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Il faut en avoir du cran et de l'expérience pour s'échapper en étant esclave.

\- Je pense la même chose, confia Killer.

\- Mhm... Je dois comprendre quoi par tout ces compliments ? Les pressa Kidd.

Wire, qui se faisait discret, ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche :

\- Ce serait bien de la prendre avec nous. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une esclave aussi jeune s'échappe de ce genre d'endroit.

Kidd hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il hésitait, il écoutait toujours ses nakamas. Killer plus précisément.

\- Bien, même si elle ne veut pas... Récupérons-la et on se barre de ce trou à rats.

Greg sourit un peu alors que Wire acceptait d'un hochement de tête.

Kidd se mit dans le chemin de la rousse alors que celle-ci buta contre son torse massif. Sans regarder qui elle avait bousculé, elle marmonna des excuses et le contournant en regardant l'herbe. Elle ne devait pas être prise en photo. Elle risquait d'être recherchée et donc ne serait plus une Marine. Le pire cauchemar.

Elle ne comprit rien lorsqu'elle fut suspendue dans les airs. Kidd l'avait attrapée par le col du T-shirt et la remmena devant lui à un mètre du sol. Ses yeux verts-bruns s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le rouge.

\- Oh non...

Kidd ricana.

\- Retour à la case départ.

Elle battit des pieds dans les airs. Cette scène lui rappela sa première rencontre avec l'homme. Mais cette fois, elle avait une arme.

En voyant les gardes accoururent vers eux et d'un geste de la tête de leur capitaine. Les Kidd's pirates présent, allèrent à leur rencontre pour un court combat.

Joy continua de se débattre comme un animal en grognant. Elle attrapa son arme dans son dos et la pointa sur le front du surpernova. Celui-ci fut légèrement surpris.

Ne voulant plus vivre cet enfer, elle appuya sur la détente et s'attendit à être éclaboussée de sang. Mais rien de vint. Le pistolet était déchargé. Elle avait déballé toutes ses balles contre les gardes qu'elle avait abattus.

Kidd rit aux éclats devant la tête décomposée de la rousse. Celle-ci lâcha l'arme sous la surprise.

\- Non... Geignit-elle.

Kidd la posa sur son épaule droite. Il la maintint comme il put sans difficulté.

\- LES GARS ! ON DÉGAGE !

Les Kidd's, ayant facilement battu les gardes, revinrent au petit trot auprès de leur capitaine. Kidd ouvrit la marche et effectua un tour à 180 degrés afin de partir vers le port.

\- Les mains en l'air ! Cria une femme !

Joy se braqua.

\- La Marine, grogna Kidd. On a pas envie de jouer.

\- Nous non plus !

Devant eux, il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes de la Marine armés jusqu'aux dents. La femme, qui dirigeait cette petite armée, s'avança sans peur. Elle regarda l'homme de haut et cracha à ses pieds. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de l'homme rouge. Elle banda son arc à flèche en direction de son cœur, à bout portant.

\- Relâche ma sœur, grogna-t-elle.

*Je ne connais pas la valeur des Berry's par rapport à l'Euro. Donc, j'ai décidé que les deux monnaies aurait la même valeur afin de ne pas perturber et compliquer l'histoire. En résumé, un euro= un berry.

* * *

Quelle fin sadique ! Je me félicite. J'espère vous avoir surpris. C'était mon but pour ce chapitre. Sam entre en piste! Le cauchemar pour Joy est encore loin d'être terminé.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Chapitre 9: Libère-moi!

Hey ! Vous êtes impatients de lire le chapitre ci-dessous, je m'en doute. Comme plus de 60% de mes lecteurs ne liront pas ce petit mot de l'auteure( qui peut s'avérer utile), je passe direct au chapitre.

Je sais que j'ai été sadique sur la phrase du dernier chapitre. JésuimichanteJC.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur ** : Tout l'univers de One Piece et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, l'un des meilleurs mangakas au monde. Seuls les OC's et l'histoire Made in Clem sont à moi.

 **Mots** : Environ 4200, ouaip, je me suis donnée à fond!

 **Rating** : T, car violence(comme presque tous les chapitres XD) et mots vulgaires surtout de la part de Monsieur Kidd.

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Reviews :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ C'était le but de la vente de Joy. Je fais jamais comme tout le monde, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et oui! Sam en a surprise plus d'un! Merci.

 _Carolinaaa:_ Oh! Merci! J'essaye de faire un style facile à lire tout en étant élaboré et travaillé. Merci! J'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre-ci!

 _Yakimeni_ : Calme toi XDD. Sam était une bonne chute apparemment! Tu trouves que c'est le meilleur depuis le début? Ah ben, je sais pas quoi dire. Merci j'imagine xD. Oh! Zut, je vais arranger la somme de suite! Merci!

 _The story of a rabbi_ t: Hey! Joy a sa propre technique d'évasion XD. Sam entre en scène et se produit sur ce chapitre-ci.

 _Rimu Jimenez_ : La voici la suite :D! Merci à toi d'avoir laissé ton impression en review!

 _nikkouyoku:_ Hey! Oui, j'ai hâte de découvrir le vrai Kidd dans le manga, mais bon j'ai décidé de le décrire à ma façon et je ne changerai pas(sinon ça serait un bordel pas possible) lorsqu'on en apprendra plus. On verra ce que Oda nous réserve. J'aime restée dans le plausible pour cette fiction. Après tout Joy est normal avec un certain caractère. Eh ben! J'en ai surpris plus d'un avec Sam! Effet voulu réussi!

 _L1109:_ Hey! J'ai tout misé sur la fin pour vous faire languir là xD. Sans faute! Hâte de te voir!

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews ! J'en ai eu tellement d'un coup; ça me réchauffe le cœur !

* * *

Chapitre neuf ou Libère-moi !

Le sourcil, presque inexistant car il était rasé, mais repoussait déjà, de Kidd se leva devant la déclaration de la brune de caractère devant lui.

Le rouge cracha sur les chaussures cirées de la Marine en réponse de son récent mollard. Il la toisa avec un regard hautain avant de ricaner.

\- Je ne savais pas que la Marine était une « Grande Famille », ironisa-t-il.

Les dents de Sam grincèrent sous la remarque du supernova, mais sa prise sur son arme n'était pas tremblante pour autant. Elle sentait l'assurance d'ici. Ses cheveux bruns courts étaient relâchés et volaient grâce à la légère brise. Elle aussi avait monté en grade depuis son départ, elle était Contre-Amiral maintenant, non loin du niveau de Vice-Amiral. Elle portait fièrement son uniforme et sa cape avec « Justice » écrit en grand dans son dos. Un carquois brun et rouge pendait à son épaule droite. Les flèches, au nombre de quinze, s'entrechoquaient. Elles étaient réparties en trois cases bien distinctes*. Celle la plus à l'extrême était des flèches enflammées ; dès qu'elles touchaient leur cible, elles s'enflammaient. La case du milieu étaient les basique tandis que le dernier compartiment était réservé pour les flèches à retardement qui explosaient en entrant en contact avec la cible.

La jeune femme s'était endurcie en deux ans. Encore plus lorsque son père l'avait contactée en pleurs pour lui annoncer la soi-disant mort de la rousse. Elle adorait sa petite sœur et la protégeait comme si elle était sa mère. Au départ, elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir tuée sa mère, mais avec le temps elle avait compris qu'elle n'y était pour rien et avait remplacé Joyce pour certaines tâches et enseignements que Keri ne pouvait pas apprendre à la cadette. L'éducation sexuelle en faisait partie et elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir sa petite soldate rougir comme une tomate en été lorsqu'elle engageait la conversation sur ce sujet.

\- Plus que chez vous, les pirates, cracha-t-elle plus particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Joy est réellement ma petite sœur.

La rousse tressauta en reconnaissant enfin la voix de sa sœur.

\- Sam ! Cria-t-elle. Libère-moi !

La brune avait toujours deux doigts sur la corde et en retira un pour menacer le rouge.

\- Tu l'as entendue, grogna Sam. Relâche ma petite sœur.

Kidd la regarda toujours de haut avant d'éclater de rire.

\- T'es aussi moche qu'elle ! Je ne peux pas nier que vous avez un lien de parenté.

Joy se sentit un peu plus en sécurité en sachant sa sœur à ses côtés. Une petite lueur de confiance en elle monta. Elle pouvait tenter quelque chose, sa grande sœur couvrait ses arrières. Sans réfléchir, la rousse battit violemment des pieds sur le dos imposant du rouge. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne sentit rien tellement il était, presque, insensible à la douleur depuis des années.  
Joy grogna comme un lion en cage et continua. Pendant ce temps, Kidd et Sam se lancèrent des regards noirs. La flèches toujours prête à être tirée en plein cœur**. Le supernova lança les deux sacs de Berrys récoltés après la vente de Joy. Ce fut Greg qui les rattrapa de justesse.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria Joy ! Tu me fais mal sale brute!

Kidd ricana en dirigeant son attention vers la rousse. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec son derrière. Poussé par son instinct masculin, il posa sa grande main maintenant libre sur sa fesse droite et n'hésita pas à la malaxer quelques instants. Cela calma Joy directement qui se raidit. Kidd ricana encore plus fort en oubliant presque la Marine face à elle.

\- Pose ma petite soldate à terre et retire tes sales pattes ! Ordonna Sam en tendant encore plus la corde.

Au surnom, Joy reprit du poil de la bête et débuta de nouveau ses coups de pieds le plus souvent inexistants pour le rouge. Si elle arrivait à échapper à l'emprise du pirate, elle avait une chance de retourner avec sa grande sœur dans son ancienne base et de reprendre sa vie de Marine. Elle avait eu sa dose d'aventure et de malchance pour toute sa vie. Elle qui avait le mal du pays...Elle l'avait presque oublié en acceptant ce poste sous les ordres de Tsuru, mais après avoir vécu toutes ces expériences, cela lui revenait en pleine face.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi et m'enrouler dans une couverture devant le feu sur les genoux de Conrad en mangeant nos chocolats favoris devant une bonne série, pensa-t-elle. »

Conrad. Lui aussi lui manquait. Son sourire timide et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc au soleil.

\- Je ne te le dirai plus ! Lâche Joy de suite sinon je te tue sur le coup.

Elle insista sur la fin de sa phrase en bougeant légèrement l'arc à flèches.

Le sourire féroce du rouge revint de plus belle. Un flash d'intelligence claqua dans sa tête. Il empoigna Joy, toujours en mode sac à patate sur son épaule, et la ramena devant lui. Elle était maintenant debout face à sa sœur, le dos plaqué contre le torse imposant de Kidd. Il lui avait presque fait effectuer un port de danse pour la mettre dans cette position. Ainsi, la flèche n'était plus braqué sur lui, mais sur la rousse.

Sam grogna face à ce constat et baissa son arme.

Quant à Joy, elle se remettait tout doucement des émotions dues à cette figure. Mais le fait de revoir sa sœur après tant de temps lui faisait de l'effet. Son cœur chauffa à cette vue. Elles se détaillèrent toutes les deux. Comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Elles étaient totalement opposées que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou psychologique. Leur seul trait commun était leur yeux hérités de leur mère. Sam fut la première à dévier le regard de sa petite soldate et se concentra de nouveau sur le rouge. Elle savait que des renforts allaient arriver. Disco avait contacté la base pour en avoir. Elle allait devoir jouer sur la finesse et la tactique. Elle devait gagner du temps et elle pourrait serrer sa sœur dans ses bras très rapidement.

\- Pas aussi con qu'on le dit. J'ai déjà croisé Trafalgar et il associait des mots comme « débile », « attardé » et d'autres gentillesses à ton égard lorsque j'ai fait allusion à votre « alliance » contre les Pacifistas.

Un grognement bestial s'échappa des lèvres du rouge. Il détestait Law. Il le trouvait arrogant et moche. Oui, oui, Kidd trouvait le grand Trafalgar Law moche et non désirable. Kidd était ouvert à tout genre de relations intimes, mais il préférerait se couper les veines plutôt que de passer une nuit avec le chirurgien fou. Il préférait encore plus son ours parlant tient ! Le fait de parler de cet homme irritait le rouge. Il réagit de suite à la pique.

\- Il devait parler de lui.  
\- Je ne pense pas non, affirma Sam. Il parlait bien de toi.

Kidd plissa les yeux en dévisageant la brune coupée à la garçonne face à lui.

Sam jeta un regard discret vers son assistant. Celui-ci lui présenta deux doigts pour lui indiquer qu'il faudrait encore deux minutes avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Sam jura intérieurement face à la lenteur de ses hommes.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il y en ait qui s'échappent, grinça-t-elle sans que personne ne l'entende.

Les Kidd's pirates, qui étaient discrets depuis un moment, gigotèrent. Killer se posta aux côtés de son ami d'enfance et lui souffla :

\- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici Cap'tain. Des renforts ne vont pas tarder.

Kidd, qui écoutait toujours son second les yeux fermés, hocha la tête. Aussitôt décidé, il activa ses pouvoirs. Il prit possession d'une arme de l'un des Marines présents et la fit léviter au dessus de leur tête.

\- Mon arme ! Cria l'homme. Elle vole !

Il sautilla comme un enfant en tendant les bras vers le haut pour l'attraper. Kidd joua un peu avec lui et s'arrangea pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas en bougeant l'arme de droite à gauche. Se lassant de cela, il ramena l'arme vers lui. Sam ne l'avait pas vu.  
Joy, elle, voyait tout et s'apprêtait à crier à son aînée de faire attention, mais la main puissante et vernie de Kidd l'en empêcha. Il la fit taire. Rebelle comme elle était, Joy mordit la paume de l'homme, mais celui-ci ne sentit rien.

L'arme continua d'avancer vers eux. Elle passa au-dessus de la tête brune de Sam sans tirer, cela rassura Joy. Mais la réelle destination n'était pas mieux.

Le canon de l'arme se posa sur la tempe de la rousse. Elle lévitait toujours sous le pouvoir de Kidd.

Joy se raidit brusquement et ferma les yeux.

« C'est la fin de ma courte vie, pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. »

Le corps de la brune en face d'eux était aussi tendu que celui de sa sœur. Elle leva le bras pour stopper les Marines prêt à riposter derrière elle.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire sans quitter Joy des yeux.

\- Aye ! Répondirent-ils à contre-cœur.

Un ricanement sinistre, celui de Kidd, s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Tu es plus maligne que la rouquine. Pas besoin de te menacer pour comprendre ce que je réserve à sa petite cervelle de moineau.

Des sueurs froides perlèrent le front de la rousse qui déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il la tenait toujours contre lui avec son bras et la faisait taire avec son autre main. Elle était prise au piège comme une vulgaire souris trop gourmande. Elle se sentit conne d'être tombée dedans si aveuglement. Ce n'était pas digne d'une Marine !

Kidd aborda un grand sourire sinistre et s'assura que Joy ne pouvait rien dire avant de déclarer fièrement :

\- Elle fait partie de mon équipage maintenant.

Les deux sœurs écarquillèrent les yeux ensemble. Joy battit des pieds ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour contredire son « capitaine ». Kidd ricana de plus belle.

\- Prenez une jolie photo pour l'avis de recherche de la traîtresse. Soudain, le canon sur sa tempe recula et pivota à nonante (quatre-vingt-dix) degrés. Elle tira et tout le monde sursauta.

Les Kidd's pirates comprirent le signal et se mirent à courir derrière Killer qui prit les devants avec un den den muchi en main. Il parla avec quelqu'un, un de ses nakamas. Joy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau sur l'épaule musclée du rouge, la droite. Kidd suivit ses hommes au pas de course. Dans cette position, Joy pouvait voir les Marines qui tournaient le dos aux pirates. Elle vit leurs regards perdus. Certains d'entre-eux réagirent plus vite que d'autres et se mirent à leur poursuite. Mais les hors-la-loi avaient déjà plusieurs mètres d'avance et progressaient à grandes enjambées.  
Sa bouche enfin libérée, elle gonfla ses poumons avant de s'écrier :

\- Sam ! Aide-moi !

La brune releva le regard et sembla redescendre sur terre. Elle prit son arc et visa le dos du rouge. Elle banda son arc et n'hésita pas, elle tira. Elle touche Kidd à l'épaule gauche du rouge. Des plumes de son manteau volèrent.

\- Je vais te sauver ! Lui cria son aînée.

Sam se prépara à attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne vit pas le pistolet qui lévitait toujours à l'ancienne place du supernova et de la rousse. Elle bougea derrière la brune et tira.

\- SAM ! Cria horrifiée Joy ! NON !

La rousse martela le dos du capitaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même si c'était plus celle de sa grande sœur ici. Kidd rit et accéléra le pas alors que Joy intensifia ses coups de poings en criant de désespoir.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit ,avant que le rouge tourne violemment après avoir passé le pont afin de rentrer dans les Grooves de non-droit et d'être plus à l'aise, fut sa grande sœur tombée sur le ventre. Elle fut horrifiée en voyant l'herbe se teindre en rouge en sous elle.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria Joy reclue dans ses derniers retranchements. Grosse brute.

\- Du calme la moche. Tu es une hors-la-loi maintenant. On est dans la même merde.

Elle grinça des dents et mordit violemment sa nuque jusqu'au sang.

\- Je ne veux pas suivre un imbécile heureux comme toi !

Kidd se retint de la tuer et Killer ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Le blond masqué terminait tout juste sa conversation via le den den muschi. Il informa son capitaine du contenu.

\- Le navire se trouve à quelques grooves d'ici, dans la zone de loi.

Kidd grogna alors que Joy reprit ses coups. Killer lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne vit pas avant de soupirer face à sa gaminerie.

\- Quels imbéciles ! Bon, on va faire avec. Prends les devants

Killer acquiesça et reprit la tête de la petite troupe. Joy, fatiguée, arrêta et abandonna toute tentatives de fuites.

Elle lâcha une larme de rage en grognant. Kidd tapota son derrière avec un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est bien toutou. Couché.

Elle feula, mais n'eut pas le courage de recommencer ses coups. La tristesse l'envahit et la paralysa presque. Elle ne pouvait plus que respirer et rester les yeux ouverts.

Son corps ballotta de gauche à droite au rythme de la course de Kidd. Ce fut la voix du second qui la sortit de ses idées noires où elle s'imaginait à l'enterrement de sa grande sœur protectrice.

\- Nous y voilà capitaine !

En effet, le navire imposant de style gothique montra le bout de son nez. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement. Killer sauta le premier sur le pont suivit des autres. Il ne resta plus que Kidd et sa prisonnière.  
L'homme s'apprêta à sauter, mais une voix dans un haut-parleur venant de derrière résonna et le stoppa dans sa manœuvre.

\- Eustass Kidd dit le « Capt'ain ». Le pirate sanguinaire recherché pour trois-cent-quinze millions de Berry's.

Kidd se tourna lentement vers la voix. Il fut surpris de découvrir une horde de Marine armée jusqu'aux dents d'armes métalliques.

\- Trop facile, susurra-t-il pour lui-même.

L'homme reprit :

\- Nous avions repéré votre navire et attendions votre retour.

Joy se reconnecta à la réalité. C'était sûrement les renforts que sa sœur attendait tout à l'heure. Une rage monta en elle. S'ils avaient bougé leur cul pour secourir Sam, elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Bande de lâches ! Lâcha-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées. Tant pis, elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Sam avait besoin de renforts ! Et vous, vous étiez là cachés derrière vos petits buissons à rien branler.

Le vocabulaire poli s'effaça du cerveau de la rousse. Elle était folle de rage. Quant à Kidd, il regrettait de moins en moins son choix de la prendre dans son équipage. Elle pourrait s'avérer utile finalement. Il aimait les femmes de caractère. C'était celles-là qui s'en sortaient dans la piraterie. Il ne voulait que des personnes engagées dans son équipage. Pas des mauviettes sans effronterie.

Le Marine parut surpris des propos de la rousse.

\- Elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à un supernova. Elle est trop faible pour ça.

\- Sam n'est pas faible !

Elle se contorsionna pour voir un minimum les hommes derrière elle.

\- Elle est plus forte que vous tous réunis. Vous n'êtes rien à côté d'elle.

Elle eut soudainement mal au cou et reprit sa position de base. Elle avait déchargé son cœur et ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Je vois, fit le Marine. Tu as donc trahi la Marine, Colonel Joy Green. Vous allez être graciée.

Son cœur se stoppa, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit. Kidd activa son pouvoir.

\- Repel.

Toutes les armes furent attirées par l'attraction qu'exerçait son pouvoir. Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches de lui, il les repoussa à toute vitesse vers les Marines.

\- Repel.

Ce fut le chaos, mais Joy ne vit rien. Kidd sauta sur la pont toujours en portant Joy comme un sac à patates et le navire prit le large directement.

Les Marines étaient tellement occupés à éviter les armes qui s'affolaient, qu'il ne virent pas leur proie s'échapper.

Une fois à bonne distance, il stoppa son pouvoir et entra dans sa cabine après avoir ordonné de ne pas être dérangé.

La Marine se remit tout doucement de cette attaque, mais le navire avait déjà disparu. L'homme au haut-parleur grogna et s'en retourna bredouille.

De son côté, Joy faillit se prendre l'encadrement de la porte lorsque Kidd entra. Elle évita la commotion de justesse et grogna.

\- Oulà, le chien chien se réveille on dirait, ironisa Kidd.

\- Lâche-moi sinon il mord !

\- Essaye pour voir.

Elle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et planta ses canines dans la peau blanche du rouge. Elle se surprit elle-même en la trouvant délicieuse. Son épiderme émanait une douce odeur épicée et agréable. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle divaguait. C'était cette journée éreintante qui la faisait délirer. Elle devait se reposer. Elle estima qu'il devait faire bientôt nuit. Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île début d'après-midi et la vente d'esclaves s'était close à seize heures pile. Suite à tous les autres événements, il devait être aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Elle voulait juste dormir et oublier cette journée. Se réveiller le lendemain couchée dans l'herbe aux côtés de Conrad. Voir sa sœur venir la rechercher avec son père mort de trouille du fait qu'elle ait dormi dehors en plein été. Tout ça lui manquait. Elle avait été heureuse à ce moment et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Elle fut violemment sortie de ses pensées quand Kidd la balança sur son propre lit de capitaine. Elle rebondit dessus et retomba mollement sur les fesses. Le roux ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs alors qu'il tentait d'enlever son manteau. Mais la flèche de sa sœur était toujours là. Il l'attrapa avec une main et l'arracha. Il retira son manteau juste après. Ce que découvrit Joy la laissa muette. Son dos était en sang et un plaie due à la flèche était voyante.

\- Tu sais soigner ça ? Grogna l'homme. On doit vous apprendre ça dans la Marine.

\- Non, mentit la rousse.

\- Je le sais, vociféra l'homme.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, dos à elle. Elle recula et buta contre la multitude de coussins. Kidd tâta en dessous de son lit et en sortit une trousse de secours. Il la balança en arrière sans un regard et elle atterrit sur les cuisses de la rousse.

Joy n'eut pas d'autres choix que de soigner son « capitaine » au risque de le regretter. Cet homme était dangereux et violent. Il le lui avait encore démontré aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit la trousse. Il n'y avait presque rien à l'intérieur. Quelques pansements bon marché, du désinfectant, un bandage bruni et de l'ouate ainsi que de quoi recoudre.

\- Je ne saurais pas. Il n'y a pas d'alcool pour endormie la plaie.

\- Du saké ça va ?

Elle fut surprise par la question, mais ne put répondre. Le rouge attrapa une bouteille d'alcool sur le sol et lui donna.

\- Fais avec ça.

Joy ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais après tout il le méritait. Il avait quand même tué sa sœur.

En y repensant, elle prit de l'ouate et l'imbiba d'alcool. Un peu de trop intentionnellement. Elle poussa l'ouate sur la plaie et le rouge grogna.

\- Te fais pas plaisir !

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la rousse. Elle s'assit en tailleur pour plus de confort et continua plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle fut contrainte d'arrêter au risque de se faire tuer et recousit la plaie pas si importante que ça vue de près.

\- Eh !

\- Désolée, fit-elle faussement. J'ai piqué à côté.

Elle finit ses petits soins et banda le torse imposant de l'homme. Il était tellement musclé qu'elle dût prendre tout le bandage de la trousse.

\- Voilà.

L'homme se leva en grommelant un « merci ». Elle ne l'entendit même pas et rangea le tout.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna l'homme.

Elle grogna sous le ton, mais s'exécuta et se tint debout à côté du lit.

\- Tu es une Kidd's pirate maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu tentes de te sauver ou de me tuer, je t'étrangle.

Son ton était dur et impossible à prendre à la légère. Il était sérieux.

La rousse hocha la tête. Kidd lui empoigna violemment le bras et sortit de sa cabine avec elle. Il l'amena dans sa propre cabine à côté. Il la poussa dedans et l'enferma.

Fatiguée et ayant perdu toute sa rage de vivre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit poussiéreux.

\- Comme on se revoit, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne pensais plus revoir ta sale gueule de lit aujourd'hui.

Elle se mit en boule en entendant les pas de Kidd s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus que ce droit là ; dormir. Autant en user avant que ce malade ne le lui retire.

* Pour les fans d'Hunger Games(livres)vous aurez peut-être remarqué le clin d'œil à Katniss dans le troisième tome. En effet, Beetee lui conçoit un carquois divisé en trois parties. L'une avec des flèches normales, la deuxième pour des enflammées et enfin des explosives.

**Référence au titre de la fiction si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. La vraie signification de ce titre viendra avec le temps, une partie a déjà été dévoilée dans les chapitres précédents.

* * *

Un neuvième chapitre clôt! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. N'oubliez pas non plus de suivre cette fiction et de la mettre en favori si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ainsi, vous ne louperez pas un seul chapitre.

 _ **PS: Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas posté le mercredi dans deux semaines, car je suis en plein milieu de ma session d'examens. Je verrai ce que je pourrais faire. Mais, je vais êtres sincère, je pense le poster le mercredi 22. Bref, une raison de plus de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris.**_

À la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Chapitre 10: Le cauchemar continue

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! On se revoit pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que cette fiction « risquée » à mes yeux plaise. Brefeu, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent que ce soit en postant des reviews ou non (même si c'est mieux d'en poster XD) et à ceux qui suivent et/ou ont mis cette fiction en favoris. Merci du fond du cœur! Vous êtes sUUUUUper comme le dirait notre Franky.

PS: Ce mercredi avec les exams je n'ai pas pu posté. Je profite de ce vendredi et ce WE(où j'étudie math pour la dernière ligne droite). Comme je le sais, il y a diverses épreuves en courts en France comme ici en Belgique et je ne connais pas la fin de chacune donc un vendredi était nikel pour lire ce chapitre le soir ou entre deux révisions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les Oc's(dont Joy)et l'histoire originale m'appartiennent.

 **Rating :** T, rien de bien méchant si ce n'est un Kidd avec son vocabulaire très fleuri.

 **Mots :** Environs 3700

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera.

 **Reviews :**

 _Murna:_ Je comprends ta réaction. Mais n'oublies pas qu'elle est sous l'effet de choc suite à la mort apparente de sa sœur. De plus la force de Kidd est BEAUCOUP plus importante que celle de Joy qui est une petite maigrelette. Elle n'est pas armée non plus. L'effet de faiblesse était voulu. Car dans de futurs chapitres, je vais utiliser cet événement pour en entraîner d'autres plus fatidiques qui va faire trembler la trame de l'histoire. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère qu'en lisant ces chapitres-là que tu comprendras. Et ne t'en fais pas, son caractère de Marine est toujours là. En tout cas merci pour cette review constructive qui m'aide!

 _Yakimeni:_ Calme. Voici le 10e avec un peu de retard(école...)Je suis une grande fan de Hunger Games, c'est un peu le modèle de Joy. Surtout pour l'arc à flèches. LICORNE!

 _Nesple:_ Tu verras si elle l'est ou non. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas pour le lemon, j'y réfléchis.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Bien si tu as vu la référence! Kidd zoophile XD? Law EST LE PLUS BEAU! La Marine ne sait pas tout non plus et leurs supérieurs les embrouilles tellement que tout ce qui est lié à la piraterie est mauvais, même une marine prisonnière.

 _nikkouyoku_ : Un quotidien avec un début difficile si tu veux mon avis. Je peux te dire que la romance arrive tout doucement. Je ne dis rien pour la sœur.

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils:_ Cool si tu accroches à cette fiction! J'ai hâte de te revoir sur les prochains chapitres dans ce cas. Merci! Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire de bons chapitres avec un peu de tout et travaillés. Je ne sais pas pour le lemon, je vais y rélféchir...Je fais tout pour être proche de Kidd et pas OCC.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

Chapitre dix ou Le cauchemar continue.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de treize heures, des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans le couloir. Joy, fatiguée de sa crise de larmes de la veille, grogna en rabattant la fine couverture sur son cou. Couchée sur le dos, elle émergea tout doucement de ce sommeil pas du tout réparateur. Elle était encore plus crevée que la veille. Elle avait faim surtout, très faim.

Joy avait quand même eu la force de se déshabiller avant de se glisser entre ces draps poussiéreux et puants. Voilà pourquoi elle caillait, car elle était en sous-vêtements sous la couverture. Elle avait roulé en boule les vêtements qu'on lui avait «gentiment » prêtés avec le Joly Roger des Kidd's Pirates pour en faire un oreiller. Car oui, le confort de la cabine était rudimentaire. Mais même ça n'arrivait pas à déprimer Joy plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se sentait comme dans un cauchemar qu'on revivait tous les soirs sans cesse.

Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, Kidd ouvrit la porte grâce à la clé dans sa poche. Il entra sans autorisation.

\- Debout la moche ! Lança-t-il.

Joy soupira intérieurement et papillonna des yeux. Elle aurait tellement adoré que ce soit la mort en personne à la place de ce rouge qui lui avait tout pris. Sa liberté en premier.

Le capitaine Eustass Kidd, de mauvais poil, progressa dans la cabine au plancher grinçant. Il attrapa le coin de la couverture à l'extrémité du lit.

\- T'es déjà morte de peur ? Ricana-t-il.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture et donc dévêtit Joy de son seul habillement. Heureusement pour la rousse et grâce à ses bons réflexes, elle attrapa la couverture tirée au sol et la ramena contre sa poitrine, le rouge aux joues.

Là, c'en était trop pour l'archère qui éclata.

\- Mais t'es un gros malade ! Pervers!

Tout en tenant la couverture contre son corps sculpté par l'entraînement par sa main droite, elle tendit la gauche en arrière pour attraper la boule de vêtements et visa le géant face à elle. Avec un rictus, il leva simplement le bras et rattrapa le projectile de fortune.

La rousse ne se dégonfla pas et le fusilla du regard.

\- Elle a du cran la moche, pensa Kidd pour lui-même.

L'homme lui lança un sac rempli de vêtements et d'autres affaires indispensables pour une femme.

Le sac à dos atterrit au pied du lit, à quelques centimètres de la pointe des pieds de la rousse. Méfiante, elle lâcha le rouge du regard un instant pour inspecter le sac comme si une bombe prête à exploser la tuant sur le coup y était cachée. Ce serait pas plus mal pour elle en fin de compte.

Kidd, voyant son hésitation, l'éclaira :

\- Ce sont les vêtements des femmes que moi et mes hommes avons déjà ramenées sur le bateau. Joy tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai droit aux objets trouvés des putes, commenta-t-elle avec un ton acerbe. Génial, j'en ai de la chance.

Kidd, mécontent de la vérité, rétorqua sans attendre.

\- Sois contente, c'est Killer qui a insisté pour te trouver des vêtements aptes à ta mocheté pour remonter un peu le niveau. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu sortirais nue de ta cabine tous les matins.

Joy souffla intérieurement pour ne pas lui balancer une remarque cinglante et remplie d'ironie dont elle avait le secret dans la tronche. Mais quelque chose lui donna le courage de lui répondre : sa sœur. La douleur de la veille remonta en elle. Elle revit la scène comme si elle y était en ce moment. Sa sœur, celle qui l'avait toujours appelée petit soldate, couchée dans de l'herbe rouge et suintante de ce liquide de vie. Cette vue broya le bon sens de la rousse.

Alors que Kidd lui tourna le dos afin de sortir, elle se lança :

\- Je te tuerai, Eustass Capt'ain Kidd, promet-elle. Pour ce que tu as fait à ma grande sœur. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Kidd, toujours dos à la rousse, afficha un sourire indescriptible. Joy, quant à elle, usa de son caractère franc pour soutenir son regard. La phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle y croyait dur comme fer. La haine qu'elle avait envers cet assassin lui donnait de la motivation. Elle ne perdit pas une once d'assurance lorsque le rouge se mit à rire à gorge déployée comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

Le sourcil fin gauche de la rousse s'arqua dangereusement. Se moquait-il d'elle là ?!

Kidd effectua un tour à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour se planter devant la jeune femme cachant toujours sa légère nudité avec la couverture.

Il afficha un sourire effrayant et commenta simplement :

\- Bonne chance alors.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il tourna la poignée en ajoutant :

\- Je t'attends dans cinq minutes dans la salle commune. Killer t'y accompagnera.

Il accentua sa phrase en claquant la porte derrière lui. Joy crût apercevoir les longs cheveux blonds dans le couloir, mais elle n'en fût pas sûre.

Après le départ du supernova, la rousse resta un moment stoïque en fixant la porte comme si elle allait lui parler. Le courant d'air frais provoqué par le claquement de porte la fit frissonner et par la même occasion sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je dois m'habiller.

Elle tendit le bras et happa le sac d'un geste rapide.

\- On va voir un peu ce que ces malades m'ont refilé comme vêtements. J'espère qu'ils sont propres au moins.  
Elle ouvrit l'ouverture éclair et plongea sa main dedans. Deux secondes plus tard, elle en sortit une robe un peu trop courte à son goût.

\- Mouais, je vois le genre de filles.

Elle finit par vider le contenu du sac sur le lit. Une dizaine de vêtements et accessoires en sortirent. Septante-cinq (soixante-quinze) pour cent des habits étaient trop vulgaires pour la rousse. Par chance, les seuls sous-vêtements présents étaient à sa taille.

Trois pièces attirèrent son regard : Un dos nu mauve, un jeans légèrement déchiré sans être choquant et des chaussures. Des baskets très confortables en plus. Elles étaient assez basses donc pas obligé de mettre de petites chaussettes.

Par besoin et non pas envie, elle se changea. Le pantalon était un peu grand pour elle, mais elle ne le perdait pas. Évidement, elle laissa son gant en soie à sa main droite. Elle sortit de son lit et le refit par habitude de Marine. Elle balança le sac sur la chaise plus loin et partit dans la salle de bain.

Elle entra dedans et tâta le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Un clic distinctif résonna et la simple ampoule pendouillant au plafond s'alluma péniblement.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo crasseux et tourna la molette pour avoir de l'eau froide. Kidd avait ordonné qu'on raccorde de nouveau cette cabine à la conduite d'eau. L'eau coula quelques secondes plus tard. Elle fut d'abord brunâtre et Joy la laissa couler le temps que les tuyaux se décrassent.

Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord et se regarda dans le miroir fendu devant elle. Elle était dans un piteux état.

\- Kidd a raison, je suis moche.

Ses cheveux roux en bataille avaient pris du volume et toujours aussi ondulés malgré la queue de cheval qu'elle retira. Elle se coiffa difficilement avec ses doigts avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Elle avait des cernes pas possibles et les poches qui allaient avec. Son teint d'un naturel pétillant était à la limite du blanc.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre le second qui l'attendait derrière la porte jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle voulait dormir encore et toujours en espérant se réveiller une fois dans son propre lit.

L'eau qui reprenait tout doucement une couleur potable et plus autant répugnante la sortit de ses pensées. Son ventre réclamant à manger se joignit au doux bruit de l'eau.

La rousse secoua la tête et attacha vite fait ses cheveux en tresse retombant dans son dos afin de ne pas les mouiller.

Elle passa ses mains jointes en dessous de l'eau avant de l'utiliser pour se rafraîchir. Elle soupira d'aise au contact froid de l'eau avec sa peau crasseuse. Elle se débarbouilla comme elle le pouvait et réussit à dénicher un essuie-main pour s'essuyer le visage.

Trois coups violents retentirent contre la porte de la cabine.

C'était Killer qui s'impatientait.

Joy se dépêcha et sortit. Elle devait manger avant tout. Après elle aviserait.  
Une fois dehors, elle découvrit le blond adossé contre le mur en face, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne dit rien et partit vers la salle commune. Joy, sachant que ne pas obéir était une mauvaise idée tant qu'elle n'avait pas ses armes, le suivit docilement.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et le blond entra en premier en tenant la porte à la rousse. Elle hésita un instant. Elle avait peur de découvrir de nouveau la scène de la veille avec le poulet mangé à la main.

\- Ferme la porte Killer ! Beugla Kidd. On a froid aux fesses nous.

Joy entra avant que le rouge ne comprenne qu'elle était l'origine de ce courant d'air et Killer ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle fut soulagée de l'ambiance plus retenue qu'hier. Kidd était le seul à manger avec les doigts et encore c'étaient des sandwiches donc normal.

Les autres membres, malgré leurs looks, étaient dans la normalité. Des yeux, Joy chercha une place à l'écart, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle fut contrainte de prendre celle à côté de Greg. C'était celui qu'elle supportait le mieux ici avec Killer. Même après l'agression que le blond avait eut sur elle lors de son réveil le lendemain de sa capture, il était l'un des seuls à la traiter comme n'importe qui.

Ce fut avec un peu de confiance, qu'elle prit place à côté de Greg. Le roux, enfin un point commun avec ces pirates, lui fit un discret sourire.

\- Bienvenue chez les Kidd's Pirates. Tu vas voir, on n'est pas aussi méchant que la Marine le dit. Le capitaine est spécial certes, mais c'est interdit de toucher ses nakamas.

\- Je ne suis pas votre « nakama ». Je suis une Marine.

\- Plus maintenant. La Marine te considère comme une pirate maintenant.

Pour accentuer sa phrase, il indiqua un drôle de rideau pendu au mur juste devant eux. Joy ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Le rideau bordeaux semblait cacher quelque chose.

Joy allait demander au pirate pourquoi ce rideau était là, mais elle fut coupée par le capitaine qui se leva.

Toutes les discutions s'arrêtèrent et tous regardèrent leur supérieur. Le rouge se dirigea vers le fameux rideau qui ne semblait intriguer que Joy. Les Kidd's Pirates savaient très bien ce qu'il représentait et surtout dissimulait.

\- Maintenant que les retardataires sont arrivés, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie.

Il regarda Joy pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Les paris ont été enregistrés ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, lui répondit Wire. Ils vous sont favorables.

Kidd sourit, content d'entendre cela et empoigna le rideau par le bas. Joy quant à elle ne comprenait rien. Elle regarda tous les membres un par un pour avoir quelques indices. Que se cachait-il derrière ce rideau ? Et puis quels paris ? Tout ça donnait un mauvais pressentiment à l'ancienne Marine. Et oui ancienne et pour cause.

Lorsque le rideau choya au sol dans un silence de mort, elle comprit.

Sur un tableau en liège étaient disposés des avis de recherches accrochés avec des punaises. Ceux de l'équipage entier. Chacun était recherché. Évidemment, Kidd avait la plus grosse prime avec 360.000.000 Berry's.  
Fier de lui, l'avis était en plein milieu. Les paris récoltèrent leurs fruits pour certains et tout le contraire pour d'autres. Les Berry's voyagèrent entre les nakamas assis à table.

Joy resta pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient vides et fixaient un point fixe sur le tableau. Sur son propre avis de recherche. Elle était officiellement une criminelle dorénavant. Toute sa vie qu'elle avait voué pour devenir une grande Marine tombait à l'eau. A moins d'être une Shichibukaï*, il n'y avait plus aucune chance d'entrer de nouveau dans la marine. Kidd lui avait tout pris, sans exception.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses cuisses et des larmes de rages montèrent à ses yeux.

Greg l'interpella et la calma d'un coup.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

La rousse releva ses yeux bruns-verts sur le roux à la crête.

\- Non pas vraiment, lâcha-t-elle sans le vouloir.

\- C'est à cause de ta nouvelle prime c'est ça ?

Elle orienta de nouveau son regard vers le tableau et retrouva son avis de recherche. La photo n'était pas si horrible que ça. On la voyait en train d'insulter le Marine. Elle avait été prise avant qu'elle et Kidd ne montent sur le navire dans la crique. Ses cheveux attachés n'étaient pas si flagrants que ça. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur sur la photo couleur. Mais le pire n'était pas la montant de 65.000.000 Berry's, mais son épithète. La Marine avait osé l'appeler « La traîtresse ».

Son camp la considérait comme une ennemie maintenant.

\- Elle est pas si mal ta prime pour une première, fit Greg.

\- J'm'en fous de ça ! Explosa Joy.

Elle descendit d'un ton en sentant des regards sur elle et souffla un coup avant de murmurer :

\- J'ai toujours voulu être Marine, comme ma sœur...

Contre toute attente, le roux lui donna un coup de main réconfortant dans le dos. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ils t'ont bourré la tête là-bas, dans la Marine. Les pirates ne sont pas tous mauvais tu sais. Le capitaine est peut-être une brute, mais jamais il ne lèvera la main sur quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait. Il est assez colérique et impulsif, mais son équipage c'est tout pour lui.

\- Tous les pirates sont mauvais.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Mh...

Il la lâcha et lui fit part de son point de vue.

\- Si le capitaine a décidé de te garder, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Il ne prend jamais de nouveau nakama sur un coup de tête. Il doit aimer ton caractère explosif d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il disait aussi que tu savais te défendre. Kidd aime les gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Et tu corresponds à ce critère.

Joy baissa la tête et Greg la laissa seule pour rejoindre d'autres nakamas un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller pour se réfugier maintenant. Sa sœur était morte des mains de son capitaine. Son père ne voudra plus jamais d'elle s'il découvrait cette prime. Sa grand-mère était proche de la mort et vivait dans une maison de retraite. Conrad était son seul échappatoire, mais elle la rejeta d'un revers de la main. Elle n'osait plus le voir après leur séparation. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris son geste et lui aussi était Marine. Elle ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis.

Elle soupira en déduisant l'évidence. Elle allait devoir s'y faire à cette conclusion. Elle était une pirate maintenant. Une criminelle aux yeux de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial. Elle allait devoir fuir dorénavant. Fuir sous les ordres de Eustass Capt'ain Kidd. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était une Kidd's Pirate maintenant et devait l'accepter. Si jamais elle avait une occasion de tuer Kidd, elle le ferait. Ça elle en était sûr. Elle devait venger la mort de sa grande sœur, même si c'était son nouveau capitaine.

Un bruit de bouchon de champagne sautant de son goulot fit sursauter la rousse.

\- Fêtons ça ! Proposa Kidd en brandissant la bouteille dont de la mousse s'échappait. A nos nouvelles primes !

\- A nos nouvelles primes, répétèrent ses hommes.

Ils prirent des verres, ce qui étonna Joy, et attendirent leur tour pour se faire servir par leur capitaine. Deux autres bouteilles furent ouvertes.

Joy trouva le moment propice pour s'éclipser. Personne en faisait attention à elle ; tous étaient occupés. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la clinche en main, Killer l'interpella :

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ?

Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec un verre de champagne. Des bulles de gaz atterrirent sur son visage tellement il était prêt.

\- Je... heu... , bafouilla-t-elle, prise la main dans le sac.

Il lui mit le verre dans sa main.

\- Viens faire la fête avec nous.

\- Pour des primes ?

\- Pas que, tu es une nouvelle nakama aussi. C'est comme une tradition chez nous de boire un peu de champagne à chaque nouvelle mise à jours d'avis de recherche et pour un nouveau nakama. Comme c'est les deux aujourd'hui, Kidd a ordonné une double ration.  
Elle regarda le verre avant qu'un petit sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie elle se sentait acceptée. Son cœur gonfla et elle apporta son verre à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais touché d'alcool avant ce moment. Elle le but d'une traite avant de tirer la grimace.

\- Je vais me saouler pour oublier tout ça, pensa-t-elle.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire à son cerveau, mais son cœur lui fêtait ça. Cette pensée n'était qu'un prétexte. Après tout, elle était bloquée là. Jusqu'à la mort.

*Corsaire pirate en japonais. Comme toujours, ça le fait toujours mieux dans une fiction sur One Piece xD.

* * *

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre clôt ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. Pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre et ainsi bouder sur vous-même, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris.

Enfin, Joy accepte sa destinée. Évidemment, ça ne se fera pas d'un claquement de doigt. Vous verrez l'évolution de cette acceptation au fur et à mesure des chapitres suivants.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Chapitre 11: Idées reçues

**Touché en plein cœur**

Hey ! Ce onzième chapitre est enfin arrivé. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue à votre goût. Bref, je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter pour une fois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve comme toujours en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre. Rien à signaler sauf Kidd, mais bon on l'aime comme ça.

 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les OC's (dont Joy) et l'histoire sont à moi. Merci de ne pas plagier. Mici.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera.

 **Mots :** Environ 3600

 **Reviews :**

 _The story of a rabbit:_ Hey! Et oui! Joy se fait tout doucement à sa nouvelle vie. On verra où ça la mènera.

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils:_ Il fait la taille normale. Je mets à chaque fois le nombre de mots arrondis à la centaine au début de chaque chapitre si jamais tu veux voir avant lecture la longueur du chapitre. Elle commence tout doucement à accepter sa vie de pirate en effet. Tout doucement. L'aventure arrive à grands pas, accompagné de surprises. Je fuis la page blanche, mais pas la flemme xD. Le combat est rude.

 _Yakimeni:_ Mouais, elle ne pense sûrement pas la même chose que toi x).

 _nikkouyoku_ : Mh...Si elle tient l'alcool? Mh. Tu verras xP.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko: _ Tant mieux si 65.000.000 berrys ne semblent pas trop forts, j'avais un peu peur.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

 **NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE!**

 ** _Voilà, voilà, j'ai sauté le pas. Je me suis inscrite sur Twitter afin de rester connectée. Mon pseudo est le même qu'ici (ClemTrafalgar. Si vous êtes également sur ce site, je vous conseille de me suivre, car je tweeterai souvent sur l'avancement des chapitres et vous pourrez ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur ma personnalité via mes tweet._**

 ** _Voilà, voilà! SI vous comptez me suivre ou le faites déjà, prévenez moi afin que je ne fasse pas des tweets inutiles si les personnes s'intéressant à mes histoires ne me follow pas x)._**

 ** _Faites le bon choix :D!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze ou Idées reçues.**

Bien décidée à oublier tous les récents événements, elle se mêla aux Kidd's pirates. Instinctivement, ses pieds la guidèrent vers Greg. C'était l'un des seuls à l'avoir accueillie dans cet équipage alors qu'elle était une simple prisonnière qui partageait quelques heures de voyage avec eux. Elle n'avait pas oublié le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait tendu et encore moins quand il avait répondu, poliment du moins, à son capitaine. Le souvenir du ramen non terminé intentionnellement par Killer non plus ne s'était pas effacé de sa mémoire.

En la voyant, Greg se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place au sein du groupe. Quelqu'un lui présenta un plateau de petits-fours. Elle avait faim, très faim alors elle ne s'en priva pas. Elle en prit une grosse poignée et l'engloutit.

\- Bon, lui fit-elle en remplissant de nouveau son verre. Je pense qu'il est temps de te présenter à tout ce petit monde.

Il regarda les nakamas, et la présenta :

\- Voici Joy, notre nouvelle nakama. C'est le capitaine qui en a décidé ainsi.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la rousse qui se sentit compressée par ce simple geste. Pourtant elle n'était pas collée à lui. Greg se pencha un peu pour être à sa hauteur et pointa du doigt Wire.

\- Lui c'est Wire, notre toubib en somme. Il a pas vraiment la science infuse, mais il gère pas mal les blessures de combats.

Le Wire en question, contre tout attente, sourit légèrement à la jeune femme. Joy le trouva extraverti. Ce qui attira le plus le regard brun-vert de la rousse était le Joly Roger sur son torse. Elle avait presque oublié ce symbole. Elle allait sûrement le porter elle aussi. Enfin, si on ne lui en parlait pas, elle se tairait là-dessus.

Le doigt du roux passa du docteur à Heat.

\- Heat, se présenta le « zombie ». Je suis le cuistot.

Par politesse, elle hocha la tête. Il était tout aussi spécial que Wire. Mais le plus étonnant était ses cheveux bleus ondulés et sa bouche cousue. En la voyant fixer sa bouche sans aucune discrétion, il l'éclaircit sur ce point :

\- Tortures.

\- Oh... Pardon.

Elle se sentit toute petite et d'un seul coup il lui semblait moins effrayant. Au moins eux ne la battraient pas, elle avait ce pressentiment.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être que six, avec toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes faibles. Nous avons chacun notre style de combat.

Le petit nombre étonna Joy. Elle ne pensait pas que l'équipage du grand Eustass Kidd pouvait être aussi restreint. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient au minimum quinze.

\- Ils doivent être sacrément forts, pensa-t-elle.

Greg se décolla et reprit sa taille normale.

Il lui présenta son verre avec un sourire.

\- Santé, souhaita le roux.

\- Santé, répondit-elle par habitude.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres et Greg but le sien. Se souvenant de la sensation désagréable des bulles gazeuses et de l'alcool, elle ne prit qu'une gorgée.

Les autres, ses nakamas dorénavant, ricanèrent un peu.

Kidd fut attiré par les rires. Assis nonchalamment sur une chaise en bout de table, les pieds croisés posés sur la table, un verre de champagne entre l'index et le majeur gauches, le rouge la regarda de loin.

\- Tu ne sais pas boire la moche ?

Toute la bonne humeur de Joy s'estompa à l'entente de cette voix ricaneuse. Bien obligée, et parce qu'on lui avait appris le respect de ses supérieurs, elle pivota vers lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

Pas question de l'appeler capitaine. Il ne fallait pas pousser Bobonne dans les orties* non plus. Kidd ricana.

\- C'est typique d'une gamine.

Joy chauffa intérieurement. Une remarque cinglante allait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Seuls les membres de sa famille pouvaient la traiter de gamine. Même Conrad ne pouvait pas.

Mais Greg l'interrompit en lui posant une question.

\- Et sinon, tu es née quand ?

Joy sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas, et se tourna par réflexe vers lui. Ses yeux clignèrent machinalement. Il était sérieux ? Voilà la question qu'elle se posait.

\- Je heu... Le 21 juin.  
\- Oh ! Nous n'avions encore personne né ce jour là. Une fête de plus à préparer pour ce mois-là.

Il lui sourit gentiment. Si on ne savait pas qui il était et son statut de pirate, on aurait envie d'être ami avec lui même si son style est différent.

\- Et, reprit Heat en déposant son verre vide sur la table. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Voilà la question que Joy ne voulait pas entendre. Sa famille. Elle ne savait même plus si elle en avait encore une... Elle baissa la tête et regarda sa tête. Sans comprendre, elle but le reste de son verre, les trois quarts restants, d'un coup et secoua la tête pour se remettre des sensations. Elle comprenait les alcooliques à cet instants. Boire pour oublier ce qui fait mal.

\- Ma sœur est morte hier, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Le verre de champagne qu'elle tenait dans sa main explosa. Sa main était suintante du fond de champagne et de quelques gouttes de sang. Elle tenait le verre dans sa main droite, celle où elle avait son gant. Le liquide et le sang imbibaient la soie et mouillaient sa main, mais ce n'était rien aux yeux de la rousse. Ce gant en avait vécu des choses depuis son quatorzième anniversaire.

Au bruit du verre, Kidd haussa un sourcil en arrêtant d'admirer son avis de recherche. Il releva la tête.

\- Mh ?

Il vit Joy tremblante de rage. Il avait écouté d'une oreille discrète leur conversation. Il savait le pourquoi de cet état. Il sourit davantage.

\- Un soucis, la moche ?

Le regard dur de Joy se releva sur lui. On pouvait y voir une once de colère, mais la haine était prédominante.

Le sourire du rouge s'élargit dangereusement alors que Joy se retenait de prendre un morceau de verre comme arme et de le tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer son nouveau capitaine, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Heat.

Furieuse, elle le bouscula en sortant de la pièce. Elle déboucha dans le couloir. Elle prit à droite et marcha rapidement, les poings toujours serrés. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol et la guidèrent dans divers couloirs alors inconnus de la rousse. Elle ne connaissait que ceux qui reliaient sa cabine, plus cellule de prison pour elle, à la salle à manger. Elle prit le chemin opposé et s'aventura les yeux fermés.

Durant sa petite « balade » elle marmonna plusieurs insultes à sa propre encontre et celle de Kidd.

Finalement, elle déboucha sur une grande porte. Elle s'en souvenait de celle-là. Elle l'avait emprunté le jour où elle avait failli être vendue à un pervers noble à l'accent répugnant. C'était la porte menant au pont. Elle posa sa main frêle gantée sur l'énorme clinche métallique et la claqua. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit péniblement.

Il faisait beau dehors. Les températures étaient douces. Ils devaient être à proximité d'une île printanière voire estivale. Le ciel était dégagé et un magnifique soleil brillait de mille feux. Quelques oiseaux voltigeaient dans ce ciel pétillant, accompagnés de leurs chants. Des poissons colorés nageaient à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau et donnaient à cette eau morose un mélange de coloris.

Ce paysage unique calma les nerfs de Joy et effaça temporairement ses pensées noires vis-à-vis de sa sœur et de sa famille. Elle inspira un bon coup et sortit sur le pont. Les planches grincèrent sous ses pieds à chaque pas. Elle avança, le vent taquinant ses cheveux et ses joues. Elle s'arrêta devant la proue assez spéciale. Mais bon, elle allait devoir s'y faire. Après tout, elle avait déjà eu ces préjugés sur certains membres de cet équipage et elle avait eu tout faux.

Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde en soupirant. Elle y reposa tout son poids vers l'avant en fermant les yeux. Le vent continua de lui fouetter gentiment le visage.

\- Ça fait un bien fou, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Comme toujours, papa a raison.

En effet, elle sortait toujours quand son caractère explosif refaisait surface d'un coup. C'était un des précieux conseils que son père lui avait donnés. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière crise de colère. Elle devait avoir quinze ans, l'âge où les hormones décident les paroles et les gestes brusques. Elle n'y avait pas échappé. Comme toujours, sa grand sœur l'ennuyait d'une quelconque manière accompagnée de petites piques fugaces. Joy, déjà de mauvais poil grâce à un Conrad trop joyeux en ce matin d'hiver déprimant, avait explosé comme une grenade. Son père l'avait alors traînée dehors, sur la pelouse où elle dormait en été en compagnie de son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois que son père levait sa main sur elle, pour la redresser. Il ne l'avait pas frappée, évidemment, mais avait haussé le ton. Il l'avait laissée en plan dehors pendant plusieurs heures. Au moins, elle n'avait plus jamais répété la même opération ou sortait avant d'imploser.

\- Papa...

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et ils mouillèrent dangereusement. Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais elle les retint.

\- Je tiendrai, pour toi.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par le grincement caractéristique de la porte séparant l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Sûrement Kidd qui venait en rajouter une couche. Heureusement pour lui, elle s'était relaxée.

\- Calmée ?

Loupé. Ce n'était pas la voix grave et viril du rouge, mais une plus posée et réfléchie. Celle de Killer.

\- Mh, fit-elle comme simple réponse.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et perçut les pas du blond se rapprochant derrière elle. Distraite par la surprise, une larme passa la barrière et roula sur sa joue tachetée par ses points roux qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

Killer se posta à côté d'elle, dos à la rambarde.

Elle essuya discrètement sa larme. Elle ne le sut pas, mais Killer l'avait vu briller cette larme. Il ne commenta rien là-dessus.

\- Tu ne portes pas le capitaine dans ton cœur hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Il a tué ma grande sœur.

Il hocha docilement la tête.

\- Tu en es sûre de ça ? Tu l'as vue morte ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais avec une marre de sang pareille, il y a peu de chances.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Les dents de la rousse grincèrent. Elle préféra ne rien ajouter, mais pour elle Sam était belle et bien morte.

\- Viens, fit Killer en se décollant. Je vais te rendre tes armes.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Ordre du capitaine.

Il se dirigea vers la porte alors que Joy se tournait pour le suivre du regard.

\- Sérieusement ? Il veut me rendre mes armes ?

Le masqué haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas cette décision. Mais en tant que second, il devait exécuter les ordres de son capitaine sans discuter. Si c'était lui, il aurait encore attendu un peu. Cette fille n'était pas une débutante, elle avait des bases. Évidemment, son capitaine était plus puissant qu'elle, mais ils ne savaient pas encore tout sur elle. Elle pourrait très bien jouer un double-jeu.

Enfin bon, il ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Au pire, si elle essayait de s'échapper, il l'arrêterait lui-même. Pour l'instant, il décida de la garder à l'œil.

\- Oui, je vais t'amener là où nous les avons entreposées.

Joy papillonna des yeux, surprise de ce retournement de situation. Elle avait presque oublié ses armes. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus s'enfuir de cet équipage, elle n'avait nulle part où aller dorénavant.

Elle suivit le second à l'intérieur du navire.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sans s'échanger un seul mot. Même pas par politesse. Joy se sentit mal à l'aise à cause de ce silence et déglutit. Mais sa confiance refit surface lorsqu'elle reconnut un chemin qui lui était familier. Ils passèrent devant la porte de la cuisine, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, d'où s'échappait des rires, des chansons assez douteuses et des tintements de verres. Ils fêtaient encore les nouvelles primes à l'intérieur. Le rire gras de Kidd provoqua un frisson désagréable le long de son échine. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir supporter un gars pareil. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Quoi que... Quand elle y repensait, elle n'aurait jamais cru devenir pirate, même de cette manière, avant. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait dans le camp adverse il y a une semaine de cela, elle n'y aurait jamais cru et aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Et pourtant, elle y était. Elle avait encore du mal à l'avaler, mais ça passait.

Killer tourna à droite pour prendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'étage suivant. En le prenant, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et vérifier si la jeune femme rousse la suivait toujours. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, mais le pistait à la trace. Il reprit la route.

Il escalada la dizaine de marches et arriva au deuxième étage.

Les étages, il y en avait six, qui se comptaient à partir de la porte principale menant au pont. L'étage à ce niveau était appelé niveau zéro ou rez-de-chaussé. Il y avait deux étages en dessous : la salle des machines et la cale. Et trois étages supérieurs. La cuisine/salle à manger, se trouvait au premier avec la salle de détente et la bibliothèque. Oui, il y en avait une. Nullement utilisée par Kidd évidement, mais Wire et Heat aimaient bien partager une partie de cartes ou de dés dans cette immense pièce. Parfois, l'un des Kidd's y lisait ou dormait. Ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais y être dérangés.

Le deuxième étage était le plus fréquenté, car là se trouvaient la salle d'entraînement, ceci dit en passant immense, et la salle des armes. La stratégie des Kidd's Pirates reposait sur la force physique, mais cela risquait de changer avec Joy à leur bord.

Enfin le dernier étage était réservé aux cabines et salles de bains communes, sauf pour le capitaine, le second et Joy qui en avaient des privées, le débarras, la buanderie où se faisait les lessives et cetera. Il y avait d'autres salles moins importantes évidemment, mais celles-ci représentaient les principales.

Joy faillit rentrer dans le corps massif du blond lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

\- Nous y voilà, l'informa-t-il.

Les pupilles brunes-vertes de Joy se dilatèrent sous l'excitation. Elle avait toujours adoré les armes, mais avait une préférence pour celles à jets comme les pistolets, les arcs à flèches, les kalachnikovs. Bref, elle aimait pouvoir abattre un ennemi sans que celui-ci ne comprenne et ne puisse l'atteindre.

C'était la meilleure solution qui s'était proposée à elle. Elle n'avait pas la force d'un homme de nonante (quatre-vingt-dix) kilos de muscles. Au corps à corps, elle n'avait pas de chance.

Mais attention, jamais au grand jamais elle ne tirait dans le dos de son ennemi. Elle avait un minimum de tenue. Toujours un combat dans les règles de l'art, jamais un coup dans le dos.

Killer entra et Joy l'imita avec une curiosité et une excitation mal cachées. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à la vue de toutes ces armes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Elles n'avaient qu'un seul point commun : elles étaient magnifiquement bien entretenues.

Killer se dirigea au fond de la pièce oblongue** où une grande porte scellée se tapissait dans l'ombre. Killer plongea sa main dans la poche de son jeans si particulier à poches et fouilla longuement après avoir posé sa faucheuse près de l'entrée. Il en sortit une clé qui glissa dans la serrure de la porte. Il l'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Joy, la curiosité était un autre de ses traits caractériels distincts, regarda en se penchant sur le côté.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle admirative.

Killer haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction enfantine. C'était rare les femmes qui s'extasiaient devant des armes. Son capitaine avait fait un bon choix.

Le second entra.

\- Viens.

La rousse le suivit tandis qu'il ouvrit la lampe.

Ce fut le paradis qui s'illumina sous ses yeux. Enfin le paradis pour elle. Killer crut apercevoir des paillettes dans ses yeux verts-bruns.

Devant eux se présentait une table en bois massif usée. Sur celle-ci, reposaient ses armes qui lui avaient été confisquées.

\- Mes bébés.

Elle se jeta sur la table, limite lui faisant un câlin. Son arc, son bazooka, ses pochettes de munitions. Tout y était. Tous ses précieux.

Elle se redressa en toussotant. Elle se sentit ridicule, après réflexion, de se montrer en spectacle de la sorte. Elle ramassa ses armes vers elle.

\- Tu peux les garder avec toi H24. Mais n'oublie pas que notre capitaine contrôle tout ce qui est métallique, y compris tes armes. Au moindre faux-pas, il te tue avec.

C'était direct et efficace.

\- Je me ferais toute petite.

\- Bien. De toute façon toutes les munitions sont sous clé. On t'a laissé tes flèches pour être sûrs qu'il ne t'arrive rien si jamais on se fait attaquer par surprise ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Discrètement, elle tâta les pochettes où elle avait fourré des munitions à l'arrache dans le hall de la base. Elles étaient vides. Elle lâcha un petit soupir.

Killer fit demi-tour et sortit. Joy attacha les pochettes sur ses deux cuisses grâce aux clips. Le bazooka passa au dessus de sa tête pour atterrir sur son dos, l'énorme sangle passant entre ses seins. Le carquois plein prit place sur son épaule gauche, comme elle était droitière c'était plus simple pour les attraper en vitesse. Son arc à la main, elle sortit derrière Killer. Il ferma toutes les lampes et poussa gentiment Joy dans le couloir.

\- Tu as le reste de la journée libre.

Sur ce, il partit en laissant Joy seule avec ses précieux.

* * *

*expression de ma région. Vous pouvez la traduire par « ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ». J'ignore si vous utilisez cette expression en France.

** de forme rectangulaire

Onzième chapitre terminé! Un peu plus calme je l'avoue, mais il fallait passer par l'étape "récupérer ses armes". Vous avez pu remarquer que Joy se fait à l'idée d'être pirate, mais partiellement. C'est pas le pays des Bisounours, donc il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire, ou pas. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	12. Chapitre 12: Mise à l'épreuve

**Touché en plein cœur**

Hey ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos mirettes pètent la forme pour lire ce nouveau chapitre, le douzième. Déjà !

Comme toujours, pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre et être paumé(e), je vous invite à suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris. Voilà c'était mon moment d'auto-pub xD. Je vais vous laisser après cet agréable moment de pub.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+, rien de méchant même si Kidd n'est jamais loin.

 **Mots** : Environ 4300

 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews :**

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils: _ Hey! Tant mieux, en voici un nouveau en plus x). C'est vrai que l'histoire avance doucement, j'aime bien ce genre d'écrits. Merci pour la correction de l'expression. Si vous l'avez compris ça me va.

 _The Story of a Rabbit:_ Yo! Super si tu as aimé! Celui d'aujourd'hui est plus mouvementé.

 _nikkouyoku_ : Merci! En fait, je savais que je devais lui faire récupérer ses armes et l'imagination à construit un chapitre autour de ça. C'est vrai que j'ai facilement de l'imagination.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Les expressions belges ont leur chic. Après tout des auteurs belges ici je n'en croise pas souvent alors autant faire découvrir les expressions de mon pays. Merci! J'essaye de donner le plus de détails possible pour faire comprendre aux lecteurs ma vision des étages, mais tout en laissant un minimum de mystères pour qu'ils s'imaginent leur propre univers avec ce que je leur fournis comme informations.

 _Nesple:_ Merci! Ne t'en fais pas, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas calme xD. Et oui, de grosses interactions entre Joy et son capitaine pour ce chapitre. Je t'ai vu sur Twitter, merci :D!

Yu-Luohe: Merci pour la petite correction du chapitre 9. Ma beta ne l'a pas vue tout comme moi xP. Voici cette fameuse suite!

 **NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE!**

 ** _Voilà, voilà, j'ai sauté le pas. Je me suis inscrite sur Twitter afin de rester connectée. Mon pseudo est le même qu'ici (ClemTrafalgar. Si vous êtes également sur ce site, je vous conseille de me suivre, car je tweeterai souvent sur l'avancement des chapitres et vous pourrez ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur ma personnalité via mes tweet._**

 ** _Faites le bon choix :D!_**

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 ou Mise à l'épreuve**

Le reste de la journée, elle savait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine, qu'elle commençait à supporter, pour chouchouter ses armes. Elle trouverait bien un chiffon pour les nettoyer à l'intérieur.

Elle y arriva en trottinant et s'enferma sans remarquer Kidd de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais lui, il l'avait vue.

Le rouge suivit la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier. Il tendit l'oreille non loin de la porte et l'entendit parler toute seule.

Killer venait de venir le trouver pour lui expliquer les récents événements. Surtout la réaction de Joy en découvrant la salle des armes.

\- On aurait dit une gamine dans un parc d'attraction, avait commenté son second avant de s'éclipser.

Kidd n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Toutes les femmes, pirates ou non, qu'il avait rencontrées avaient peur des armes dès qu'elles en voyaient une.

Son instinct qui l'avait poussé à l'engager était de plus en plus fort. Peut-être amènera-t-elle un avantage à cet équipage. Il devait savoir ce que cette rouquine pouvait bien lui apporter.

Enfin, elle arrêta de parler à ses armes et ce fut à ce moment que Kidd prit l'initiative d'entrer sans prévenir.

À son premier pas dans la cabine, la rousse sursauta et s'arrêta en pleine action.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit refait au carré. Son carquois était posé à côté de sa hanche droite et des flèches parfaites y logeaient. Son arc se réservait l'oreiller dur. Le Bazooka tenait debout contre l'armoire et Joy était en train de nettoyer ses poches de munitions. Elle utilisait un haut, qu'il lui avait « gentiment » prêté pour s'habiller.

Elle leva ses grands yeux heureux vers le rouge. Elle sourit. Apparemment, l'effet de surprise faisait encore effet. Elle se croyait encore dans la salle des armes.

\- Contente de vous revoir capitaine, s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre son nettoyage.

Sous le choc, Kidd la regarda avec des grands yeux. Il était difficile de lui faire perdre son visage fermé et strict voire menaçant. Mais là, il était sur le cul.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il était venu avec une idée et il comptait bien l'exposer. Surtout l'imposer. Le rôle de capitaine lui donnait beaucoup de droits dont celui de donner des ordres. Kidd détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres ou qu'on le commande. Il aimait diriger lui-même, faire à sa manière sans discussion. Il était né comme ça et comptait mourir ainsi. Il était devenu pirate pour diriger un équipage qui suivrait ses valeurs à lui. À force, il avait lié des liens d'amitié avec ses nakamas, surtout Killer. Il acceptait d'être remis en question par son second, mais que par lui.

Alors, comme Joy venait d'intégrer l'équipage et qu'aucun lien ne s'était installé, il en profitait encore plus.

\- Arrête-toi un peu, lui ordonna-t-il.

Soudain, Joy retomba sur Terre et se rendit compte de qui était son interlocuteur.

Elle posa délicatement les pochettes sur ses cuisses et roula en boule le chiffon.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle. Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille une minute.

Kidd, aussi, reprit du poil de la bête et leurs deux caractères, assez similaires en quelque sorte, se libérèrent.

\- Tu ne semblais pas te plaindre quand tu passais du temps avec Killer.

Elle se renfrogna.

\- J'aime les gens taciturnes. Ils n'ont pas de conversations futiles.

Kidd la regarda avec un sourcil levé, même s'ils étaient presque invisibles on pouvait voir la peau remonter à cet endroit.

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas connaître ce mot , ricana-t-elle à voix basse en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue.

Évidemment, le rouge avait peut-être peu de vocabulaire, mais il avait les oreilles fines. Il s'apprêta à rétorquer avec une remarque cinglante quand la rousse reprit afin d'y échapper.

\- J'aime pas parler et lui ne me répondrait sûrement pas alors je l'aime bien.

Elle afficha un immense sourire ironique, sa spécialité. C'était à cause de cette ironie continuelle et cette fâcheuse manie à rabaisser les gens autour d'elle de cette façon qu'elle était asociale. Les gens ne venaient jamais près d'elle. Et ça l'arrangeait. Elle avait entendu tout le long de sa courte vie que plus on avait d'amis, plus on souffrait en avançant. Alors, elle en avait peu et des fiables. Enfin, il fallait être fou pour se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareille. C'était ce que disaient les petites pestes dans son école quand elle était adolescente. Mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle avait Conrad et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Même si elle doutait le revoir un jour.

Kidd, lui, était amusé par ce caractère bien trempé et audacieux. Son sourcil invisible reprit sa place habituelle et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es une grande gueule, hein ?

Ce fut au tour de Joy de froncer ses sourcils roux épais, sans être masculins, sous l'étonnement.

\- Oui, fit-elle avec précaution. Je suis comme ça. Je l'ai toujours été. Si ça ne t'arrange pas, tu peux me virer de cet équipage - ça m'arrangerait ceci dit en passant - et on s'arrange pour ne plus jamais se croiser.

\- Non, coupa le rouge avec détermination.

\- Non ?

\- Tout à fait, tu es dans mon équipage et le resteras jusqu'à ta mort ou sa dissolution.

Le rousse allait contre-attaquer en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais Kidd, qui commençait à connaître sa nouvelle recrue, la doubla et reprit sur sa lancée.

\- Et sans discuter, sinon c'est moi qui te tue, la moche.

Elle tiqua au surnom, car c'en était devenu un, que lui donna le rouge.

\- Maintenant que tu sembles calmée, reprit-il. Je dois te demander, non t'obliger, à faire quelque chose pour moi.

Elle le regarda sans broncher. Cet homme était capable de lui demander n'importe quoi. Surtout que c'était un homme et elle une jeune femme sans défense. Elle n'avait plus de munitions, ça elle s'en souvenait. Juste des flèches derrière elle.

-Je vais te mettre à l'épreuve.

Il leva sa main droite blanche et ornée de bagues imposantes, sans oublier son vernis rouge dont il avait le secret, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire le temps de son explication.

\- Ton évasion de la salle des ventes après qu'on ait touché le pactole était impressionnante. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Tu voulais sûrement rejoindre la base de la Marine la plus proche, bonne idée en soit. Mais tu es beaucoup plus faible que ça et je t'ai, de nouveau, faite captive à mon propre avantage.

Elle grommela une insulte lorsqu'il lui fit bien comprendre sa faiblesse face à lui. Elle était enchaînée aussi !

\- Mais bon, on va remettre ça sur le compte des menottes, hein.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil encore plus ironique que son récent sourire. Il se moquait royalement d'elle. Elle grogna de plus belle.

\- Mais je n'ai pas bien vu ce dont tu étais capable ce jour-là donc je te propose de passer une sorte de test-entraînement afin que je puisse évaluer tes capacités.

Le fait que cette phrase soit longue et développée choqua légèrement Joy, mais ce qui la choqua le plus était son contenu. Il voulait tester ses aptitudes au combat ? Il touchait là l'un des points forts de la rouquine. Elle s'était entraînée dur durant des années entières.

Elle voulait en récupérer les conséquences positives maintenant.

\- Je t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement pour cela. Tu sais où elle se trouve, Killer me l'a confirmé. Si tu n'y es dans dix minutes je viendrais t'y traîner par la peau du cul. Alors change-toi, car tu vas transpirer comme jamais.

Sur ce, il sortit en laissant en plan la rousse. Elle se leva de son lit avec un sourire. Elle était motivée à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça. Elle allait lui montrer ce que c'était de se battre. De plus, elle était restée inactive durant plusieurs jours à cause de toutes ces péripéties. Elle ne dirait pas non à un peu d'exercice.

\- Parfait, je vais lui montrer moi ce qu'une femme Marine peut faire.

Elle se changea rapidement. Elle troqua ses vêtements contre un T-shirt et un mini short avec des baskets. Plus simple pour se battre.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon fouillé grâce à deux élastiques en repensant à sa récente conversation. Surtout à son sourire ironique. Elle s'était encore laissée emporter par son caractère bien trempé et sa nature impulsive. Elle n'était pas comme ça quand elle était enfant. C'était au fur et à mesure des années qu'elle s'était transformée en fille ironique voire méchante si elle ne te flairait pas. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ce changement, c'était sa sœur qui lui avait fait la réflexion. D'abord gentiment via des sous-entendus et puis presque violemment au cours de disputes familiales.

Elle chassa ces mauvais souvenirs en clôturant sa coiffure avec un dernier tour d'élastique et sortit avec ses armes qu'elle portait toujours de la même manière.

\- C'est parti.

Elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre du couloir.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Vu la salle des armes, elle se demanda réellement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celle-ci. Elle espérait vraiment y découvrir des cibles, mouvantes même !

Si c'était le cas, elle les déguiserait en Kidd pour se motiver à viser le cœur. Toucher en plein cœur, c'était sa spécialité. Et ces mannequins à l'effigie du rouge seront eux troués de partout.

Certains des Marines issus de la même promotion qu'elle sur son île natale l'avait surnommé, la dame de cœur. Elle visait toujours la croix rouge représentant le cœur du mannequin en mousse à une trentaine de mètres d'elle.

Elle leva son petit poing, où résidaient quelques tâches de rousseurs presque invisibles, et toqua. D'un coup d'épaule, elle remonta son bazooka grâce à sa lanière.

Ce fut Killer qui lui ouvrit.

\- Entre, lui fit-il simplement.

Elle ne s'en aperçut pas lorsqu'elle entra, mais Killer avait mis un peu de chaleur dans son ordre. Le premier réflexe qu'eut la jeune fille fut de balader ses petits yeux curieux sur les murs.

La salle en elle-même était simple et grande. Mais sa décoration était ainsi dit originale. Au fond de la salle, à la droite de Joy, un immense rideau filé séparait la partie réservée à l'entraînement du matériel. Elle plissa les yeux et crut voir des mannequins sur des socles en bois surmontés d'une tige épaisse elle aussi en bois où était plantée la « victime ».

Joy n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus que Kidd vint tout casser en entrant. Sa voix grave et sauvage la fit sursauter. Elle avança de quelques pas, comme une distance de sécurité, et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- À l'heure à ce que je vois, c'est déjà ça.

Il se tourna vers son second qui était parti vers la réserve qu'elle avait repérée juste avant.

\- Sors-moi ce qu'il lui faut. On va tout tester. Il y a bien un truc où elle se tue pas toute seule. J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il après un petite pause et en lorgnant sur ses armes.

Par peur qu'on les lui reprenne, elle posa une main sur sa lanière passant entre ses seins et tapota ses cuisses pour vérifier que ses sacs vides de munitions pendaient toujours lestement là.

Kidd se débarrassa de son immense manteau bordeaux fait de fausse fourrure, c'était ce qu'elle espérait, et le pendit à un porte-manteau un peu plus loin. La salle comportait un immense sofa. Il grinça douloureusement quand le capitaine s'y affala sans grâce.

\- Tu peux déposer tes armes, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Ayant retenu la leçon du « ne pas lui désobéir même si on a envie de lui faire un doigt et partir en courant », elle déposa ses armes, soigneusement, contre le mur le plus reculé. Le plus éloigné du rouge en fait. Elle n'oublia pas son fruit du démon et savait que, s'il en avait envie, pouvait très bien les attirer à lui en quelques secondes. Elle pria mentalement pour que cela ne se produise pas. Au pire, peut-être aura-t-elle le temps de faire un plongeon et de les retenir quelques millièmes de secondes en plus.

Elle revint à sa place initiale.

\- Je vais regarder ce que tu sais faire, l'informa-t-il. Tu vas te battre contre Killer pour cela.

Ses yeux verts-bruns s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ce gars, Killer, était aussi fort que son capitaine. Elle se souvenait de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait arrêtée son premier jour de captivité. Elle déglutit à ce souvenir. Il n'avait même pas utilisé ses armes ce jour-là. Elle se remotiva en se disant qu'elle n'était pas au sommet de sa forme à ce moment.

Killer sortit de la réserve avec des pelotons. Il les disposa un peu partout dans la salle en silence, comme toujours.

Il disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau-filet.

\- On va faire comme si tu étais en terrain inconnu, l'éclaira Kidd. C'est comme une tradition chez nous.

\- Comme capturer une Marine sans raison et l'obliger à entrer dans son équipage de fous après avoir tué sa grande sœur, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle serra les poings en pensant à Sam, mais ça la motiva plus que jamais. Ils lui donnaient l'occasion de se défouler et elle comptait bien la prendre.

Killer ressortit encore plusieurs fois et effectua des allers et retours en sachant exactement de quoi il avait besoin. Kidd attira de nouveau l'attention de la rousse en bougeant un peu sur son sofa rouge.

\- Tous mes membres sont passés par cette épreuve. C'est pour voir quel type de combat lui convient le mieux. Trouver celui pour lequel il est fait.

\- Vous perdez votre temps alors, capitaine.

Comme toujours, le mot capitaine était acide et ironique.

\- Je suis tireuse d'élite. C'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre entraînement débile pour le savoir. Je me suis entraînée durant des années sur ce type de combat.

Un sourire prédateur prit place sur les lèvres du rouge. Alors Kidd commença à bien aimer Joy avec son audace. Il en sourit de derrière son masque.

\- Prouve-le.

Ce sourire prédateur s'agrandit devant les petits yeux de la rousse. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il entrait dans son jeu et la piégeait.

Killer vint la sortir de là inconsciemment.

\- J'ai fini capitaine, informa le blond.

\- Bien. Commencez.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adversaires étaient prêts. Killer était armé de ses deux faucheuses alors que Joy n'avait rien.

Des armes étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Du katana à l'épée. De la hache aux shurikens. Tout type d'arme était là. Un arc était caché derrière un petit mousse vert. Joy l'avait déjà repéré tout comme les pistolets en hauteur sur les barreaux dans les espaliers.

\- La règle est simple, le but est de faire toucher le genou de son adversaire sur le sol. Merci de ne pas vous entre-tuer au passage.

Il tourna sa tête vers Joy.

\- Tu n'as pas encore d'armes. Tu dois aller les chercher toi-même dans la salle sans oublier que Killer est prêt à tout pour t'en empêcher.

La rousse hocha la tête.

\- Bonne chance et ne te fais pas tuer. J'ai dit à Heat de te compter dans les repas. Je n'ai pas envie de mes hommes se battent pour une saucisse de plus.

Joy se mit en position défensive : campée sur ses deux jambes légèrement fléchies, les bras protégeant ses organes vitaux et le regard fixé sur le blond devant elle.

\- Trois, décompta Kidd comme un gamin.

Killer vérifia que ses lames étaient bien fixées. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu que Joy. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de test. Lui aussi avait eu l'obligation d'y passer. Il était le second, donc le premier nakama après son propre capitaine. En conclusion, c'était Kidd à sa place et lui le testé. Joy aujourd'hui. C'était ce jour qu'il avait découvert son amour pour les lames. Il ne savait pas se battre avant son entrée dans l'équipage. Il y était rentré jeune certes, mais il n'était pas bagarreur.

\- Deux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Joy déglutit en voyant son nakama inspecter ses armes. Elle se sentait nue sans les siennes. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers l'arc et les flèches posées derrière le mousse. Ils étaient à environ cinq mètres.

\- Trop loin, pensa-t-elle. En plus ça me rapproche de lui.

Son regard dévia sur les pistolets. Plus proches, plus simples à atteindre et ça l'éloignait des deux hommes. Son choix était fait.

\- Un, partez !

Sans réfléchir elle fonça vers les espaliers. Killer, qui pensait qu'elle attendrait son premier geste pour réagir, fut pris de court. Il se reprit et sprinta vers elle. La rousse accéléra en fermant les yeux.

\- Je dois y arriver, marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua avec joie que les pistolets n'étaient pas aussi haut qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle allait devoir escalader environ dix barreaux pour les atteindre. Il y en avait trois en tout. Ils était assez basiques, mais ils feraient l'affaire.

Son oreille tressaillit aux pas du blond qui tapaient contre le parquet. Il risquait de l'attraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Elle tenta un regard vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement en le découvrant plus près qu'elle ne le croyait. Il réduisait la distance entre eux rapidement. Il était rapide et ses gestes étaient fluides. Si, par chance, il ne s'emmêlait pas les pieds et se cassait la gueule, elle était foutue.

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et plongea en avant, les bras en avant. Par pure chance, ses mains attrapèrent un même barreau et ses pieds avaient atterri sur un troisième.

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et monta. En deux foulées, elle atteignit les armes.

Kidd, soudain intéressé, se pencha en avant, les mains jointes entre ses jambes. Il suivit de près les gestes de la jeune femme. Son second et meilleur ami arriva aux espaliers et sauta tout comme l'avait fait la jeune femme.

Joy sursauta lorsque les barreaux sous elle tremblèrent. Elle regarda vers le bas et découvrit Killer qui montait. Sans attendre, elle prit deux des trois pistolets, les cala dans son pantalon - entre sa peau et sa ceinture - et monta cinq nouveaux barreaux.

\- Je suis cuite, pensa-t-elle.

Killer monta lui aussi cinq barreaux et Joy continua. Rapidement, elle arriva aux derniers. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers le bas. Le bout de la faucheuse taquina sa semelle de basket.

Kidd était captivé par la scène. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était prise au piège.

\- Comme une vulgaire souris, rit-il en la regardant faire les grands yeux.

Jou tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle prit appui sur ses pieds. Lâcha le barreaux d'une main. Elle plia les genoux et sauta dans le vide. Elle passa juste derrière Killer qui escaladait toujours. Elle le frôla en réalité. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'elle sentit un courant électrique sur la plante de ses pieds. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et se mit à courir. Elle ne devait plus faire la même erreur. Elle savait à quel point le blond était rapide.

Elle le distança avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Elle prit la direction des mousses. Elle ne pouvait gagner que comme ça. En le semant dans cet amas de mousses.

Il y avait environ dix gros coussins. Certains étaient plus grands qu'elle.

\- Reviens ici, lâcha Killer.

Il était lui aussi descendu et lui courait après. Mais il y avait plus de distance les séparant cette fois. Joy, dans sa tête, imagina la manière dont elle pourrait le piéger. Ces coussins étaient sa chance.

Mais elle fit une énorme erreur sans s'en rendre compte ; elle passa devant Kidd.

Le roux, voyant sa chance, tendit innocemment son pied gauche. Joy trébucha dessus et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Au choc, elle souffla avant de grimacer. Killer s'approcha dangereusement. Elle se retourna difficilement sur le dos.

\- Oups, ricana Kidd en croisant ses jambes virilement.

Killer sauta sur Joy et lui immobilisa les hanches en la calant entre ses deux jambes. Il lui mit sa faucheuse sous le cou. Ne voulant pas se rendre aussi facilement et aussi parce que son genou n'avait pas heurté le sol à cause de Killer, elle dégaina l'un de ses pistolets et tira sans réfléchir.

Sur le coup, elle ferma les yeux, mais aucune tâche de sang tomba sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son pistolet n'était pas chargé. Killer se releva. Il la poussa du pied et le genou de la rousse heurta le sol.

Joy avait perdu.

Soudain, des applaudissements résonnèrent. Ils ne venaient ni de Killer ni de Kidd.

À la porte, Heat, Wire et Greg frappaient dans leurs mains.

\- Fallait oser, fit Greg.

Joy les regarda avec de grands yeux et une main entra dans son champs de vision. C'était celle de Killer.

Elle la prit et il l'aida à se relever.

Kidd ricana en se levant.

\- Je crois que j'en ai vu assez, allons manger. J'ai la dalle.

Sur ce il sortit, suivi de Killer.

Depuis le couloir, Joy entendit :

\- C'est le perdant qui range.

Elle soupira. Heat et Wire partirent également. Il ne resta plus que Greg. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de partir lui aussi.

Dégoûtée et fatiguée, elle retira le deuxième pistolet de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit.

\- Vide, rigola-t-elle sèchement. Il savait que j'allais prendre ça.

Elle déposa délicatement l'arme à terre et sortit également. Elle reviendra plus tard ranger tout ça.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus en mouvement pour changé. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'aimerais avoir des avis sur les détails du duel. N'hésitez pas à être dur ou pas, ça m'aidera croyez-moi.

Une petite review ?

A la prochaine, normalement.


	13. Chapitre 13: Première sortie

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! Le nombre treize. Me portera-t-il chance ou malchance ? On verra;). Et si Joy prenait un peu l'air pour s'aérer l'esprit?

Bref, rien à rajouter, pour une fois xD.

Si ce n'est, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre. Vous êtes déjà 44 folowers! C'est énorme pour 12 chapitres! Merci pour tout et les reviews surtout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** T.

 **Beta** : Nyxiera

 **Mots :** Environ 4000

 **Reviews :**

 _Yakimeni:_ Hey! En effet, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une review. ça arrive de ne pas savoir quoi mettre x). Merci! J'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible et tu sembles conquise! Faut attendre deux semaines pour espérer en voir un nouveau x). Patience ça payera!

 _Les-Fictions-de-Niils:_ Yo! Si je te fais découvrir une nouvelle facette de Kidd et de son pairing, c'est parfait! Je dois bien avouer qu'avant d'écrire cette fiction, Kidd n'était pas mon personnage préféré, mais grâce à la fiction que j'ai nommé sur le 1er chapitre, ça m'a donner envie. Il y en avait peu de fictions sur Kidd X Oc, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus fréquent. J'ai prévu de montrer ses capacités de tireuse d'élite. Je verrai si ce serra à l'arc ou au pistolet. Merci! ça fait plaisir de lire ce genre d'encouragement.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Yo! C'est vrai que je me suis plus concentrée sur le combat que sur la salle. Je peux te soumettre ma vision de la salle si tu veux, mais elle diffère en fonction des lecteurs, ce qui est normal. Je l'imaginais oblongue(rectangle allongé) avec la réserve avec le fameux filet sur la droite(au fond de la salle) et le canapé à son opposé contre le mur de gauche. Devant les espaliers et des mousses un peu partout. Les mousses, si tu veux ma vision, sont pour moi verts et bruns pour se fondre dans le décor. Ils sont là pour faire obstacles et cachettes. Ils sont éparpillées un peu partout. Pour se rendre des espaliers aux coussins les plus proches, elle a dû passer devant

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Luffy n'est pas un capitaine comme les autres. Ouaip, j'aime bien les titres recherché. Je suis capable d'y rester des heures avant de tombé sur LE titre d'excellence. Joy n'aurait pas gagné si tu veux mon avis. Killer est de toute façon plus forte qu'elle. Si ç'avait été un réel combat, elle serait morte.

 _Guest:_ Salut! Si tu l'as lu d'une traite, c'est qu'il était intéressant x). Je ne peux dire que tant mieux. Voici la suite, toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Je sais qu'en tant de déconnecté et ne pouvant pas suivre une fiction, on regarde toujours comme des fous si la suite a été postée x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 ou Première sortie**

Ce fut le ventre plein et rassasié que Joy se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle entra et alluma la lampe. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'un petit lutin était passé durant le repas pour tout ranger à sa place, mais rien n'avait bougé. Les deux armes vides au sol, ses propres armes, trônaient au pied du sofa. Tout était en place.

Elle soupira.

\- Ç'aurait été trop beau.

Elle laissa la porte entre-ouverte et se dirigea vers ses propres armes. Elle les déposa délicatement sur le sofa sur lequel Kidd était installé.

Elles avaient pris la poussière et la rousse grimaça en voyant ça. Ça risquait d'endommager les canons. Elle y tenait à ses armes. La seule chose qui la retenait à son passé de Marine. À son rêve de petite fille.

\- Allez, s'encouragea-t-elle. Je finis ça puis un dodo bien mérité s'impose.

Elle ramassa les deux pistolets chargés à blanc en premier et les ramena dans la petite réserve derrière le filet. Elle continua les allers et retours pendant une petite heure.

Tout doucement, la salle se vidait de tout le matériel et s'aérait. Joy, transpirante et haletante, prit le dernier mousse. Elle l'entoura des bras et marcha en penchant la tête. Il bouchait tout son champ de vision. Elle avança, pas par pas avec attention. Elle entra dans la réserve et chercha des yeux un emplacement pour son mousse.

Une porte claqua violemment et elle sursauta. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha le mousse qui tomba au sol. Elle se tourna avec vivacité.

\- On a eu peur, la moche ?

Kidd ricana, adossé contre la porte maintenant fermée. Ses bras musclés étaient croisés sur son torse nu imposant. Il avait retiré son manteau de plumes bordeaux. Ce qui ne réduisait pas autant que ça sa carrure impressionnante. Joy ne put s'empêcher de détailler cette musculature. Elle déglutit difficilement en s'imaginant Kidd en pleine séance intensive de muscu avec le T-shirt trempé. Ou même sans T-shirt.

Lorsque Kidd sentit ce regard sur lui, un sourire carnassier revint au galop.

\- La vue te plaît j'espère, la taquina-t-il.

Joy roula les yeux et remit le coussin en place. Elle sortit de la réserve et tira le rideau-filet. Elle l'accrocha grâce à une attache au mur avant de se tourner vers son capitaine.

\- J'ai fini, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, cracha l'homme en se décollant du mur.

D'un pas vif, Joy se dirigea vers le sofa où reposaient ses armes. Elle les prit soigneusement en gardant un œil sur le rouge. Comme toujours, elle passe la bandoulière de son bazooka pour qu'il pende dans son dos. Son carquois plein sur l'épaule gauche et son arc en main.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes et découvrit Kidd à moins d'un mètre d'elle en les relevant. Elle fulmina intérieurement. Elle était fatiguée et voulait juste aller se coucher et tenter de rêver de la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna-t-elle en le contournant en direction de la sortie.

Mais Kidd n'était pas de cet avis. Il l'empoigna par le bras et elle se braqua. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle se mettait en danger sans réfléchir face à l'homme qui avait tué sa grande sœur. En y repensant, elle lui adressa un regard noir rempli de haine.

Kidd s'en contre-ficha et eut envie de l'ennuyer un peu. Il resserra son emprise sur son bras et la colla à son flanc nu. Joy se braqua légèrement, mais lorsque la bouche du rouge se colla à son oreille gauche, elle n'osa plus bouger. Kidd souffla volontairement un souffle chaud sur son lobe avant de lui susurrer avec une voix envoûtante.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, la moche? Cela mérite une punition tu ne crois pas?

Son degré de taquinerie augmenta et il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de la pauvre rousse maintenant tétanisée. Elle avait perdu toute sa confiance en elle lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques surtout avec les hommes. Elle était pire que débutante dans ce domaine et Kidd en profitait. Il la déstabilisait avec ses avances provocantes.

Elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'attirant chez cet homme. Rien de beau, rien de plaisant. Cet homme la dégoûtait à un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait à son goût quand on le connaissait un peu. Ils avaient tous les deux de forts caractères. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ça rapprochait.

Elle voulut sortir de cette emprise embarrassante et posa sa main sur son ventre musclé. Elle poussa un peu, mais rien à faire. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

Elle grogna lorsqu'il se remit à lécher langoureusement son oreille et descendait avec un chemin humide vers son cou.

Il finit par la lâcher, se lassant déjà de ce petit jeu. Joy recula directement, rouge.

\- Bon, je vais ignorer le manque de respect cette fois-ci, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de reprendre de sa voix grave. Le combat que tu nous as livré tout à l'heure était... pas mal.

Pas mal ? Elle entendait bien là ? Elle avait risqué sa vie cet après-midi ! Sa fougue naturelle et son caractère de chien revinrent au galop comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques secondes auparavant. Elle arqua un sourcil en repensant à ce test. Kidd l'avait même faite trébucher, car elle avait trouvé le moyen de prendre l'avantage sur un Killer rapide et surtout dangereux.  
Mais elle laissa passer. Plus vite monsieur aura fini son monologue saupoudré de piques, plus vite elle fera un gros câlin à ce lit miteux.

Elle se contenta donc de soupirer.

\- Même si tu as lamentablement échoué.

\- Mes armes n'étaient pas chargées, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Les lames de Killer étaient émoussées. Toujours lors des entraînements. Elles n'allaient pas te tuer. Au pire on t'aurait jetée aux requins.

Ses dents blanches grincèrent. Elle se sentit nulle d'un seul coup. Même si d'un côté c'était pas mieux. Kidd reprit satisfait de la réaction de sa nouvelle nakama rebelle.

\- Tu seras donc notre tireuse d'élite officielle.

Elle ricana et sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Je te l'avais dit, se vanta-t-elle en bombant le buste et vissant ses poings sur ses fines hanches.

Ce fut au tour de Kidd de grincer des dents. Il détestait avoir tort, mais après tout le spectacle de tout à l'heure lui avait bien plu. Surtout quand elle s'était lamentablement ramassée « accidentellement » à cause de son pied. Il rit intérieurement en revoyant sa tête quand elle avait compris que les pistolets étaient vides.

\- Ouais, ouais, fit-il en balayant sa phrase d'un revers de la main.

Il fallait changer de sujet au risque qu'elle ne se la pète trop.

\- Nous débarquons sur une île demain dans la matinée.

Joy fut piquée de curiosité. Une île ? C'était nouveau ça. Le capitaine ne voulait donc pas se presser et déjà entrer dans le Nouveau Monde. Ça ne déplaisait pas à Joy en tout cas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'étaient des vêtements qui lui plaisaient et surtout faits pour se battre. Le short et le haut qu'elle portait pour l'entraînement-test étaient tout justes.

Elle écouta attentivement et ne le coupa pas.

\- Tu viendras avec Killer et moi. Il n'y a aucun Marine sur l'île donc n'essaye rien de toute façon nous t'aurons à l'œil, la moche.

Elle grogna au surnom. Elle le détestait. Il s'était regardé avant de dire ça ?

\- Lors de toutes les sorties tu nous suivras tout le temps.

\- Je ne vais pas te suivre toute ma vie !

\- Laisse-moi terminer avant de brailler.

Il claqua la langue, mécontent.

\- On te surveillera jusqu'au moment où je déciderai d'arrêter.

\- Mh.

Il la dépassa et ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-il en grognant.

Sur ce, il sortit.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise comme une gamine, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sur ce, elle sortit elle aussi en prenant soin de fermer la lampe et la porte derrière elle. Elle était bien élevée, elle ! Pas comme Kidd.

Elle prit la direction de sa cabine. Le fait de ne plus être escortée lui faisait un bien fou. Quoi que, elle préférait plus la compagnie muette de Killer que la gueule de Kidd et son sourire carnassier. Elle n'avait pas oublié le ramen de Killer lors du premier repas.

Elle arriva assez rapidement. Elle entra, se débarrassa de ses armes qu'elle déposa soigneusement sur la petite commode bancale. Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures en sous-vêtements.

Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond. Elle élabora toutes sortes de plans pour échapper à ce malade mental. Mais chaque plan qu'elle élaborait bloquait au même endroit : un endroit pour se cacher.

Personne ne voudrait d'une pirate recherchée et membre des Kidd's pirates qui plus est. Sa sœur était morte, Conrad était Marine tout comme son père. Sa grand-mère adoptive était mourante depuis quelques mois. Dans le pire des cas, elle devrait vivre par elle-même. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne serait plus jamais Marine. Et ça, elle le regrettera toute sa vie, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Elle s'endormit sur ce triste constat.

~Le lendemain matin~

Ce fut en pleine forme que Joy sortit sur le pont. Des miettes de biscotte perlaient ses lèvres. D'un coup de langue, elle les ramassa. Son bazooka sur son dos, son arc et son carquois présents.

Tout le monde était déjà sur le pont. À son arrivée, Greg lui adressa un petit sourire. Il vint près d'elle et lui chuchota.

\- C'était incroyable ton combat hier, peu de gens comprennent le point faible de notre second.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le remercia.

Kidd se mit devant la proue et attira l'attention.

\- Cette île est merdique, débuta le rouge. Il n'y a rien à piller ou tuer. Il n'y a qu'une ville alors cette escale sera consacrée à la détente. Je vous laisse toute la journée. Le Log Pose se recharge en deux jours. Nous partirons demain soir après un bon banquet.

Les Kidd's exprimèrent leur joie en un cri bestial et en levant le bras. Joy leva timidement le sien. Elle avait décidé de s'intégrer.

Heat et Wire partirent tous les deux. Greg se proposa de garder le navire. Apparemment, il aimerait réparer des escaliers d'après ce que Joy avait compris.

\- La moche, l'appela Kidd. N'oublie pas que tu nous suis.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle gentiment en s'approchant de lui.

Killer, toujours aussi silencieux, était à côté de son capitaine.

\- Non, la coupa Kidd. Pas de bazooka et d'arc, on doit être discret, j'ai pas envie de tuer des fiches molles aujourd'hui et encore moins d'être emmerdé par des chasseurs de primes. Laisse-les ici.

Ça, Joy ne voulait pas. Elle tenait à ses armes, elle ne le dira jamais assez.

Greg posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne l'énerve pas aujourd'hui, lui conseilla le roux. Passe-moi ton arme, j'irai la mettre dans ta cabine, crois-moi.

Il tendit la main et elle lui remit l'arme en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Merci, fit-elle. Fais-y attention.

Lorsqu'il prit l'arme dans ses bras, il lui glissa une bourse remplie de Berry's.

Des points d'interrogation remplacèrent ses yeux bruns-verts.

\- Ce n'est pas le capitaine qui te prêterait de l'argent pour t'acheter des vêtements. Ceux que tu portes ne te vont pas.

-Je sais, chuchota-t-elle . J'ai pas le choix.

Elle allait le remercier une deuxième fois, mais Kidd beugla derrière elle.

\- La moche!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je m'appelle Joy.

\- Joy la moche, grouille-toi.

Il sauta à terre en même temps que son second. Elle les imita. Elle se surprit même à saluer Greg.

\- C'est parti, pensa-t-elle. Je sens que ça va être long.

Elle suivit de près son capitaine qui garda toujours un œil sur elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait toujours s'échapper. Il ne l'avait pas encore fidélisée à son équipage. Il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait s'éclipser à tout moment. Elle n'était pas rentrée de son gré dans son équipage aussi. Il avait partagé cette crainte avec son second et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour la garder à l'œil. Il sentait au fond de lui que cette gamine pouvait être utile à son équipage. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé et c'était lui qui l'avait choisie.

C'était de plus en plus délicat, surtout que Joy était persuadée qu'il avait tué sa sœur. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que non. Cette Marine qui avait tenté de lui prendre sa nouvelle nakama. Kidd était un tueur depuis toujours. Il avait grandi dans les bas-quartiers. Il devait se battre pour survivre et manger. C'était dans ces conditions qu'il avait connu Killer. Donc, quand il tuait quelqu'un, il le sentait en lui. Il sentait la mort de cette personne et il adorait cette sensation. C'était comme une drogue. Il n'avait pas eu cette satisfaction avec cette brune coupée à la garçonne.

\- Kidd, l'interpella Killer. Tu es d'accord ?

Kidd secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées.

\- De quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Joy, elle vient de te demander pour aller faire les boutiques.

La rousse baissa la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa requête soit rejetée.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je t'ai donné des vêtements.

\- Des vêtements de putes, la rectifia-t-il. Je refuse de mettre ça.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi payer.

\- Si, affirma-t-elle.

Elle sortit la bourse de Greg.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. C'est d'accord, mais pas toute la journée, j'aimerais aller voir mes petites copines.

Joy comprit de suite de quel genre de copines il parlait. Il devait bien y avoir des bars de débauche par ici.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

\- Je ne suis pas fan des magasins.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le centre de l'île, là où était la seule ville. Elle était animée. À leur passage, certains reconnurent le capitaine et son second. Quelques rares personnes chuchotèrent le nom de Joy. Mais beaucoup moins que celui de Kidd ou Killer. Ça l'arrangeait au fond. Apparemment, ils ne comptaient pas les dénoncer. Tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de grabuge, tout irait au mieux.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la ville. Une immense fontaine circulaire et bordée de bancs où étaient assis des touristes servait de point de repère. Non loin de là, il y avait un panneau d'affichage. Intrigué, Killer s'en approcha.

\- Tu devrais venir voir capitaine, fit-il. Ça t'intéressera.

Kidd rejoignit son second en indiquant à Joy de le suivre.

\- Quoi ?

Killer arracha une affiche.

\- Il y a un chasseur de primes émergent. Il laisse une trace de son passage sur chaque île où il se trouve actuellement en laissant ce genre d'affiche. J'ai lu ça dans le journal. C'est pas la première fois qu'il en parle.

Il tendit ladite affiche au rouge. Kidd la lut lentement, ce n'était pas son fort, avant de froncer des sourcils.

Joy, quant à elle, n'écoutait même pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle chercha plutôt une boutique de son style dans les environs, elle en repéra une.

\- Il s'appelle Conrad, d'après l'affiche, annonça Killer. Un ancien Marine. Il parait qu'il cherche un pirate en particulier.

\- Eh ben, ricana-t-il. Les Marines retournent leurs vestes en ce moment.

Il regarda Joy en espérant qu'elle ait entendu sa pique, mais elle semblait ailleurs. Il froissa le bout de papier, le roula en boule et le jeta à terre.

\- C'est pas un petit merdeux qui va me faire peur. Il retournera pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère quand il me verra. Après que je lui aie refait le portrait évidement.

Killer acquiesça avant de conseiller :

\- Nous devrions commencer le shopping, comme ça tu pourras renvoyer la gamine au navire. Il ne faudrait pas que ce chasseur de primes s'en prenne à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ce qu'il s'en fout de cette gamine, c'est sûrement pas elle qu'il cherche.

Killer haussa les épaules. Il se trompait, évidement.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il se tourna vers la rousse.

\- Tu te grouilles, ok ?

\- Ok.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin repéré, elle fut surprise de voir les deux hommes la suivre.

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous comptez me suivre ?

\- On a pas le choix, expliqua Kidd. On doit te garder à l'œil.

Elle soupira intérieurement et reprit sa route. Elle entra dans une boutique. La vendeuse l'accueillit avec le sourire, mais elle déchanta en remarquant les hommes.

Joy détestait le shopping, mais là c'était obligé. Elle ne pouvait plus mettre ces habits dégradants, montrant plus de peau qu'ils n'en cachaient.

Elle déambula dans les rayons à une vitesse folle. Killer se prêta au jeu et se proposa pour porter ses vêtements. Après avoir retiré ses faucheuses bien sûr. Kidd trouva ça désolant et s'assit dans un fauteuil réservé aux hommes qui accompagnaient leurs femmes dépensières. Il ferma les yeux en gardant les oreilles bien ouvertes. Pour être plus à l'aise, il posa ses pieds sur la petite table basse couverte de magazines pour hommes. Kidd les tâchait avec la boue sous ses bottines.

Finalement, Joy entra dans la cabine et essaya les vêtements choisis. Elle osa demander quelques conseils à Killer. Quand elle sortait pour montrer un pantalon ou un short, elle ne voyait pas Kidd ouvrir un œil pour juger lui-même. Ce genre de vêtements lui allait mieux, mais ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais.

\- Pas si moche que ça la moche, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Joy fit son choix et passa en caisse. Elle paya avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui restait encore le quart de son budget. Elle se souvint qu'il lui manquait quelques sous-vêtements. Autant sauter sur l'occasion.

Elle prit ses achats et vint se planter devant Kidd.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Pas encore. J'aimerais que vous sortiez le temps que j'essaye des sous-vêtements.

Il se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges après avoir retirer ses lunettes métalliques. Il se leva et les remit.

\- Je me plais bien ici, et puis il y a la clim'.

\- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu zieuter quand je sortais. Je suis tireuse d'élite ne l'oublie pas. Je vois tout peu importe la distance.

Pris au piège. Kidd, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit presque gêné d'être découvert.

\- Bon, un quart d'heure, pas plus.

Il sortit suivi de son second. Il s'assirent sur un banc face à l'entrée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper dans une boutique de femmes. Elle devrait bien sortir après un moment.

Joy ne perdit pas de temps et fonça vers le rayon lingerie. Elle choisit et essaya.

À l'extérieur du magasin, Kidd et Killer étaient tranquillement assis. Killer remit ses armes correctement alors que Kidd matait les belles filles qui passaient.

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi et ils virent au loin Joy se balader et choisir des pièces de lingerie. Kidd dévia son regard de temps en temps vers elle.

\- Tu la regardes beaucoup, constata Killer.

\- Je la surveille seulement.

Killer ne répondit rien, mais il ne croyait pas son capitaine.

Les quinze minutes étaient écoulées. Kidd se leva.

\- Je vais la chercher. Il est déjà quatorze heures.

Il avança vers le magasin parmi la foule. Killer le suivit de près . Quelqu'un bouscula Kidd de plein fouet. Le rouge, fou de rage, l'attrapa par le col.

\- Excuse-toi le gosse.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans sourit sans peur au rouge. À sa ceinture pendait un katana dissimulé sous son grand manteau noir.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur.

Kidd le reposa à terre.

\- Dégage avant que je te défonce.

Le blond continua de sourire de cette manière avant d'annoncer :

\- Prend soin d'elle, elle est fragile.

\- Hein ?

Killer arriva et reconnut directement l'homme. De suite, il posa le bout de sa faucheuse sous son menton.

\- C'est lui, indiqua-t-il à son capitaine.

\- Qui ? Fit Kidd.

\- Conrad, le chasseur de primes.

Un sourire sarcastique prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, le gamin à qui je voulais botter le cul pour qu'il aille pleurer près de sa maman ?

Conrad n'y fit pas attention et répéta :

\- Prend soin d'elle, elle est fragile.

Cette répétition irrita le rouge.

\- Qui à la fin ?

\- Joy. Elle est fragile, elle est en danger.

Kidd arrêta son sourire quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que la moche faisait là-dedans?

\- J'ai fini, cria une voix.

Joy, portant une multitude de sacs, se dirigea vers eux.

Conrad profita de cette diversion pour se faire la malle. Il se fondit de nouveau dans la foule en baissant la tête. Il faisait tout pour que Joy ne le reconnaisse pas. Il n'était pas encore temps pour eux de se revoir. C'était trop tôt et puis il se posait mille et une questions par rapport à son choix de vie. Killer n'avait même pas réagi, lui aussi était perturbé.

Deux secondes plus tard, Joy arriva. Elle ne se doutait de rien.

\- C'est quoi ces têtes ? J'ai pas dépassé les quinze minutes.

Kidd se reprit en se disant que c'était une blague.

\- Retourne avec Killer au navire, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, fit la rousse. Je suis vidée.

Ce fut en se doutant de rien que Joy suivit Killer jusqu'au navire. Kidd quant à lui chercha le gamin des yeux et grogna en ne le trouvant pas.

* * *

Surpris? Et oui, Conrad refait surface et lui aussi a eu un fameux tournant dans sa vie. Comme toujours, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez sur ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire!

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre. Je vous dis à mercredi dans deux semaines!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	14. Chapitre 14: Tu n'es plus pareil

Touché en plein cœur

Hey ! Pas trop dégoûtés par la fin du dernier chapitre ? Mais aujourd'hui vous serez peut-être rassasiés avec celui-ci. Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est déjà fait. Je vous fais confiance.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Je tenais à vous remercier car nous avons dépassé les 5.000 vues et les 80 reviews! C'est un truc de fou! En parlant de reviews, j'ai décidé de répondre à celle postées hors-ligne sur le chapitre suivant(comme d'habitude), mais je répondrai, dès que j'aurais le temps, aux reviews postées connectées en message privé. Ceux qui ont postés une reviews connectées sur le dernier chapitre savent de quoi je parle.

* * *

ANNONCE: Vous êtes habitué à la publication tous les deux mercredis. J'essaie de garder cette fréquence, mais il va y avoir un petit soucis pour le 24 août(chapitre quinze). En effet, ma correctrice (Nyxiera) est en vacances et ne sait pas si elle sera capable de m'envoyer le chapitre à temps. Si je ne le reçois pas avant le 24, il me parviendra normalement dans les jours qui suivent. En résumé, si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre pointer le bout de son nez le mercredi 24, il arrivera dans les jours suivant. Je m'excuse pour ce potentiel retard.

D'où l'intérêt de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas être surpris. Comme quoi je ne dis pas que des conneries XD. Merci d'avoir lu et comme ça vous ne serez pas surprise d'en éventuel retard pour le chapitre suivant.

Rating : K+, car Kidd

Droits d'auteur : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

Mots : Environ 4000

Correctrice: Nyxiera

Reviews postées hors-ligne :

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il a une bonne raison d'être chasseur de prime notre Conrad. Tout sera expliqué dans les chapitres à venir en plus de celui-ci. Je ne peux t'en dire plus au risque de t'en dire trop. Il y a une bonne raison au comportement de Conrad

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 ou Tu n'es plus pareil**

Lorsque Kidd revint légèrement éméché de sa tournée des bars, il était aux alentours de huit heures du soir. Lors de son entrée dans le second bar, il avait contacté son second pour préparer un banquet digne de ce nom. Il avait envie de s'exploser la panse pour oublier cette journée bizarre. Ce gamin l'avait interpellé finalement. Il avait parlé de Joy. Sa Joy.

Killer, exaspéré du manque du sens de la responsabilité de son capitaine, accepta en soupirant. Après tout, les autres membres avaient rempli les cales plus qu'il ne fallait. Il risquait de couler avec toutes ces marchandises en trop.

C'était bénéfique pour tout le monde. Kidd sauta sur le pont en vacillant légèrement. Mais il décuvait vite et il en avait parfaitement conscience. À force de boire en tripotant des filles de joie gloussant comme des poules sur ses cuisses, il était entraîné.

\- Je suis de retour, fit-il.

Greg l'accueillit en premier.

\- Nous avons fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé capitaine, l'informa-t-il. Vu le bon temps, Heat a proposé de manger sur le pont, à l'abri des regards derrière ces collines.

En effet, dès le retour du rouge, le bateau avait levé l'ancre et naviguait vers une crique isolée protégée des regards le long des côtes désertes de l'île. De plus, deux collines se dressaient, l'une d'elles étant couverte de lavande.

\- Au moins, je n'ai pas recruté que des imbéciles, constata Kidd avant d'exploser de rire. Dans combien de temps le festin sera prêt ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure capitaine. Je pencherais plus pour quarante-cinq minutes.

Kidd hocha la tête.

\- Je vais me changer. Un con ivre m'a renversé « malencontreusement » un fond de bouteille de saké sur le pantalon. Mais bon, il a perdu des dents à cause de mon réflexe de lui foutre un poing.

Greg savait très bien que le fond d'une bouteille d'alcool avait une odeur plus forte. Il savait aussi que son capitaine prenait soin de lui, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air Kidd aimait être propre et soigné.

Kidd passa à côté de lui comme un coup de vent et disparut à l'intérieur du navire.

Il croisa ses autres nakamas, sauf Killer qui s'occupait de la manœuvre du navire, qui sortaient au pas de course avec des chaises. Ils préparaient le banquet.

L'alcool se baladant dans le sang du rouge se dissipa assez rapidement. Il était habitué après tout et il avait une certaine carrure qui lui apportait un avantage vis-à-vis de cela en plus de l'expérience.

Ce fut presque sobre qu'il arriva dans le couloir de sa cabine. Par automatisme, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Mais quelque chose le stoppa lors de sa traversée : le bruit venant de la cabine adjacente à la sienne. Celle de Joy.

Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte. Un détail lui piqua les yeux. L'odeur. L'odeur de femme. Cette cabine était devenue féminine.

Ce que Joy ignorait, c'était que cette cabine était réservée pour les aventures d'une nuit du capitaine qu'il jugeait utile de garder lors des longs trajets entre deux îles éloignées. La vie de pirate en tant qu'homme n'était pas simple. Parole de Kidd.

Un autre détail, beaucoup plus visuel, toucha la curiosité du rouge. En effet, sur la porte en bois dont la peinture écaillait légèrement suite à un long combat contre les années, quelque chose était gravé. Gravé avec un léger cuter vu les traits hachés et peu précis. Il était marqué « Colonel Joy » dans le bois usé.

Un sourire sarcastique prit place sur les lèvres du supernova.

\- Pour se rappeler de quel merdier elle vient, chuchota-il. Malencontreusement, ce n'est pas assez complet à mon goût.

Kidd prit le poignard pendant à sa ceinture et dégaina. Il approcha la lame de la porte et s'appliqua pour ajouter trois mots, pas plus. Il se concentra pour ne pas se tromper dans l'orthographe.

\- Parfait, conclut-il.

Il rangea son arme et contempla son œuvre. Il avait juste ajouté « alias La Moche » derrière les propres mots de la rousse. Kidd se délectait déjà de sa future réaction.

Il décida de reporter son idée de se changer. Il devait voir si la moche ne s'était pas tranché les veines par accident avec ce cuter ou il ne savait quoi. Il avait besoin de regarder si elle allait bien.

Kidd se rendait compte du fait qu'elle ferait tout pour quitter son équipage. Il pensait avoir condamné toutes les sorties. Il n'y en avait qu'une qu'il ne pouvait fermer : la mort.

Si la rousse décidait que son destin était de se suicider, qu'elle se retienne. Personne ne tuera l'un de ses nakamas, même la moche. Le seul qui a le droit de lui faire du mal, c'était lui.

Il tourna la poignée et entra sans permission. Il découvrit avec stupeur, la rousse peu habillée. Elle ne portait qu'un short blanc et un soutien-gorge rouge. Un nouveau sûrement.

Joy se braqua sur place, son nouveau débardeur vert pomme en bout de bras. Toute sa cabine était en désordre. Ses nouveaux vêtements et sous-vêtements étaient éparpillés partout. Cette cabine ne possédait qu'une armoire à trois tiroirs. Elle décidera plus tard d'y mettre ses sous-vêtements et ses maigres accessoires. Ses gants en somme.

Kidd, lui, fut pétrifié sur place. Sa main crispée sur la poignée de porte et ses yeux embrumés sous la surprise.

Ses yeux d'homme ne purent s'empêcher de détailler ce haut de corps taillé par un entraînement vigoureux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, car la rousse enfila rapidement son haut avant de s'écrier :

\- Mais t'es malade ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer espèce de pervers ?!

Elle se pressa de cacher ses sous-vêtements dans un des tiroirs, le rouge aux joues.

Kidd secoua la tête et se reprit. Il lâcha la poignée qui sera marquée à vie de la légère marque que ses mains laissèrent. Il avança de deux pas dans la cabine.

\- Je viens te prévenir que le banquet va commencer.

Elle grogna.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis sale. Je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis que tu as eu la bonne idée de me kidnapper.

Kidd roula les yeux. Il n'y avait pensé. Il pouvait comprendre les femmes.

\- Tu as une douche dans ta salle de bain.  
\- L'eau est froide.  
\- Tant pis pour toi.  
\- Je veux de la chaude.

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et planta bien ses pieds au sol. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, ce n'était pas la mer à boire de lui donner accès à de l'eau chaude.

Kidd soupira.

\- Tu as gagné. Je demanderai à Killer de t'arranger ça plus tard. Tu attendras demain pour te laver.

Joy, sachant que le terrain sur lequel elle était n'était pas des meilleurs, hocha la tête.

Kidd fit demi-tour et sortit sans plus attendre. Il ferma la porte avant de jurer:

\- 'tain !

Il aurait dû toquer, car maintenant, son cerveau avait imprimé l'image de Joy à moitié nue. Il s'en voulait maintenant. Cette fille prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se battait contre quelque chose de plus fort que lui : sa raison.

Il passa son immense main dans sa chevelure flamboyante en soupira.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Je vais aller mettre des vêtements frais et ça ira mieux. Ouais, sûrement...

Il parcourut les quelques pas qui séparaient leurs deux cabines et entra. Il n'enfermait plus Joy depuis qu'elle était devenue sa nakama. De toute manière, il le savait, elle n'irait pas très loin en pleine mer.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en pénétrant dans sa cabine.

Joy sursauta au claquement violent de la porte appartenant à la cabine de droite.

\- Qu'il est chiant même quand il ne le veut pas.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et prit les sandales en dessous qu'elle avait achetées. Elle les avait vues dans le magasin de sous-vêtements. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi un tel article, mais ne s'en était pas plainte.

De plus, Greg lui avait donné plus d'argent que nécessaire. C'était voulu, mais ça elle l'ignorait.

Elle les mit et se leva. Les petits talons de cinq centimètres étaient parfaits. Elle mettait rarement de talons. Ses bottines d'officier étaient largement préférables. Mais bon, elles avaient vécu. De plus, elle n'était pas si petite que ça. Elle était dans la norme, pour une fois. Sauf que face à Kidd et ses deux mètres, elle ressemblait à une fourmi.

Elle les garda au cas où l'une des prochaines îles était automnale voire hivernale.

Elle souffla pour se motiver et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se posta devant le lavabo après avoir ouvert la lampe.

\- Tiens ! s'étonna-t-elle. Elle est revenue ?

Lorsqu'il fit assez clair, elle vit un petit post-it sur un nouveau miroir. Elle le prit et le lut en plissant les yeux. L'écriture était petite et si serrée qu'elle dû se concentrer.

\- « Pour une meilleure intégration dans notre équipage, j'ai remis le courant, un miroir et quelques draps de bain ainsi que des gants à ta disposition. Une brosse à dent, un dentifrice, un gobelet et une brosse à cheveux ont été ajoutés grâce à Wire. Greg. » lut-elle à haute voix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et recolla le petit mot sur le miroir pour le voir tous les matins. Elle ouvrit la valve d'eau et pria pour que l'eau soit transparente et buvable. Elle coula à flot pour le bonheur de la rousse.

Elle apporta ses mains et eut la chaire de poule.

\- Il y a des glaçons dans les tuyaux ou quoi ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ferma le robinet et se débarbouilla le visage d'eau fraîche.

Motivée et revigorée, elle sortit de sa cabine en direction du pont. Là où se passait le banquet. Elle devait se détendre et oublier tous ces malheurs. Ce banquet était une occasion parfaite. Avec un peu de chance, Kidd sera bourré et elle le poussera « par accident » par dessus la rambarde. Son fruit du démon s'occupera du reste.

Ce fut en ricanant intérieurement, qu'elle arriva sur le pont. Tout le petit monde se déplaçait comme des fourmis bien organisées. La grosse reine du nom de Kidd était le seul au repos assis, non, affalé sur une des nombreuses chaises.

Un peu plus loin, un barbecue familial faisait crépiter les viandes encore crues cuisant tout doucement. Les épices dont elles étaient parsemées firent grogner le ventre de Joy. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait faim.

Finalement, un bras puissant et musclé comme il le faut l'empoigna. Elle se tourna en direction de son propriétaire et rencontra le petit sourire de Greg.

Elle voulut le remercier pour tous les mini-travaux dans ce qui ressemblait de mieux en mieux à une salle d'eau, mais il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa. Tout doucement, la table se remplit.

Wire était le seul à être occupé. Il cuisait les viandes.

Rapidement, Joy se relaxa et s'embarqua dans l'ambiance. Elle but même un petit verre de saké.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, avait-elle dit sur le moment avant que l'arrière-goût ne vienne poser son mot.

Elle avait alors tout recraché sous les rires des nakamas qui se firent un plaisir de terminer son verre et de la taquiner.

Le repas fut vite fini et la beuverie commença. Joy suivit le petit monde et se prêta au poker qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Greg se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre avec une patience sans fin.

La rousse était tellement plongée dans sa compréhension des règles qu'elle ne sentit pas le regard perçant de son capitaine sur elle.

Killer, lui, le vit de suite. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de son supérieur et meilleur ami qui était toujours à la même place qu'à l'arrivée de la snipeuse*.

Il lui tendit une bouteille de saké pleine et remplit deux verres dont un lui était réservé.

Kidd empoigna le sien et le but cul sec.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe, Kidd ?

\- Je ne suis pas perturbé, grogna le rouge en reposant violemment son verre vide sur la table.

\- Oh si, tu es perturbé, chuchota-il.

En le voyant se tendre, il s'empressa de reprendre :

\- Je te connais Kidd. Tu fixes Joy tout le temps depuis notre retour. C'est ce que ce gars nous a dit ? Il était sûrement...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car Kidd le coupa déjà.

\- Non ! Ce gars la connaît et j'aime pas ça. Comment peut-elle connaître un chasseur de primes ? Les Marines les supportent encore moins que nous !

\- Joy a aussi droit à des attaches extérieures.

\- Non, grogna Kidd. Je refuse qu'elle voie quelqu'un d'autre hors de cet équipage.

Killer sourit.

\- Tu sembles t'être attaché à elle. Plus que tu ne le crois, fit remarquer le blond en passant le verre sous le masque pour boire.

Kidd tiqua et se rattrapa presque instinctivement.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour elle. Elle peut crever à mes pieds, je l'aiderais en lui abrégeant ses souffrances et lui demanderais de m'envoyer une carte postale avec un timbre ange. Je disais ça par rapport à l'équipage en lui-même.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu avoues te faire un sang d'encre pour nous.

Kidd marmonna. Il détestait se l'avouer, mais son équipage était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il ferait tout pour le protéger.

\- Bref, soupira Killer en se levant et reprenant les verres vides ainsi que la bouteille. Je suis fatigué avec cette journée rebondissante. Je vais aller me coucher.

Kidd émit un « mh, salut » avant de se re-concenter sur la rousse. Dos à lui.

Soudain, l'image d'elle à moitié nue lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'imagina retirer les bretelles noires de son soutien-gorge. Il secoua la tête pour l'effacer, mais elle persista. Rejetant encore la faute sur la fatigue il se décida à imiter son second. Sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard sur le dos nu, dans son esprit, de la rousse.

\- J'fais pitié.

Et il disparut.

Une heure passa et l'horloge indiqua trois heures du matin. Un par un, tous les joueurs quittèrent la scène ou s'endormirent en bavant sur leurs cartes. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que Joy et Heat.

Ce dernier se leva.

\- J'y vais aussi.

\- Je ne vais plus tarder, annonça Joy.

Le cuisinier rentra sans penser que Joy pouvait s'échapper sans surveillance. Mais même elle n'y pensa pas. Elle se sentait bizarrement bien. Cela l'étonnait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce sentiment en étant dans cet équipage de pirates. Elle s'étonnait plus de jour en jour.

Elle vacilla un peu, mais tint bon. Elle avait été tentée par un deuxième verre de saké en se disant que la première fois n'était jamais la meilleure.

\- Comme le sexe, avait ri Wire avant d'être rejoint par les autres dans la bonne humeur.

Joy avait rougi avant de rigoler elle aussi. Même si cette première fois-là, elle ne la connaissait pas.

Elle fit le tour du pont et emprunta un petit passage menant vers le minuscule pont arrière. Elle l'avait repéré il y avait peu. Elle s'était dit que ça devait être un endroit calme.

Elle se coucha sur le plancher sale et regarda le ciel étoilé.

Il lui rappela celui qu'elle admirait avec Conrad dans le parc les soirs d'été. Elle adorait s'endormir dans ses bras puissants et de s'y réveiller le lendemain. Parfois, le gilet du blond lui recouvrait les épaules. Il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux à l'époque.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Joy qui avait dit ça ou alors l'alcool faisait effet. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec des semelles de rangers nikel. Elle ne pouvait pas se redresser.

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnu écartant les jambes et se pencha pour sourire à la rousse. Elle le reconnut de suite.

\- Salut.

\- Con... Conrad ?!

Joy se redressa en position assise et recula. Lorsqu'elle buta contre le bois, elle se leva sans quitter la blond des yeux.

\- C'est bien toi ?

Il sauta près d'elle et enfouit ses mains gantées dans les poches de son pantalon noir ample. Un katana sans fourreau pendait à sa hanche gauche. Il était habillé tout en noir. Le pantalon, le T-shirt moulant des muscles jamais vu par la rousse et sa veste à tirette étaient noirs. Ce qui choqua le plus Joy furent les cheveux. Ils arrivaient aux épaules.

Elle le trouva beau.

\- Évidemment que c'est moi. Je viens te chercher.

\- Me chercher ?

Il avança vers elle. Ne se rendant pas compte que ce qu'il était devenu, elle le laissa faire.

Il avait pris de la confiance en lui. Une aura lévitait autour de lui. Une aura rassurante pour la rouquine.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Viens, je t'emmène dans un monde meilleur.

Elle hésita. Elle venait tout juste de s'intégrer chez les Kidd's.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas.

La main tendue de Conrad se transforma en poing.

\- Quoi ? Ce fou de Kidd te retient ? Il te torture?

\- Non.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle aussi, avant de connaître un peu plus son capitaine, pensait qu'il en était capable. Mais il ne l'attaquait qu'avec des mots maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Et elle était persuadée qu'ils n'étaient que taquins.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te retient ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

Devenu colérique et ayant perdu toute sa douceur, il grogna. Joy en fut étonnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Conrad perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne voyait plus celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son meilleur ami devant elle. Elle voyait quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un de changé, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

\- Conrad, souffla-t-elle. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé.

\- Non, j'ai mûri.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question sembla le gêner. Il tourna le dos à la rousse et s'accouda à la rambarde en soupirant.

\- Lorsque la nouvelle comme quoi ta base avait été attaquée par Kidd et sa bande est arrivée, j'étais chez nous. Ma mère a emménagé finalement. Notre ancien appartement est à moi. Bref. Nous prenions le repas ensemble. C'est ta sœur qui nous a mis au courant.

Joy manqua une inspiration tandis que Conrad griffa le bois de la rambarde en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Il reprit sa tirade :

\- Nous avons cru à une blague. C'était son genre, mais pas sur ce sujet-là. Elle tenait à toi.

L'emploi du passé montra à Joy qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé à Sabondy.

\- Ton père a fondu en larmes et je me suis énervé. Trop, beaucoup trop. Je me suis levé en fureur et renversé la table. Ma mère a tenté de me retenir par le bras et...

Il déglutit et de la sueur perla son front.

\- Je l'ai giflé.

\- Conrad.

\- Je sais. J'aurais pas dû. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je devais retrouver ton corps. J'ai pris la direction de cette base. Quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai rencontré Tsuru. Blessée. Elle m'a parlé de toi et je t'ai reconnu dans ce portrait. Elle m'a annoncé ne jamais avoir retrouvé ton corps. C'est là que je me suis dit que c'était impossible. Je suis resté là quelques jours avant de découvrir ton avis de recherche avec ce surnom.

Elle se raidit. Elle avait presque oublié son avis de recherche. Elle qui avait l'habitude de les regarder pour retenir la tête des pirates à arrêter.

\- La traîtresse, je sais, souffla Joy. S'ils savaient tout...

\- Je sais tout moi.

Elle fixa son dos.

\- J'ai lu l'article et je ne l'ai pas cru totalement. J'ai voyagé jusque Sabondy pour en avoir le cœur net. J'ai rencontré le noble qui se plaignait que son achat était parti. Une nouvelle fois, je t'ai identifié dans sa description. Et là, là.

Il se tourna face à sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est à partir de là que je suis remonté jusqu'ici. J'ai dû m'inventer chasseur de prime pour avoir des informations sans qu'on me pose des questions.

Il fit deux pas vers elle et sa voix s'adoucit.

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Joy. Pour revoir tes beaux yeux, tes cheveux que tu détestes tant et que j'aime pour toi, ton caractère de merde, ton côté rebelle dont je ne me lasse pas. Je suis là pour toi, Joy.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Conrad... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- J'ai une idée. Viens avec moi et vivons ensemble. Tu le sais, mais je t'aime.

Oui, elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était si elle l'aimait. Elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à son égard. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'expérience. Conrad n'était qu'un ami pour elle.

Elle hésita et il se décida de prendre les choses en main. Un de ses nakamas n'allaient pas tarder à venir la chercher.

Il lui empoigna le poignet, l'attira vers lui ce qui eut effet de la faire lever. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches, en sortit un mouchoir imbibé de formol et endormit avec douceur la rousse.

Ses yeux verts-bruns le fixèrent avec de devenir vitreux et avant de se fermer avant un long moment.

Elle put entendre une dernière phrase :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Il la porta en princesse et sauta sur la terre ferme. Il courut sans se douter que Kidd se réveillait dans son lit en pensant encore à la rousse qui brouillait ses rêves.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère vous avoir surpris avec ce changement pour Conrad. Dites-moi tout ça en reviews, j'ai hâte de lire tout ça croyez-moi ! Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne rater aucun chapitre et vous retrouver paumés.

Ps : Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai zappé le repas. Je ne trouvais pas intéressant de le faire qui plus est j'en ai déjà fait un dans les premiers chapitres. Je ne voyais donc plus l'intérêt d'en refaire la description si il n'y a aucun autre but.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	15. Chapitre 15:Révélation

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont dû être choqués de la fin du précédent chapitre. Je peux comprendre. Mais voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction afin de ne pas louper un seul chapitre.

Finalement, j'ai reçu la beta le lundi soir, après le tweet annonçant un retard. J'en ai refais un 2e expliquant que le chapitre serait bien posté aujourd'hui (24 août), mais si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je m'excuse. Je vous ai induis en erreur. J'espère que la nouvelle du chapitre retardé faussée vous fait plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots :** Environs 3800

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Rating :** K+ pour être sûr. Toujours pour les paroles et le comportement de certains personnage. Je n'en vise aucun hein. Hum,hum. Bref.

 **Correctrice:** La fidèle Nyxiera!

 **Reviews hors-ligne:**

 _Guest :_ C'est vrai que le Joy x Conrad marche, mais non XD. Mouhaha.

 _Guest :_ Et oui, je choisis toujours le bon moment pour tout casser. Conrad m'a grandement aidé x).

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Conrad a changé, en effet. Tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi. En fait, ce passage dit gênant n'était pas prévu à la base. Lors de la relecture avant l'envoi à ma beta je rajoute souvent des passages. Celui-là en était un.

 _Traffy-D-Lamy_ : J'ai fais ta soirée alors si tu as tout lu d'un coup XD. Contente que cette fiction te plaise.

MERCI pour toute ces reviews! J'en ai eu 10! C'est le nombre de reviews le plus important entre deux chapitres! MERCI, encore XD.

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze ou Révélation**

Le vent. Voilà ce qui réveilla Joy de son sommeil qui avait duré plus de cinq heures d'affilée. Le vent frais du matin, celui de neuf heures pétantes. Il se faufila dans la pièce par la porte légèrement ouverte et atterrit sur la nuque de la rousse. L'effet fut immédiat ; les poils de cette partie de son corps se dressèrent au garde-à-vous. Ceux de ses avant-bras plaqués contre les accoudoirs de la chaise suivirent le mouvement.

Cette première brise la réveilla à moitié. Elle somnolait encore, le formol faisant encore un peu d'effet. Lors de la deuxième brise, Joy se réveilla complètement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir clair.

Elle découvrit la table décorée d'une nappe familiale colorée et d'un plateau de fruits frais. Il n'y avait que ça dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Juste une chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Les murs étaient nus et boisés. La lumière éclairant cet endroit encore inconnu filtrait par deux fenêtres carrées de part et d'autre de la porte se balançant doucement au gré du vent.

Joy tenta de se lever, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle était ficelée comme un morceau de viande frais à la chaise branlante et couinante.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? jura-t-elle entre les dents.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur ses poignets, mais rien ne changea. Seule une marque rouge marqua sa peau blanche. Elle observa sa position. Elle était attachée à la chaise. Ses poignets aux accoudoirs et ses mollets aux pieds du meuble. Une mince corde entourait sa fine taille et la maintenait droite. Tout doucement, des courbatures se firent ressentir à force de rester dans la même position trop longtemps.

En se dandinant désespérément afin de desserrer les liens elle remarqua une arme posée sur l'autre chaise. Un katana.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait crier. Lorsqu'elle trouva et se prépara à hurler un simple « À l'aide ! » la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Joy sursauta et juste un couinement ridicule sortit de sa bouche.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

\- Bonjour, chérie.

Ses yeux verts-bruns s'écarquillèrent.

\- Conrad !

Involontairement, sa voix se fit rancunière. C'était son instinct qui décidait de ce genre de choses en ces moments critiques. Ses yeux d'un naturel si doux envoyèrent des éclairs à son meilleur ami. Elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas son état de détresse. Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Non, il ne voyait que sa propre version déduite par sa quête. Il refusait de savoir la version de la rousse. De connaître ses réelles aventures. Ils auraient pu en parler hier soir. Tranquillement sur le pont arrière du navire des Kidd's pirates. Parler comme avant, comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais tous les deux savaient que cette époque était révolue. Que plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
Le blond ferma la porte d'un coup de pied délicat. Ses bras étaient chargés d'un plateau de viennoiseries, de tasses et de café.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il en posant ledit plateau sur la table.

\- Non, grogna Joy.

Il ricana et s'approcha d'elle. Par réflexe, elle se plaqua de tout son corps sur la chaise. Elle voulait se retourner et courir loin de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Mais elle devait se contenter de ça.

Conrad enleva son gant noir, le jeta sur la table et posa le bout de son index sur la peau frêle de la rousse. Il contourna chaque passerelle de son visage de plus en plus adulte. Ce qui l'attrista.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai amené le petit-dej'. Tout ce que tu aimes. J'ai tout retenu.

\- Tu es devenu fou, constata Joy sur un ton neutre.

Cette déclaration bloqua le blond qui retira prestement sa main de la joue droite couverte de quelques tâches de rousseur discrètes. Il recula de deux pas et dévisagea Joy qui ne le lâcha pas du regard et tint bon. Son caractère trempé l'aidait énormément.

Sa réaction la refroidit d'un coup. En effet, il éclata de rire avant de remettre son gant gisant sur la table. Joy cligna des yeux rapidement sous l'effet de surprise. Ce n'était définitivement plus le Conrad qu'elle avait connu devant elle. C'était un inconnu. Fou qui plus est. Ça elle en était sûr, Conrad était devenu fou. Pour ne pas dire psychopathe.

Conrad contourna la table en se calmant tant bien que mal et s'installa sur l'autre chaise. Il se versa une tasse de café et y plongea la pointe de son croissant avant de croquer dedans.

Joy trembla de colère d'être ainsi moquée et ignorée. Elle finit par exploser :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce bordel ?! Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?

Le blond termina, en prenant bien son temps, son petit déjeuner. Lorsque la dernière goutte de ce liquide âcre et précieux dégringola sa gorge, il répondit :

\- Pour nous.

\- Pour nous ? Mais t'es malade ! C'est fini maintenant ! Je suis pirate, plus marine.

Il brisa la tasse en porcelaine d'une main. Des débris pénétrèrent sa peau et il saigna légèrement. Joy sursauta sous la surprise.

\- Tss... Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire comme bêtises avec tes sottises.

Il soupira et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour l'enrouler autour de sa main en sang après avoir enlevé les débris.

\- Ce ne sont pas des sottises, rétorqua Joy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis devenue pirate pour survivre. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Alors, arrête ton petit manège et dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici. Attachée surtout !

Le blond se leva silencieusement de la chaise.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimée Joy. Ton sourire, ton rire si rare, ta façon de répondre aux gens avec tant de désinvolture. J'aime tout chez toi. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je te l'ai même dit avant de partir. Et tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Conrad. Je suis désolée.

\- Non, effectivement ! Tu ne l'es pas !

D'un mouvement de bras ravageur, il envoya valser le plateau au sol. Une veine naquit sur sa main droite.

\- Le destin est déjà écrit à notre naissance. Et dans mon livre il y a nous. Tu es un chapitre de ma vie et cela se fera. Nous serons heureux et amoureux.

Joy le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Je vais t'obliger à m'aimer.

\- On ne peut pas obliger ce genre de choses !

\- Si ! Tu n'aimeras que moi.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, le katana qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il s'était assis à la main. Celui-ci n'ayant pas de fourreau, Joy se sentie menacée directement et déglutit. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- De toute façon, mes nakamas - ce mot résonna dans sa tête - vont remarquer mon absence et venir me secourir.

Joy fut plus surprise que Conrad lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa phrase. Elle avait enfin accepté son destin. Elle était une Kidd pirate maintenant et n'hésitera plus à le crier lorsqu'on le lui demandera. La Marine lui faisait toujours envie, évidemment, mais ce n'était plus le seul horizon dans son tiroir avenir.

Conrad ricana une fois de plus.

\- On dirait que tu te tapes le capitaine. Dois-je te rappeler que ton « cap'taine » a tué ta grande sœur chérie ?

En voyant la tête décomposée de la rousse, il sourit de plus belle.

Il savait où se trouvait la corde sensible de Joy.

\- Tu seras privée de repas rien que pour ton impertinence.

Il fit volte-face et ramassa le plateau qu'il refit comme à son arrivée. Il sortit en laissant une nouvelle fois la porte entrouverte. Après tout, elle pouvait crier tant que ses poumons et ses cordes vocales le pouvaient, ils étaient à trois kilomètres de la première habitation.

Joy, le regard vide, se remit de cette pique. Si c'était Kidd qui lui avait envoyée, elle aurait juste tilté. Mais là, c'était Conrad qui la lui avait lancée. Mais elle se réconforta en se disant qu'il était fou. Car oui, le gentil blond timide était devenu un fou obsessionnel d'elle. De sa faute.

Kidd grogna en se redressant. Son lit aussi haut que lui, l'équation fit que sa crinière flamboyante râpa le plafond. Ces mêmes cheveux en bataille et beaucoup plus sexy ainsi. Sa transpiration de la nuiit, car il bougeait beaucoup lors de cauchemar, plaqua quelques mèches sur son front. Il passa sa main nue dans cette crinière avant de tâter sa table de chevet et attrapa ses bagues et sa chevalière avant de les enfiler à ses doigts.

Il sortit de ses draps et la première pensée du matin fut une première. Il pensa à Joy. Drôle de réflexe au matin. Déjà qu'il avait rêvé d'elle toute la nuit en l'imaginant kidnappée et torturée.

\- 'Tain, râla-t-il en enfilant son sous-vêtement.

Car oui, le grand Eustass Kidd dormait comme Adam aucune de ses aventures ne s'en était plaint.

Il attrapa ses habits habituels et les enfila également. Comme beaucoup l'ignoraient, il ne se maquillait pas. Ses lèvres étaient rouge carmin naturellement. Kidd se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, la plus grande du navire suivie de celle de Killer, et se passa un filet d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir avant de soupirer :

\- C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée avec la moche dans les basques.

Soudain, son ventre réclama son petit-déjeuner bien calorique journalier et il ne se le fit pas répéter pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il croisa son second en chemin et ils firent le chemin à deux. Seul un bonjour fut échangé. Ils avaient faim tous les deux.

Aucun des deux ne ressentit la disparition de Joy, se disant qu'elle dormait encore vu la cuite d'hier soir. Mais quelque chose au fond de Kidd l'alarma. Comme chaque matin, quand il sortait de sa cabine, il toquait fortement sur la porte de la rousse pour l'ennuyer. D'habitude un grognement et une insulte le saluaient, mais aujourd'hui rien. Il chassa cette idée dès que l'odeur de bacon et d'œufs fraîchement cuits à la poêle l'atteignit.

Il arriva le premier, suivi de Killer évidemment, en cuisine. Kidd était loin d'être matinal.

\- Apparemment, il n'y a pas que la moche qui se remet d'une bonne cuite.

Il rit à sa pique et s'installa. Il découvrit qu'il était en réalité le deuxième. Heat, le cuisinier, était déjà là. Évidemment, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour cuire ce bacon gras dont le rouge raffolait.

Heat les servit lorsque Killer s'installa à sa place, face au journal qu'il prit.

\- Nous partons de l'île bientôt ? demanda Kidd la bouche pleine de bacon.

\- Normalement. Je vérifierai pour en être sûr.

Kidd avala bruyamment sa bouchée avant de se servir un café noir très corsé. Une heure plus tard, tous les Kidd's étaient là, sauf Joy.

Kidd s'impatienta. Il voulait la voir pour la charrier un peu sur la soirée de hier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tapota à un rythme régulier le sol avec sa bottine noire cirée à la perfection. Les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux imposants et se balançant sur deux pieds de sa chaise entre chaque tapotement.

\- Un problème capitaine ? finit par demander Greg.

\- Mouais.

Greg et Wire s'échangèrent un regard confus avant de hausser tous les deux des épaules se disant que leur capitaine était encore et toujours de mauvais poil. Très rare après une soirée à boire et manger, mais plausible. Puis Killer vint rajouter son grain de sel.

\- T'es sûr ? Ce ne serait pas parce que la petite qui ne pointerait pas son joli minet ?

Il grogna en marmonnant un « arrête tes conneries » avant de reprendre le balancement de chaise qu'il avait interrompu à la prise de parole du blond.

\- J'l'aime bien moi la petite, feignit Killer en tournant les pages du journal qu'il relisait pour la dixième fois. Le sexe n'est pas interdit après tout sur le navire.

\- Si, le coupa Kidd sans réfléchir.

Killer se délecta de l'effet escompté. Il touchait enfin la vérité qu'il voulait.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas le première fois qu'on prend une « nakama » juste pour ça.

\- Pas avec elle, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Killer sous son masque.

\- Parce... Parce qu'elle est mineure.

\- Elle a 21 ans, tu me l'a certifié le jour où on l'a kidnappée. Elle te l'a dit.

\- Elle a sûrement menti par peur.

Killer, peu convaincu, s'arrêta là. Voulant encore vivre quelques années et ne pas être tué par son meilleur ami. Il aimait le taquiner discrètement, mesquinement, mais pas de manière suicidaire. Il avait un peu de bon se leva.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, qu'on me prévienne si on met les voiles.

Et il sortit.

Greg regarda Killer.

\- Il n'avait pas dit hier qu'il n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait comme, je cite, un rat mort ?

Killer sourit.

\- Si.

Greg comprit à son tour et sourit également avant de commenter :

\- Il va encore aller ennuyer Joy.

\- Oh que oui, ajouta Killer. Pauvre gamine n'empêche. Le capitaine semble s'y être attaché.

\- Un peu de trop, constata Heat depuis l'arrière-cuisine.

Les trois hommes, amis et nakamas, rigolèrent discrètement.

\- Sacré Kidd, conclut Killer.

Kidd marcha d'un pas rapide et les mains dans les larges poches de son pantalon vers sa cabine. Enfin, plus celle de Joy en réalité.  
Il s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua dessus. Aucun réponse.

\- Eh ben, sacré cuite !

Il leva de nouveau son poing et toqua deux coups successifs.

\- Oye ! La moche, lève ton cul !

Aucune réponse. Kidd tendit l'oreille, mais non. Aucun grognement, aucune insulte, aucun « fous-moi la paix sale pirate ». Rien. Le silence.

Impatient comme il l'était, il ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse. Elle aurait bien pu être nue sa culotte à la main au milieu de la pièce, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle l'avait énervé.

Dès son entrée, il se prépara à lancer une insulte envers la rousse, mais en ne voyant personne dans la pièce elle resta dans sa gorge. Il avança, ses bottes lourdes retombant lourdement sur le parquet récemment aspiré, en regardant de tous les côtés. En voyant le lit refait à la perfection, il se dit qu'elle devait être en train de décuver dans la cuvette des toilettes.

\- La moche ? T'es en train de retapisser les murs ?

Il pivota vers la droite, mais la porte de la petite salle de bain était entrouverte. Kidd n'y connaissait pas grand chose en matière de tics féminins, mais il n'avais jamais vu une femme se laver ou même aller aux toilettes sans fermer la porte. Mais il y pénétra quand même.

\- Joy ?

Il passa d'abord sa tête puis entra en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Le courant électrique peina à arriver à bon port, mais la pauvre ampoule pendante s'alluma avec peine. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard. Personne.

Sans délicatesse, il tira sur le rideau de douche pensant la trouver derrière, mais nada.

\- C'est pas normal ça...

Il sortit et vit, enfin, les armes de la rousse soigneusement posées sur la chaise où reposait également son ancien uniforme de Marine.

\- Ça non plus.

Il retroussa le nez, signe de frustration chez le rouge avant de sortir. Il arriva en cuisine plus rapidement qu'il en était venu. Ses nakamas étaient encore présents. Il posa ses poings sur la table cicatrisée par des coups de couteaux.

\- Un souci capitaine ?

\- Oh que oui. Et un gros.

Les Kidd's se lancèrent des regards confus. Killer ferma son journal qu'il repoussa un peu plus loin. Wire s'assit et Heat ferma le den den radio.

Kidd frappa du poing sur la table. Il avait déjà compris la situation. Joy attendait toujours que quelqu'un vienne la chercher le matin. Il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en elle. C'était aussi évident que la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était Marine après tout. On n'oubliait jamais d'où on venait et Kidd pensait avoir fait cette erreur.

\- Joy est partie. Elle nous a filé entre les doigts!

Cette déclaration lança un véritable choc électrique dans la petite bande. Greg, debout près du hublot et qui regardait au-travers, se tourna brusquement. Il fut le premier à réagir.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Apparemment si, fit Killer calmement. Si le capitaine le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

Greg s'approcha du petit groupe, en particulier de son supérieur.

Kidd leva les yeux vers le rouquin.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Greg, soupira presque Kidd. Elle est partie. Elle est introuvable depuis hier soir. Elle a profité de notre état pour filer. Réfléchis. Elle n'a jamais été enjouée d'être pirate. Sous mes ordres en plus. Elle est partie.

Un goût amer remplit la bouche du capitaine. Lui aussi avait du mal de s'y faire. Le plus dur à avaler n'était pas le fait qu'il avait réussi à filer en mimant accepter son sort non. Le pire était qu'elle était partie. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un pincement de cœur qui l'étonna lui-même. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Lui qui pensait tout contrôler, même en lui ayant laissé ses armes.

\- Les armes, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi, les armes ? Demanda Wire. Elle est partie avec ?

\- Non, justement. Non ! Elle les a laissées.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, intervint Killer. C'est pas normal.

Greg se réjouit de la nouvelle. Il comprit plus vite que son capitaine.

\- Elle n'est pas partie capitaine. C'est ce que vous insinuez ?

\- On dirait.

Greg se retint de sauter de joie. Il ne pouvait pas croire à la fugue de la rousse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était des leurs et qu'elle l'acceptait. Et connaissant très bien le, limite, fanatisme de la rousse pour les armes et les siennes en particulier, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était partie sans.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est partie se promener sur l'île ? Faire des trucs de meuf. Du shopping.

\- Je vois très mal Joy aller au magasin sans argent. Elle ignore l'endroit où nous conservons le trésor commun, fit Heat.

Kidd réfléchit et assembla tous les éléments. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour arriver à la même conclusion que ses nakamas.

Les poings toujours vissés sur le bois haché de coups de couteaux, les yeux durs, il regarda ses hommes et déclara d'une voix grave et pleine d'évidence :

\- Notre moche a été kidnappée. On va la chercher.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête alors que Killer afficha un sourire derrière son casque.

Heat, Wire et Greg sortirent chercher leurs armes et Killer se leva face à son meilleur ami. Il passa à côté de lui, posa une main amicale sur son épaule et dit :

\- Un bon capitaine fait toujours le bon choix. Tu es un bon capitaine, Kidd. S'ils étaient encore là, je le leur répéterais jusqu'à ce que leurs oreilles saignent.

Sur ce, il sortit alors que les poings de Kidd se serrèrent. Ce "ils" était le mot que le blond utilisait devant son meilleur ami. Kidd refusait qu'il ne prononce ces noms. Pour lui, ce "ils" n'existaient plus. Tout comme ce "elle".

* * *

Ta-da! Voilà le 15e chapitre terminé. Beaucoup d'informations dans celui-ci je m'en rends bien compte. On apprend que Conrad est devenu fou. J'ai aussi introduit légèrement le passé de Kidd, car oui, je vais m'y intéresser à ma manière et je l'ai déjà en tête. Je vais laisser votre petite tête s'échauffer d'ici le prochain chapitre prévu pour dans deux semaines.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me partager vos impressions. Peut-être battrons-nous les 10 reviews sur le chapitre précédent x). Sérieusement, ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir que vous aimez cette fiction.

Suivez et/ou mettez cette fiction en favoris pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre!

À la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Chapitre 16: Folie

Touché en plein cœur

Hey ! Je suis si heureuse d'être arrivée au chapitre seize ! Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin et encore il me reste un tas d'idées à poser sur papier afin de rassasier vos yeux de lecteurs aguerris !

PS: Nous avons dépassé les 100 review en 15 chapitre seulement! Bande de fous que j'aime. En grand merci pour tout cela. Je n'oublie pas les 53 followers et les 25 favoris! Continuez comme ça!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Mots** : Environ 3000

 **Rating** : T, pour être sûr.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours. Seuls Joy et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews hors-ligne:**

 _Traffy-D-Lamy: _ Eh oui, j'ai décidé de faire ma sadique et de transformer Conrad en malade mental. On dit merci qui? X). Non pas vraiment. Kidd a besoin de plus de temps que les autres c'est tout. Merci! J'en ai eu 10 , encore!

 _Blackghost:_ Merci! Que dire de plus x). Merci voilà. J'espère te revoir sur cette suite que tu attendais tant.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Tout à fait. Il est devenu fou par amour comme on dit. Killer est un fourbe, tu n'as pas finis de rire avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle vomissait dans la salles de bain et puis c'est une phrase à la Kidd. Merci!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews ! J'en ai eu 12 en tout! Bande de fous!

* * *

 **Chapitre seize ou Folie**

Kidd fut le premier dehors. Il fit les cent pas en marmonnant entre ses dents. Il était plus irascible que d'habitude. Un seul effleurement de peau et il exploserait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ces glandeurs foutent ?

Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de son tic, mais commença à tapoter le sol boisé du talon de sa botte en cuir. Il croisa ses bras imposants devant son torse nu en regardant l'île d'un mauvais œil. Il savait qu'elle était là, il le sentait.

Tout y était normal à première vue. Kidd en avait vu des îles depuis son départ de South Blue sur un simple radeau fait main avec Killer. Il en avait bavé depuis. Oh ça oui ! Et celle île était une parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait un port commercial juste en face et un de plaisance un peu plus loin hébergeant des yachts et autres bateaux privés voire coûteux. Le reste de l'île était normal. Une petite ville au centre de l'île s'étalant jusqu'au port. Quelques maisons un peu à l'écart.

Le climat était agréable, mais c'était encore trop frais pour le rouge habitué depuis sa naissance à de hautes chaleurs. Celles de South Blue.

Il frotta ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux et de renverser la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Putain, jura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sur le ciel dégagé.

Son cerveau se mit en marche tout seul et s'allia à la peur pour envoyer des images horribles de la rousse se faisant torturer, violer ou droguer. La pomme d'Adam du capitaine bougea frénétiquement, signe qu'il déglutissait sans s'en rendre compte.

Il chassa ses images ignobles de son esprit en secouant la tête et en la remettant droite. Il fut étonné de tomber sur Killer.

Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le blond pensa la même chose.

\- Ce manque d'attention peut te valoir la mort. Tu es drôlement perturbé.

Kidd soupira.

\- Drôlement, c'est le mot. Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand un de mes nakamas est en danger.

\- Surtout elle.

Kidd ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Il ressentait ce besoin vital de la protéger comme un grand frère.

Killer s'accouda à la rambarde.

\- Elle te fait penser à Kim ?

Le sang de Kidd se glaça. Ce nom lui faisait toujours cet effet et remuait le passé. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce prénom. Killer n'en parlait jamais tout comme lui. Maintenant qu'il était face à cette comparaison, il ne put que comprendre. Killer avait encore compris avant lui.

\- Oui, reconnut-il avec difficulté.

En effet, il voyait en Joy la Kim qu'il n'avait pas pu aider quand elle en avait besoin. Il y avait déjà cinq ans depuis cette histoire. Il pensait avoir oublié cette tragédie depuis, mais apparemment non. Il suffisait de prononcer son prénom pour que cela revienne en pleine tête comme une balle. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver elle, alors il ferait tout pour maintenir Joy le plus longtemps en vie. Il s'étonna lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça le jour où il avait enlevé la rousse en espérant une rançon pour finalement la vendre en tant qu'esclave.

Après tout tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps. Il avait une nouvelle nakama, une femme en plus ! Qui aurait cru que le grand et terrifiant Eustass Kidd recruterait une femme dans son équipage ? Une ancienne marine par-dessus tout !

\- Ouh, ouh. Kidd, tu dors ?

Killer secoua sa lame devant le nez du rouge. Celui-ci grogna en écartant le tranchant de son visage.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Mh. Bref, voilà les autres.

Kidd se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

\- Vous voilà !

\- Oui, répondit Heat. On ne trouvait plus les munitions.

\- Mh, émit Kidd peu confiant. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et partons. On ne sait pas ce que ce ou cette malade lui fait.

Kidd sauta en premier à terre. Il leva la tête. Killer l'imita et se posta à sa droite. Alors que les autres descendirent, Killer posa une question qui lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Peut-être que celui qui l'a enlevé l'a vendue ou est sur une autre île.

\- Non.

C'était net et avec une certitude déconcertante.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est comme un sixième sens et puis Joy ne se serait pas laisser faire aussi facilement.

\- Sauf s'il l'a droguée.

Le rouge se rembrunit.

\- En espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas, marmonna-t-il avant de hausser la voix afin de se faire entendre de tous. Allons-y, elle ne doit pas être loin, c'est une petite île.

Sur ce, ils partirent, Kidd menant le groupe.

Trois heures, trois heures qu'elle était là, assise et enchaînée sur cette chaise. Cent-quatre-vingt minutes qu'elle était seule. Conrad était directement parti après leur petite discussion. Et ça arrangeait tout le monde. Sauf Joy après un petit moment.

\- J'dois aller pisser moi, marmonna-t-elle sans grâce.

Elle se dandina de gauche à droite.

Elle inspira un bon coup. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui va passer par là par hasard. Je sais pas moi, un jeune couple aventurier et coquin, un petit vieux perdu dans les bois, le pape. N'importe qui !

N'étant pas très patiente et très active, elle tira sur ses liens au niveau des poignets. Les cordes étaient usées et lui firent mal, mais elle persista.

\- Allez, s'encouragea-t-elle. T'as fait de la muscu, il y a longtemps, mais tu en as fait.

Elle serra les poings et tira de nouveau. Les marques rouges sur ses poignets s'étendirent et elle grimaça. Elle se souvint que ses pieds eux aussi étaient ligotés aux deux pieds de la chaise. Elle se mit alors à tirer sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Un cri de douleur lui échappa.

Dépitée, elle baissa la tête.

-Je vais crever là de toute façon...

Elle soupira et le calme revint. Elle entendit même un oiseau chanter dehors. Lui était libre au moins. Un battement d'ailes et il allait où il voulait. Elle s'aperçut que Conrad était revenu lorsqu'elle vit une ombre sous la porte avant de comprendre qu'elle appartenait au chat qui venait de passer plus loin. Ce calme en fut même perturbant.

On pouvait percevoir le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant toutes les deux secondes dans l'évier derrière elle. Elle découvrit même qu'il y avait une mouche dans la pièce grâce à ce bruit énervant.

Joy inspira plusieurs fois afin de prendre la situation avec un calme...

-Rahhh ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne tiens plus.

Son caractère impulsif et impatient reprit le dessus. Elle se remit à tirer sur ses liens comme une diablesse. Quelques gouttes de sang imbibèrent la corde ou coulèrent sur sa main avant de choir sur le sol. Elle cria en se débattant toute seule. Très vite, le bas de son pantalon, au niveau de ses chevilles, se teinta doucement de rouge sombre.

Elle ne ressentit pas la douleur.

La chaise ballotta dangereusement de gauche à droite et Joy ne le vit pas. L'inévitable se produisit.

Dans un mouvement brusque, la chaise céda et se coucha sur la droite. Sous le choc assez violent et surtout la surprise, son épaule droite lui envoya un éclair de douleur dans tout le bras. Joy stoppa net de se débattre et jura contre elle-même.

Elle allait avoir de beaux bleus.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la porte. Et elle y vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang, des pieds sous le porche. Il n'y avait plus de doutes cette fois-ci. Le diable était de retour.

\- Merde, cracha-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Conrad entra tout sourire. Il avait un plateau similaire à celui de tout à l'heure. D'où Joy était, elle pouvait voir un logo d'un restaurant en dessous. Sûrement un de la ville.

Conrad paniqua un instant de ne pas voir la rousse du premier coup d'œil et ses pupilles perçantes la cherchèrent. Il se rassura lorsqu'il la vit étalée au sol, toujours ne faisant qu'une avec la chaise qui la retenait captive. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et reprit subitement lorsque le sourire, limite psychopathe, de Conrad s'effaça. Il avança vers la table, y posa délicatement le plateau comme s'il était précieux et se dirigea vers Joy. Celle-ci ferma les yeux comme une enfant prête à recevoir une fessée pour sa bêtise. Mais rien de ce type ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que le monde tournait. Elle cligna des yeux.

Conrad était passé derrière elle et avait tout simplement relevé la chaise. Il s'accroupit derrière elle et resserra les liens encore plus. Elle grimaça et un peu plus de sang coula.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Fit Joy en cassant le silence.

Conrad se releva et plaça les mèches rebelles de la rousse derrière son oreille avant de venir lui susurrer presque sensuellement :

\- Je veux te garder auprès de moi.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Conrad contourna la rousse et se posta devant elle. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai soif.

\- Ça fait partie de ta punition.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Si. Tu as fait une faute très grave. Celle de ne pas accepter ton amour pour moi.

\- Je ne t'aime pas ! cracha-t-elle avec force.

Elle parut aussi étonnée que le blond de la violence de cette phrase. Il était sûr qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était plus que ça pour elle. Elle le considérait comme son frère et tout s'était brisé en mille morceaux le jour où il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes glacées. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte des sentiments du blond avant ce jour-là .Mais lui ne le voyait pas comme ça. Joy était à lui. C'était le seul qui avait été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Il avait vécu des choses uniques avec elle et il n'oubliera jamais les nuits étoilées passées dans le jardin de derrière. Il l'enlaçait quand elle avait froid ou frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de son amour grandissant pour la rousse. Il avait surgi de nulle part quand elle était venue lui annoncer son départ imminent. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment précis alors que son regard était scotché sur ses petites lèvres fines. « Embrasse-la, avant qu'elle ne s'envole à jamais ».

Et il l'avait fait. Une explosion de joie avait envahi son corps au contact. Il ignorait si elle avait fermé les yeux comme lui et aimé ce baiser. En tout cas, lui l'avait adoré.

La rage monta de nouveau rapidement à l'intérieur du blond. Lui de nature si calme était devenu si différent. Si violent même.

\- C'est à cause de ce malade que tu dis ça ? Tu l'aimes hein ?! C'est oui, oui c'est sûrement ça.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en revenant à chaque fois vers Joy. Ses yeux exprimèrent la rage et le dégoût. Il allait et venait ainsi quelques instants en murmurant mille et un complots. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que sa Joy soit devenue ainsi.

Joy commença à en avoir marre de cette petite balade que lui faisait son geôlier. Elle le coupa net dans celle-ci.

\- Je suis pirate maintenant, accepte-le.  
\- Non ! Tu es une marine !

\- Plus maintenant ! Je...

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors que Conrad revint vers elle et lui redressa le menton grâce à deux doigts. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il la dominait et elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Il tenait le bâton et elle n'avait plus qu'à se faire frapper. Mais son caractère trempé ressortit en ce moment mal choisi. Son regard se fit plus dur et elle brava son ancien meilleur ami. Et termina sa phrase en prenant soin de détacher toutes les syllabes.

\- Je suis une Kidd Pirate.

Conrad fut comme pétrifié quelques instants avant de secouer la tête. Il leva la main et la gifle partit toute seule. Un claquement sourd et net stoppa directement l'oiseau chantant, la mouche volante et le chat à la fenêtre.

La tête de Joy fut automatiquement tournée vers la gauche à cause de l'impact. La bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux exorbités, elle comprit qu'elle avait reçu une violente claque. Elle sentit sa joue chauffer et piquer de façon désagréable.

Telle un robot, elle pivota sa tête vers son agresseur. Celui-ci regarda sa main comme si c'était une chose inconnue pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il venait de gifler son être aimé.

Il recula de deux pas fébriles en fixant toujours sa main. Celle-ci se mit à trembler. Il buta contre la table et se stoppa. Il releva son regard perdu sur la rousse avant de se décaler pour continuer à reculer. Il finit par se retourner pour sortir.

\- Je vais le tuer!

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il reposa son dos contre la porte et laissa tomber mollement sa main dans le vide. Son bras se balança à la manière d'un pendule alors qu'il fixait le sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...

Il huma l'odeur du champ de lavande d'à côté en relevant son regard mouillé. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait frappé Joy.

De l'autre côté de la porte la rousse descendit tout doucement sur terre.

Toutes ces émotions se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous ces dernières. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors une seule chose sortit de sa bouche.

\- Kidd, sauve-moi...

Une larme perla sa joue rougie avant de s'écraser au sol. Pour garder courage, elle regarda son gant, car elle savait que la bague de sa mère était en dessous.

La température grimpa du côté Sud de l'île. Kidd n'en fut que heureux. Ces vingt-huit degrés étaient un bonheur pour lui. Le rouge monta, en menant ses nakamas, une petite colline. Greg, étant le plus endurant, le suivit de près. Il avait enlevé son gilet sous la chaleur.

\- Dites-moi capitaine, débuta-t-il, vous n'avez pas chaud comme ça ? Vous allez cuire comme un poulet grillé.  
\- C'est toi le poulet grillé, lui répondit sèchement Kidd de mauvaise humeur depuis cette disparition.

Les deux autres derrière pouffèrent de rire, même Killer s'autorisa un sourire. Ils avaient compris la blague évidement, tout comme Greg.

Le roux passa ses doigts dans sa crête. Il ne pipa mot. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline.

\- On va faire une petite pause, sinon vous allez gémir comme des femmelettes pour qu'on s'arrête dans dix minutes.

Heat hocha la tête et s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Wire fit de même. Greg marcha encore un peu, trop stressé pour la rousse. Il était autant préoccupé que son capitaine. Cette gamine était attachante sans le vouloir et Greg l'aimait bien. Elle amenait un peu de pep's et d'ambiance au sein de l'équipage.

Il soupira et regarda Killer s'installer sur un rocher. Kidd le rejoint en croisant les bras.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va la retrouver capitaine ? lui demanda Greg.

\- Je l'espère. On a fait le tour de l'île sans trouver aucune trace. Personne ne l'a vue.

\- Si vous aviez arrêté de faire peur aux personnes qu'on interrogeait...

\- J'aimais pas leurs gueules, se renfrogna le rouge. Ils tremblaient comme des feuilles.

\- Vous jouiez avec votre pistolet aussi, il ne fallait pas trop vous étonner.

\- Mh.

De haut de cette colline, il y avait une vue imprenable sur une autre un peu plus haute juste devant. Kidd la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il renifla bruyamment sans grâce. Il plissa du nez.

\- Un problème Kidd ? demande Killer en remarquant le comportement suspect de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça sent bizarre.

Greg sentit à son tour d'une manière plus élégante et discrète.

\- Je connais cette odeur ! s'étonna-t-il. Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom, ça m'échappe.

Heat les rejoignit en compagnie de Wire. Heat comprit en premier et déclara :

\- Ça sent la lavande.

* * *

Un chapitre introductif pour le prochain chapitre, mais aussi pour le passé de Kidd. Mais qui est cette fameuse Kim ? Je vous laisse cogiter !

Si vous avez bien suivi le chapitre et vu tous les détails vous comprenez sûrement la dernière phrase de ce chapitre et vous vous doutez peut-être du prochain chapitre.

Une review pour me dire si vous avez compris cette phrase et pour me dire vos impressions !

À la prochaine, normalement.


	17. Chapitre 17: Elle est à moi!

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! Après un chapitre mouvementé en voici un encore plus. Faut que je calme mes ardeurs alors je pose tout ça sur papier/ordi. Bref, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, pour violences verbales et gestuelles.

 **Mots** : Environ 3500

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Reviews :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Celui-ci est encore plus mouvementé sans parler du prochain! Tout à fait! La lavande est à côté de la maisonnette où Joy est retenue captive. Je l'ai précisé dans une seule phrase. Pour Kim, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je n'en dis pas plus à son sujet.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept ou Elle est à moi !**

Kidd dévisagea son nakama longuement avant de renifler une nouvelle fois.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Kidd. Ça sent bel et bien la lavande.

\- Pourtant je n'en vois pas, signala Killer.

\- Tire ton casque, tu verras sûrement mieux, le taquina Wire en tapota l'épaule du second avec un sourire béat malgré les coutures de sa bouche.

Killer ignora la petite blague, mais cela irrita Kidd.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, les gronda-t-il. L'une de nos nakamas est en danger entre les mains de je ne sais qui en plus ! Alors le prochain qui lance une blague de mauvais goût va le regretter.

Il fusilla Wire qui baissa la tête. Il ne fallait pas énerver Kidd surtout dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le défendit Killer. Calme-toi Kidd.

Le rouge grogna une fois de plus en se tournant de nouveau vers la deuxième colline.

Greg suivit son regard.

\- Ça sent plus fort dans cette direction, constata le roux. Que faisons-nous capitaine ? Nous n'avons aucune piste.

\- Si. Une.

Les Kidd's se regardèrent. Même Killer ne savait pas de quoi son meilleur ami parlait.

\- Laquelle ? questionna le blond.

\- La lavande.

\- La lavande ? répétèrent Heat et Wire en même temps.

\- Je sais qu'on est désespérés capitaine, mais on ne peut pas suivre une odeur de plante pour retrouver quelqu'un. Ça ne nous mènera à rien. Ça m'étonnerait que l'endroit où Joy est retenue prisonnière soit entouré de lavande.

Kidd croisa ses bras.

\- Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que le moindre signe quand il n'y a plus d'espoir peut rallumer la flamme de cet espoir perdu.

Killer sourit sous son casque en sachant très bien que c'était la phrase fétiche de Kim.

\- Cette odeur est ce signe, alors on le suit. Peu importe où ça nous mène. Après tout on est désespérés comme tu le dis si bien.

Sans attendre ses hommes, Kidd prit la tête de la marche et se dirigea vers l'autre colline d'où provenait cette odeur. Il se rapprochait de Joy sans le savoir, mais aussi de Conrad. Killer fut le premier à emboîter le pas. Il fut rapidement imité par les autres.

Conrad fit les cent pas sur le pas même de la petite maisonnette où il retenait Joy en otage. Celle-ci grognait depuis l'intérieur, mais semblait calmée.

\- C'est parce que je l'ai frappée qu'elle ne dit plus rien, se maudit Conrad.

Il se prit la tête entre les main et s'arracha des cheveux.

\- Rien ne se passe comme prévu ! ragea-t-il contre lui-même. Elle ne réagit plus comme avant, elle n'a pas réagi comme elle le devait. Ce Kidd l'a transformée en si peu de temps ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Je vais le tuer !

Il se mit à rire comme un dément et d'un geste brusque, s'arracha une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il la regarda comme si elle n'était pas à lui et la balança devant lui avant de l'écraser sous ses rangers.  
Conrad avait définitivement perdu la tête. Il était devenu fou et perdait le contrôle.

\- Je l'ai giflée, car elle le méritait. Je l'ai giflée, car elle le méritait.

Il répéta cette phrase une dizaine de fois alors que son regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il perdait carrément les pédales.

\- Je vais le tuer. Devant elle pour qu'enfin elle s'en aille avec moi.

Il dégaina son katana et laissa son fourreau là. Il se mit en route et débarqua dans le champ de lavande. Tout le long de sa marche, il trancha la lavande qui eut le malheur de passer sous sa lame. Ainsi, il se créa un chemin dans le champ.

Soudain, pile au milieu du champ, le blond se stoppa. Il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure droite de son long manteau noir. Il farfouilla un instant avant de sortir l'une de ses récentes inventions. Conrad avait peut-être perdu la raison, mais son passé d'ingénieur au sein de la Marine avait laissé des traces.  
Le petit objet qu'il sortit de cette poche sembla le ravir. La petite nouvelle de l'ingénieur fou ressemblait à un monocle.

\- À la base c'était pour toi ma chérie, mais bon tu ne sembles pas apte à l'utiliser en ce moment.

Il posa le "monocle" sur son œil gauche et ferma le droit pour mieux voir. Il tâta un moment l'engin avant qu'un « clic » résonnant ne se fasse entendre.

\- Parfait, se réjouit presque le blond. Regardons ce que ce bijou a dans le ventre.

Une sorte de petite vitre remplit le vide dans le cercle de cuivre. Conrad regarda droit devant lui en réglant le zoom de l'appareil.

Ce monocle, baptisé « Le viseur », était prévu pour Joy. Conrad comptait lui offrir lors de son vingt-deuxième anniversaire, mais la rousse avait mis les voiles avant que cela ne se produise. Conrad avait remarqué le talent de la rousse pour les armes à jet et sa précision hors du commun. Alors, il avait utilisé ses savoirs pour lui confectionner ce viseur-monocle permettant de voir des cibles à plus de 200 mètres. Beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'un œil humain normal pouvait aller. Même Joy ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de cette distance. Il l'imaginait déjà les yeux plein d'étoiles lorsqu'elle aurait ouvert le paquet. Peut-être même l'aurait-elle embrassé. Il l'avait espéré.

Mais elle avait tout fait capoter avec son départ prématuré. Elle avait brûlé des étapes et le cœur de Conrad.

Grâce au viseur et aux réglages, Conrad distingua des silhouettes au loin. Il y en avait cinq.

\- Merde ! grogna le blond.

Les cinq silhouettes étaient encore trop floues. Conrad devait encore avancer de quelques mètres afin de bien les distinguer. Il devait savoir si oui ou non c'était les Kidd's Pirates.

Grâce à la petite attache du viseur clipsée sur son oreille, il le rabattit et reprit son chemin. Sa lame fauchant toujours les pauvres lavandes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se stoppa de nouveau et remit le viseur. Il le régla et ferma l'œil droit.

Un grand sourire à faire froid dans le dos se dessina sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

\- Te voilà, Eustass Kidd.

Il rangea le viseur là où il l'avait pris et reprit sa route. En moins de cinq minutes, il se trouva à quelques mètres à peine du rouge et de son groupe.

Il parut dégoûté.

\- C'est ça qui fait craquer Joy, chuchota-t-il d'un ton amer.

Kidd se stoppa en le voyant. Sans surprise, il ne le reconnut pas.

\- Bouge-toi de là gamin. On est pressés.

Conrad avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, une mine insolente sur son visage.

\- Je vais pas m'en aller alors que je viens de trouver celui que je cherchais.

Kidd arqua un sourcil. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et voulait juste retrouver la rouquine pour lui passer un savon phénoménal dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie.

\- Tu me cherchais gamin ? Quoi ? Tu voulais mettre fin à ta vie minable de façon héroïque.

Conrad tiqua et son regard devint noir.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, Eustass. Sache que nous avons le même âge. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Je sais tout de tout. Même ton passé de racaille dans les rues d'Azuria.

Kidd se braqua et lança un regard à son second juste derrière lui par instinct. Killer lui souffla :

\- C'est le gamin de l'autre jour. Celui qui nous a bousculés alors qu'on attendait Joy.

Kidd hocha la tête pour cette information et tourna le regard vers le blond. À la surprise générale, il avait avancé. Il était tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine.

\- Recule, rugit Kidd, tu pues de la gueule.

Conrad le fusilla du regard et porta sa main à son katana.

Les Kidd's pirates réagirent au quart de tour et se préparèrent à lui sauter à la gorge. Kidd leva le bras devant eux avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Laissez-le faire.

\- Mais Kidd, riposta Killer. Il connaît Joy. C'est peut-être lui qui l'a kidnappée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas kidnappée ! explosa sans prévenir Conrad.

Ce rugissement surpris tout le monde, le blond y compris. Il retira la main de son arme et les Kidd's se détendirent un peu.

Le regard de Kidd devint des plus noirs.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a osé toucher ma moche ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas une seule égratignure sale morveux, sinon je te tue de suite et t'empale au dessus de mon lit.

Il eut un rictus.

\- Tu n'arriveras même pas à me frôler, se vanta le blond. De toute façon, Joy me préfère. Elle est à moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir quel est ce fameux lien que tu as avec ma nakama ?

Il insista sur le déterminant possessif, car oui : elle était sa propriété et il ne la laisserait jamais entre les mains de quiconque. Encore moins un homme . Ça, il en était hors de question. Seul lui était capable de protéger sa moche. Celle qu'il a kidnappée et tenté de vendre comme vulgaire esclave pour de l'argent et qui finalement a été acceptée dans son équipage. Cet instinct l'avait poussé, tout comme ses hommes. Il n'osera jamais se l'avouer, mais il ne regrettait pas cette décision. De plus, elle savait se battre, mais pas se défendre dans ce cas.

On avait beau dire que Kidd était un tyran. Le plus cruel des pirates. Le plus violent aussi. Mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que sur son navire il était... différent.

Il n'était un agneau, loin de là, mais ce qu'on lui prétendait dans les journaux était faux. Jamais il ne lèverait sa main sur l'un de ses membres. Jamais il n'abandonnerait l'un de ses membres. Il avait tenu toutes ces promesses jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'une rouquine kidnappée par un malade mental qu'il allait arrêter. Il la ramènera coûte que coûte .

\- Je suis son petit copain, déclara fièrement le blond. Voilà mon lien avec elle.

Kidd était sur le cul, comme tout ceux présents. Même Killer beugua un instant sous cette révélation.

Conrad éclata de rire devant leurs têtes et en rajouta une couche.

\- Non, je suis son mari en fait.  
Il rigola comme un fou et se tint les côtes. Comme un fou, c'était le cas de le dire. Kidd n'avait sûrement pas compris qu'il bluffait, nageait dans son délire plutôt, mais il s'énerva considérablement.

\- J'te crois pas, rugit le rouge ! Elle ne peut pas être avec un mec comme toi !

\- Tu te crois mieux peut-être.

Conrad était passé du fou rire au regard sinistre. Il délirait totalement. Kidd soutint son regard. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. L'ex-marine ne voyait que par sa carrière dans l'organisation. Elle ne penserait sûrement pas à se caser. De plus, il la savait encore pure. Il l'avait remarqué, à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque lui ou ses hommes faisaient des allusions au sexe, elle rougissait, comme une pucelle. Ce qu'elle était en somme. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour ça.

\- Joy ne tomberait pas amoureux d'un type comme toi, intervint Greg aussi furieux que son supérieur.

\- C'est vrai, admit le blond, elle ne l'est pas. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je l'obligerais.

\- Ordure, grinça Kidd. On me dit horrible et sans cœur dans les médias, mais tu mérites autant que moi cette réputation.

Sans raison, Conrad éclata de rire une fois de plus. Des larmes de rire perlèrent sur ses joues blanches. Kidd perdit patience et l'empoigna violemment par le col. Il le souleva d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de demander distinctement.

\- Où est-elle ?

Le blond se tordait toujours de rire. C'était à peine s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était suspendu dans les airs par un supernova de plus de deux mètres.

Impatient et irascible comme il l'était, Kidd lui administra un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le chasseur de primes improvisé ne se tordit plus de rire, mais de douleur. Les bras qui l'encerclaient pour rire quelques secondes auparavant, servirent à calmer la douleur au niveau du ventre. Il releva un regard assassin sur le rouge.

\- Où est-elle ? Répéta le rouge.  
\- Qui ?

\- Fais pas le malin avec moi gamin, je...

\- J'ai le même âge que toi sale con, le coupa le blond.

Comme réponse, il reçu un deuxième coup de poing dans le bas-ventre cette fois-ci. Un courant de douleur parcourut son corps. Il se rapprocha trop dangereusement de sa virilité à son goût.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, menaça-t-il.

\- Laissez ma femme tranquille. Elle dort paisiblement après la nuit d'amour que nous venons de vivre.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- C'était si exquis de l'entendre gémir mon nom sous moi. De voir son visage exprimer le plaisir que je lui procure à chaque mouvements de bassin. Ses cuisses chaudes se refermant autour de mes hanches. La sueur coulant entre ses seins. Ses cheveux rebelles si beaux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Se cris érotiques tirant dans les aigus par moment.

Kidd fulmina. Une veine saillante menaçante s'imprima sur son front. Sa prise au niveau du col se resserra.

Conrad continua son récit rempli de conneries.

\- Plus loin qu'elle criait. Plus fort. Plus vite.

Il imita une voix aiguë typiquement féminine.

\- Prends-moi, encore et encore. Oh oui, Conradddd !

Il ricana.

\- Merveilleux.

C'en fut de trop pour Kidd qui explosa. Son poing s'écrasa sur la virilité du blond qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur déchirant. Son cri résonna dans la vallée fantôme tapissée de champs de lavande. Seule une maisonnette plus loin aurait pu entendre ce cri.

Son occupante l'entendit bel et bien. Elle sursauta même lorsque ce cri d'horreur parvint à ses oreilles. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. Conrad se battait et ce n'était pas à son avantage. Une lueur d'espoir se ralluma en elle. Elle inspira un bon coup et appela de l'aide le plus fort qu'elle put.

Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas entendre ses cris de désespoir. Aucun Kidd's n'aurait pu l'entendre. La maisonnette était trop éloignée. On l'apercevait à peine d'ici. Mais Greg, lui, l'avait remarquée. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais se tut. Le spectacle se passait ici.

Kidd lâcha le blond qui s'écrasa à terre. Il porta ses mains à son entre-jambe en chouinant. Kidd tapota du pied sur le sol.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Retournez au navire, ordonna-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de lui et ramener Joy. Préparez-vous à un départ imminent.

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Une fois hors de vue du Paramécia, Greg stoppa son second alors que les autres continuèrent sans rien remarquer. Au regard de détresse du roux, Killer comprit.

\- J'ai un pressentiment, expliqua Greg. Je la sens.

\- Qui ?

-Joy. Je la sens près d'ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas te baser sur un pressentiment, rétorqua son second en voyant les autres s'estomper entre les champs.

\- C'est plus que ça ! C'est un signe. Comme Kidd le disait tout à l'heure.

\- Kidd dit des conneries quand il est désespéré. On a eu de la chance de tomber sur ce malade mental.

Greg serra les poings.

\- Quand il criait, le vent a balayé les champs de lavande.

-Si tu veux me réciter un poème de ta composition, retiens-toi, le coupa Killer.

\- Non. J'ai vu, j'ai vu une maisonnette et là j'ai pensé à la rouquine.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est là-bas?

Il hocha la tête. Son regard se fit presque suppliant.

\- J'aimerais aller vérifier pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu enfreins l'ordre de Kidd et reviens sur le champs de bataille?

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu veux aller voir une vulgaire maison perdue entre les lavandes?

\- Oui.

\- Sur base d'un signe ?

\- Oui.

Killer jugea la situation et finit par soupirer. Il avait inspecté la situation sous tous les angles. Wire et Heat, qui devaient être sur le navire maintenant, étaient capables de se défendre et de préparer le navire comme demandé. Kidd était en train de se chamailler avec un gamin alors qu'ils cherchaient Joy. Et surtout, il retint le fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule piste. Celle-ci était un fou qui se prétendait conjoint de la rouquine. C'était pas glorieux comme piste.

Killer planta sa yeux cachés derrière ce casque dans ceux du rouquin. Greg attendait toujours le verdict avec appréhension.

\- Faisons vite.

Greg lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il le remercia d'une tape sur l'épaule et se mit à courir vers cette maisonnette pas si abandonnée que ça.

Ils passèrent non loin des deux autres hommes avant de disparaître entre les fleurs.

Conrad s'était relevé. Il n'avait plus qu'un léger picotement au niveau du sexe. Du sang perla ses lèvres. Il s'était mordu dans son cri. Kidd le regarda de haut.

\- Jaloux ? Ricana le blond.

\- Non. Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Joy ne tomberait pas dans les bras d'un mec comme toi.

\- Tu ne l'as connais pas comme je la connais ! Éclata Conrad. Je la connais depuis mes quatorze ans. Je l'ai vue grandir. Je l'ai vue mûrir. Vous ne savez rien d'elle ! Elle n'est votre prisonnière que depuis un moment.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je la connais. Car j'étais comme elle et le suis toujours. Nous avons le même caractère et même si elle est ma nakama depuis peu, je me dois de la sauver de toutes menaces. Tu en es une.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Ne le sois pas, vermine. Maintenant dis-moi où elle est sinon je te broies ce qu'il te reste de masculin.

Un sourire candide prit place sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Je te dis où elle se trouve à une condition.

Kidd arqua un sourcil.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je te propose un duel. Un duel à mort. Celui qui gagne, s'en va avec Joy.

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage du capitaine. Il fit craquer ses poings. C'était un bon deal pour lui, car il savait qu'il gagnerait. Il allait bientôt récupérer sa moche des mains de ce fou. Il allait baver pour les obscénités qu'il avait osé dire sur elle, car elle était tout sauf ça. Ça, Kidd le savait. Il était vrai qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il avait envie de la connaître. Quelque chose au fond l'attirait auprès de la rousse. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la taquiner, de l'ennuyer. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle.

\- Marché conclu, fit le rouge. Prépare-toi à crever.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le 17e chapitre écrit d'une seule traite. J'étais inspirée pour celui-ci. Soyez-le également dans les reviews !

Ça sent le combat en effet, je ne vous le cache pas.

Bref, n'oubliez pas une review en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en découvrir dans sa petite boite mail.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	18. Chapitre 18: Pardonne-moi

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! Ça y est, ma fiction est majeure ! Elle vient d'avoir 18 chapitres. Bref, après cette blague bien nulle me représentant, je vous présente le vrai chapitre. Encore de l'action, de la baston et des larmes. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait et que vous l'appréciez. Merci pour les 8.000 vues et 116 reviews en 17 chapitres! C'est un truc ce fou. En espérant que la suite vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** T, pour violence comme toujours à cause de Kidd, mais Conrad n'aide pas.

 **Mots :** Environ 4200 (un peu plus long vous comprendrez pourquoi rapidement)

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda, l'auteur de One Piece. L'histoire et les Oc's (dont Joy, Conrad et Sam) sont à moi.

 **Reviews:**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Pas de soucis! Si tu as deux semaines entre chaque chapitre après tout x). J'aime bien les théories du complot (XD) tu devrais le savoir. Alors quand mon personnage est fou c'est souvent que je sais exactement ce que je fais faire de lui. Ses délires en faisaient partie pour appuyer sa folie, l'humour mais aussi la "tragédie" de chapitre en montrant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

 _bear:_ Ben écoute, merci x). Voici le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise et de te revoir.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 ou Pardonne-moi.**

Greg et Killer montèrent cette deuxième petite colline. Greg, légèrement essoufflé, était devant.

\- On peut s'arrêter trente secondes si tu veux, proposa Killer. Tu vas me faire une crise si ça continue et je n'ai pas envie de ramener un cadavre à Kidd.

Greg ne s'arrêta pas et continua avec détermination. Il articula difficilement une réponse.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter. On y est presque. Elle est peut-être en train de se vider de son sang.

Il releva le regard et vit le champ de lavande. Il remarqua directement le léger chemin tracé à l'intérieur. Il se stoppa.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? s'étonna Killer.

\- Non. Regarde.

Il pointa l'étroit chemin parmi les plantes.

Killer s'en approcha et Greg le suivit.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est passé par ici, constata le blond en faisant un pas dans cette petite route improvisée. Les lavandes ont été piétinées et coupées sur le côté gauche. Avec une lame vu la coupe précise.

Pour vérifier son hypothèse, il faucha lui-même de pauvres plantes un peu plus sur la droite. La coupe était semblable. Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle est assez grande pour une seule personne, compléta-t-il.

Le rouquin regarda aux alentours. D'ici, ils ne pouvaient pas encore voir la maisonnette tout en haut de la colline. Le champ de lavande leur coupait la vue et le fait d'être en contre-bas n'arrangeait rien.

\- Il n'y a pas grand monde ici, constata-t-il.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce malade mental qui est passé par là?

Greg se tourna et vit au loin le combat entre son capitaine et Conrad.

\- Il venait de par là, je m'en souviens.

\- Ton intuition semblait bonne, Greg.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce qui semblait être un compliment de la part de son supérieur et nakama.

\- Merci.

Le second s'engouffra dans le chemin créé par Conrad et son katana. Greg se dépêcha de le suivre pour éviter de le perdre dans cet immense champ entourant la construction.

Il était tout excité. Un simple pressentiment le menait à la rouquine. Il l'aimait bien Joy, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait été l'un des premiers à proposer son intégration dans l'équipage. Même si elle était Marine. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Comme quoi il y avait des gentils et des méchants dans tous les camps.

Kidd avait été dur avec elle, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter la mauvaise humeur et le sarcasme du rouge. L'idée de nettoyer les tuyaux et de rendre sa petite salle de bain un peu plus accueillante lui était venue naturellement. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé tous les deux. Il espérait que cela lui avait plu.

Killer faucha un plus grand espace de lavande afin que son nakama se poste à ses côtés. Ce qu'il fit sans qu'on lui demande.

\- La montée est de moins en moins ardue, on arrive, informa Killer.

\- Oui.

Ce « oui » était rempli d'excitation et d'appréhension.

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien, confia le roux.

\- On va très vite le savoir.

Ils sortirent enfin de ce labyrinthe de plantes aromatiques et tombèrent nez à nez avec la maisonnette.

\- Elle est là.

À l'intérieur, Joy chouinait. Ses mains lui faisaient mal et étaient rougies. Elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger ses doigts tellement sa douleur était forte. Dès le départ de Conrad, elle avait tenté de casser ses cordes mille fois. Elle avait gigoté sur sa chaise et avait réussi à la déplacer de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche. Elle était face à la porte maintenant.

L'oiseau ne chantait plus. Le chat était parti à la hâte et il y avait des ombres sous la porte. Le cœur de Joy s'emballa.

\- Il est revenu, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes qui mouillèrent son visage sali. Ses lèvres gercées se rétractèrent de douleur lorsque les larmes salées passèrent dessus.

Prise d'une terreur jamais vécue, elle bascula la chaise qui grinça. Mais rien à faire, les liens tenaient avec des doubles nœuds appris à la Marine. Joy savait comme les défaire, évidemment. Il fallait juste réussir à les atteindre et ça c'était une toute autre histoire.

Le cri de douleur qu'elle avait entendu il y a peu venait bel et bien de Conrad.

« Je vais le tuer ».

Cette phrase résonna dans ses oreilles. Il l'avait prononcée avant de sortir. Il était parti à la rencontre du rouge, c'était sûr. Le navire était toujours dans la crique et il le savait. Les Kidd's devaient partir ce soir quand le Log pose sera rechargé.

S'il était de retour alors qu'il était bien décidé à aller le tuer cela voulait dire...

\- Oh non, lâcha-t-elle. Capitaine.

Elle ne s'étonna même pas de cette appellation. Elle le savait fort. C'était un supernova. Une brute. Un pirate. Un con aussi. Elle savait tout ça grâce à son court séjour chez eux.

Soudain, la poignée bougea. Il allait entrer.

Joy se dandina violemment et finit par tomber avec sa chaise sur le côté.

\- Merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Des pas entrèrent. Nonchalants et assurés. Joy déglutit s'apprêtant à recevoir de nouveaux coups.

\- Joy !

Cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle grinçante de Conrad. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut heureuse de découvrir Greg accroupi devant elle. Des larmes de joie perlèrent ses joues et remplacèrent celles de désespoir tombées auparavant. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient venus la chercher. Les Kidd's.

Ils auraient pu l'abandonner comme un vulgaire tas, mais non. Ils l'avaient cherchée. Ils tenaient à elle et cela révéla des choses à Joy. Des choses qu'elle refusait de voir.

Elle s'était trouvée une vraie famille. Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant celle d'avant dont il ne restait plus que son père et sa grand-mère adoptive.

Non, elle avait trouvé des amis formant une famille. Une famille tenant à elle, une ancienne Marine.

\- Killer, viens m'aider.

Le blond entra dans le champ de vision de la rousse. Elle fut heureuse de le voir lui aussi. À eux deux, ils redressèrent la chaise.

\- Tu es salement amochée, constata Greg.

Killer, silencieuse, la regarda pour voir si ce n'était pas trop important.

La réalité tomba lourdement sur Joy.

\- Conrad ! cria-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Le blond maboul ? demanda Greg.

Mais Joy ne l'écouta pas. Elle cria de s'en aller avant qu'il n'arrive. Qu'il était fou et capable de tuer n'importe qui dans l'un de ses excès de colère.

Killer la fit taire d'un geste de lame qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Il se bat contre le capitaine.

\- Quoi ?! Kidd contre Conrad ? Quel cauchemar.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- La capitaine va gagner, assura Killer  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne reconnais plus Conrad. Ce n'était pas un grand sportif, mais maintenant...

Les deux hommes s'accroupirent devant elle. Chacun tenta de s'occuper de ses liens aux mains.

\- C'est quoi ces nœuds ? s'énerva Greg.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu de tels, fit Killer avec plus de calme.

Joy les regarda avec un petit sourire d'amusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Deux pirates sanguinaires bloqués par une vulgaire corde.

\- Vous devez passer la corde vers la gauche et continuer ainsi comme un serpent.

Ils s'exécutèrent et défirent tous les liens. Ils se relevèrent. Les endroits où étaient serrés ces liens étaient rougis de douleur. Il fallut quelques instants à Joy pour que ses doigts de mains et de pieds lui répondent. Pendant ce temps, Killer remit ses armes et Greg s'assit sur la table face à elle, toujours assise .

-Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda-t-il. Le capitaine n'a remarqué ton absence que ce matin.

Le fait que ce soit Kidd le premier à l'avoir remarquée, la fit se racler la gorge et rapporta son attention sur ses poings endoloris.

\- Hier soir. Après la soirée, Conrad est venu à ma rencontre sur le pont. J'ai été déboussolée de le revoir avec tout ce qui c'était passé. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

Elle serra les poings malgré la douleur lancinante.

\- Je suis faible, marmonna-t-elle avec amertume entre ses dents.

\- Pas du tout, la corrigea Killer. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui.

\- Mmh.

Elle laissa ses poings tranquilles.

\- Comment tu le connais ? questionna Greg. Il nous a dit des choses, mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille.

Joy fronça les sourcils, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il avait inventé.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami. Nous avons grandi ensemble puis je suis partie. C'est là que notre relation est devenue ambiguë. On ne s'était plus vus depuis hier.

Elle baissa le regard et finit par se lever. Ses jambes tremblèrent, mais elle réussit à tenir debout. Greg sauta de la table et était prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- On rentre au navire, ordonna Killer. Tu es trop faible et tu dois être soignée. Wire et Heat sont déjà prêts à partir. Maintenant qu'on t'a récupérée, Kidd peut revenir.

Elle fulmina.

\- Je vais bien. Je dois aller voir Conrad.

\- Non, fit Killer catégorique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête, mais tu vas rentrer avec Greg qui te portera. On s'en va de cette île de malheur.

\- Mais le Log pose n'est pas encore rechargé ! contra la rouquine. On ne peut pas mettre les voiles.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Greg la rattrapa de justesse par les aisselles. Il la hissa sur son dos. Ses bras musclés entourèrent son cou.

\- On ne discute pas, ajoura Killer. On naviguera aux alentours de l'île le temps que ça charge. On ne peut pas rester après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ça r*** de mettre ta sécurité en jeu.

\- Kidd n'en a pas donné l'ordre !

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je connais mon capitaine. Je sais qu'il veut t'éloigner le plus possible de ce malade. Tu es sa nakama.

Elle grogna comme un animal et Killer sortit le premier.

\- Calme toi, lui conseilla Greg. Tu n'as pas assez de force pour t'énerver comme ça.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, bouda-t-elle.

Sa tête s'affala quand même d'elle-même sur l'épaule du roux qui sourit. Il sortit. Killer n'était déjà plus en vue.

Elle se laissa balader sur le dos de son nakama pendant un instant. Elle reprenait tout doucement ses forces. Assez pour, lorsqu'elle entendra ou verra un combat, elle puisse courir vers celui-ci. Elle devait parler à Conrad. Mettre les choses au clair. Elle resta silencieuse en mijotant son plan dans le dos du roux. Dans les deux sens du terme.

Greg avait traversé le champ de lavande. Joy avait éternué plusieurs fois et il avait ri. Ils commencèrent à descendre la première colline.

Joy guetta des signes de lutte, mais ne vit rien.

Killer, lui, courait. Ses lames en arrière pour augmenter sa vitesse par aérodynamisme. Les flanelles de son pantalon claquèrent contre le vent comme des gifles. Tout doucement, il vit au loin deux silhouettes se battre. Il accéléra et monta la deuxième colline.

Kidd grogna. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à toucher ce morveux. Il esquivait avec une agilité déconcertante toutes ses attaques. Son katana était fait de granit marin et était donc impossible à attirer. Kidd perdit patience.

\- Arrête de faire mumuse avec tes jouets !

En effet, Conrad utilisait tous types d'objet de son invention. Il était ingénieur à la base. Là était sa force. Il avait étudié Kidd et ses combats. Il le savait brusque et bourrin. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes et attaquait de tous les côtés.

\- Ce ne sont pas de jouets, répondit Conrad irrité. Ce sont mes œuvres.

\- J'aime pas la peinture, c'est moche.

\- Tss... Regarde toi. Tu n'as rien pour te battre ici. Il n'y a aucun métal à moins de 500 mètres. J'y ai veillé. Notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard, Eustass. Soit content, j'ai choisi un beau paysage pour ta mort.

\- C'est toi qui va crever ici, grogna le rouge.

Il enleva son couteau de son étui dorsal et utilisa son pouvoir pour le faire léviter.

\- Tu te trompes. J'ai une arme.

Il chargea l'arme sur le blond. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La lame pointue percuta son torse et tomba au sol.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Conrad retira son survêtement noir et dévoila une drôle de plaque.

\- Mon rôle premier dans la marine était ingénieur. J'ai touché à tout. Un moment j'ai été contraint de travailler sur le magnétisme.

Kidd serra les dents.

\- J'ai alors élaboré des systèmes de démagnétisation pour nos sous-marins. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais le fruit du magnétisme, j'ai limite sauté de joie. Je n'avais pas travaillé pour rien finalement. Ceci est une table de démagnétisation que j'ai conçue exprès pour les armes. Dès que l'une de tes armes manipulées entre dans son champ magnétique, il tombe comme une moustique. Je n'ai peut-être pas des muscles en béton armé, mais mon cerveau l'est.

Sans prévenir, Kidd explosa de rire. Il se foutait de lui et Conrad fulmina.

-On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

\- Tu ne peux plus utiliser ton pouvoir ! Rend-toi et vas-t-en. Joy est à moi.

Le fameux sourire carnassier revint sur les lèvres fines du rouge.

\- Pas grave.

Il balança la ceinture barrant son torse et retenant son pistolet ainsi que son poignard toujours aux pieds du blond.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait un combat à l'ancienne.

Il chargea Conrad et le plaqua au sol étant plus lourd. Le blond eut le souffle coupé par le poids du rouge.

\- On fait moins le malin ?

Kidd donna le premier coup de poing dans sa face avant que d'autres tout aussi violents ne suivent. Avec difficulté, Conrad plongea sa main gantée dans sa poche. Il en sortit un spray et aspergea le visage maquillé du rouge. Kidd apporta ses mains à ses yeux en grognant des insultes. Le blond sauta sur l'occasion et sortit de son emprise. Il se releva.

\- Ce sont les femmes qui utilisent du spray lacrymogène, grogna Kidd.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer et il n'y voyait rien. À genoux, il tenta de se lever. Il y arriva au bout de deux tentatives ridicules.

\- Si tu le dis, ricana Conrad qui reprenait de l'assurance. Il prit alors la ceinture que Kidd avait enlevé avant sa charge et en prit le pistolet. Il le savait chargé. Kidd n'était pas du genre à se balader avec une arme vide pour menacer. Non, il l'utilisait à coup sûr, sans menace au préalable.

Conrad pointa le viseur sur Kidd maintenant à trois mètres de lui. Il retira la sécurité et le pirate comprit.

\- C'est lâche, arriva-t-il à articuler malgré ses yeux qui lui piquaient.

Sa vue revint progressivement grâce à ses larmes nettoyantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est lâche ?

\- D'abattre son ennemi avec sa propre arme. Ce n'est pas loyal.

\- Les pirates ne connaissent pas la loyauté ! hurla Conrad en fermant un œil afin de mieux viser.

Il n'était pas un as du tir comme Joy, mais à force de l'avoir vue s'entraîner jour et nuit, il avait assimilé ses techniques, sans sa perfection, évidemment. Il pouvait la regarder des heures jurer et accuser les cibles ou le vent changeant quand elle ratait sa cible. Il ne s'était jamais lassé de la voir ainsi.

Il ne trembla pas de peur, mais de colère. Le blond était de nouveau prêt à imploser. Sa bipolarité reprenait le dessus. Les traits se déformèrent en une grimace horrible. Sa prise sur l'arme fut assurée et dure.

Le temps de ce changement d'humeur brusque, Kidd avait pu se remettre de cette attaque oculaire. Sa vue se remit et il ne vit plus brouillé. La netteté du paysage progressait au fil des secondes. Il se tenait fièrement debout face au blond plus petit que lui.

Le grand Kidd avait un plan. Ce n'était pas son genre de prévoir quelque chose dans un combat. Le rouge croyait au hasard et à la malchance. Il détestait savoir avant de commencer un combat, comment il allait tuer son ennemi. Mais là, il avait plus intelligent que lui comme adversaire du jour. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il arbora alors un grand sourire qui fit tilter le blond.

\- T'es con à ce point ? lui demanda l'ex-Marine. Sourire alors que tu vas crever et que je vais repartir avec Joy.

Il ne souriait pas pour ça. Dans le dos du blond il vit son second. Il lui intima de ne faire aucun bruit. Conrad était dans sa folie et n'y vit que du feu. Il pensa avoir le contrôle de la situation.

\- Je vais tirer ! Menaça-t-il.

\- Mais vas-y, dit Kidd avec insolence et en écartant les bras.

Conrad n'hésita pas et tira. Killer ne bougea d'un cil en connaissant ce regard.

La balle transperça l'air et fonça vers le crâne du rouge toujours souriant. Killer, en ne le voyant pas réagir, attrapa le blond par le col et posa l'une de ses faucheuses sous sa jugulaire.

\- C'est trop tard, fit-il.

Il rigola comme un fou. Mais aucun corps ne tomba, aucun sang ne fut projeté, aucun cri ne fut poussé. Les deux blonds relevèrent le regard vers le rouge qui ricanait. Conrad perdit son sourire à la vue de la balle lévitant à quelques millimètres à peine de la peau blanche du supernova.

\- Co... Comment ?! Explosa Conrad en se débattant dans les bras du second.

\- Kidd, souffla ce dernier.

La balle tomba au sol d'un un léger son. Kidd ricana et parcourut les trois mètres les séparant. Conrad continua de se débattre comme un diable, mais la lame aiguisée de Killer le découragea lorsqu'il la sentit le presser.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir utiliser la démagnétisation. Je ne l'avais jamais utilisée. Personne ne m'avait poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, expliqua Kidd.

Il lui prit le pistolet des mains et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

Killer resserra son emprise et fixa la lame pour ne pas trop l'enfoncer.

\- Joy est à moi, déclara Kidd en détachant tous les mots avec instance. Elle est ma nakama. Elle est ma propriété et je dois donc la sauver de tout danger. Tu en est un, alors je dois te radier de ce monde de merde, le morveux.

Killer prit la parole sans lâcher son arme des yeux.

\- Elle est au bateau, l'informa-t-il.

Conrad fit les grand yeux.

\- Tu mens !  
\- Non, confirma Killer. Elle est loin d'ici maintenant. Sa place est avec nous.

\- Elle vous trahira ! La Marine est tout pour elle ! Lorsqu'elle aura l'opportunité, elle vous filera entre les doigts ! Elle a voué toute son existence à la Marine ! Elle n'a rien d'une pirate. Vous avez tué sa sœur !

Kidd le dévisagea avant de déclarer :

\- Si elle rêvait tant que ça de nous quitter, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Elle en a déjà eu l'occasion, mais ne l'a jamais fait. Il va falloir te faire une idée.

Il leva son arme et fut surprise de voir sa main vide. Il se tourna et découvrit l'arme dans une autre main.

\- Joy ! cria Conrad. Dis-leur ! Dis-leur la vérité. Que tu te joues d'eux. Que tu ne veux pas être pirate.

Elle planta ses yeux verts-bruns dans ceux de son ami.

\- Kidd a raison. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de partir, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- S'ils te torturent, dis-le moi ! supplia presque le blond.

\- Non, je me suis faite à l'idée d'être pirate.

Greg arriva en courant avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne. Il déglutit au regard noir de Killer, qu'il devina, et mima une excuse. La rousse l'avait pris par surprise. Elle l'avait assommé avant de courir en titubant jusqu'ici.

Elle braqua l'arme sur Conrad.

\- Non ! fit celui-là.

Kidd se décala, lui laissant plus d'espace. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était capable de toucher une mouche volant à cinq mètres d'elle. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour ça.

Sur les joues légèrement tachetées de la rouquine, la poussière et le sang se mélangèrent. Les larmes s'ajoutèrent, mais la prise sur son arme était immobile.

\- Tu es devenu fou Conrad.

\- Non...

Killer recula en retirant son arme. Il avait compris, encore une fois, avant tout le monde.

Joy renifla et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Mais elles revinrent rapidement sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

\- J'ai vécu de belles années depuis notre rencontre ce 21 juin. Mais tu n'es plus le même. Tu n'es plus le meilleur ami avec qui j'allais en cours en m'arrêtant tous les matins et soirs devant la base de la Marine. Tu n'es plus celui avec qui je passais la nuit à la belle étoile en été.

\- Non...

Il tomba au sol en implorant son amie. La plaque de démagnétisation tomba au sol. Kidd donna un coup de pied dedans avant de s'écarter lui-même.

\- Non...

\- Tu as perdu les pédales.

\- Non...

\- Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi.

La balle partit. Joy ferma ses yeux inondés en lâchant l'arme. Elle tomba au sol. Kidd accourut près d'elle et récupéra l'arme.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de viser le cœur. Car le problème n'était pas là. Il était dans sa tête. Cette même tête maintenant perforée. Le problème était là. Le vrai Conrad était dans son cœur.

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras puissants du rouge. Greg ramassa le couteau, le pistolet et la ceinture de son capitaine. Joy utilisa le peu d'énergie qui lui resta pour regarder le corps maintenant inerte de son meilleur ami se vider de son sang.

\- On lui fera des funérailles, décida Kidd.

Joy le regarda avec des grands yeux.

\- Quand tu auras repris des forces.

Killer n'attendit pas l'ordre pour porte le cadavre. Joy le suivit des yeux, mais se rebuta. Elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Killer, fit Kidd. Met-le là où il a retenu la moche. La lavande couvera l'odeur. On l'enterrera dans deux jours.

Joy s'effondra dans les bras de son capitaine qui suivit Greg. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le dos de Killer et le sang s'écouler goutte par goutte du cadavre qu'il transportait.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long (4200 mots à lui tout seul) et il le fallait bien. Et oui, j'ai encore tué un personnage proche de Joy. Mais sa folie aurait pu s'en charger.

Je me suis appliquée sur le combat. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en magnétisme, mais je me suis documentée en minimum C'est quand même le pouvoir de Kidd. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce combat et bien sûr sur la mort de Conrad.

N'oubliez pas non plus de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sans oublier les reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience. Si j'en ai plus que dix, je saute au plafond x). Vous êtes des amours les revieweurs!

À la prochaine, normalement.


	19. Chapitre 19: Funérailles

Touché en plein coeur.

Hey !

Cette fiction a bien fêté sa majorité non ? Oui, je reviens avec cette blague nulle. Brefeu. Vous attendiez cette suite avec impatience. Eh bien la voici mes chers enfants. Je suis contente de toute vos réactions sur le dernier chapitres! Surtout Yakimeni qui m'a fait remarquer une jolie phrase. Preuve que vous faites attention! Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et/ou l'on lise en favoris!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating :** T, Kidd est est sera toujours dans les parages. En plus c'est émotion aujourd'hui les jeunes.

 **Mots** : Environ 3400

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera que je remercie.

 **Droits d'auteur:** Seuls Joy et les OCC's m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire qui est née dans ma caboche et y mûrit tout doucement. L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, bien sûr !

 **Reviews hors lignes :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Erreur de la part de ma correctrice - Ce n'est pas bien grave. Comme quoi je sais faire pleurer. Merci pour ta review!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 ou Funérailles.**

Les yeux grands ouverts, les poings fermés et le regard perdu dans le plafond, Joy réfléchissait.

À tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout avait été si vite.

Deux longs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son meurtre. Pas son premier. Oh non !

La rouquine avait déjà tué, mais jamais un proche.

Elle avait remué son esprit autour de cette réalité pendant deux jours.

Elle avait été soignée. Wire avait de réelles bases en médecine. Elle en avait été étonnée.

Heat lui amenait les repas à heures fixes. Le petit déjeuner à 8 heures, le déjeuner aux alentours de midi pour terminer avec le dîner copieux du soir.

Greg passait de temps en temps faire quelques travaux dans sa cabine. Il avait retapé entièrement la petite salle de bain qui était agréable à utiliser maintenant. Il lui avait même promis de lui choisir de la déco quand elle en aura le moral. Il agissait comme un frère avec elle.

Mais, par surprise, le plus collant pendant ces 48 heures ne fut pas Greg, mais Kidd.  
Au départ, il venait la voir dormir quelques instants avant de s'en aller sans un mot. Killer l'avait surpris plus d'une fois en apportant une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques heures après, en plein milieu de le nuit, elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse. C'était Kidd qui, étant dans la cabine d'à côté, qui arrivait en premier et la calmait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Kidd insinuait des excuses pour venir voir la rousse. Il se proposait à chaque fois pour lui apporter ses repas. Joy, trop perturbée, n'avait rien vu de son manège. Elle ne répondait même plus à ses piques. Kidd s'en était désolé. Lui qui aimait la voir s'énerver.

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ce destin ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit. Son dos lui tirait depuis son départ. Wire lui avait certifié que la cause de cette courbature persistante était la conséquence d'être restée assise dans une position inconfortable trop longtemps.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient toujours rougies. Elle avait un bleu sur sa joue droite. La gifle avait été violente.

Elle prit ses gants offerts il y avait tant d'années sur la table de chevet que Greg lui avait bricolé. Il y avait même gravé son prénom dans le bois. Il avait réussi à lui tirer un micro-sourire d'une seconde en lui montrant fièrement.

Sa bague était posée dessus. Elle l'enfila à son index gauche. Elle l'embrassa en fermant les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. Il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts.

Elle effaça rageusement une larme au coin de son œil gauche avant d'enfiler son gant droit par dessus. Une légère bosse indiqua la bague. Elle regarda l'autre gant avec nostalgie. Elle le chiffonna en boule et le fourra dans la poche de son jean's.

Elle avait réussi à s'habiller seule. Pas question que l'un de ses nakama, encore moins Kidd, ne l'aide pour cette tâche.

Elle regarda le ciel bleu par le hublot. Il semblait faire beau dehors, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. Plus rien ne la motivait en ce moment et ça risquait de se prolonger. Elle se recoucha dans son lit sans motivation. Elle était toujours aussi fatiguée.

\- C'est le grand jour, souffla-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une seule personne entrait sans toquer et délicatesse.

\- Prête la moche ?

\- J'ai pas envie de rire, Kidd.

Le rouge tiqua et avança dans la pièce. Il retira les couvertures d'un coup sec. Elles choyèrent au sol dans un froissement. Joy ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, mais quand il posa une main sous ses genoux et derrière ses épaules, elle le repoussa.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Retire tes pattes de sale pirate!

\- On doit y aller. Je t'ai promis un enterrement pour ton copain malade et je tiendrai parole. Les pirates tiennent toujours parole.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et se laissa porter.

\- Je sais marcher, fit-elle.

\- Wire ne le conseille pas, mentit Kidd.

Il mentait, évidemment. Wire avait même signalé à son capitaine qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cabine sans surveillance et arrêter les anti-douleurs.

Kidd ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il passa devant le porte-manteau et attrapa un gilet de la rousse. Il lui balança.

\- Mets-ça, tu vas avoir froid.

\- C'est limite romantique, ironisa-t-elle en l'enfilant.

Kidd grogna comme réponse et sortit. Le trajet jusqu'au champs de lavande se fit en silence. Tous les Kidd's étaient déjà là.

Le corps du blond était posé à même le sol.

Ses gadgets étaient posés délicatement en ligne à droite du corps. Le viseur interpella le regard vert-brun de la rousse. Il lui avait parlé de ce projet une fois. Pour son anniversaire si elle se souvenait bien.

Ça lui provoqua un pincement au cœur et elle cacha son visage par réflexe dans le torse du roux.

Le visage et les membres apparents de Conrad avaient été nettoyés par respect. Un trou avait déjà été creusé. Il ne restait plus qu'à y (déposé) déposer le cadavre.

\- On n'a pas pris de curé ou je ne sais quoi. On ne croit pas en ces conneries, fit Kidd en la posant au sol.

\- Mh, répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle avança doucement en direction du corps. Elle s'accroupit une fois arrivée au niveau de sa tête. Greg s'avança.

-Reculez, ordonna en chuchotant Kidd à ses hommes. Laissez-la seule avec lui et en silence.

Le roux fit demi-tour à contre-cœur et se posta aux côtés de ses nakamas.  
Joy retira en tremblant le drap couvrant sa tête. La tête qu'elle découvrit lui rappela le gamin qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait de cela quelques années. Ce n'était plus les traits tirés et forcés d'un fou. Ses traits-là était doux et enfantin. C'était le Conrad qu'elle avait connu qui était étendu là. Sa folie meurtrière était partie avec son âme lorsque cette balle était partie du revolver du rouge.

\- Conrad...

Ses yeux fermés lui donnaient même un air d'ange. Elle caressa délicatement sa joue avec son doigt. Elle retira complètement le drap le couvrant. Même ses habits avaient été dépoussiérés. Les mains gantées, en cuir noir, du blond étonna Joy. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Elle farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit le gant violet chiffonné. Elle retira soigneusement le gant noir de son meilleur ami et le remplaça par le sien. Il était trop petite, mais elle força un peu pour lui enfiler complètement. Elle plia soigneusement le gant noir et le mit dans la poche de son gilet.

Elle caressa les contours de son visage et arriva à ses lèvres. Celles qui l'avaient embrassée à son insu lors de son départ. Celles qui avaient tout déclenché. Elles avaient brisé leur amitié. Car Conrad n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux. Un jumeau même. Mais pas un petit-ami. Ça, elle en était sûr.

\- Adieu.

Elle se baissa et embrassa son front. Une larme tomba sur ce même front maintenant pâle.

Elle se recula et se redressa en titubant.

Killer et Greg vinrent la rejoindre. Kidd se posta derrière elle.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez l'enterrer.

Kidd hocha la tête à l'attention de ses hommes. Heat, Wire, Greg et Killer portèrent le corps et le posèrent au fond du trou. Joy s'avança, ramassa les inventions du blond ainsi que son katana et les déposa à côté du corps.  
Heat et Wire prirent chacun une pelle et commencèrent à refermer le trou.

Le corps de l'ex-Marine disparut au fil de la terre envoyée sur son cadavre. Joy ne le lâcha pas du regard avant que ce soit terminé.

Joy soupira et regarda la ciel.

\- Au moins, songea-t-elle, il a été enterré par un jour d'été comme il les aimait.

Soudain, un bouquet de lavande entra dans son champ de vision. Kidd parut gêné en lui tendant. Il se racla un peu la gorge alors que Killer sourit derrière son masque.

Tous repartirent au navire, laissant Kidd et Joy tous les deux.

\- C'est la tradition de mettre des fleurs, non ? se rattrapa Kidd en voyant le regard surpris de la rousse.

Celle-ci avait cru qu'il lui offrait. Elle était rouge comme les cheveux de l'homme.

Elle les prit.

\- Oh, merci.

Elle déposa le bouquet sur le tas de terre. Kidd, en voyant ses couleurs, reprit du poil de la bête.

\- T'as cru que je te les offrais, avoue, fit-il avait un sourire ravageur.

Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible ce qui fit agrandit le sourire du rouge. Il finit par exploser de rire. Gênée, elle lui tapa sur le torse, mais il ne sentit rien.

\- Moche et débile ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Le combo de fou !  
\- Tais-toi ! Grogna Joy.

Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et passa à ses côtés. Elle regarda le navire au loin en silence.

Kidd finit par se calmer et se posta à ses côtés. Le vent fouetta leurs visages. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Kidd ne le brise.

\- On devrait y aller, le Log Pose est rechargé.

\- J'ai tout entendu, lâcha Joy.

\- Hein ?

Kidd tourna la tête vers elle. Il la baissa aussi. Il était vachement plus grand qu'elle. Elle fixa toujours un point dans l'océan turquoise et ferma son gilet après un frisson.

\- Quand je suis arrivée lors du combat. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur moi.

\- Ah, ça. Ça t'étonne?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas être aussi importante à tes yeux. J'ai toujours été inutile et puis je suis Marine.

Kidd ricana et Joy tourna enfin le regard vers lui.

\- Dès qu'un nouveau membre entre dans mon équipage, son passé m'importe peu. Le mien n'est pas beau non plus.

Avant qu'elle ne lui pose des questions, il poursuivit :

\- Mon rêve de gosse est de montrer au monde que quelqu'un comme moi peut aller haut s'il le souhaite. Je comptais partir seul au départ, mais Killer m'a donné goût à la vie en groupe. Et les autres sont vite entrés dans ce groupe dès mon départ en mer. Je me suis juré de tous les protéger. Que ce soit Killer ou toi, je me dois de vous protéger. Ce que j'ai fait avec ce gars. Je l'aurai tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Il t'a fait du mal, c'était mon devoir de lui faire payer. Car tu es peut-être nouvelle chez les Kidd's, mais tu es importante. Je le sens, tu es spéciale.

Joy le regarda avec la bouche entre-ouverte. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose pareille, se confier même. Et Kidd le faisait un peu en ce moment.

Ses yeux commencèrent à mouiller, mais elle retint ses larmes cette fois-ci. C'était des larmes de joie. Spéciale. Voilà de quoi il l'avait qualifiée. Pas de bizarre, associable ou même moche.

\- Ferme ta bouche, tu ressembles à un thon, ricana-t-il.

Elle retomba sur terre.

\- C'est toi le thon !

Il rit et l'attira dans ses bras.

Ils furent tous les deux choqués de ce geste. Mais c'était venu tout seul. Mais aucun ne rejeta l'autre. Joy se blottit contre lui alors qu'il caressa son dos avec une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Kidd ne se reconnaissait plus à vrai dire. Cette fille l'avait changé en si peu de temps qu'il en perdait la tête. Elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Ce fut Joy qui voulut sortir de son emprise en le poussant un peu, mais il tint bon. Elle se résigna et ferma les yeux en humant son odeur épicée.

\- Je comprends ce que tu traverses, avoua-t-il presque dans un murmure perdu dans le vent.

Joy releva le regard vers lui et ne vit que son menton.

\- J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie dans des conditions affreuses tout comme toi, continua-t-il. Elle s'appelait Kim. On a vécu dans la misère ensemble. On avait même prévu de partir tous les deux dans le même équipage, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Elle est morte ? Tenta Joy.

Kidd fut silencieux et Joy put se dégager de son emprise. Le rouge laissa tomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Oui, fit-il sur un ton neutre. Il y a des années.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas un passé glorieux.

Le capitaine regarda son navire lever l'ancre. Killer les attendait sur le pont, bras croisés.

\- Ton second t'attend, fit Joy.

\- Il peut encore attendre un moment, c'est son job.

Il ricana et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Joy prit les devants et commença à descendre la colline avec prudence.

Kidd la regarda faire du haut de la colline avant de s'écrier :

\- Pas un mot de ce qui vient de se passer ici. Que ce soit des gestes ou des paroles.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il sourit de plus belle en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Tu dors avec moi pendant une semaine.

Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas au fond.

\- Je me tairai, céda-t-elle tenant à son espace personnel. Autre chose à rajouter ?

\- Oui. Conrad savait qu'il était fou.

Elle se stoppa d'un coup sec dans sa descente et faillit glisser. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une pierre. Kidd se moqua d'elle un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Si c'est pour me foutre le moral en l'air, je m'en passerai volontiers.

\- Killer et moi l'avons rencontré avant ton enlèvement, raconta-t-il sans se soucier de sa récente phrase.

La rousse resta de marbre.

\- Évidemment. Puis tu vas me dire qu'il dansait en tutu rose la danse des licornes. Arrête tes conneries Kidd.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, grogna-t-il, tu étais dans le magasin seule à ce moment. On t'attendait et il nous a abordés.

Elle soupira n'y croyant pas un mot. Elle prit appui sur une pierre dépassant du sol et vissa ses poings sur ses hanches. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Il nous a conseillés de prendre soin de toi.

\- Soin de moi ?

\- Il a ensuite ajouté que tu étais fragile et en danger. Il devait parler de lui.

Joy en eut le souffle coupé. Et si c'était vrai ? Tout collait. Conrad l'avait frappée et s'était enfui juste après. Il ne se contrôlait pas. S'il s'en était rendu compte, cette nouvelle révélation venait combler le trou restant dans ce puzzle.

Conrad se savait fou et voulait éloigner Joy de lui.

Il l'avait surveillée grâce à son viseur depuis la colline le soir venu et avait cédé à la tentation de venir la voir. Ça avait dérapé quand ça ne suivait plus son plan.

Joy y crut.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre?

\- Non, il est parti après.

Kidd commença à descendre à grande enjambées et la rattrapa rapidement.

\- Il voulait sûrement te protéger en t'éloignant de lui.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- Après tout, tu le connaissais mieux que moi.

Et il dévala la colline sous le regard de Joy.

Celle-ci lança un dernier regard en arrière.

Les lavandes se cambrèrent aux grès de la brise de mer et semblèrent danser en l'honneur du blond. Le chat de la fenêtre miaula et fit sursauter la rouquine. Il se lava en la regardant avec insistance.

Les oiseaux se posèrent sur l'arbre qui faisait de l'ombre à la tombe de fortune. Ils se mirent à chanter un air rappelant l'été et les soirées chaudes sans fin.

Le soleil de midi brillait de mille feu et réchauffa les joues rougies de Joy. Elle retira son gilet et le porta plié à son bras.

Elle fit un dernier adieu à son meilleur ami et suivit les traces de son capitaine. Il l'attendait près du bateau sans pour autant y être monté.

Un vrai sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines de l'ex-Marine à la vue du rouge l'attendant avec impatience.

\- Tu m'attends, que c'est mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une fausse mine enjouée.

Il marmonna un « pour voir si tu t'étais pas cassé la gueule » et monta sur le pont où Killer était toujours posté.

Lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés il lui lança :

\- Je sens ton sourire d'ici même avec ton masque. Retire-moi ça.

Le blond haussa les épaules en aidant Joy à grimper sur l'échelle en corde avant de partir annoncer le départ aux autres.

Kidd entra à son tour. Joy, elle, décida de rester encore un peu dehors.

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde en enfilant de nouveau son gilet et en sortit le gant noir. Elle l'examina un instant avant de le humer en fermant les yeux.

Le navire des Kidd's au style bien à lui s'éloigna du rivage. Greg monta sur le mât pour détacher les voiles. Heat l'aidait. Une fois leur tâche terminé, le roux voulut rejoindre la jeune femme, mais Heat lui déconseilla.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux alors que le regard vert-brun de la rousse se perdit dans le vide. Elle fixa sans vraiment regarder la tombe qu'on voyait d'ici. Ce rectangle de terre couvert par un bouquet de lavande. Le chat s'était assis à côté et sembla une nouvelle fois la regarder.

Soudain, la voix de Wire s'éleva. Il était l'heure de dîner. Joy fourra le gant dans son gilet et entra à son tour dans le navire.

C'était un nouveau départ qui marqua ce jour. Celui de la piraterie.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre clôt ! Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Les fans du Kidd x OC doivent être contents pour ce chapitre. J'ai décidé de les rapprocher plus concrètement en essayant de garder le caractère de Kidd. J'espère que c'est réussi. N'hésitez pas à dire quelques mots là-dessus.

Bref, « l'arc Conrad » est maintenant terminé. Nos Kidd's pirates s'en vont vers de nouvelles aventures tout aussi émouvantes.

Vous l'aurez compris, comme le passé de Kidd n'a pas encore été dévoilé (et ne le sera peut-être jamais dans le manga) j'ai décidé de lui en créer un. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

SI vous ne suivez pas encore cette fiction (il serait temps XD) n'oubliez pas de le faire. Les reviews, c'est toujours en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Braver le froid

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Toujours là à suivre cette fiction ? Si c'est oui, alors merci ! Je vous remercie doublement avec ce chapitre un peu plus centré sur Kidd tout comme le prochain. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi.

Nous sommes déjà à 123 reviews! Un truc de fou. De plus, nous ne sommes plus loin des 10.000 vues (tout ça en moins de 20 chapitres). Alors, MERCI!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, Kidd est une justification pour toutes formes de violence de toute manière.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Le grand Eiichiro Oda, comme toujours.

 **Mots :** Environ 4000

 **Correctrice** : Encore un grand merci à Nyxiera.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Il ne peut résister longtemps! Ahah, tout est voulu. Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette fiction. C'est pour ça qu'elle me prend autant de temps et demande plus de travail que d'habitude. Le passé? Je n'en dis pas plus, je laisse le suspens.

 _Hana-no-Oni:_ Yo!

Tout d'abord, tu peux me tutoyer x). Ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est perturbant. Bref, merci de faire ton apparition. ça me fait si plaisir de découvrir un nouveau lecteur(sûrement lectrice ici). Je suis soulager de savoir que Kidd reste Kidd et n'est pas Occ. Il a un caractère très difficile à cerner et imprévisible. Faire le rapprochement entre ses deux personnages rapidement n'aurait aucun sens. J'aime développer et faire avancer les choses doucement. C'est la meilleure des romances de mon point de vue.

La folie de Conrad fut sûrement le passage de la fiction le plus compliqué. Perso, je n'ai jamais rencontré un fou à lier au sens propre. Donc j'ai fais marcher mon imagination. Cela semblait être accepté par lu public alors je suis contente de moi sur ce coup là.

Eh bien, un grand merci pour cette fiction (donc réponse)bien fournie et positive. J'espère te revoir sur cette fiction un jour!

Merci aussi au autres fictions postées en ligne!

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Braver le froid.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ces funérailles hautes en émotions. Surtout pour Joy.

Elle n'avait que très peu quitté sa cabine durant cette période. Ils n'avaient pas accosté et la prochaine île était pour aujourd'hui.

Les seuls moments où la rouquine sortait de sa cabine, c'était pour aller manger et s'entraîner. Comme par hasard, Kidd s'entraînait toujours en même temps qu'elle. Comme s'il la suivait discrètement lorsqu'elle décidait d'y aller.

Il lui montrait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Qu'il pouvait la réduire en miettes d'une tapette sur la tête. Il la taquinait et l'insultait pour la faire parler, mais elle ne répondait que par des grognements et s'en allait avec ses armes.

La seule personne à qui elle adressait la parole était Greg. Il était le plus bricoleur de la bande et offrait volontiers ses services à son amie. Car il la considérait comme ça, et elle aussi. Il venait tous les après-midi retaper sa cabine.

La cabine était plus agréable, mais la salle de bain était toujours trop petite à son goût.

\- Greg ? fit-elle en s'installant sur le bord de son lit.

Le rouquin prit la chaise et s'installa en face d'elle en buvant un peu d'eau. Il venait de déplacer les armoires et autres meubles neufs qu'il avait dénichés dans les cales du navire ce matin.

\- Oui ?  
\- On ne peut rien faire pour la salle de bain ?  
\- Tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

Il bouchonna la bouteille et la posa sur la commode derrière lui.

\- J'aimerais l'agrandir, enfin si c'est possible.  
\- Abattre le mur ?  
\- En gros, oui. C'est possible ?

La salle à côté était vide et n'avait jamais servi. Greg le savait, évidement, mais le problème n'était pas d'abattre le mur, mais le mur. Le roux savait très bien que Kidd était en ce moment même dans sa cabine de l'autre côté. La distance entre lui et Joy le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Une toux un peu trop forte dans le couloir et il était capable de vous trucider.

Greg tenait à sa misérable vie de pirate qu'il aimait quand même.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Joy. C'est possible, mais le putois d'à côté va nous tuer.

Il hocha durement la tête.

\- De plus, on ne peut pas utiliser les explosifs. On en a déjà presque plus. Et puis ça fait des dégâts. Si on se rate, on risque, dans le pire des cas, de faire couler le navire.  
\- On va le faire.

Elle se leva, déterminée et prit son bazooka.

\- Elle ne m'a même pas écouté, marmonna Greg.

Il se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son arme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?  
\- Quelle question ! Exploser le mur, évidemment.

Il fut bouche-bée.

\- Allez, reprit-elle en vérifiant s'il était prêt à l'emploi, mets des couvertures sales au sol pour salir le moins possible.

Elle traversa la pièce avec son arme fétiche qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence extrême et passa la porte de la salle de bain.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

C'était fou comme l'évocation d'armes à feu ou à jet effaçait les problèmes de la rouquine. Il y avait une heure à peine, elle mangeait presque la tête dans l'assiette tellement elle s'en voulait de la mort de son ami. Mais là, elle ressemblait à la Joy pleine de vie et bornée.

\- Ben quoi ?  
\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Kidd va nous tuer.  
\- Qu'il vienne, j'ai pas peur.

Greg soupira un long moment. Il ne saura pas la faire changer d'avis, il le savait. Alors il abandonna toute lutte. Au pire, ils seraient de corvée. Et puis ils seraient ensemble donc ça passerait relativement vite.

Kidd n'oserait pas lever la main sur Joy. Tous les Kidd's le savaient, alors autant utiliser ça à son avantage.

Il ramassa les couvertures qui étaient étendues au sol pour la récente peinture refaite et rejoignit la rouquine au grand sourire. Elle retrouvait son air de gamine innocent et plus celui de la jeune femme malheureuse qu'elle était à son arrivée.

Il disposa les couvertures sur le sol et les meubles. La douche ne risquait rien.

\- Travaux de brutes, manières de brutes, sourit Greg.  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle. Bon, dis-moi où viser. Te connaissant tu savais que je te demanderais ce genre de choses et tu as sûrement cherché le point le plus fragile du mur.  
\- Tout à fait.

Il tenta de cacher son étonnement, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir alors qu'elle n'avait quitté sa cabine que rarement.

Greg prit le crayon rouge gras dans sa poche et traça une grosse croix.

\- Là, ne te rate pas s'il te plaît, je sais pas nager.

Elle ricana, posa un genou au sol.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis la snipeuse de l'équipage.

Elle était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour anticiper le recul. Greg passa dans le côté chambre de la cabine et se boucha les oreilles en fixant la porte d'entrée en redoutant qu'un Kidd en fureur n'y fasse son entrée fracassante.

Joy se mit des bouchons dans les oreilles et se concentra. Elle regarda dans son viseur et emboîta parfaitement la croix à l'intérieur. Elle fit le vide en elle. Il n'y avait pas de vent, elle avait fermé le petit hublot, ce qui était plus qu'un avantage. De plus, à cette distance de sa cible, ses chances de réussite dépassait les nonante (quatre-vingt-dix) pour cent.

Son doigt titilla la détente comme une douce caresse. Les légers tremblements causés par le poids de l'engin cessèrent et son œil gauche se ferma pour donner toute sa confiance à son comparse.

Greg tenait toujours ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, mais il entendit la détonation.

La salle de bain s'illumina d'une forte lumière et une odeur de poudre monta dans les narines des deux pirates.

Joy sursauta lors de l'impact et recula d'un mètre. Elle tomba mollement sur les fesses, posa son arme à côté et toussota. Un énorme nuage de fumée sortit de la salle de bain et elle explosa de rire.

\- Je l'ai eu !

Greg avait retiré ses mains, mais ne quitta pas des yeux la porte.

\- C'était pas une bonne idée.

Une porte proche claqua et il déglutit alors que la rousse se félicita. Elle dépoussiéra sa tenue en se relevant. Au moment où elle empoigna son arme, Kidd entra sans délicatesse. Par miracle, la porte tint le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla le rouge.

Ce qui étonna le plus la rousse ne fut pas l'entrée explosive de Kidd, mais sa tenue. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle découvrit son capitaine avec un T-shirt. Lui qui aimait exhiber sa musculation la cachait sous un vêtement noir, quoique moulant, avec le Jolly Roger des Kidd's imprimé dessus. C'était le même que celui sur le premier vêtement qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle déposa avec toute la douceur du monde son bazooka contre le mur et le caressa avant de regarder son capitaine qui surchauffait sur place.

\- Je veux une explication du pourquoi du comment, exigea Kidd. Pourquoi il y a eu une putain de détonation dans TA cabine et pourquoi il y a un trou énorme dans le mur ?

Greg se fit tout petit, comme si son supérieur ne l'avait pas vu. Joy suivit le regard meurtrier de Kidd et tomba sur le trou. Le nuage de poussière était retombé sur les couverture et on pouvait voir la pièce inutilisée d'à côté. C'était parfait.

\- Une nouvelle technique d'abattage.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à rire gaiement. Un rire que Kidd n'avait plus entendu depuis plus de deux semaines. Un vrai rire, son premier. Kidd resta figé et oublia toute sa colère. La voir rire ainsi, accepter sa vie avec eux et sourire suffit pour le calmer.

La voir heureuse lui fit même un petit effet.

Elle calma son rire et Kidd afficha un sourire en coin.

Greg ferma les yeux en s'attendant à une punition digne des dégâts commis, mais à la place le rouge posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule frêle de la rousse.

\- Digne de toi à ce que je vois. Direct et ravageur.

Elle sourit, oubliant même que c'était à son capitaine qu'elle s'adressait. Elle visa ses poings sur ses hanches et admira son œuvre.

\- J'avoue que j'ai géré.

Kidd recula et retourna à la porte.

Il remarqua enfin Greg.

\- Et tu l'as laissée faire toi ?  
\- Je... Elle était si contente. J'ai pas résisté longtemps.  
\- Tu as bien fait.  
\- Hein ?

Ils regardèrent ensemble la rousse détailler l'énorme trou dans le mur, elle s'imaginait déjà avec un bain, des nouveaux meubles et même une petite pièce pour y mettre ses armes à l'abri. Elle était aux anges.

\- Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle ne parlait presque plus, continua Kidd avec ce petit sourire narquois, une gamine a besoin de ses joujoux pour retrouver le sourire.

Greg hocha la tête. Vu sous cet angle, cette catastrophe était bénéfique.

Kidd sortit et lança un regard curieux sur la porte. L'inscription « Colonel Joy » y était toujours et avait été retouchée. Même le « alias la moche » qu'il avait lui-même gravé était encore là. Elle l'avait vu, mais pas barré ou effacé d'une quelconque manière. Non, elle l'avait juste mis entre parenthèses.

\- Ah oui, rangez-moi tout ça avant la prochaine île qui est à dix minutes.  
\- C'est impossible, répondit Greg.  
\- C'est votre problème. La moche !  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Joy.

Elle avait perdu son euphorie le temps de répondre au surnom, mais la retrouva rapidement.

\- Tu viens avec moi sur l'île.  
\- Quoi ? Encore ?  
-Oui, je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais de te surveiller. Tu as quand même réussi à te faire enlever. Comme quoi tu es faible.  
\- Je ne suis pas faible, j'aurais jamais cru Conrad capable de ce genre de choses.

Kidd balaya son excuse du revers de la main.

\- Dans dix minutes, sur le pont et bouge ton gros cul pour ranger ton bordel. Killer passera voir si c'est bien fait.

Elle grogna une insulte et le rouge s'en alla.

\- Allez, se motiva Greg en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il passa devant l'ex-Marine et osa lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Allons nettoyer les bêtises avant que ce ne soit Kidd qui ne nous nettoie en nous envoyant valser avec la poiscaille.

Contre toutes attentes, Joy gloussa et le suivit. Ils mirent le turbo, mais ils finirent par tout ranger. Greg plia la dernière couverture en s'essuyant le front alors que Joy remplissait un immense sac poubelle de poussières et restes de mur.

C'était nikel.

\- Laisse tout là, dit Greg. Va à ton rendez-vous avec le capitaine, il n'aime pas les retardataires.

Elle rougit, le remercia entre deux grognements de gêne et sortit.

\- Tu devrais te couvrir, lui lança Greg. C'est une île hivernale.  
\- C'était donc ça le T-shirt. Monsieur ne supportait pas le froid.

Joy s'empara d'un manteau bien chaud et juste de ses pistolets, pour être plus discrète. Elle regarda son arc et son bazooka avec désolation.

\- Ils ne vont pas s'envoler, fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Killer. Il avait ouvert la porte et la tenait.

Il regarda la pièce, la salle de bain plus précisément qu'on voyait très bien depuis la porte.

\- Je vois que l'ordre a été exécuté. Kidd a dit que tu as eu l'idée du siècle montrant tes compétences intellectuelles.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est ironique.

Elle sortit alors que le blond tenait toujours la porte depuis le couloir.

\- Il t'attend sur le pont.  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? On a fait comme ça la dernière fois.  
\- Non, il dit être capable de te surveiller seul.

La rousse haussa les épaules et ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir avec une certaine joie qui se voyait dans sa façon de marcher. Elle avait bel et bien oublié un instant ce qui s'était passé il y a deux semaines. Mais cela ne tarderait à revenir.

Depuis sa cabine, Greg et Killer se lancèrent un regard complice et amusé. Ils savaient tous les deux que Kidd ne descendait jamais sur les îles hivernales. Étant sudiste, c'était comparable à l'enfer pour lui. S'il était descendu avec Joy, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment être au calme. Mais pourquoi ?

\- On dirait que le capitaine et elle sont de plus en plus proches.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, avoua Killer en entrant et fermant la porte.  
\- Ils ont le même caractère.  
\- Et la même histoire.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore quelque chose que nous ignorons sur notre capitaine et que seul toi, son second, sait ?  
\- Tout à fait. À mon avis, Joy le saura rapidement aussi. Pirate sanguinaire ou Marine dévouée, on a tous besoin de parler de son passé à quelqu'un capable de le comprendre. Joy correspond à ce critère et ça ne semble pas déranger Kidd. Besoin d'aide ?

Greg regarda le sac rempli de saloperies et les couvertures.

\- Oui, je ne dirais pas non.

Killer porta sa main à son casque et le retira avant de le poser sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son utilisation par Greg pour s'y asseoir.

\- Faisons une jolie salle de bain à cette demoiselle rebelle.  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, adjugea Greg d'un hochement de tête.

Joy fut contente d'avoir pris son manteau en sortant. Il faisait un froid d'ours polaire et elle frissonna. Le vent glacé fouetta son visage et ses cheveux.

Ceux-ci avaient un peu poussé d'ailleurs. Ses boucles étaient plus nombreuses et plus détendues. Elle les aimait bien, pour une fois.

Kidd l'attendait sur la terre ferme. Il avait encore fait les cent pas. Il suffisait de regarder les pas dans la neige pour le comprendre. Il avait son fidèle manteau de plumes, mais toujours son T-shirt noir en dessous. Son pantalon était toujours le même. Une légère bosse sous son T-shirt indiquait que sa ceinture avec son pistolet et son couteau étaient bien au chaud contre sa peau.

Joy regarda par-dessus bord. Il ne la vit pas et grommela contre elle.

\- Qu'elle bouge son cul la moche. Je gèle là.

Elle sauta, la couche de neige rendit son atterrissage gracieux et silencieux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tapoter l'épaule de son capitaine.

Il se brusqua et fit demi-tour en effectuant un pas en arrière.

\- Je suis là. Tu devais être vachement dans tes pensées pour ne pas m'entendre arriver.  
\- Comment ne pas entendre une vache comme toi sauter du pont ?  
\- À toi de me le dire, tu ne m'as pas entendue.

Un petit sourire victorieux étira ses fines lèvres qui commençaient à rougir sous le froid.

\- J'aurai pu te tuer si je le voulais, ricana Joy.  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Elle grogna.

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu me traînes sur une île où l'on se transforme en glaçon si on ne bouge pas toutes les minutes.  
\- On doit discuter.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je peux savoir à propos de quoi, Monsieur le frileux?

Il la repoussa du bras en grognant.

\- Tu le sauras vite.

Il se mit en route en la dépassant et elle le suivit du regard.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?  
\- Tais-toi et suis-moi.  
\- Je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne saurais pas où tu m'emmènes.

Kidd soupira bruyamment.

\- Dans un bar. J'ai besoin d'alcool pour me réchauffer.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le rouge roula les yeux et s'arrêta.

\- Magne ton cul.

Un vent glacial balaya la plaine où ils se trouvaient. Cela hérissa les poils de sa nuque et la fit changer d'avis. Elle rejoignit Kidd au petit trot qui afficha un sourire plus que moqueur.

\- Je fais juste ça parce qu'il fait froid. Je déteste les bars à pirates. C'est rempli de pervers alcooliques.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'y vais.

Il se mit en route et arriva, par chance car il ne savait pas du tout la géographie de l'île, dans une petite ville.

Après avoir dépassé le panneau recouvert de givre et illisible ils arrivèrent devant un bar de pirates. De l'extérieur, on entendait les rires gras, les verres se casser, les serveuses demander en gloussant de retirer les mains et le den den transmission diffuser un match de foot.

Kidd entra d'un pas décidé et Joy se cacha dans son ombre. Elle n'était jamais venue dans un endroit pareil. Même pour une mission, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour échanger sa tâche avec un autre. Les beuveries, les orgies et tout le reste dans le même rayon la rebutaient.

Lors de l'entrée des deux Kidd's, un silence lourd, seulement coupé par les folies des commentateurs issus du den den, tomba sur la petite salle.

Il y avait une vingtaine de tables en bois avec leurs tabourets. Le bar, vide de buveurs ou parieurs, était à droite et les toilettes à gauche. Des chaises étaient renversées au sol entre certains ivrognes s'étant effondrés. Le sol collait à cause de la la bière et du saké.

Kidd bomba le torse, se sachant supérieur aux autres, et avança à une table libre. Enfin presque. Quelqu'un puant l'alcool et l'urine dormait dessus. Le rouge l'empoigna par le col et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ramassa deux tabourets en état et les installa face à face. Il s'assit sur l'un et Joy fixa bêtement l'autre.

\- Assieds-toi, sinon ils continueront de te relooker les fesses.

Elle regarda derrière elle et vit que la majorité des regards étaient posés sur son postérieur, parfois accompagnés d'un sourire pervers.

Elle s'assit sans attendre, sans rien dire.

Le patron de l'établissement vint près d'eux avec un immense sourire commercial.

\- Kidd ! Qu'est-ce-qui te ferais plaisir ?  
\- Une bonne bière.  
\- C'est noté.

L'homme, élégamment habillé par rapport à l'endroit, se tourna vers la rousse en souriant.

\- Et la minette ?

Joy grinça des dents.

\- Je m'appelle Joy.  
\- Oh, pardon. Que prends-tu ?  
\- Un chocolat chaud.

L'homme papillonna des yeux. On ne servait pas ce genre de choses dans un bar de pirates. Le gérant allait lui dire, mais Kidd tapa du poing sur la table. L'homme comprit le message.

\- Ça arrive.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou. Joy ne le quitta pas des yeux.

\- Tu le connais ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Il t'a parlé comme s'il te connaissait.  
\- Ah, ça. C'est toujours comme ça quand on est un pirate célèbre. Plus on est connu, plus on vous respecte dans les bars à pirates.  
\- Je vois.

Elle croisa les bras et les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des pirates aussi craquantes, fit l'un.  
\- Tu crois qu'il faut la payer, ricana un autre.  
\- Elle doit aimer le violence au lit pour être avec Eustass, rit un autre.

Joy perdit son tempérament rebelle face à de tels propos. C'était la première fois qu'on parlait d'elle ainsi en sa présence. Elle était aussi fragile qu'une petite fille sur ce genre de choses.

Kidd entendit tout distinctement.

Les commandes arrivèrent via une jolie serveuse. Kidd paya d'un billet de dix berry's qu'il glissa dans le décolleté de la jolie blonde pimpante et but sa bière alors que Joy se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait ni lait, ni crème fraîche.

Kidd fusilla du coin de l'œil les commentateurs se lâchant sur Joy. La plupart étaient ivres, mais pas tous.

Les commentaires fusèrent entre gloussements et ricanements. Certains parlèrent d'elle comme d'un vulgaire morceau de viande vendu au marché. La rousse but son chocolat chaud en tentant de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était impossible.

Elle termina rapidement sa tasse qui était ridicule pour le prix et se rembrunit. Dos aux hommes, elle ne pouvait pas les voir.

Soudain, l'un d'eux se leva, prit un tabouret et vint s'asseoir à côté de la rouquine. Elle se brusqua lorsqu'il se colla à elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il effleura du bout des doigts sa poitrine. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'ouvrir son manteau sous la chaleur de la pièce. L'homme l'avait pris comme une invitation.

Kidd ne dit rien et but d'une traite la fin de sa bière. Joy lui lança un appel à l'aide.

\- Eh, Eustass. Dix berry's et tu me la laisses une heure.

Kidd sourit.

\- Elle vaut plus.  
\- Kidd ! s'écria Joy.  
\- Cinquante.  
\- Marché conclu.

L'homme fouilla de sa main libre dans sa poche et en sortit un billet tout chiffonné, mais valable. L'homme aventura sa main sur la poitrine de la rouquine qui était pétrifiée.

Kidd rangea le billet dans sa poche, se leva avec sa bière en main et l'abattit sur le crâne de l'homme. Il tomba inerte au sol, du sang sur la tête et un éclat de verre apposé à la plaie.

Joy laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Kidd lâcha les restes lui restant dans la main sur le ventre de l'homme et les écrasa avec sa botte.

\- Tu t'es pris pour qui. Je ne te la laisserai jamais, même pour un milliard.

Il prit Joy par le bras et sortit.

Une fois dehors, elle reprit ses esprits et ferma son manteau en se sentant salie. Elle ignorait à quel point cela pouvait être agréable de se faire toucher à cet endroit. Elle eut honte d'avoir aimé ça dans cette situation.

\- Tu... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

Kidd sortit le billet qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

\- Évidemment. J'ai déjà essayé de te vendre après tout et ça a foiré.

Joy serra les lèvres.

\- Merci. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser pour cinquante berrys.  
\- C'est encore trop peu pour une moche comme toi. Il a vraiment pas de goût.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Allons parler autre part. C'est important, annonça-t-il sur un ton grave.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit docilement.

* * *

Un chapitre vachement plus long pour fêter ce chiffre rond qu'est 20.

Suivez cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre et laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Tentons de dépasser les 10.000 vues et les 10 review sur un chapitre. Je compte sur vous, car vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir pour le prochain chapitre qui est à couper le souffle.

Qu'est-ce que Kidd va annoncer de si important à Joy ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, je peux vous le certifier.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	21. Chapitre 21: Le passé est l'histoire

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey !

Enfin le chapitre tant attendu avec la révélation de Kidd. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Je vous en reparlerai à la fin du chapitre. Je vais vous laisser le déguster.

Je tiens juste à vous dire que j'ai tenté une nouvelle façon de décrire les flash-back dans ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça colle bien à la narration habituelle.

En plus, je suis trop fière du titre de ce chapitre ! Je sais, ça semble débile, mais là, je suis contente !

Ah! Et aussi. Un grand merci pour les 10 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, les 63 followers et les 31 favoris!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Mots (chapitre)** : Environ 4300

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice:** Nyxiera.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Blackghost:_ Eh ben que dire de plus que merci? Tes encouragements m'aident beaucoup à motiver. Ils servent à ça aussi, mais bon x).

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Merci. Tu es un peu obnubilée par LawxOC(MCMD), j'ai avait même pas pensé. Et puis Law et Clem n'ont qu'une infime partie de passé en commun. Joy et Kidd se sera plus flagrant. Dis toi que Kidd est torse nu d'habitude. Eté comme hiver. Un T-shirt est une miracle pour lui. Une déclaration d'amour? Je te laisse découvrir ça juste en dessous. J'ai été vérifié pour Twitter, je n'ai pas dis que le baiser sera pour le 21e chapitre, mais pour le 22 ou 23 (SPOIL).

 _Hana-no-oni:_ Hey! Le tutoiement me mets plus à l'aise, merci. Je ne suis qu'une petite auteure après tout x).

Le coup du mur n'était pas dans le chapitre scénarisé sur papier, mais j'ai eu envie de mettre du WTF avec une certaine limite pour créer une rupture avec l'épisode assez traumatisant de la mort de Conrad.

Bravo pour le parallélisme effectué! Je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes lecteurs se manifestant dans les reviews aurait fait le rapprochement. En fait, je pense que c'est Oda à la base qui a opté pour ce choix de région d'origine, j'ai repris cette théorie pour ce petit clin d'œil (ex: Kidd comme tu l'as dis explosif comme la chaleur de l'été, mais aussi Law qui est froid et énigmatique car il vient de North Blue. Je peux aussi dire de même pour les tendances pacifiques de Luffy (East) venant de la mer la plus calme). Je te tire mon chapeau pour cette réflexion!

Ahah! Il faut savoir que je suis très sadique sur certaines fins. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'aime les livres où le suspens est l'un des moteurs?  
Merci pour cette grande reviews(et réponse du coup XD). J'espère te revoir ici.

MERCI pour les 10 reviews sur le dernier chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le passé est l'histoire d'un homme, le futur sa fiction.**

Kidd s'enfonça dans le blizzard en s'éloignant du petit village. Joy remonta le col de son manteau et enfonça son nez à l'intérieur. Elle gelait sur place et cela ne semblait pas gêner Kidd plus que ça. Mais il avait tout aussi froid, il était trop fier pour fermer son manteau devant la rousse.

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? grogna Joy en marchant à ses côtés.  
\- Un endroit au calme.

Kidd avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, tout comme la rousse. Il avait, en attendant la rouquine tout à l'heure, repéré une falaise juste au-dessus de l'endroit où le navire avait jeté l'ancre. Il l'emmenait là. Il avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir arranger ses idées, ressasser le passé douloureux.

\- Dis, commença Joy après un petit silence.  
\- Mh ?  
\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose de... profond lors des funérailles de Conrad. Tu m'as confié que tu comprenais ce que je traversais.

Il continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches et soupira. La falaise était droit devant. La vue était magnifique. La mer. Rien n'était plus beau que la mer pour les deux roux. Elle exprimait la liberté et contenait les souvenirs de leurs passés.

\- Et tu te demandes ce que je voulais dire par là.  
\- C'est un peu près ça.  
\- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Des flocons de neige tombaient doucement avant de fondre en frôlant à peine la surface de l'eau. Le navire des Kidd's était juste en dessous. Heat et Wire discutaient tranquillement en montant la garde. Ils ne pensèrent pas à regarder en l'air. D'ici, on n'entendait pas leur discussion. Kidd pria pour que ce soit réciproque. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter, seul Killer le savait, car il avait été le témoin direct de cette tragédie.

De quelques coups de bottes, Kidd dégagea la fine couche de neige reposant sur l'herbe. Il en retira assez pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir tous les deux.

Il s'installa et invita Joy à faire de même. Les pieds bottés du rouge pendaient dans le vide. Le sol était à une vingtaine de mètres. L'ex-Marine déglutit. Elle n'avait pas peur du vide, mais ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

\- Alors, « la traîtresse », on se dégonfle face au vide ? ricana Kidd.

Elle grogna comme un animal. Elle préférait encore « la Moche » comme surnom. Elle finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Leurs hanches se touchaient. Kidd n'avait pas déblayé assez de neige pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Je préfère encore la moche comme surnom, avoua-t-elle entre deux soupirs.  
\- La traîtresse moche donc.  
\- Kidd !

Il rit brièvement.

\- La moche me suffit.

Il plongea ses yeux au loin alors que Joy posait son pistolet sur ses cuisses pour éviter qu'il y ait de la neige qui ne s'infiltre dans le canon.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Commence par m'expliquer en quoi tu comprends mes sentiments par rapport à Conrad.  
\- Bonne idée.

Il quitta la mer des yeux et rassembla ses idées.

\- J'ai connu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un.  
\- Fou à lier aussi ?  
\- Non, pas folle à lier.  
\- C'était une femme.  
\- Elle s'appelait Kim.

Sa voix se fit plus mélancolique, nostalgique même. C'était un mélange des deux sentiments.

\- Je viens de South Blue.  
\- Je sais d'une ville du nom d'Azuria.

Il fit les grands yeux. Il était sûr de ne jamais en avoir parlé.

\- Je l'ai demandé à Killer, éclaira la rousse. Il ne m'a dit que ça après un léger harcèlement (elle rit en se souvenant de la façon dont elle le suivait partout). Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, il a sous-entendu que tu m'en parlerais par toi-même.

Kidd eut un rictus. Killer avait encore compris avant lui ses attentions. Ça, c'était un meilleur ami digne de confiance.

\- Je n'étais pas un gamin issu d'un milieu défavorisé comme le pensent certaines presses à scandale. Mon père était PDG d'une entreprise technologique alors que ma mère s'occupait de notre grande maison.  
\- J'aurais jamais cru.  
\- On vivait dans un quartier résidentiel luxueux à quelques mètres à peine des bidonvilles. Ça me dégoûtait et je détestais ma vie de bourgeois. Mes parents prenaient toujours tout le monde de haut. C'est là que mon caractère impulsif et violent est né.  
\- Tu étais enfant unique ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mes parents ont déjà eu du mal à m'avoir, un deuxième enfant aurait pu tuer ma mère qui avait la santé fragile. Mon père voulait un autre enfant quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Killer.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se perdirent dans l'océan et ses souvenirs le submergèrent.

\- Eh t'es qui toi ? cria un gamin.  
\- Dégage de notre territoire sale bourg' ! enchaîna un autre.

Kidd âgé de 13 ans, richement habillé, se baladait dans une rue du bidonville d'à côté. Il s'était toujours demandé comment était la vie là-bas. Si elle était si horrible que ses parents le disaient. Mais au contraire, il enviait même la vie là-bas. Sa vie était bien rangée et déjà arrangée. Sa vie était toute tracée. Aaron, son père, avait prévu de l'inscrire dans un grande Université, même s'il n'avait pas les capacités, et payerait les profs pour qu'il passe ses années. Kidd, lui, voulait faire de la mécanique. Son rêve était d'acheter son propre garage.

Les deux racailles majeures et habillées de chiffons lui lancèrent des pierres. L'une d'elles atteignit l'arcade sourcilière du rouge.

Kidd perdit automatiquement son calme et se tourna avec un regard noir vers les deux gamins des rues.

Il s'approcha d'eux, il était déjà grand à l'époque. L'un recula et s'enfuit en courant, mais celui qui avait lancé la pierre était pétrifié de peur. La main puissante du pré-adolescent se resserra autour du cou de son agresseur. Il le plaqua contre le mur alors qu'il devenait petit à petit bleu. Il battit des pieds dans le vide.

\- Ça te changera quoi de le tuer ? retentit une voix calme derrière lui.

Kidd regarda par dessus son épaule et vit celui qui deviendra son meilleur ami. Habillé d'un T-shirt bleu troué et avec des tâches de graisses dessus. Il ne portait pas encore de casque à l'époque. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachaient le visage. Surtout sa mèche devant les yeux.

\- T'es qui toi ?  
\- Repose-le et je te réponds.

Kidd grogna et reposa le gamin qui suffoquait. Il s'éloigna en titubant et tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- C'est pas souvent de voir des bourgeois passer la frontière.  
\- Je ne suis pas bourgeois.  
\- Tes habits disent le contraire.

Kidd regarda ses vêtements et essuya le sang qui lui coulait du sourcil.

\- T'es qui ?  
-Je m'appelle Killer.  
\- Kidd. Eustass Kidd.

Le blond lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ils se la serrèrent mutuellement.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un né du bon côté passe du mauvais. Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Simple curiosité.

La scène s'effaça des yeux de Kidd et Joy posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie bouger.

\- Sacré rencontre, fit-elle amusée. Et que s'est-il passé après ?  
\- On est devenus inséparables. Tous les jours je séchais les cours pour aller le voir dans les bidonvilles. Il était orphelin et vivait seul. Je prenais toujours quelque chose à manger et à boire pour lui. Un jour je me suis totalement détaché de mes parents.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il y a toujours une raison qui te retenait à revenir chez toi. Alors pourquoi être parti alors que tu avais tout l'argent que tu voulais ?  
\- Mon père, souffla-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai mal tourné comme on dit. Mais pour moi c'était la belle vie. Vivre de soi-même. Je traînais dans les rues avec Killer. On volait de temps en temps dans les magasins et je gagnais un peu d'argent en retapant des voitures illégalement. Mais mes parents l'ont appris.

Il ferma les yeux comme pour déterrer ce souvenir, l'un des plus marquants de sa vie.

\- Kidd, descend tout de suite ! ordonna Aaron depuis la grand salon.

Kidd, seize ans, descendit les escaliers en bois. Ses bottes crottées tâchèrent les marches. Il portait un pantalon trop large pour lui et un marcel noir marquant son début de musculature. Il portait deux bracelets mastoc faits par lui-même avec des bouts de métaux.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il y découvrit sa mère, Christina, plus blanche que d'habitude, assise dans son fauteuil préféré avec une couverture sur les genoux. Elle semblait veille alors qu'elle n'avait que quarante ans. Sa maladie la rongeait et le temps était compté. Sur le grand canapé Aaron était assis. Un verre de vin posé sur la table en verre. Ses chaussures bien cirées, son costume fait sur mesure, sa carrure imposante, ses cheveux rouges flamboyants plaqués en arrières et son teint témoignant de sa bonne santé étaient en contradiction avec sa femme.

\- J'ai eu vent de tes petites aventures, fit Aaron sèchement.

Kidd avança dans la pièce, contourna la table et embrassa le front de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas assez de force pour lui répondre. Kidd détestait son père, mais la légèreté et le caractère humble de sa mère étaient les seules choses qui le retenaient à la maison. Son père, qu'il aille en enfer. Il trompait sa mère avec le personnel de maison sous les yeux de Christina. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était devenue dépendante de lui. Plus de famille, plus de boulot, plus de liberté. Kidd n'en pouvait plus de la voir mourir à petit feu alors que son père ne voulait pas dépenser un Berry dans un traitement.

Le peu d'argent que Kidd gagnait en retapant des ferrailles ne suffisait pas encore.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ?  
\- Que tu n'allais plus à l'école depuis trois ans ! Tu fabriquais de faux bulletins et tu traînais dans les bidonvilles à côté. Christina et moi sommes déçus.  
\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était une étrangère.

Aaron lança un regard à sa femme. Enfin, l'une de ses femmes.

\- Elle n'a plus de temps devant elle.  
\- À cause de toi ! hurla Kidd.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la table de verre qui se brisa. Le verre de vin vola et se répandit sur le pantalon d'Aaron. Il fulmina et prit son mouchoir de soie dans sa poche de poitrine pour s'essuyer.

\- Tu renvoies une mauvaise image de nous, Kidd.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre !  
\- Oh que si jeune homme !

Aaron se leva. Il faisait plus de deux mètres, comme son fils. Ses yeux étaient durs.

\- Les gens savent que tu es notre fils. Tu salis l'image que j'ai (il insista) créé pour notre famille.  
\- Les gens doivent ignorer que tu te tapes la servante à peine majeure alors ! Sinon elle serait sale depuis longtemps.

Christina tressaillit, comme si elle était face à la réalité.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises.  
\- Ce n'en sont pas. Tout le quartier vous entend baiser !  
\- Sois poli devant ta mère !  
\- Je vais t'écouter, juste parce qu'elle est là et ne mérite pas d'entendre tes saloperies.

Aaron sera les poings.

\- Tu n'es pas un homme Kidd. Tu es un moins que rien, une raclure, un raté, un pauvre. Tu ne mérites pas de porter mon nom. Je t'ai payé des études prestigieuses, préparé un mariage avec une jolie jeune fille noble pour que tu puisses perpétrer notre nom. Je te déshérite. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Kidd grinça des dents.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà un autre héritier.

Ce fut la révélation de trop pour l'adolescent. Il laissa ses poings parler. Son poing droit s'abattit sur la face de son père avec rage.

\- Tu as osé faire un gosse avec une autre devant maman ?!

Aaron tituba et tomba inconscient sur le sofa. Kidd regarda son poing rougi et l'essuya sur son pantalon. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, plutôt le fait que sa mère ait dû assister à ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit sa main froide entre les siennes chaudes.

\- Je suis désolé maman. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici.

N'ayant pas la force de parler, elle sourit pour montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle retira sa main de son emprise et caressa sa joue.

\- Je vais demander à l'hôpital de te mettre en soins palliatifs. Tu mérites de partir doucement après ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Elle lui sourit une deuxième fois.

\- C'est lui qui payera. Il te doit bien ça.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher de sa bouche. Il le fit. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son front.

Kidd déglutit à ce souvenir. Sa mère avait été son repère, sa raison de supporter son père.

\- Ta mère a dû souffrir, compatit Joy.

Leurs mains s'étaient enlacées durant le récit. Kidd avait bloqué au moment de la dispute. Joy l'avait compris et avait pris sa main. Il n'avait rien dit et ils restèrent ainsi.

\- Et après ?  
\- J'ai vécu dans la rue avec Killer. On a survécu plutôt. On a créé notre planque, notre territoire comme on dit dans le jargon de la rue, et on vivait heureux. Je continuais de retaper des bagnoles et lui volait de temps en temps ou arnaquait dans les casinos. Il est très rusé.  
\- Je l'avais remarqué. Et cette Kim ?

À l'entente de son prénom, Kidd serra la main de Joy. Elle avait un peu mal, mais n'osa pas lui dire. Remuer le passé était toujours difficile.

\- Un jour, Killer et moi voulions changer de planque. Le hangar qu'on occupait était infiltré d'eau. C'est là qu'on a fait la connaissance de Kim.

\- Ici ce sera parfait ! s'exclama Kidd.

Maintenant, il était habillé comme un vrai gamin des rues. Un couteau pendait à sa ceinture en cas d'agression.

Killer arriva derrière son ami et ils regardèrent le hangar récemment désaffecté.

\- Ce sera parfait pour une planque, en effet, conclut Killer.

Il poussa la porte et le blond le suivit. Kidd entra et prit un grand bol d'air.

\- Je me sens déjà chez moi !

De la lumière filtrait entre les tôles rouillées. Kidd explora le nouvel hangar alors que Killer resta à la porte en suivant son ami des yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit-il avec calme.

Kidd explosa de rire.

\- Arrête de déconner Killer.  
\- Il ne déconne pas, résonna une voix féminine.

D'un coup, Kidd posa sa main sur le manche de son petit couteau.

\- Qui est là ?  
\- Celle qui occupe les lieux. C'est ma planque.

La voix s'était déplacée. Impossible de savoir d'où elle venait. Il y avait des caisses partout. Elle pouvait être n'importe où.

Kidd tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la propriétaire cette fois.

\- Attention ! fit Killer.

Kidd n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un pied entra dans son champ de vision. Son couteau quitta ses mains et glissa plus loin. Kidd dévisagea la fille devant lui.

Elle était brune et le teint halé. Ses cheveux lisses étaient ramenés en queue. Habillée tout en noir et armée d'un pistolet, elle ne donnait pas envie de la connaître. Ses yeux noirs étaient encore plus sombres à cause de son léger maquillage.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Fit Kidd.  
\- Non. Toi en tout cas tu t'appelles Kidd et son copain là-bas c'est Killer. Tout le monde te connaît ici. Le petit bourgeois repenti.

Kidd grogna et Kim reprit.

\- Mais t'es mignon comme toutou ! Alors je vais te dire mon nom.

Elle recula et se remit sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je m'appelles Kim. Orpheline, donc pas de nom de famille et c'est mieux ainsi.

Kidd se tourna vers le blond.

\- Tu m'avais certifié que personne ne vivait ici !

Killer haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi.

La brune se mit à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Elle ramassa son couteau et Kidd la fusilla du regard.

\- Je veux bien de vous.

Les deux mecs furent surpris. Il y avait deux secondes, elle était menaçante et maintenant elle les invitait à vivre ici.

\- La solitude ne me va pas. Prenez moi avec vous, vous me semblez fiables.

Elle lança le couteau à Kidd qui le rattrapa par la lame sans se couper. Il le remit en place.

Il la regarde sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Une fille c'est faible et inutile.  
\- C'est toi qui es inutile! Sale roux.  
\- T'as vu ta gueule ?

Ils se grognèrent dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau gosse que je vais me laisser insulter! lança-t-elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas de meuf dans ma bande. Une gothique en plus.  
\- Je suis pas gothique le ferrailleur.  
\- Mécanicien.  
\- Ferrailleur.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Ok, lança Killer en s'approchant. Tu nous rejoins et tu nous laisses ce hangar.

Les deux sanguins s'exclamèrent en même temps :

\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est bénéfique pour nous tous. Bienvenu dans les « Kidd's ».  
\- Quel nom de merde, lança Kim.

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour de chamailleries.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, rit Joy.  
\- Elle avait le même caractère de merde que toi.  
\- Oye ! J'ai un très bon caractère, c'est toi la catastrophe.

Kidd afficha un sourire.

\- Ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs. Les trois ans qui suivirent. À nous trois, nous vivions des expériences et faisions les 400 coups. On était heureux, à notre manière. Tu comprends mieux ce que je voulais dire l'autre jour.  
\- Conrad c'est toi et je suis Kim.  
\- Tout à fait. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai percuté quand elle est partie. Pour de bon.

Sa mine devint noire. Joy reposa sa tête contre son épaule en prétextant avoir froid. Kidd roula les yeux, mais ne se fit pas prier et entoura sa taille de son bras puissant en lâchant sa main.

\- Mais un jour, le bonheur s'est renversé.

\- Kidd ! cria Kim en entrant en trombe dans la planque.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

La brune, tout contente, avait un paquet de pain en main.

\- Je l'ai volé au boulanger du coin.  
\- Bravo, fit Killer.

Kidd, une bière à la main, afficha un rictus moqueur.

\- Bravo, tu veux un os ?

Elle démarra au quart de tour et lui lança le paquet qu'il réceptionna.

Ils dégustèrent le pain avec délice. Mais la bonne humeur retomba. Elle savait le temps compté.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment j'ai atterri dans la rue ?  
\- On s'en fout, lança Kidd.  
\- Moi ça m'intéresse, fit Killer doucement.

La brune regarda ses pieds en grignotant sa croûte de pain.

\- Je suis pas orpheline. J'ai fugué.

Kidd fut soudainement intéressé.

\- Je voulais apporter l'attention sur moi, mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais cherchée. Ils m'ont remplacée.  
\- Les salauds, cracha le rouge. Tous les mêmes.  
\- Je suis déçu de savoir que je suis le seul orphelin, relativisa Killer.  
\- Merci Killer. Tu es toujours réconfortant, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle posa la main sur son avant-bras.

\- Ah ! Reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain. J'ai un cadeau pour toi Kiddou.

Il grogna au surnom.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as inventé comme connerie la Moche ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Alors c'est Kidd pour toi.  
\- Kiddou.  
\- La moche.

Killer roula les yeux.

\- Je n'en peux plus de vous.

Kim farfouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une grosse boîte. Il lui tendit.

\- C'est de la part de Killer aussi. Joyeux anniversaire !

Kidd grogna, mais le prit quand même. Il ouvrit la boite.

\- Qu'est-ce-que, débuta Kidd sur le cul.  
\- Ça se voit, c'est un fruit du démon. J'ai galéré pour le voler. Heureusement que Killer était là.

Kidd sortit le fruit de la boite et l'examina du regard.

\- C'est un fruit fait pour toi, lança Killer.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est le fruit du magnétisme. Tu pourras ouvrir ta boite de mécano avec ça, sourit Kim. Allez mange-le.

Kidd fut surpris de sa pression, mais le mangea. Il en rêvait depuis longtemps et puis il n'avait rien à perdre.

Lorsqu'il avala le morceau salé, Kim tomba dans les pommes.

\- Kim ! Fit Killer.

Il la secoua, mais rien à faire.

\- Non, pas maintenant !

Kidd balança le fruit du démon derrière lui, il s'évapora, et sauta près d'elle.

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Il la porta.

\- Allons à l'hôpital.  
\- Kidd, on ne peut pas. Ils vont...  
\- On y va !

Kidd sortit en courant, suivit d'un Killer désespéré.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Les infirmières refusèrent de leur ouvrir.

Kidd donna des coups de pieds violents dans la porte.

\- Elle a besoin de soin.

Les patients tournèrent les yeux. Les gamins des villes venaient souvent demander de l'aide dans les hôpitaux, mais il était interdit de leur ouvrir. Ils étaient plein de maladies et de poux.

Kim papillonna des yeux et s'accrocha au T-shirt de Kidd.

\- Kidd...

Le rouge se calma d'un coup.

\- C'est trop tard...  
\- Arrête tes conneries.

Il lança un regard à Killer. Le blond baissa les yeux.

\- Je veux... mourir... dans... le hangar, souffla-t-elle avec peine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kidd était perdu.

\- S'il te plaît...

À contre-cœur, le rouge rebroussa chemin au pas de course après avoir brisé la porte vitrée de l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar plus rapidement que prévu. Kidd déposa Kim sur son lit, qui était en fait des couvertures empilées.

Les deux hommes l'entourèrent et lui prirent une main chacun.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il te restait des années à vivre, s'énerva Kidd.  
\- Je t'ai menti...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur.

Killer fut muet alors que Kidd serra les dents.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, nous laisser.  
\- Je suis désolée. C'est pas moi qui décide, sale ferrailleur.

Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il la reposa dans son lit, elle était partie. Il ferma ses yeux et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte d'une évidence.

Il était tombé amoureux.

\- C'est triste, compatit Joy.  
\- C'est la réalité.

Soudain, Kidd se leva en surprenant la rousse.

\- Rentrons, je veux oublier ça.

Joy sourit, compatissante, et se leva. Elle remit son pistolet.

\- Merci.

Le rouge se tourna surpris vers elle. Elle reprit.

\- Je comprends mieux. Ton histoire est un peu comme la mienne. Du moins pour ce que Conrad a dû ressentir quand je suis partie.

Kidd lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher un vrai sourire.

\- Retournons au navire, il se fait tard.

Elle sourit et le suivit en accélérant. Elle finit par le rattraper et n'osa pas s'approcher de trop. Il grogna et lui tendit sa main. Elle sourit et la prit doucement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui broie la main car il ne savait pas contrôler sa force, mais il fit preuve d'une douceur inconnue. Téméraire, elle enlaça leurs doigts et s'attendit à un grognement, mais le rouge ne s'en plaignit pas. Il resserra même sa poigne. Il ne lâcha même pas la main de la rousse aux abords du navire. Killer était sur le pont et cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il s'affichait avec elle et était fier.

Ils avaient fait un grand pas dans leur relation.

\- Allez la moche, monte ton gros cul sur le pont sinon il va prendre cher, ricana-t-il.

Enfin, sans oublier les tendresses à la Kidd dans cette évolution.

* * *

Et voilà, un long chapitre. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé des transitions temporelles. Je ne voulais pas de flash-back complets mais des parties marquantes de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas tout dévoilé pour une bonne raison. J'hésite encore pour faire un OS sur le passé de Kidd.

Alors j'ai une question.

 **Est -ce qu'un OS sur Kidd et Kim/Joy vous intéresserait ?** Répondez en review pour donner votre réponse. Ce sera sympa d'avoir quelques avis, car je sais pas du tout si je le fais. Le sort de cet OS est entre vos mains.

Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre.

Les reviews c'est en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	22. Chapitre 22: Résurrection

Touché en plein cœur !

Hey !

J'espère vous avoir manqué, ou du moins la fiction. Après de la tendresse pure et des révélations vous savez que j'aime tout casser. Je suis sadique oui et je le sais.

PS: Concernant la question posée sur le dernier chapitre, il y aura bien un OS. Il prendra du temps pour être rédigé, mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, je me concentre dessus. Promis! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** T. Kidd est un bon argument.

 **Mots (chapitre)** : Environ 3600

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire « Touché en plein cœur » est à moi. C'est mon mien x)

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ C'était l'idée. Je n'aime plus de trop les grosses lignes pour signaler un changement de décor et d'espace. Je m'entraîne tout doucement à faire passer ce que je désire juste avec des mots et des syntaxes très précises.

Heu...t'as mal compris à mon avis. Je ne proposais pas un OS KimxKidd OU JoyxKidd. Si tu suis bien la fiction et fais attention aux allusions, tu aurais remarqué que Kim c'est Joy et Conrad c'est Kidd. Ce parallélisme est voulu et répété plus d'une fois. Peut-être que j'ai mal posé ma question aussi et qu'elle portait à confusion. Merci pour ta review!

 _Hana-no-Oni_ : Hey! En effet, ça passe pas facilement le PDG technologique...Mais je suis partie du principe que la technologie de OP n'est pas la même qu'ici. Genre, il fait des Den den muchi. J'aurai dû le préciser. Heureusement que ça ne change pas la trame de l'histoire, mais merci pour ta remarque qui fait réfléchir! J'y penserai si j'opte pour ce style de choix à l'avenir dans cette fiction. Le flou autour de la mort de Kim est voulu. Je pense garder cet épisode survolé pour le OS. On verra...x).

Il ne faut pas être trop rapide avec ces deux là. Ils ont des caractères qui ne collent pas tout de suite au romantisme. Tout à fait ça! Je voulais montrer que Kidd n'est pas sans coeur (épisode avec sa mère notamment)mais que c'est une carapace formée que Joy casse petit à petit.

Merci pour cette review! J'espère te revoir sur le prochain chapitre!

 _Blackghost_ : Oh ben merci! ça fait tellement plaisir de revoir souvent les mêmes lecteurs. On sent que notre fiction est aimée et il n'y a rien de mieux quand sa passion c'est écrire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Résurrection.**

La vie avait repris son rythme normal. Kidd taquinait Joy et elle lui répondait par des insultes. Certes toutes ces révélations sur le passé de Kidd avaient rapproché les deux pirates, mais leurs gamineries n'avaient pas pour autant pris fin.

Dès le matin, Kidd donnait un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la rouquine pour l'entendre grogner et jurer avant de retourner se réfugier dans ses couettes.

Trois longues semaines s'étaient écoulées comme si de rien n'était. Les premiers jours suivant leur départ de l'île furent difficiles pour Joy.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Conrad et Sam. Sa sœur, elle n'avait même pas envoyé ses condoléances à son propre père qui devait être mort de chagrin. Elle ignorait même si sa grand-mère adoptive était toujours en vie. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille à son insu, mais elle se sentait bien chez les Kidd's. L'ambiance y était bonne et agréable. Mais elle avait le mal du pays.

Elle regrettait ses soirées en pyjama devant le feu. Elle voyait encore la scène quand elle fermait les yeux. Elle, couchée sur le ventre au sol avec un coussin entre les bras. Sam était assise en tailleur à côté d'elle dans son treillis de militaire qui était un pyjama en réalité. Keri était assis dans le sofa à côté. La sonnette allait bientôt résonner. C'était toujours comme ça les vendredis soir. Conrad, encore boutonneux mais sans perdre son charme, entrerait en compagnie de sa mère. Keri aurait accueilli la jolie blonde d'un baiser amoureux alors que Conrad viendrait s'installer comme elle à côté de la rouquine.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix extérieure à son souvenir pourtant si réel.

Joy ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine du navire. Kidd mangeait en face d'elle en la lorgnant des yeux. Un pilon de poulet dans la main qui semblait si ridicule. Wire était en cuisines et faisait la vaisselle avec l'aide de Heat. Celui qui l'avait sorti de ce moment d'absence n'était autre que Greg, assis à sa droite.  
Killer, à sa gauche, était comme toujours silencieux.

\- Je...ça va. J'étais perdue.  
\- Pour ne pas changer, ricana Kidd. Un jour on va te mettre un GPS dans le cul pour te retrouver.

Joy n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Elle garda le silence, abattue par ce souvenir. Déçue aussi. Elle se pensait plus forte que cela, mais Conrad fera toujours partie de sa vie, comme Sam. Leur mort n'était qu'une information de plus à leur sujet. Leurs morts hantaient déjà ses rêves.

Kidd le remarqua aussitôt. Il était tout aussi habitué que les autres membres des Kidd's à ses réparties piquantes. Il reposa son pilon à peine entamé dans son assiette.

\- C'est encore à propos de Conrad ?

La rousse sursauta. Comment le savait-il ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Soudain, les confidences du rouge lui revinrent en tête. Après tout, il avait vécu ça et peut-être que cela continuait encore aujourd'hui.  
Elle soupira et se résigna. Après tout, si elle ne lui disait pas il serait capable de la suivre toute la journée comme un gosse pourri gâté afin d'avoir une réponse. Elle ne voulait pas le retrouver dans sa toute nouvelle douche. Elle frissonna en le sachant tout à fait capable de s'immiscer dans son espace intime et personnel.

\- Aussi. Je pensais plus à ma sœur. Elle a toujours été un exemple pour moi, elle m'a appris beaucoup. Notamment à avoir de la répartie.  
\- Le travail n'est pas terminé, conclut Kidd.

Il reprit son pilon qu'il rogna pour déguster le moindre morceau de viande. Le gaspillage n'était pas toléré.

Un silence retomba et Joy se muta de nouveau dans son silence douloureusement nostalgique. Kidd ne voulant pas la voir dans cet état lui lança quelques piques toujours accompagnées de « la moche » pour ponctuer ses propos. Mais aucune réaction, même pas un clignement de signe nerveux. Rien. Nada.

\- Dis-lui, lâcha soudainement Kidd.

Killer regarda son capitaine avec un air étonné toujours dans le silence.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le rouge regarda Joy pour se donner du courage et ne pas faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant, il ressentait un sensation étrange mais tellement agréable quand la rouquine était à ses côtés. Dès qu'il se levait le matin, il voulait déjà la voir.

Alors la voir dans cet état lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Oui, plus que sûr. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir ma nakama dans cet état alors que c'est peut-être pour rien.

Comprenant que l'on parlait d'elle, Joy quitta sa bulle imaginaire et releva un regard rempli de questions sur son capitaine.

Killer empoigna les anciens journaux de la semaine et les ouvrit sur la même rubrique. Celle réservée à la Marine. En reconnaissant la mouette retournée, son cœur se réchauffa. Elle s'était faite à sa vie de pirate, mais sa courte vie d'officier lui avait beaucoup appris.  
Elle se décala de deux chaises vers la droite et se retrouva hanche collante à Killer. Elle se pencha vers les articles sans un mot. Aux regards curieux de Kidd et Killer se rajoutèrent ceux de Greg et des deux autres occupés en cuisines.

Les yeux brun-verts de Joy parcoururent les pages étalées de fond en comble. Elle sentait qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Si Kidd avait insisté et Killer hésité à ce sujet, cela devait être très important.

Mais elle n'y vit rien. Les articles parlaient des exploits de la Marine dans des missions menées avec succès grâce à une Vice-Amiral montante. On la décrivait comme sans cœur et « rentre-dedans ». Joy s'imagina à sa place un instant. Mais aucunement son nom n'était cité. Dans aucun des articles. Toujours par des pseudos, des pronoms ou des surnoms. Mais jamais de nom ou de prénom.

Abandonnant sa quête, elle releva les yeux et se sentit mal à l'aise de voir tous ces regards posés sur elle comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire expérience.

Ils savaient tous. Seule Joy n'avait pas encore été mise au courant. Ordre de Kidd avec comme justification : « Pour ne pas la chagriner plus si c'est des conneries ».

Tous avaient réussi à tenir leurs langues. Greg avait eu plus de mal que les autres. Il avait été témoin comme les autres de la réaction de Kidd quand il avait découvert ça. Le rouge qui détestait la lecture et qui demandait toujours à Killer de lui lire, s'était efforcé d'examiner les articles en questions comme pour déceler le vrai du faux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, s'énerva Joy. Ces quoi ces regards de truites ?

Kidd prit un article en particulier.

\- Relis-le.  
\- C'est déjà fait.  
\- Encore ! Tu dois comprendre toi-même.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Sinon tu ne nous croiras pas, expliqua Greg.

Si c'était Kidd qui lui avait répondu ça, elle lui aurait répondu sèchement. Mais Greg c'était différent. C'était un peu comme son frère, même si leur relation n'allait pas aussi loin. Il était moins brutal que Kidd et le plus gentil de l'équipage.

Alors elle s'exécuta. Elle empoigna la pauvre feuille sans images. Il n'y avait que du texte brut et écrit en petits caractères. Elle dut plisser les yeux et approcher l'article de son visage. Les lettres défilèrent sous ses yeux. Des phrases se formèrent. Des paragraphes apparurent. Elle suivit la ligne directrice du texte et construisit le décor décrit dans ces lignes. Elle fit un champ de bataille entre un gang appelé les Vipers et des soldats de la Marine menés par une femme.

Le journaliste ayant rédigé cet article ne pouvait pas dévoiler le nom de la Vice-Amiral sous demande officielle de l'organisation. Il avait utilisé un stratagème beaucoup plus subtil qui était passé entre les mailles du filet. Il avait décrit la Vice-Amiral avec détails.

Joy se concentra sur ces détails. Son immense imagination l'aida grandement.

Au fil de sa lecture, elle pouvait la voir, seul son visage lui manquait. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour la rousse, elle commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir ses nakamas. Elle réalisa enfin. La dernière phrase percuta dans son esprit et le visage se dessina.

« Elle a peut-être une coupe à la garçonne, mais c'est un vrai petit bout de femme ».

Voilà ce qui l'éclaira.

Ses mains tremblèrent et la friction avec le papier coupa le silence de mort régnant dans la salle.

\- Joy ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Greg.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. La révélation était trop forte et l'avait comme coupée de la réalité.

La page de journal lui échappa des doigts et tomba sur la table. Son regard était vague et elle eut des sueurs froides. Elle eut la sensation qu'une main maléfique lui enserrait le cœur et lui coupait le souffle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais elle ne lui fit aucun effet. Kidd la secoua (il avait fait le tour de la table pour prendre la place de son second pour se retrouver à gauche de la rouquine), se demandant si elle n'était pas entrée en transe. Joy sortit de sa torpeur et fixa Kidd.

\- C'est... C'est bien elle ? bégaya-t-elle.

Kidd hocha tristement la tête et la rousse éclata en sanglots. Elle s'en foutait pas mal de ce que les autres penseraient d'elle. Elle en avait besoin.

\- Sam, j'y crois pas, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Kidd qui l'y accueillit volontiers. Le rouge renvoya ses hommes de la pièce d'un mouvement de la tête. Ils sortirent sans se plaindre. Greg ne put s'empêcher de regarder Joy trembler à cause de ses larmes dans les bras puissants de son capitaine. Il l'enviait. Lui aussi aurait voulu la réconforter.

Joy hésita entre pleurer de joie ou de tristesse. C'était un mélange des deux qui mouillait le manteau du rouge. Ses bras puissants l'avaient attirée à lui. La proximité était nulle. La chaleur corporelle de Kidd fit un bien fou à Joy.

Il ne parla pas et la laissa vider ses larmes. Elle pensait sa sœur morte de ses propres mains et lui avait promis de le tuer pour cela. Elle avait oublié tout cela à cause, ou grâce, à la ré-apparition de Conrad.

Dix grosses minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que le silence ne se ré-installe. Joy fut prise parfois de légers spasmes qui s'atténuèrent au fil des secondes. Mais Kidd ne la lâcha pas pour autant et elle ne montra pas de signe de recul.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?  
\- J'ai soupçonné l'identité de cette fameuse femme quand Killer m'a fait remarquer certaines similitudes dans le journal. C'était le lendemain de la mort de Conrad.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

La main virile de Kidd remonta et se posa sur la chevelure rebelle de sa nakama. D'un geste distrait il la caressa à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu étais déjà assez ébranlée par la mort du psychopathe.  
\- Ébranlée, railla-t-elle. J'ignorais que tu connaissais des mots pareils.

Elle ricana contre lui et il sourit malgré lui.

\- Je peux te tordre le cou tu sais ?  
\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Il fut face à l'évidence avant de souffler :

\- C'est vrai.

À contre-cœur, elle se décolla de ce torse musclé. Kidd laissa retomber sa main qui caressait ses cheveux. Joy se redressa en position assise et essuya les dernières traces de larmes. Soudain, Kidd explosa de rire à s'en tordre le ventre. Ce qu'il reçut de la tireuse fut un regard perdu.

\- Pourquoi tu ris toi ?  
\- Ta... ta tête, rit-il. Ton surnom te va tellement bien. La moche.

Il rit de plus belle alors qu'elle reprit du poil de la bête. Sa main claqua contre le torse du rouge qui ne le sentit même pas.

\- Arrête de rire.

Tout doucement, Kidd se calma. Des fous rires venant de lui étaient tellement rares. Cela devait être le deuxième de sa vie. Comme quoi Joy lui changeait la vie, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et dut se retenir de reprendre face à la bouille de l'ex-marine. On aurait dit une enfant boudant dans son coin.

\- Heureusement que tu ne pleures pas souvent.

Les rougeurs sur ses joues dues à l'énervement se transformèrent en gène. Il venait de la complimenter là ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Le grand Eustass Kidd venait de lui dire un compliment. Enfin pas réellement, mais elle l'interprétait ainsi.

Elle se leva prestement.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche pour me changer les idées.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit-t-il avec sous-entendus.

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce pour éviter d'être suivie. Mais la porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça La moche ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me changer les idées.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit son chemin. Il la suivit.

D'un coup, elle revit leur proximité d'il y avait quelques instants et cela la fit inconsciemment accélérer. Elle était devenue trop proche du rouge et le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lui faisait quelque chose. Il agissait un peu comme un aimant. Ironique vu son pouvoir.

Elle prit les escaliers dont elle se souvenait depuis son premier jour ici. Elle monta les deux étages et sortit à droite. Les bottes en cuir de Kidd claquèrent derrière elle.

Elle se décida à l'attendre en haut des escaliers, les poings vissés sur ses hanches.

Kidd arriva quelques secondes plus tard et arqua son sourcil rasé.

\- Quoi ? fit-il.  
\- Ne fais pas semblant. Je suis pas idiote.  
\- Ah bon ?

Elle rumina une insulte avant de reprendre. Au moins il ne l'avait pas traité de moche cette fois-ci, ça variait.

\- Arrête de me suivre.  
\- Ça va être difficile, fit-il férocement.

Il avança et elle recula. Elle buta contre le mur, mais il ne stoppa pas pour autant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle pouvait s'échapper de son emprise, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas.

Elle reprit un peu de confiance en soi et de répartie.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Il posa ses deux mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre du visage frêle de Joy. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle soutint son regard. Même dans une situation pareille, Joy restait Joy.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que ta cabine est à côté de la mienne et donc nous devons emprunter le même chemin pour nous y rendre.  
\- Dans nos cabines respectives, insista-t-il.  
\- Pas obligé, sourit-t-il.

Elle déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situation. Et puis merde, c'était quoi cette sensation agréable dans son bas-ventre. Ses joues la chauffèrent sans pourtant ressentir de la gêne. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa respiration sifflante. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Du côté de Kidd, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les lèvres fines de la rouquine un instant lorsqu'elle parlait.

\- Tu sais, reprit le capitaine. Nos douches sont communicantes.  
\- Cela veut dire ? arriva à articuler Joy sans laisser paraître ses sensations nouvelles qu'elle ressentait à cause du rouge.  
\- Que si tu ouvres ton arrivée d'eau avant la mienne, j'aurai une eau plus froide.  
\- Tant pis pour toi.  
\- Ou alors, proposa-t-il, on n'en fait marcher qu'une à la fois ça devrait aller.  
\- Je ne veux pas attendre pour toi !  
\- Qui a parlé d'attendre. On peut la prendre en même temps. Dans la même douche aussi.

Il se rapprocha et se reposa sur ses avant-bras sur le mur.

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Son odeur épicée lui emplit les narines. C'était si agréable. Elle se sentit comme envolée, autre part. Seule avec lui et seulement lui.

Kidd se délectait de ses réactions. La voir lutter lui faisait plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cela le fit craquer. Il brisa ce faible espace et posa ses lèvres rouges sur les siennes claires.

Joy se demanda dans un premier temps ce qui était posé sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux fermés de son capitaine. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Son deuxième vrai baiser. Mais la seule différence avec celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Conrad c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre un terme.

Elle ignorait comment faire, elle était maladroite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains et crispa les doigts. Kidd lui savait. Il ne se retint plus que sur un seul coude. L'autre main se posa sur la joue gauche de la rousse. Il caressa avec douceur cette dernière. Joy réagit enfin et répondit au baiser naturellement. Comme si elle attendait ça depuis des semaines. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Kidd prolongea ce baiser le plus longtemps que son souffle le lui permit. Il prit l'initiative de briser le baiser. Ayant une capacité physique plus endurante que Joy, il ne haletait que très peu. Joy quant à elle avait les joues cramoisies et le souffle saccadé.

Kidd se recula doucement de deux pas. Joy descendit sur terre.  
Elle était toute perdue.

\- Je te laisse la priorité, lâcha finalement Kidd. Prends ta douche avant moi après tout je voulais pas vraiment en prendre une.

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter en laissant la pauvre ex-Marine perdue contre le mur. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Mais le pire était son cœur qui s'était emballé et tardait à se calmer.

Elle porta l'un de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir le goût épicé des lèvres de son capitaine. Elle entendit les bottes descendre les escaliers avant de s'éloigner vers elle ne savait où.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée avant de s'en aller sans rien dire ? L'avait-il prévu ?  
Elle pensa que oui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la mort de Conrad. La révélation du passé de Kidd les avait plus soudés qu'autre chose.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je vais aller prendre cette douche, j'en ai grandement besoin.

Elle prit, titubante sans retirer son doigt de ses lèvres, la direction de sa cabine et s'y réfugia.

Kidd revint en cuisine pour ramasser les articles de journaux et les ranger si jamais la rouquine voulait y jeter de nouveau un œil. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été une racaille qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre. Sa mère l'avait bien élevé.

Il s'assit sur le banc en souriant.

Killer entra et lui fit remarquer :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça pue la bonne humeur ici alors qu'il n'y a que toi ?  
\- Rien.

Le blond se dirigea en cuisine en souriant sous son masque. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher et il connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que n'importe qui. Il était donc le mieux placé pour savoir que Kidd avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Joy à ses côtés. Une femme de caractère qui n'a peur de rien et qui l'aiderait à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux gens. Pas le transformer, non il adorait ce Kidd-là, mais le changer un minimum pour lui montrer que la vie n'est pas que cauchemar même s'il n'avait connu que ça.

De toute façon, ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir éclaterait au grand jour. Pour le bien de tous. Surtout celui des deux pirates.

* * *

Enfin leur premier baiser ! J'espère vous avoir bien fait ressentir les émotions des deux personnages.  
Eh oui, je sais Sam reviendra très très rapidement.

Mais je pense qu'il était enfin temps de les rapprocher radicalement. Après tout c'est une fiction entre Kidd et Joy. Au bout de 22 chapitre je me sentais obligée.

Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est pas déjà fait pour ne pas louper le prochain chapitre qui promet.

Les reviews c'est en-dessous comme toujours. Le bouton ne bouge pas encore. Ou alors allez vous coucher.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	23. Chapitre 23: Touché, coulé, échoué

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! J'ai cru comprendre que le baiser sur le dernier chapitre en a ravi plus d'un ! Eh ben vous auriez dû en profiter. Non, non non. Ne commencez pas à signer une pétition pour un second baiser, il y en aura, mais dans des circonstances... différentes.

Allez, je vous laisse mijoter. Quoique, je peux vous dire que le titre de ce chapitre est un gros indice sur la grosse péripétie de cette fiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues !

* * *

 **Rating** : T, Kidd est toujours un très bon argument.

 **Mots :** Environ 3500(chapitre)

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et l'univers. Moi pour les OC's et l'histoire.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Hana-no-Oni:_ Hey! Eh ben! je vois que tu as compris l'ensemble de mon chapitre. Tous les détails sont relevés avec brio! Bravo! ça fait tellement plaisir de voir quelqu'un suivre ma fiction de façon aussi assidue. ça réchauffe le cœur crois moi avec tout le travail qu'il y a derrière. Ma réponse semble tellement nulle à côté de ta magnifique et grande review, mais je ne vois rien à rajouter vu que tu as tout compris. Comme toujours, j'espère te revoir sur le prochain chapitre!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Hey! je trouvais que 22 chapitre était bien pour faire ce fameux premier pas. En réalité, quand je sais que j'ai "sacrifié" les 3 premiers chapitres à poser le décors et développer mon OC en sachant que je risquais déjà de perdre des lecteurs, je me dis que 22 chapitre c'était nikel. De plus trop tôt n'aurait pas collé à leurs caractères. Merci pour ta review!

MERCI pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Nous avons frôlé les 10!

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 ou Touché, coulé et échoué.**

Joy avait finalement pris sa douche. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler et ne s'était même pas lavée en vrai. Elle s'était assise à même le sol, sous le jet d'eau, occupée à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir.

Les légers papillonnements dans son bas-ventre s'étaient envolés, mais l'odeur épicée de Kidd persistait sans pour autant qu'il ne soit présent. La rousse avait perdu sa franchise avec tout ça. Elle était perturbée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Certes ses mains ne tremblaient plus et n'étaient plus moites. Sa respiration était aussi calme que son rythme cardiaque. Seules ses pensées étaient encore embrumées. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était mal ou non. Elle avait aimé ce baiser, ça elle en était sûr. Mais Kidd, était-il sincère dans ce geste ou avait-il juste envie de l'ennuyer d'une nouvelle manière ?  
Ça ne l'étonnerait pas venant de lui.

Elle soupira et se releva à l'aide du mur derrière elle.

\- Arrête de penser à ça.

La salle de bain était vraiment accueillante maintenant. Tout était propre et marchait nickel. Tout ça grâce à l'aide de Greg.

Joy se motiva et sortit un pied de sa cabine de d***. Les vitres de cette dernière étant opaques, elle ne voyait pas où elle avait posé sa serviette et ses vêtements.

Un bras droit sortit de la cabine et tâta l'air à la recherche du repose-serviette qu'elle avait préparé.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié de la mettre cette fois pourtant, marmonna-t-elle.

Sa main gigota sans jamais rien trouver. Elle grogna et sortit totalement nue de la cabine pour découvrir le porte-serviette renversé à terre sans raison.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel encore, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit, prit la serviette et redressa tout en relevant le porte-serviette.  
Elle enroula la serviette bien chaude autour de son corps et détacha ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas lavés car ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Elle se recoiffa avec l'aide de ses doigts et se posta devant le lavabo.

Sans crier garde, la pièce tangua. Les quelques tableaux que la rouquine avait suspendus tombèrent au sol. L'unique plante de la salle de bain valdingua et le pot la contenant se brisa.

Le porte-serviette suivit le mouvement, mais resta intact.

Joy se cramponna au lavabo d'une main en retenant sa serviette de l'autre. La secousse continua longuement à tel point que la main permettant à Joy de rester en place lui fit mal.  
Finalement, cela s'apaisa. Un calme terrifiant. Les vagues recommencèrent à heurter doucement la coque comme si rien ne s'était produit. Les chants des oiseaux marins reprirent.

\- Putain ! Jura la rousse.

Au-dessus d'elle, des pas tapèrent contre le sol comme s'il y avait un rassemblement de masse. Aussitôt et par crainte que quelqu'un n'entre dans sa salle de bain alors qu'elle n'était pas encore vêtue, elle attrapa ses habits eux aussi victimes de cette secousse inexplicable et les enfila.

\- Grouillez-vous ! Hurla une voix.

Une voix que Joy ne connaissait que trop, celle de Kidd criant ses ordres.

\- Oh,oh, comprit-elle. Il y a un soucis là-haut.

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, laça rapidement ses chaussures à tel point qu'au premier pas l'un des quatre lacets se défit. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et pénétra dans son côté cabine. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit privé pour ses armes.

\- Vous entrez en piste mes amours !

Elle empoigna ses deux pistolets, serra les étuis autour de ses deux cuisses et les y glissa. La petite sacoche remplie de munitions entoura ses fines hanches. Son carquois atterrit sur son omoplate gauche et son arc dans sa main droite. Elle était prête au combat.

Elle regarda son bazooka, seul dans son coin.

\- Ce sera la prochaine fois pour toi mon gros.

Elle lui donna une petite tape comme s'il était humain et sortit au pas de course de sa cabine. Elle ne pensa même pas verrouiller sa porte derrière elle.

À un rythme soutenu et endurant, elle gravit les paliers d'escaliers et tourna à chaque intersection sans se poser de question. Elle avait déjà le plan du navire bien imprimé en tête.

Son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit bel et bien un combat et non un poisson marin qui s'était pris le navire en pleine tête.

Si cela se passait comme prévu, elle vivrait son premier combat en tant que pirate. Pas que cela la réjouissait, non. Elle sera toujours Marine au fond d'elle même si elle avait accepté son devenir en tant que pirate. Mais elle avait toujours voulu voir l'envers du décor, comprendre comment fonctionnait la stratégie pirate quand il y en avait une.

Dans la Marine on lui avait appris des tas de plans stratégiques principaux ou secondaires à appliquer si tel ou tel événement se produisait. Elle avait toujours une solution de repli dans la manche. Il en avait toujours été ainsi pour cette organisation.

Joy devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'était pas une grande stratège. Elle n'appréciait pas de trop se creuser la tête avant d'engager un combat. C'était pour ça que devenir soldate sous les ordres de Tsuru l'avait tant enthousiasmée. Elle aurait pu lui instruire un tas de trucs et astuces dans ce domaine. Elle se serait améliorée et peut-être aurait-elle monté en grade. Sous-Amiral, c'était celui qu'elle visait quand Kidd avait tout détruit d'un bras métallique.

Même s'il lui offrait une vie braquée sur la liberté et le rêve, elle n'oubliera jamais cela.

Soudain, le navire tangua une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était beaucoup plus violent cette fois-ci. Joy fut contrainte de se stopper et de se retenir au mur de gauche pour ne pas endommager son arc. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour avoir plus de stabilité.

Elle releva la tête.

\- Allez, la porte est juste là.

En effet, la porte menait au pont et donc au lieu du combat, car c'était bel et bien un combat. Elle pouvait entendre des sons de canons d'ici, voilà ce qui était à l'origine de ces tangages.

Le bruit significatif de feu sortit du brouhaha extérieur.

\- Heat, sûrement, pensa-t-elle directement.

L'agitation du bateau se calma et Joy piqua un sprint jusqu'à la sortie. Elle saisit la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces. Cette porte était terriblement lourde !

La fraîcheur de la soirée lui fouetta le visage. Ses cheveux volèrent derrière elle et elle s'aventura à l'extérieur.

C'était la cacophonie ici.

De la fumée et des résidus de poudre à canon adverse virevoltèrent dans l'air. Tellement que Joy dut tousser pour les évacuer de ses poumons.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent et elle les plissa pour mieux distinguer ce champ de bataille. Des flammes artificielles s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Elle utilisa ces dernières comme repères en sachant qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'elles soient produites par Heat.

L'arc bandé (elle ignorait toujours la cause de ce combat et surtout contre qui), elle se hissa jusqu'aux flammes. Par chance, c'était bien Heat devant elle. Ce dernier la remarqua. La fumée conséquentes de feu empêchait les ennemis de deviner leur position.

\- Joy ! Fit Heat.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Qui nous attaque ?

Le Kidd's n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau coup de canon percèrent leurs tympans.

\- Détruisez moi ces abrutis ! Hurla Kidd non loin.

Joy réagit au quart de tour et se guida de sa voix pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Elle buta contre son dos.

\- Kidd ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle toussa et ses yeux pleuraient maintenant. La fumée lui grattait la gorge comme si on la raclait avec du poil-à-gratter.

\- La moche ?  
\- Oui ! C'est moi. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
\- Pas plus que toi, c'est arrivé d'un coup.

Une lame vola (il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle était dirigée par le pouvoir de Kidd) et se planta dans le torse d'un ennemi. Il tomba juste sur les pieds de la rousse qui fut pétrifiée. Pas qu'elle avait peur de la mort ou quoique se soit. Elle était endurcie.

Mais l'uniforme porté par le cadavre lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Bleu et blanc. Une seule organisation arborait ces couleurs : la Marine.

\- Kidd, fit-elle la voix tremblante.  
\- Quoi ? Grogna le rouge en administrant de nouveau un coup grâce à une balle perdue qu'il avait détournée.  
\- Je sais qui sont nos ennemis.  
\- Qui ?

Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- La Marine.  
\- Évidemment ! Il n'y a que ces lâches pour attaquer sans prévenir.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, le réprimanda Joy.

Le rouge n'eut pas la possibilité de répliquer qu'un immense coup de vent balaya le pont et toutes les saletés avec. La fumée s'en alla au loin sous forme de nuage de pollution.

Joy put découvrir le carnage résultant de cet affrontement. Des cadavres gisants dans leur propre sang ou non recouvraient une grande partie du pont lui aussi rougeâtre. Des armes souvent en mauvais état reposaient au sol près des corps encore chauds. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de soldat vivant ou en état de se battre sur le pont.

Joy leva les yeux en direction de la proue du navire et resta sur le cul. Devant eux se tenaient trois navires de guerre de la Marine. Un en avant et les deux autres en retrait comme s'ils gardaient les arrières. Sur celui en avant, un tas de soldats attendaient le signal pour venir les combattre.

Kidd prit les devants, marcha même sur des cadavres ou des blessés et grimpa d'un saut dur sur la proue tête de mort. Il leva les yeux sur le premier navire.

\- Montre-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Les Marines ne sont que des lâches, ils envoient leurs hommes en première ligne sans même sortir de leur petite cabine de luxe.

Joy serra les poings. Il avait raison sur ce coup-là.

Une porte sur le Navire de Guerre s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Le silence régnait dans chaque camp. Joy fixa la porte ayant hâte de découvrir qui était la personne qui menait cette opération plutôt bien réussie même si elle avait été exécutée dans leur dos alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

D'un côté, elle admirait déjà cette personne sans connaître son identité.

Une ombre se dessina sous la porte. De l'endroit où étaient les deux pirates, ils ne voyaient rien. La porte était ouverte mais le meneur de cette opération était toujours dissimulé derrière.

\- Montre-toi, le provoqua Kidd avec un sourire carnassier.

Une botte noire à talon aiguille passa la porte. Ensuite une jambe galbée dans un pantalon en cuir noir et enfin la personne entière.

La plus surprise de tous fut sûrement Joy.

\- Sam ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle avait la vraie preuve que sa sœur n'était pas morte. Elle était là, fièrement dressée devant eux. Mais elle était méconnaissable. Certes elle avait conservé sa coupe à la garçonne si caractéristique de son côté garçon manqué. Mais elle arborait avec honneur une cape de Vice-Amiral frappé de son fameux « Justice » dans le dos. Ses talons hauts la rendaient encore plus impressionnante. Elle surplombait le monde et écrasait tout ce qui n'était pas à sa hauteur.

Ce qui marqua le plus Joy était son maquillage. Sa grande sœur était maquillée et pas légèrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais connue maquillée. Même un simple correcteur n'avait jamais été acheté. Alors de la voir devant elle, du eye-liner durcissant son regard et le rendant plus combatif la surprit.

Sous le choc, la rousse fit deux pas en arrière. Elle ne pensa plus à l'endroit où elle était et se sentit partir en arrière. Deux fortes mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates et elle se redressa. Elle ne pensa même pas à remercier Greg de lui avoir empêché une chute. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son aînée.

\- Qui revoilà, lança Kidd. La grande sœur adorée.

Sam ignora complètement le rouge et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa cadette.

\- Joy !

Mais la rousse était toujours sous le choc et ne répondit pas. Sam reprit :

\- Dis-moi quel est son moyen de pression. La vie de pirate n'est pas pour toi.  
\- Jalouse ? ricana Kidd.

La brune n'y prêta pas attention et s'adressa encore à sa sœur en espérant une réponse.

\- Je sais que la dernière fois tu n'as pas eu le choix de le suivre. Je m'en veux, mais je suis capable de battre ces ordures maintenant. J'ai une armada derrière moi qui n'attend que mon signal.

Elle avança sur le pont et pris appui sur la rambarde supérieure.

Joy sauta sur la proue, aux côtés de Kidd, pour s'approcher le plus possible de la Marine.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui ! Hurla soudainement Sam.  
\- Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas prisonnière.

La rouquine continua d'avancer jusqu'au bord de la proue. La mer mouvementée était juste en dessous d'elle. Encore un pas et elle tombait à l'eau.

\- Attention, la prévint son capitaine.

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Je suis pirate maintenant. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais comme on le croyait. La Marine fait aussi des fautes tout comme eux. Mais Kidd n'est pas comme ça.

La brune serra les poings à tel point qu'elle marqua sa peau de ses ongles.

\- Tu as donc tout oublié, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Nous sommes Marines de père en fils. Papa est un Marine et tu voulais depuis toujours suivre ses traces. La première chose que tu as faite en sortant avec ton diplôme était de postuler dans la Marine. Tu es prisonnière Joy. J'ai tout préparé ici. C'était une erreur. Tu n'es pas une traîtresse ! Reviens dans nos rangs, tu seras graciée. J'ai arrangé ton retour. Tu pourras être ma Sous-Amirale.

Le doute s'immisça en elle. Sous-Amiral, un grade qu'elle avait toujours visé. Combattre aux côtés de sa sœur serait son rêve. Elles connaissaient tout l'une de l'autre.

Mais sa décision était prise et les récents événements lui avaient montré qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle n'y pensa pas tout de suite, mais le baiser de Kidd avait grandement avancé son choix. Si Sam lui avait proposé ça au début de sa vie de pirate, elle aurait sauté sur elle pour un câlin.

\- Non, je suis bien ici. Je suis heureuse avec les Kidd's.

Sam leva les bras en l'air comme pour demander grâce aux dieux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup de feu retentit. Son geste avait été mal interprété. Un soldat l'avait pris pour un signe d'entrée au combat.

La cible de la balle était la rouquine.

Kidd réagit en premier.

\- Joy ! Crièrent Sam et Kidd en chœur.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, la balle aurait traversé son crâne et l'aurait tuée. Mes les réflexes de Kidd étirent plus rapide. De la main, il poussa violemment sa nakama à l'eau pour éviter la balle. Cette dernière siffla avant de s'incruster dans le bois du bateau quelques mètres plus loin.

Le chaos s'ensuivit. La première balle n'était que le prémisse. Les coups partirent d'un coup sans réelle cible. C'était le désordre. Sam se pencha par dessus la rambarde et cria à pleins poumons le prénom de sa petite sœur.

Elle dévala les escaliers menant au pont inférieur sans interrompre ses appels sans réponses. Le brouhaha autour d'elle couvrait ses appels. Mais ce n'était pas le seul obstacle à une réponse.

De l'autre côté, les Kidd's évitèrent les balles du mieux qu'ils purent. Killer les trancha, Heat les fit exploser avant qu'elles n'entrent dans le champ du navire. Kidd n'y faisait pas vraiment attention alors qu'elles le frôlèrent. Une érafla son cou, du côté droit, et le fit saigner.

Le rouge craignit tout doucement que Joy soit mal retombée ou qu'elle ne sache pas nager comme lui. Soudain, un corps émergea de l'eau, tel une planche. Kidd se réjouit un premier temps, mais perdit son enthousiasme rapidement.

Joy ne bougeait pas. Il comprit.

\- Joy ! S'horrifia Sam en se rendant compte à son tour.

En effet, la rousse s'était évanouie sous le choc. Tout avait défilé sous ses yeux puis le mélange d'émotion, l'adrénaline l'avaient conduite à l'évanouissement. Son corps flottait comme un cadavre. Mais le plus dangereux était qu'elle était mal tournée. Elle était sur le ventre et commençait à couler tout doucement. Les bulles d'oxygène émanant de sa bouche se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

À cette constatation, Kidd ne réfléchit pas et sauta. Il oublia son fruit du démon. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder. Killer suivit son capitaine des yeux.

\- Ton fruit du démon !

Mais c'était trop tard.

Sam s'était arrêtée de crier en le voyant sauter et risquer sa vie pour sa petite sœur. Des Marines prêts à la plongée se préparèrent à sauter à l'eau. Mais ils étaient plus loin que Kidd.

Par chance, Kidd tomba juste à côté de Joy. Il savait que le temps était compté avant de lui-même couler. La première chose qu'il exécuta fut de retourner la rousse pour qu'elle puisse continuer à respirer. Il l'enserra de toutes ses forces et tendit son bras gauche. Il avait remarqué une planche de bois de son propre navire ayant subi les assauts des boulets de canons. Il s'y accrocha et usa ses dernières forces pour monter Joy dessus, toujours inconsciente. Kidd quant à lui s'accrocha à la planche comme il put et se sentit partir. Ses forces le quittèrent à cause du contact trop long et étendu. Il perdit connaissance. À l'instant où son esprit se déconnecta, un boulet de canon adverse passa au-dessus d'eux.

La mer se déchaîna autour d'eux à cause de l'impact non loin de la planche de bois avec ses deux voyageurs.

Les cris de désespoir de Sam continuèrent de s'élever entre les coup de canon. Killer ordonna de suivre la planche et d'abandonner le combat pour récupérer leurs deux nakamas.

Mais les vagues se déchaînèrent et les deux pirates sortirent du champ de vision.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre tournant comme j'aime les faire. Vous avez compris, comme bons lecteurs que vous êtes, que cela va arranger les fans du pairing Kidd/Joy.

Comme toujours, suivez cette fiction pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre surtout le prochain qui promet.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions. J'ai hâte de lire tout ça !

À la prochaine, normalement.


	24. Chapitre 24: Vie sauvage

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! Après une fin de chapitre pareille, je peux comprendre vos envies de meurtre envers ma petite personne sans défense que je suis. Je suis sadique ~

Bref, passons à ce fameux chapitre. Le dernier de cette année 2016!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues !

* * *

 **Rating :** T, car Kidd pas content pour ne pas changer.

 **Mots (chapitre):** Environ 3600

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et l'univers. Pour l'histoire et les OC's, dont Joy, il s'agit de moi.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il faut bien que ça bouge un peu! Tu as tout compris, on ne dévoile pas tout d'un coup sinon on se lasse.

 _Guest_ : Merci, merci. Un chapitre tous les deux mercredi. Retiens ça et ut sauras quand venir lire ;)

 _Hana-no-Oni:_ Hey! Il va falloir t'y faire, j'adore les fins dans ce genre. Mouhaha. Oui, il était temps de casser cette routine ennuyante. Sam n'a pas réellement changé, seul son physique a changé avec les influences marines. Je montre par là que la Marine la manipule et qu'elle n'est pas toujours "le côté gentil". Pour ce qui est de son point de vue par rapport à Kidd, dis toi que Joy avait exactement le même vu qu'elles sont issues de la même éducation de leur père Marine pure souche. Sam n'a que ce que son père lui a instruit. Joy, elle, a pu avoir les deux points de vues et voir les points positifs et négatifs des deux camps. Elle s'est positionné du côté pirate, ce que sa sœur ne peut admettre et tente de trouver cette explication du lavage de cerveau.

Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Kidd pour sauver Joy, elle sera expliquée plus en détail plus tard.

Rah, encore ces censures de mots _ C'est le mot "DOUchhe" qui est censuré à plusieurs reprises. J'avais pourtant vérifié avant de poster _.

C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews bien structurées!

 _Eve_ : Hey! Contente de voir une nouvelle tête! Haha, si ça peut t'encourager, j'ai commencé mes fictions en lisant des tas avant. Peut-être que je lirai tes œuvres un jour ;) En tout cas, merci pour cette belle review remplie d'encouragements! J'espère te revoir sur d'autres chapitres que tu aimeras toujours autant!

Merci pour toutes les reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Vie sauvage.**

\- Joy !

Keri ouvrit grand les bras avec un énorme sourire.

Ses cheveux étaient couleur sel. Quelques ridules commençaient à se manifester au coin de ses yeux fatigués et usés. Il portait de petites lunettes sur son nez. Il avait quitté son uniforme de Marine depuis belle lurette et avait opté pour une tenue civile. Une magnifique femme blonde se tenait à ses côtés, le quatrième amour de sa vie après sa première femme et les deux filles qu'elle lui avait données.

À côté de cette même femme se tenait un bel homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, blond lui aussi.

Joy, fière dans sa tenue d'Amirale, se dirigeait vers cette maisonnette où elle avait grandi avant son déménagement. Là où sa mère était morte.

\- Papa !

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et laissa passer Léna et Sam. Le sourire de Joy s'agrandit.  
Tous ses souvenirs heureux, tout son entourage, sa famille se trouvaient devant elle. Cela semblait si réaliste.

Elle gravit une petite colline pour s'approcher d'eux. Les revoir, les toucher, les prendre dans ses bras et les embrasser. Sans oublier de raconter ses exploits dans la Marine dont elle se faisait une fierté.

\- Vous m'avez manqué!

Elle tendit les bras aussi loin qu'elle le put. Ses doigts frôlaient à peine le torse de Conrad que cette atmosphère onirique se brisait en mille morceaux.

Sa main passa au travers du corps de son ami. La rouquine se retrouva face contre terre. Elle gémit de douleur avant de se retourner pour se mettre assise.

\- Conrad ?

Comme par magie, le soleil disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à sa jumelle de la nuit. Mais cette lune était noire, noire comme la Mort.

Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de son ami et retint un cri d'effroi en le retenant d'une main devant la bouche. Ses yeux ébahis fixèrent la tête de son ami.

-Je t'aimais..., fit le blond avec amertume.

Un sourire dément s'imposa sur ses lèvres et les étira de façon effroyable. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et ce même liquide coula sur ses joues comme des larmes. Mais le pire n'était pas ça. C'était le trou dans son front. Elle ne pouvait avoir été faite que balle une balle de pistolet.

\- Traîtresse, murmura-t-il alors que le sang coula dans sa bouche.

Sa langue était comme celle des morts. Ses mains se désarticulèrent avant de pourrir, rongées par des asticots et autres décomposeurs ayant apparu d'un coup.

Joy poussa un cri déchirant qui sembla rebondir contre des parois invisibles et lui revenir en pleine tête. Toujours au sol, elle recula alors que le blond avança vers elle sans arrêter de répéter :

\- Traîtresse. Tu m'as tué.  
\- Traîtresse, répéta une autre voix.

Joy regarda par dessus son épaule et vit sa sœur, maintenant avec sa tenue d'Amirale. Joy ne portait plus que des vêtements de pauvres, de pirates. Puant l'alcool et le sale.

\- Traîtresse, tu as quitté la Marine pour ce Kidd.  
\- Non !

Joy arrêta toute lutte et tentative de fuite. Elle se coucha au sol et rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles alors que tous répétèrent « Traîtresse » avec de plus en plus de haine. Elle les entendit tout de même s'approcher et former un cercle autour d'elle. Les vibrations provoquées par leurs pas lourds indiqua à la rouquine qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

\- NON !

La lumière du coucher de soleil l'aveugla lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Mouillée non pas juste de sueur mais aussi par l'eau salée. Ses cheveux lui collèrent le visage. Elle peina à les écarter de ses yeux avec ses mains tellement ses membres étaient engourdis. Elle voulut se redresser, mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêcha. Elle baissa son regard et tomba nez à nez avec une main imposante vernie de rouge.

Elle remonta son regard le long du bras pour découvrir le visage endormi de son capitaine.  
Elle souffla de soulagement.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Délicatement, elle souleva le bras et le déposa sur le torse du rouge.  
Elle se redressa sur ses fesses et toussa. Quelques millilitres d'eau salée furent expulsés de sa gorge. Elle se leva doucement sans se brusquer.

\- Mais on est où là bordel ?!

Elle détailla les environs à la recherche du moindre signe familier. La plage, le soleil couchant, la mer calme, les premières chauves-souris frôlant son crâne, Kidd. C'était un mélange assez inhabituel.

Prise de stress, elle tourna sur elle-même. Sa respiration accéléra. Elle dut se calmer car une nouvelle toux salée remonta dans sa gorge. Elle se plia en deux, les mains sur le ventre, pour tousser de nouveau. Le sel présent dans l'eau lui gratta la gorge et ses yeux mouillèrent. C'était horrible comme sensation comme si on raclait une lame de rasoir.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur une planche de coque en sale état. Soudain, tout lui revint. Le combat contre l'armada de sa propre sœur. Leur discussion. Sa chute dans l'eau et puis plus rien. Si Kidd était là, cela voulait dire qu'il...  
Ses joues chauffèrent. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû tomber lui aussi.

\- Kof, Kof !

Joy sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de cette toux. Ce n'était pas elle cette fois. Mais bien Kidd.  
Le rouge s'arracha la gorge à force de tousser et se mit à quatre pattes. Il cracha de l'eau. Ses cheveux carmin retombèrent devant ses yeux. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'ils étaient aussi longs. Ses lunettes étaient tombées lorsqu'il s'était mis dans cette position.

Joy accourut auprès de lui, les lui ramassa.

\- Ça va ?

Il lui lança un regard de rage avant de tousser une dernière fois. Cette fois, il y avait du sang.

\- Kidd ! Tu saignes !

Il se rassit et s'essuya la bouche. Il tendit le bras et elle comprit le message. Elle lui donna ses lunettes pour qu'il les enfile et redresse ses cheveux humides.

\- L'eau de mer c'est pas conseillée pour les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Il balaya les environs d'un regard. Joy s'assit face à lui, jambes croisées. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Kidd remarqua son petit manège.

\- Quoi ? fit-il agressivement.  
\- On... on est où au fait ? Je connais pas cet endroit.  
\- Moi non plus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Quoi ?!

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Joy plus affolée que son capitaine.

\- Tu as les oreilles bouchées par l'eau ou t'es conne la moche ? Je viens de te dire que j'étais aussi paumé que toi.  
\- Mais... Je t'interdis de me traiter de conne !

Elle rougit en tapant du pied sur le sable.

\- Mais "la moche" pas, rit-il. Ça veut dire que tu assumes.  
\- Grr, grogna-t-elle.

Elle donna un coup de pied et lui envoya du sable sur ses bottines humides pour que ça colle bien.

\- Susceptible en plus. Eh ben, tu n'es pas facile à vivre.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu l'es toi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici avec moi ?

Il ricana.

\- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton prince sauveur.  
\- Mon quoi ? S'étouffa-t-elle.  
-Comme tu t'es évanouie telle une mauviette, j'ai dû sauter pour éviter que tu coules.

Elle lui tourna le dos, vexée et gênée à la fois d'avoir eu besoin de son aide.

\- Prince sauveur pas très fute-fute, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une main imposante se posa sur son épaule en plus d'une aura noire se formant dans son dos. Elle déglutit.

\- Répète un peu afin d'avoir une bonne raison pour te punir, la menaça le rouge.  
\- J'ai... j'ai rien dit.

Elle lui refit de nouveau face et recula de deux pas. Distance de sécurité.

\- Les autres savent que nous sommes là ?  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Ils n'ont pas une vive card ou un truc dans le genre?  
\- Non, j'ai jamais fait cette connerie. Je vais pas payer pour un bout de papier qui brûle quand j'ai la crève.

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Tu es irrécupérable Kidd. Même Killer n'en a pas ?  
\- Non ?

Cette fois-ci elle soupira.

\- Si c'est ma sœur qui tombe la première sur nous, tu seras mort.  
\- J'ai pas peur d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une femme.  
\- Je vais ignorer ta dernière phrase. Bref, ne la sous-estime pas. Elle a une armada sous contrôle. Tu n'irais pas loin face à des navires de guerres bourrés de soldats. De plus, elle pourrait tout aussi bien demander du renfort plus haut.  
\- Un Amiral ?  
\- Possible, tu es rookie après tout. La Marine vous déteste.  
\- Moi aussi alors on est quitte.

Kidd insulta on ne savait quel Dieu et essora son manteau. Oui, essorer. Ça pompait l'eau cette connerie.  
Il le remit alors que Joy était tellement stressée qu'elle rongeait ses ongles.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un moyen pour nous tracer ? Killer est intelligent lui.  
\- Il ne retient jamais les îles désertes.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas, tenta l'ex-Marine.  
\- Je vois mal une ville dans une jungle pareille.

La jungle derrière eux grouillait d'espèces animales et végétales encore inconnues du milieu scientifique. Elles pouvaient être bénéfiques comme mortelles. L'humidité dans cette forêt tropicale était insoutenable. L'eau s'y faisait rare quand on ne connaissait pas les méthodes de survie adéquates.

\- Oh non, gémit Joy. J'aime pas la gueule de cette forêt.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, on va devoir s'y aventurer. Peut-être tomberons-nous sur des gens qui vivent ici.  
\- On dit des autochtones.  
\- Je le savais, grogna-t-il.

Un léger sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres.

\- On peut pas tout avoir, hein Kidd.  
\- Au moins je suis pas moche moi.  
\- Moi non plus.

Le peu de lumière émanant du coucher de soleil se dissipa. Il faisait nuit maintenant, mais encore assez clair pour pouvoir avancer sans tomber dès le premier pas. Une brise nocturne hérissa les poils de la nuque des deux pirates. En plus d'être trempés, ils n'étaient pas vraiment vêtus pour un tel climat. Chaud la journée, glacial la nuit.

\- On devrait trouver un endroit pour dormir, proposa-t-elle.  
\- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée.

Kidd rit brièvement avant de se mettre en route en direction de cette jungle d'où provenaient des sons inconnus et effrayants. De suite, Joy se mit à ses côtés et ils pénétrèrent ce lieu.

Kidd progressa entre les lianes et autres troncs d'arbres avec une aisance déconcertante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Joy. Dès qu'elle entendait une branche craquer près d'elle ou un cri inconnu, elle s'agrippait au bras musclé du rouge qui soupirait.

Cette fois ce fut une feuille qui la frôla qui lui fit pousser un cri.

\- Kyaaa ! Kidd ! Attaque métallique vite !

Le rouge souffla pour ne pas s'énerver.

\- C'est qu'une feuille imbécile. Tu as peur des plantes ?  
\- Ben non  
\- Alors ferme-la et avance.

Elle ne pipa mot et ils reprirent la route.

Joy resta quand même à une certaine distance de Kidd en cas d'attaque végétale. On n'était jamais assez prudent.

Grâce à ses bottines épaisses et à son petit poignard, il créa un petit chemin parmi cette vaste végétation.

La nuit sombre commençait à tomber sur la petite île.

\- Kidd ? fit la petite voix peureuse de Joy.

Ce dernier se stoppa en grognant.

\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J'ai peur.

Elle s'agrippa à son bras comme une enfant de six ans effrayée par une ombre d'un objet dans sa chambre. Ce fut le moment parfait pour Kidd qui ne se priva pas de rigoler un bon coup.

Il explosa de rire à s'en tenir les côtes. La rousse devint cramoisie à côté de lui et le lâcha.

\- Arrête, geignit-elle plus gênée que jamais.

Mais son capitaine fut pris d'un fou rire à faire fuir les animaux aux alentours.

Sur place, Joy perdit ses couleurs pour commencer à fulminer. Elle serra les poings alors que le rouge était limite en train de mourir étouffé. La rouquine tapa fâcheusement du pied sur le sol humide et boueux en gonflant les joues.

Elle atteignait ses limites.

Ni une ni deux, elle prit les devants sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Elle instaura une certaine distance entre eux deux et s'enfonça seule dans cette jungle.

De son côté, Kidd ne remarqua pas son départ. Il calma tant bien que mal son fou rire. Ses abdos le tiraient et il reprit son souffle comme il put. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remettre ses lunettes.

Soudain, il se sentit seul. Dans un noir pareil, on n'y voyait rien.

\- La moche ?

Le silence.

Il changea de direction.

\- La moche ? T'es là ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Joy ? T'es tombée dans un trou comme d'habitude ?

Aucune réponse.

Tout à coup, un cri strident brisa le silence de la nuit. Kidd reconnut de suite la voix.

\- Merde.

Sans attendre, il courut en direction du cri. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux dans un noir pareil.

Un second cri plus terrifiant que le premier s'éleva. Kidd mit le turbo et s'approcha de son origine.

Il sortit rapidement de la jungle et se trouva face à une falaise éclairée par la pleine lune.

\- Joy !

Devant lui un spectacle incroyable se tenait, un ours d'une taille surdimensionnée était dos à lui. Il était dressé sur ses deux pattes arrières et faisait facilement trois mètres. Il n'était pas brun ou blanc, mais mauve. Ses griffes étaient vertes, mais pas dans leur totalité comme si elles avaient été coloriées.

L'ours, si c'en était bien un, menaçait Joy apeurée et assise au sol reculait de plus en plus. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du rebord de la falaise.

\- Eh toi ! Cria Kidd. Oui, toi le bisounours.

L'ours grogna en levant la patte. Elle allait rafler Joy et la tuer sur le coup. Soit à cause d'elle directement ou de la chute de la falaise.

C'en fut trop pour Kidd. Il perdit patience et dégaina son pistolet. Par chance, ce dernier n'était plus mouillé par leur petite séance dans l'eau. Il tira sans hésiter à plusieurs reprises dans le corps de l'animal.

Ce dernier cria de douleur et de rage avant de tomber raide mort, face contre terre. Juste à temps, Joy roula sur le côté et évita l'animal.

\- Ça va ? Demanda tout de même Kidd.

La question sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

Joy s'aida de ses bras pour se lever et sauta littéralement sur Kidd. Elle s'accrocha à son cou.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Avoua-t-elle dans son cou. J'ai crû qu'il allait me manger toute crue.

Il la repoussa légèrement, perturbé par cette soudaine proximité. Elle s'accrocha tout de même à lui.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil, fit Kidd. Tu dis des conneries.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Le contre-coup de cette journée la frappait de plein fouet.  
La nouvelle de la « résurrection » de sa grande sœur, leur rencontre, les paroles échangées, la chute, le cauchemar, le réveil sur cette plage et puis ça. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa santé mentale.

Kidd la mit sur son dos et elle se laissa complètement aller. Ses bras se balancèrent sans rigidité au rythme des pas de Kidd qui repartirent.

Il longea le haut de la falaise en quête d'un endroit sûr pour dormir.  
Sur son dos, Joy faisait son possible pour rester éveillée, elle avait trop peur de tomber de nouveau nez à nez avec l'une de ces bêtes.

\- On devrait trouver un endroit pour dormir, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.  
\- Merci la génie, mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Elle marmonna ce qui sembla être une insulte que Kidd ignora. Il continua de longer la falaise un moment avant de voir une grotte au loin.

\- Là ? Ça te va ? Demanda le rouge.  
\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres géants de couleur bizarre, c'est ok.

Il accéléra le pas et se stoppa devant la grotte. Elle était en contre-bras et le seul accès était une petite ouverture circulaire minuscule. Il fallait y entrer à quatre pattes pour s'y réfugier.

Kidd reposa Joy à terre qui était tout doucement revenue à elle. La fatigue était toujours présente mais moins.

Elle grelotta et s'entoura de ses bras pour se réchauffer.

\- Vite, j'ai froid.  
\- Attends deux secondes, grogna Kidd.

Il se mit à quatre patte et Joy retint un rire.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais Kidd ?  
\- Ben je vais entrer en premier pour voir s'il n'y a pas de méchantes bêbêtes qui veulent manger la frêle et inutile jeune fille que tu es.  
\- Eh !

Elle lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les fesses avant de reculer, par peur de représailles. On devait toujours se méfier de Kidd. Il était imprévisible comme un enfant en bas-âge.

Le rookie commença à ramper jusqu'à l'ouverture. Il passa sa tête sans soucis. Mais ses larges épaules posèrent problème.  
En effet, Kidd était musclé, très musclé. Ses épaules étaient beaucoup trop larges pour l'ouverture.

Il força un peu, mais rien à faire. Ça ne passa pas. Le rouge marmonna entre ses dents.

La rousse explosa de rire d'un seul coup.

Elle assistait à un spectacle unique. Si elle avait un den den caméra, elle l'aurait immortalisé.  
Devant elle, Kidd se dandinait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Joy retint des rires derrière sa bouche.

À bout de nerfs et irascible de nature, Kidd donna un coup d'épaules plus puissant. Des morceaux de roches volèrent tout autour de lui.

\- Mais t'es malade ?!

Kidd était finalement entré, mais plus besoin pour Joy se mettre dans la même position pour entrer. Kidd avait tellement forcé qu'elle pouvait entrer normalement dans la grotte.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, argumenta Kidd.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas réfléchi, soupira la rousse.

Elle entra avec prudence.

À sa plus grande surprise, l'intérieur de la grotte n'était pas si petit que ça. Elle pouvait y voyager sans plier les genoux. Son 1 mètre 68 était parfait. Par contre, Kidd lui était obligé de plier les genoux. Ce qui lui donnait une démarche rigolote.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et couche-toi, tu as une tête de zombie, ordonna Kidd.

Ce dernier commença à déplacer les morceaux de roches brisés par sa force et les disposa devant la nouvelle ouverture.

Joy le regarda faire en se couchant au fond de la grotte, à même le sol. Elle se débarrassa de ses armes maintenant sèches. Ses pistolets étaient foutus, mais elle garderait les munitions. Il posa son arc et son carquois contre le mur, accessible à tout moment. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle examina son arme préféré. Il restait que quelques flèches, ce qui relevait déjà du miracle qu'elles ne soient pas tombée à l'eau. Heureusement que son carquois était confectionné pour que les flèches restent en place.

Elle n'était pas à ça près après une telle journée. Elle utilisa son bras comme oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle somnola rapidement, bercée par le boucan de Kidd.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ouverture de la grotte était semblable à celle d'avant. Content de son travail, Kidd se retourna et fut surpris de tomber sur Joy endormie.

Comme une enfant, ses bras entouraient son corps pour se réchauffer, elle grelottait dans son coin.

\- Frileuse madame, sourit-il.

Il ôta son manteau en plume bordeaux et en couvrit la rousse qui , instinctivement, le serra contre elle. Kidd s'assit à ses côtés, dos contre la paroi de la grotte glaciale.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il ne savait pas faire de feu sans briquet ou autre chose. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici au plus vite, car cela sentait mauvais.

Le pirate tenta de penser à autre chose en soupirant. Son regard dévia sur Joy toujours profondément endormie. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main se posa sur ses cheveux et les caressa en douceur.

Tout en continuant ce geste, il garda un œil sur l'entrée. Il comptait bien laisser la rouquine dormir. Elle en avait grandement besoin, plus que lui en tout cas.

Le silence de la nuit noire seulement brisé par le vent et leur respiration rendait presque la situation romantique. Kidd chassa cette réaction de son esprit en soupirant.

\- L'amour c'est la plus grosse des conneries.

* * *

Et voici, voilà. Un chapitre introductif. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais à vrai dire. Je dois encore imaginer la suite de cette partie de l'histoire. J'ai de petites idées par-ci par-là. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 25 sera fidèle au poste dans deux semaines !

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre.

Les reviews c'est en-dessous. Dites-moi tout !

Je vous souhaite un bon passage à l'an neuf. Neuf comme nouveau hein xD. Tout le bonheur et les kilos qui vont avec, blablabla. Bizous!

À la prochaine, normalement.


	25. Chapitre 25: Le lac et le lapin

Hey !

Nouvelles péripéties, nouvelle aventure, nouvelle révélation. Voilà un nouvel « arc » qui commence dans cette fiction. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira, car j'aime déjà l'écrire sur papier.

Cet arc aura plus ou moins la même longueur que celui de Conrad. J'aviserai.  
Certains se sont déjà réjouis de savoir Kidd et Joy ensemble sur une île déserte. Le gros cliché de film romantique catastrophe XD. Mais on n'est jamais sûr avec moi. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

J'aimerais remercier tout d'abord (ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai plus fait) tous les followers et autres mises en favoris pour cette histoire. De plus, vous explosez le nombre de vues entre deux chapitres sans parler des reviews. Merci quoi. Il est toujours bon de remercier les bons lecteurs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews comme d'habitude.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, toujours quand Kidd est là.

 **Mots(chapitre) :** Environ 3600

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et l'univers. L'histoire « Touché en plein cœur » est le fruit de mon imagination.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Eve:_ La relation entre Kidd et Joy va fortement évolué, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ;).

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Je vais pas en dire de trop sur les couleurs spéciales des animaux, tout ça à un explication. La fiction n'est pas "culcul" la praline. Elle traite de sujets divers comme le déchirement avec sa famille suite à des choix qui ne leur plaisent pas.

 _Hana-no-Oni:_ Hey! C'était totalement le but du flash-back! Montrer à quel point elle est perdue avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son enlèvement par Kidd. De l'action il y en aura, je peux t'en promettre. J'essaie toujours restée fidèle à l'Oc d'origine que j'ai créé, mais il faut tout de même le faire évoluer doucement tout en gardant un pied dans son caractère. C'est une romance aussi, il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent x). Haha, j'adore bien terminer un chapitre sur ce type de phrase sous-entendue qui aura une résonance dans quelques chapitres.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Le lac et lapin.**

Le soleil arriva à pénétrer la petite caverne malgré le tas de pierres bouchant l'entrée. Le froid contrastait face à ce soleil bleu. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du matin. La veille avait été éprouvante pour les deux pirates .

Toujours dans les bras de Kidd, Joy respirait par la bouche. De la buée s'élevait à chaque respiration. Ses yeux se murent sous ses paupières avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent doucement.

La faible lumière lui brûla légèrement les yeux. Elle apporta sa main en visière en plissant les yeux.

Elle paniqua un instant en ne reconnaissant pas sa cabine puis tout lui revint. Elle soupira.  
Par réflexe elle voulut remonter sa couverture, mais elle tomba sur une matière inconnue : le manteau de son capitaine.

Elle cria en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Elle voulut se lever, mais un bras puissant passant dans son dos et enserrant sa hanche droite l'en empêchait.

Elle déglutit et tourna la tête pour tomber sur la bouille endormie de Kidd.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, même si elle ne réussit pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce. Elle était rouge carmin. Cette proximité était... dérangeante quoique rassurante dans un sens.  
Son torse nu et musclé se soulevait à chaque respiration et son flanc frictionnait contre le sien.

Une sensation inconnue envahit son bas-ventre. C'était étrange et en même temps agréable.

\- Les papillons, murmura-t-elle encore plus gênée.

Elle secoua vivement la tête et se tordit pour sortir de l'emprise musclée de son capitaine. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à lui filer entre les doigts, le rouge ouvrit un œil.

Il lorgna et la ramena contre lui en grognant. Elle se débattit comme une enfant avant d'abandonner. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui quand il s'agissait de force physique.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! fit-elle bougonne.  
\- Tu vas attraper froid, reste là.  
\- Il est l'heure de se lever. On ne doit pas rester plus d'une demi-journée au même endroit au r*** de se faire repérer.

Il leva les bras et la laissa sortir. Elle se leva d'un bon et enfila son arc et son carquois. Elle mit quand même ses pistolets aux cuisses malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus utilisables.

Kidd se leva à son tour et ramassa son manteau qui avait valsé plus loin quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se dirigea près de l'entrée et retira les pierres une par une. La luminosité pénétra directement et réchauffa doucement l'entrée de la carne de quelques degrés.

En silence, Kidd termina son déblaiement rapide. Joy cassa ce silence devenant assez gênant.

\- Merci pour ton manteau.  
\- J'avais pas trop le choix, tu tremblais tellement qu'on t'aurait crue atteinte de Parkinson.

Elle tiqua et lui fit une grimace dans le dos.  
Kidd ne la vit pas et sortit au grand air. Joy commença à lui emboîter le pas quand subitement Kidd tomba face contre terre sans raison apparente.

\- Kidd !

La rousse ne réfléchit pas et sortit à son tour. Sa mine inquiète se transforma en rire. Kidd était couché sur le dos maintenant et se débattait contre une araignée de quelques centimètres à peine.

\- Enlève-la! Ordonna-t-il.

Joy rit à gorge déployée. La scène était tellement comique que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le rouge se tortillait au sol, l'araignée sur son nez.

La rousse se pencha et lui enleva sans problème, elle la laissa même se balader un instant sur sa main.

\- Ahahah ! explosa la tireuse d'élite. Qui aurait pensé que le grand Eustass Kidd était arachnophobe ?  
\- J'ai pas peur de ce truc, se défendit Kidd. Elle m'a sautée dessus j'ai pas vu ce que c'était.

Il se redressa et dépoussiéra son peu de vêtements.

\- Mais elle semblait inoffensive.

La petite bête se baladait sur la main de la rousse qui n'avait pas peur de ces choses-là. Elle était tellement minuscule qu'elle rapprocha sa main de ses yeux pour voir de quelle espèce elle était. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une araignée rose fluo avec des sourires mal dessinés sur son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils et la laissa descendre sur un rocher juste à côté.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Kidd.  
\- Non, rien. Je pensais à un truc.  
\- À quoi ?

Elle avança et se tourna vers l'épaisse jungle sur sa gauche. Elle vissa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- On va aller chasser, sourit-elle.  
\- Je peux savoir d'où vient ce sourire débile ?

Elle grogna.

\- C'est toi le débile.  
\- Au moins je suis pas moche.  
\- Arrête avec ça !

Elle marmonna des insultes dans ses dents. Kidd vint se poster à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais chasser au moins ? Moi je sais juste tuer si jamais.

Toute mauvaise humeur s'évapora en une seule seconde. La chasse. L'un de ses entraînements préférés.

\- Oh que oui ! Au moins une fois par mois, j'allais dans les bois avec Sam. Elle m'a appris à chasser sans se faire repérer. Mettre des collets, tirer là où on perd le moins de nourriture. « Ils doivent être Touchés en plein cœur ». C'était ce qu'elle me conseillait toujours car la mort était rapide et sans douleur pour l'animal et beaucoup plus simple que de viser la tête quand il est en mouvement.

Elle sourit de plus belle.

\- En plus on n'aimait pas le cœur alors c'était donc doublement bénéfique.

D'un seul coup, elle rit toute seule timidement en ressassant ses souvenirs heureux.

\- Mon premier sanglier, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour.

Son sourire était détendu et épanoui. Kidd le remarqua de suite et ne prononça plus un mot. Elle était autre part à ce moment-là. Elle divaguait dans ses bons souvenirs et il la laissa faire. Elle en avait tellement besoin et le méritait. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos et on pouvait dire qu'elle en avait pris plein la gueule.

Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas encore fini pour autant. Autant lui laisser quelques secondes de répit.

Subitement, la mine de la rousse devint rongée par quelque chose. Kidd posa sa main sur son épaule comme simple réconfort.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face. Sa sœur et elle étaient de deux camps ennemis depuis des années. Et Joy avait choisi de suivre Kidd et donc de couper les ponts avec le reste de sa famille Marine.

Elle soupira et regarda le ciel.

\- Allons-y, proposa-t-elle.

Et elle prit les devants afin d'abréger la conversation saignante.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle, Joy l'arc déjà bandé avec l'une de ses dernières flèches reposant sur sa corde.

\- Il faut être discret et patient , fit-elle en jetant un regard à Kidd.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça en me regardant? grogna-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu as déjà écrasé trois grosses branches d'arbres en marchant et tu froisses toutes les feuilles humides possibles.  
\- Je fais pas exprès, se défendit-il.

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Donc maintenant tu fais attention au lieu de marcher comme un éléphant. On ne mangera rien sinon.

Ils reprirent leur marche et Kidd fit tout de même un effort considérable. Il n'avait pas envie d'être embroché par la flèche de sa nakama furieuse.

Après plus de vingt minutes sans prises, Kidd perdit patience et le fit comprendre.

\- Y'a pas de bouffe ici, beugla-t-il. Autant bouffer des fruits dégueulasses.

Joy l'ignora et continua de scruter le moindre arbre. Ils étaient immenses, on ne voyait pas leur cime. Ils étaient lisses et dégageaient énormément de chaleur tropicale. Sans parler du CO2.

La chaleur devenait tout doucement insoutenable. La sueur commençait à perler sur leurs deux fronts. Kidd, torse nu, le supporta plus facilement que Joy plus habillée.

En dessous de ces grands arbres imposants résidait une plus petite végétation. Et pour finir, le sol était couvert près des troncs par des feuilles mortes en décomposition afin de nourrir les racines de l'arbre dont elles étaient tombées.

Parfois, quelques yeux verts les observaient entre les feuilles, mais la rouquine n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle pensa tout d'abord à des singes, mais elle ne sut jamais le vérifier.

\- J'ai la dalle.  
\- La ferme, répliqua sans réfléchir Joy.

Kidd fut tellement surpris par cette réponse qu'il ne répondit pas. Il se contente de la suivre comme avant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur un étang.

Joy s'arrêta au bord de celui-ci, la bouche formant un O.

\- C'est quoi cette tête de poule ? Ricana Kidd.

Joy pointa du menton devant elle. Kidd suivit la ligne directrice des yeux et comprit.

\- C'est quoi cette île de fous ?

En effet, devant eux ne se tenait pas qu'un simple lac. Il était un aspect étrange presque impossible ; il était de couleur verte.

\- Je comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe, avoua Joy un peu perdue. D'abord un ours géant mauve puis ça.  
\- Pourtant on a pas pris de drogue.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur quand un bruit de feuilles retentit à leur droite.

Aussitôt, Joy banda son arc dans cette direction et Kidd apporta sa main à son couteau.

Un lapin sans oreilles d'un blanc trop éclatant pour être vrai sortit de derrière un arbre.

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit Kidd.  
\- C'est un lapin, baka !  
\- Désolé de contredire la mademoiselle, mais c'est pas un lapin ça, c'est une ampoule sur pattes.  
\- C'est un lapin je te dis.

Ils examinèrent l'animal tous les deux avant de hocher la tête.

\- Drôle de lapin, conclurent-ils en chœur.

L'animal sentit leur présence et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières. Son petit museau se mut à la recherche de nourriture non loin. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son ouïe.

Aussitôt, Joy lâcha la corde et la flèche coupa l'air à une vitesse phénoménale avant de se planter dans le pelage sans imperfections du pauvre animal. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- En plein cœur, constata Kidd.

Il s'était avancé et était agenouillé au-dessus du cadavre. Joy rangea son arc autour de son épaule et se rapprocha. Elle reprit sa flèche ensanglantée et l'essuya grâce à une grande feuille.

"Une flèche en moins peut faire la différence", lui chantait son père.

Et elle avait retenu la leçon.

Sa flèche légèrement poisseuse retourna auprès des autres. La rousse prit le petit animal par les deux pattes postérieures, la tête vers le bas.

\- Allons manger ça, proposa-t-elle. On aura assez, je ne suis pas une grande mangeuse.

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur les lèvres du rouge.

\- Ça tombe bien j'avais faim.

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse en comptant sur le sens de l'orientation de Kidd.

Ils débouchèrent sur une plage ensoleillée.

\- C'est pas la grotte, remarqua Joy.  
\- Je sais, mais on est plus en sécurité sur la plage. On voit ce qui se passe autour de nous.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Elle s'assit à la limite de la montée de la mer. Elle posa le lapin.

\- Passe-moi ton couteau, lança-t-elle à l'intention de Kidd en retrait.

Le rouge ne se fit pas prier et lui passa par-dessus son épaule. Elle le saisit fermement et commença à dépecer minutieusement le lapin. Elle fit couler le moins de sang possible. De temps à autre, elle rinçait l'animal dans l'eau salée.

Kidd la regarda faire avec un certain intérêt. Elle savait se débrouiller une fois qu'elle était livrée à elle-même. Ses coups de couteau et ses incisions étaient aussi précises qu'un chirurgien. Elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde.

\- Et sinon tu fais du feu en deux heures et tu trouves des cannes à sucre.  
\- Arrête tes conneries.

Elle finit par rincer la viande maintenant prête à être cuite et lança la peau ainsi que les viscères à l'eau qui se teignit en rouge.

\- On peut cuire maintenant !

Elle se leva d'un bond et se tourna face à Kidd qui, entre-temps, s'était installé en tailleur sur le sable.

\- T'as pas envie de faire un feu toi ?  
\- Je sais pas le faire.

Elle souffla pour contenir sa colère et lui envoya le lapin dessus.

\- Je vais le faire c'est bon. Heureusement que les sorties en forêts m'ont appris beaucoup de choses.

Elle s'activa quelques minutes et rapidement le feu prit sur son tas de brindilles séchées au soleil.

Elle souffla dessus et les flammes prirent.

Kidd vint s'asseoir en tailleur autour. Il avait embroché le lapin sur une branche épaisse et le tint au-dessus des flammes.  
Joy s'assit de l'autre côté du feu.

Lorsque qu'il fut cuit, Kidd le débrocha et le coupa avec son couteau nettoyé.

\- Ce sera un peu salé à cause de l'eau de mer, la prévint-il.  
\- Je m'en doute.

Il lui donna le morceau de son choix qu'elle mangea avec ses doigts. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près. La scène du premier repas qu'elle avait vu des Kidd's lui revint en tête. La scène se redessina dans son esprit et bizarrement cela la dégoûtait moins qu'avant. Elle s'y était faite finalement, même s'il n'y avait que Kidd qui mangeait certaines choses à la main comme des pilons de poulet.

Elle n'avait pris qu'une bouchée de son morceau que Kidd était déjà à la moitié du sien. Elle s'activa pour ne pas être larguée.

Ce fut Kidd qui engagea la discussion lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

\- C'est impressionnant.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que tu saches dépecer, faire du feu et plein d'autres choses utiles.  
\- Oh ça... Je sais.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça ?

Il hocha la tête et rassembla les os qu'il lança dans le petit feu.

\- J'ai tout appris avec ma sœur.  
\- Encore elle.  
\- Toujours elle. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses.

Son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

\- Quand elle n'allait pas à la base pour ses congés, on allait toujours dans la forêt un jour ou plus. C'était un très bon entraînement pour moi.

Elle souffla.

\- On avait même une petite base comme des gosses. On y dormait et vivait rustiquement.

Elle rit discrètement toute seule sous le regard neutre de Kidd qui ne perdait pas une miette de sa tirade nostalgique.

\- Un jour, il avait tellement plu que le toit rudimentaire s'est effondré. On n'avait nulle part où aller. Mais d'un seul coup mon père est arrivé avec des parapluies.

Cette fois-ci, elle rit sans gêne. Cela lui fit remonter tellement de bons souvenirs.

\- Il était juste venu nous en amener, après il est reparti. Mon père est très papa poule.

Elle s'étira toujours en abordant ce sourire.

\- Tu voulais devenir Marine depuis toute petite? lâcha soudainement Kidd.  
\- On peut dire que c'est une vraie histoire de famille. Mon père voulait un garçon pour qu'il devienne Marine. Mais Sam l'a fait et l'a rendu heureux. J'ai voulu qu'il soit aussi fier de moi et j'admirais tellement ma sœur que je l'ai copiée. Mais je n'ai pas son niveau. Elle est stratège, rapide, intelligente et forte dans le combat physique. Tout ça sans fruit du démon ! Elle n'a jamais voulu en manger un. Pourtant, on conseille toujours aux hauts-gradés d'en manger un.  
\- Mais tu es pirate.  
\- Oui...

Il fronça les sourcils presque invisibles.

\- Ce serait dommage si tu étais finalement devenue Marine.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Le feu entre eux brûlait toujours de mille feux et illuminait leurs visages malgré la luminosité naturelle de ce début d'après-midi. Les brindilles arrivaient à terme malgré leur grand nombre et les branches plus épaisses pour faire durer la combustion.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kidd se leva et avança vers elle. Il la contourna et se stoppa à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule sans pour autant la regarder. Il fixa droit devant lui l'épaisse et humide jungle.

\- Sinon on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

Elle tressaillit un instant. Il retira sa main et un poids s'enleva non pas juste de son corps, mais aussi de son cœur.  
Il venait de lui déclarer qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontrée, malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait déjà amenés avec elle.  
Après tout, il était revenu la chercher lorsque Conrad l'avait kidnappée. Il s'était battu contre lui sans le tuer. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était à lui.  
Tout se mélangea dans la tête de la rousses.

Le feu cessa et seuls des crépitements résistaient encore.

\- Tu viens ? lança Kidd derrière elle.

La voix était déjà loin, il devait l'attendre à l'orée de la jungle. Un immense sourit emplit ses lèvres et elle secoua vivement la tête pour l'effacer afin de ne pas encore se faire taquiner par le rouge.

Elle vérifia rapidement avoir tout sur elle, prit son arc et trottina jusqu'à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.  
\- Je trouve cette île et ses animaux bizarres, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un ou un moyen de savoir où on est. N'importe quoi pouvant m'aider à retrouver les Kidd's. C'est mon équipage après tout, je dois les protéger.  
\- Je vois... Mais, il n'y a pas que les animaux qui sont spéciaux. L'eau du lac était de couleur verte je te rappelle.  
\- Allons y jeter une nouvelle fois un œil.

Et il s'enfonça dans la jungle. Joy le suivit de près, l'arc près à n'importe quel moment.

Kidd les mena jusqu'au même lac vert. Il n'avait pas changé et Joy revit même la feuille avec laquelle elle avait essuyé sa flèche.

Kidd s'approcha de l'eau et y plongea sa main.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Explosa Joy en panique.  
\- Calme-toi. J'ai soif alors je bois.  
\- Cette eau est verte ! T'es bigleux ou quoi ?!

Il ne l'écouta même pas et apporta ses mains jointes remplies d'eau à sa bouche. Il but d'abord doucement, conscient de son incrédulité, avant de terminer rapidement.

Il s'essuya la bouche.

\- Ça fait du bien !

Il se tourna vers la rousse qui le regardait stupéfaite.

\- Tu vois, je suis pas mort.  
\- Grr, grogna-t-elle. T'as de la chance.

Elle se mit à ses côtés et but a son tour. Au moins, ils avaient trouvé de l'eau.

Brusquement, des mouvements se firent dans l'eau. Par petites vagues. Quelque chose sauta d'un bon mètre du lac. Joy fut effrayée et tomba sur ses fesses en arrière. Kidd, debout, regarda la chose non-identifiée sans intérêt.

Joy se rassit et regarda la bête sauter une deuxième fois. C'était un poisson à tête de chat. Il portait même un grelot.

\- Oh ! lâcha Kidd. Un poisson chat.  
\- Baka ! hurla la rouquine en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le mollet.

Il rit.

\- T'as eu peur d'un poisson-chat.  
\- C'est pas un poisson-chat!

Elle se releva contrariée et commença à contourner le lac.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça la Moche ?  
\- Je vais explorer pour en savoir plus.

Il ricana dans son dos et lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne savaient pas qu'en continuant dans cette direction ils allaient directement dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

Et voilà, l'intrigue est posée. Je vous laisse creuser de ce côté-là du pourquoi du comment cette île est bizarre. Évidement, moi je le sais. (Je suis michante je sais :3).

Mouahaha. Bref encore un grand merci à vous mes lecteurs !

J'ai de plus en plus de vues sur le chapitre le plus récent ainsi que de reviews et de mises en favoris. Sans oublier les follow !

Cette histoire ne serait rien sans vous après tout. Ce sont toutes ces choses qui donnent envie d'écrire pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs ainsi qu'à soi-même.

Si vous ne suivez pas encore cette fiction, je vous conseille de le faire.

Comme toujours les reviews c'est en-dessous et j'attends ça avec impatience !

À la prochaine, normalement.


	26. Chapitre 26: Expédition

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey ! On se retrouve pour le 26e chapitre ! Nom d'un petit lutin quel nombre ! Et dire que je ne vois pas encore la fin de la fiction d'ici. Oulala.

Bref, je vais pas m'en plaindre et vous non plus. Cette fiction ne serait rien sans vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'adore.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre) :** Environ 3400

 **Rating ** : T, car Kidd est et sera toujours là.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les persos et l'univers. « TEPC » est née dans ma petite tête tout comme les OC's.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Eve_ : Merci! Contente que le précédent chapitre t'aie plu! Eh oui, Joy sait se démerder comme on dit.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Mais c'est voulu! Le titre du chapitre a toujours un lien avec un perso, la situation ou une parole. Je ne donne pas la raison de ces modifications, tout arrivera plus tard. En temps et en heure. Merci!

Merci pour ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Expédition.**

\- Ne va pas si vite, grogna Joy en accélérant le pas.

Elle dépassa pour la millième fois son capitaine. Elle qui était partie la première. Les grandes jambes du roux l'avaient rapidement doublée. Maintenant il menait leur duo au travers de cette épaisse forêt.

\- C'est toi qui es lente.

Elle lui administra un coup de coude inefficace.

\- Si tu prenais la peine de retenir les branches quand je suis derrière toi. Mon visage t'en serait reconnaissant.  
\- C'est une nouvelle méthode de lifting.

Elle roula les yeux et ne trouva même pas utile de lui répondre.

Elle préféra examiner les environs afin de comprendre cet environnement hostile. C'était sûr, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur cette île.  
Une atmosphère inquiétante flottait dans l'air. Sans parler de la faune et la flore faisant froid dans le dos. Ils avaient encore croisé des lapins aux pelages inhabituels. Lorsqu'ils avaient une couleur normal, c'était leur apparence qui clochait.

De plus, plus ils avançaient plus la flore sortait de l'ordinaire.

Sans prévenir, Kidd ralentit et Joy se stoppa. Elle vissa les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J'ai faim.

Il avait dit ça comme un enfant sans défense. Cela surprit même la rousse qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui répondre. Cela fit monter directement Joy dans les tours.

\- Ben écoute, je suis désolée mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais m'échouer sur une plage. J'ai pas demandé à Heat de me faire un quatre-heures à glisser dans mon sac à dos, ironisa-t-elle.  
\- Moi non plus c'était pas dans mes projets, lança-t-il.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me pousser à l'eau et repousser la boulet avec ton pouvoir baka !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face à Kidd qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre.  
C'était une évidence. Il aurait pu user de son pouvoir à cet instant et la sauver sans la pousser à la mer. Ils seraient toujours avec les autres et n'auraient jamais atterri sur cette île bizarre.  
Mais Kidd ne s'en était jamais voulu. Cette « aventure » seul à seule avec Joy sur cette île l'arrangeait. Il voulait savoir de quoi elle était capable et la connaître un peu plus.

Mais jusque là, cela ne semblait pas plaire à la rouquine qui était plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude. Elle prenait la mouche pour un rien.

Son immense réflexion fut interrompue par son ventre grognant. Il posa instinctivement sa main dessus en se maudissant.

\- Il y a bien un truc à bouffer dans cette forêt, grogna-t-il.

Son regard fut attiré par un champignon sur un tronc d'arbre. Il s'en approcha et Joy le suivit du regard comme une mère surveillant son enfant.  
Les bras toujours croisés, elle le regarda arracher le champignon violet aux points verts.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce champignon, marmonna la rousse entre ses dents.

Il l'examina sous tous les angles et le renifla même. Il conclut en hochant la tête.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui retira la terre et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Non ! S'écria Joy. Ne le mange pas!

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'amanite vola dans les airs pour aller s'échouer sur le bord d'une petite rivière.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Kidd tomba à la renverse malgré le poids plume qu'elle représentait. Elle se retrouva étalée de tout son long sur lui.  
Tous les deux furent sous le choc de leur soudaine proximité. Le souffla chaud s'échappant des fines lèvres du capitaine balayait sa mèche de cheveux tombante.  
Kidd ignorait comment, mais ses mains avaient enserré les étroites hanches de la rouquine.

Joy fut la première à se ressaisir et se dégagea de l'emprise de son capitaine. Elle se releva d'un bond et fit de suite deux pas en arrière. Elle toussota de gêne. Kidd se redressa en souriant en coin.

\- Je sais que je suis sexy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus.

Joy fulmina et prit des couleurs.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai sauvé si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué...  
\- Baka, rajouta l'ex-marine.

Kidd reprit du poil de la bête.

\- Ce n'est qu'un champignon et j'ai faim moi.  
\- Il était vénéneux.  
\- Le seul champignon vénéneux que je connaisse c'est celui qu'on apprend aux gosses. L'amanite tue-mouche.

Elle roula les yeux.

\- C'en était un.  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Oh que si, insista Joy.

Kidd retroussa le nez, signe qu'il était contrarié, et regarda l'arbre où il avait cueilli le champignon. Sur ce dernier, des tas de champignons du même style s'accrochaient horizontalement.

Il s'en approcha et se pencha un peu en avant pour les regarder de plus près.

\- C'est pas sensé être rouge et blanc ? demanda-t-il.  
\- En temps normal oui, mais...  
\- Ah ben voilà, la coupa Kidd.

Il se redressa.

\- Il n'est donc pas dangereux.

Il voulait le dernier mot, c'était toujours comme ça. Mais cette fois-ci, Joy était bien décidée à l'avoir. On ne changeait pas un caractère comme ça. Kidd allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Elle soupira donc et exposa sa théorie avec une once d'ironie.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, commença-t-elle, nous sommes sur une île inconnue où la faune et la flore ne suivent pas les codes de Dame Nature. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai remarqué que même si la couleur change, les organismes n'en gardent pas moins les caractéristiques de leur espèce.

Les yeux de Kidd posaient la question à sa place. Elle continua alors son explication.

\- Cette amanite, même de cette couleur, était vénéneuse.  
\- Mh.

Ce fut la seule réponse d'un Kidd irrité. Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Il va faire nuit, nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter un moment pour nous reposer.

Il reprit la tête du duo en ignorant l'immense sourire victorieux de Joy derrière lui.

\- Je suis peut-être moche, mais pas débile.  
\- N'en rajoute pas.

Il disparut derrière des lianes alors que Joy rit de plus belle en savourant sa victoire. Elle finit par le suivre avec des pas enjoués.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans cette drôle de jungle. La chaleur y était insupportable. Les deux pirates suaient à grosse gouttes, l'arme à la main. Dès qu'une feuille bougeait, une flèche était prête à partir.

De plus, l'obscurité commençait à prendre du terrain. Déjà que les feuillages feuillus empêchaient une grande quantité de lumière naturelle de passer, ils étaient presque dans le noir.

\- Il doit être aux alentours de 17h00, lâcha Joy.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
\- Je le déduis c'est tout.

Kidd s'essuya de nouveau le front et finit par s'arrêter.

\- On fait une pause, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Elle rangea sa flèche auprès de ses semblables et plaça son arc dans son dos. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord du ruisseau qu'ils suivaient depuis leur départ.

La rousse remarqua un rocher confortable quelques pas sur la droite. Lorsqu'elle s'y installa, elle fut surprise de voir Kidd en train de sauter de pierre en pierre afin de traverser le ruisseau.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lança-t-elle.  
\- Je vais chercher à manger et je dois pisser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok mais tu me montres ce que tu as attrapé. Tu as trente minutes.

Kidd grogna.

\- Je suis pas un gosse auquel il faut donner un couvre-feu. Je suis ton capitaine.  
\- Si tu veux crever comme un con avec un champignon c'est ton problème. Si tu n'es pas revenu après le délai, je pars sans toi.

Un sourire en coin orna les fines lèvres du rouge.

\- Tu ne saurais pas survivre sans moi.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il ricana et reprit sa périlleuse traversée.  
Joy le suivit du regard, si jamais il glissait. Il serait capable de se noyer même dans un cours d'eau aussi peu profond. De l'eau restait de l'eau pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Après trois sauts supplémentaire, il atteignit l'autre rive en un seul morceau.

\- Kidd ! Lança Joy.  
\- Mh ?

Il se retourna.

\- Tu as besoin de ton poignard ?  
\- Heu... Non je ne pense pas.  
\- Tu peux me le donner pour que je fasse de nouvelles flèches ? Je la sens très mal cette île.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt envoyé. Le poignard quitta la ceinture torsale du rouge et vola jusqu'aux mains de Joy qui l'attrapa au vol.

Elle sortit l'arme de son étui en cuir et empoigna une branche parfaite pour être taillée.

Kidd reprit sa route sans sentir les regards furtifs que la rouquine lui lançait.

\- Kidd, répéta-t-elle sans quitter le poignard des yeux.

Le rookie se tourna un nouvelle fois en soupirant un « Quoi encore ? ».  
Joy n'osa pas le regarder et continua de tailler son morceau de bois. Les déchets tombèrent à ses pieds.  
Le regard de Kidd sur elle la fit déglutir. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mais elle avait commencé, alors autant terminer.

\- Fais attention à toi, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Kidd haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Il reprit sa marche, mais n'arriva pas à retirer son sourire de ses lèvres. Il avait très bien entendu la rouquine gênée.

Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, il se dit à lui-même :

\- Retire ce sourire débile, ça ne veut rien dire.

Et il s'enfonça dans la jungle pour trouver de quoi les nourrir.

Pendant ce temps, Joy avait pu confectionner une dizaine de flèches rudimentaires.

\- Je pense que c'est bon, conclut-elle en détaillant la dernière.

Elle rangea l'arme blanche qu'elle posa sur sa cuisse et mit toutes ses nouvelles flèches dans son carquois. Elles entrèrent tout pile.

\- J'ai le compas dans l'œil on dirait, rit la rousse.

Elle déposa le carquois accompagné de son arc contre un arbre qu'elle pouvait atteindre en tendant le bras.

Elle pivota sur son rocher pour pouvoir voir lorsque Kidd reviendrait. Cela faisait bien plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était parti, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier.

Une heure aurait bien pu passer, car quand Joy se plongeait dans le monde des armes à jet, le temps s'écoulait cent fois plus vite. Elle ne le voyait pas passer et se plongeait dans son monde. Toujours le matériau, façonner, construire, tester puis tirer.

Un grognement bestial retentit de l'autre côté de la rive. Joy fut en alerte, un œil sur son arc derrière elle.

Elle plissa les yeux aux aguets, mais se détendit quand Kidd sortit des fourrés, couvert d'épines. Il en avait partout. Tout particulièrement sur son manteau qui faisait effet adhésif.

Ses bras étaient remplis de petits fruits sur lesquels elle ne porta aucune attention. Le spectacle devant elle était tellement hilarant. Sans parler de ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés à l'aide de gel qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Joy pouffa derrière sa main alors qu'il retraversa le petit ruisseau de la même manière que tout à l'heure.

Quand il passa à côté d'elle il la fusilla du regard.

\- Pas un seul commentaire.

Elle tenta de contenir son fou rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le rouge s'avança sur la rive et déposa ce qu'il avait dans les bras. C'était des fraises. Pas des fraises normales, évidement.

Le moment de rire de la rousse ne diminua pas, il s'amplifia au contraire lorsque le roux retira son manteau épineux. Dans son dos blanc des tas de sangsues prenaient leur repas. Elle pouffa plus fort et le corps de Kidd se raidit.

\- Attends, lança-t-elle.

Toujours en rigolant, elle se leva et s'avança. Elle retira une par une les sangsues avant de les balancer dans le ruisseau.

\- Tu m'as retiré quoi ?  
\- Des sangsues.  
\- C'est pour ça que ça grattait. Saloperies.

Joy rit de plus belle à ce comportement. Il ne savait pas du tout se débrouiller seul dans la nature et n'avait pas de chance surtout.

\- Qu'as-tu ramené? changea de sujet Joy.  
\- J'ai pas chassé, j'avais pas le temps alors j'ai pris des fruits. Je suis tombé sur un immense arbre à fraises.  
\- Les fraises ne poussent pas dans les arbres Kidd...  
-Je te jure que celles-là si ! Me prend pas pour un con La Moche.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vu ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle s'accroupit et prit l'une des fraises entre ses doigts. Elle l'examina un instant avant que le verdict tombe.

\- On peut les manger, même si elles sont fuchsia.

Kidd en prit directement et en mangea une poignée complète sans se soucier de la queue non retirée. D'habitude, Kidd avait tellement faim qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de petit détail. Il avait tellement faim que son ventre lui faisait mal. Joy ne se privait pas non plus de ce festin et très rapidement, ils eurent tout mangé.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord du ruisseau. Kidd retirait les épines de son pantalon en grimaçant alors que Joy le regardait faire avec un petit sourire mi-moqueur, mi-admirateur.

Là, il n'y avait plus de doutes, le soleil s'était bel et bien couché depuis belle lurette. Ils avaient dormi deux heures chacun leur tour pendant que l'autre montait la garde. Ils avaient récupéré un minimum de forces.

Les injures et les grognements du rouge empêchèrent Joy d'admirer le peu de rayons lunaires ayant réussi à percer la vaste végétation. Lors de son tour de garde, elle avait non seulement réussi à faire démarrer un feu, mais avait également admiré ce spectacle fabuleux.

Elle soupira à la centième insulte de son capitaine.

\- Donne moi ça, je vais le faire.  
\- Te donner quoi ? Mon manteau est déjà fait.  
\- Ta jambe droite banane.

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à lui et lui fit signe de poser sa jambe sur l'un de ses cuisses. N'ayant plus envie d'avoir mal pour rien, il s'exécuta.

Joy commença son travail avec une douceur extrême que n'aura jamais le rookie. Il ne sentit presque pas qu'on lui ôtait ces outils de torture. En moins de cinq minutes c'était déjà terminé.

\- Et voilà.

Elle lança les épines plus loin. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa jambe.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il.

Kidd ne disait jamais merci. Il n'avait prononcé ces mots que de rares fois. Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa mère dans une situation tragique et lorsque Kim était morte.

Joy lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose pour la mettre dans l'embarras, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un cri. Non, un rugissement.

Un rugissement terrible qui brisa le silence de la nuit. Il était proche et fit sursauter les deux pirates qui se levèrent d'un bond en empoignant pour l'un son poignard et pour l'autre son arc et ses flèches.

Les oiseaux aux alentours s'envolèrent en panique. Les petits mammifères arboricoles désertèrent leur arbre fétiche pour sauver leur vie. Les poissons discrets dans le ruisseau disparurent aussi vite que les autres animaux. Le vent se leva et balaya leurs visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? osa demander Joy.

Dos à dos, les deux pirates inspectèrent le périmètre visible en s'attendant à ce qu'un loup-garou sorte de nulle part.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas humain.  
\- Animal ?  
\- Peut-être.

Le silence le plus lourd de leur existence tomba sur eux. Pas un seul bruit, un seul bruissement de feuilles, de cris de chauve-souris fluorescentes peuplant cette île la nuit. Seulement leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur. L'adrénaline n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans leurs corps tellement il y avait de tension palpable.

\- On devrait, débuta Kidd.

Il fut de nouveau coupé par ce même rugissement démoniaque qui déchira le silence. Il n'était pas loin, ils l'avaient tous les deux compris. Compris qu'ils étaient juste à côté, qu'ils s'étaient avancés trop loin en terrain ennemi et qu'ils étaient maintenant en danger. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils en avaient déjà trop vu sur cette île et sa population originales . Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette île, ignoraient où ils se trouvaient et ne savaient pas qui allait les retrouver les premiers. Les Kidd's ou bien la Marine ?

S'ils voulaient avoir toutes ces informations, ils allaient devoir aller les chercher.

\- Allons voir de plus près, ordonna Kidd en se mettant en marche vers le lieu d'où provenait le rugissement.  
\- Non !

Joy lui saisit le bras et le retint. Il se stoppa et la regarda.

\- Lâche-moi.  
\- C'est dangereux, il fait nuit et on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. Kidd, ces cris ne sont pas humains ni animaux.

Il se tut un instant avant de se dégager de son emprise.

\- Je vais voir de plus près ce que c'est. Si tu veux rester là, c'est ton choix. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ici après avoir entendu ça. Peut-être trouverai-je quelque chose pour nous en aller d'ici. Je ne peux pas laisser mon équipage sans capitaine plus longtemps. Killer ne sait pas diriger et ne tiendra pas bien longtemps sans moi. Je suis son pilier, je dois me bouger le cul. Car si je reste ici à ne rien faire et que j'apprends qu'ils se sont faits capturer, tuer ou torturer durant mon absence, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai juré de protéger n'importe quel membre de mon équipage. Et si c'est moi qui suis en danger, je dois quand même les protéger. Alors suis moi et fais moi confiance. Je te protégerai.

Joy fit les gros yeux devant ce discours. Les rugissements reprirent à différentes intonations, mais toujours aussi distincts. Des sons de moteurs les rejoignirent et les poils de nuque de Joy se hérissèrent. Ses mains devinrent moites alors que Kidd reprit sa route. C'était terrifiant.

\- Imbécile suicidaire, murmura-t-elle.

Elle piqua un sprint et le rattrapa. L'arc bandé, elle avança à ses côtés.

\- Changement d'avis, fit Kidd avec une certaine mesquinerie.  
\- Tais-toi, plus vite on résout ce mystère plus vite on rentre chez nous.

Il hocha la tête et son visage perdit toute marque d'amusement pour laisser place à un masque de fou. Un fou prêt à tout pour rejoindre les siens au plus vite.

\- Je sens que l'action approche, se délecta le rouge.

Les rugissements et les bruits de machines semblèrent lui répondre par la provocation. À chaque pas effectué, l'enfer approchait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre de l'île, ce fut le choc.

* * *

Mouahaha. Quelle belle phrase pour terminer un chapitre. L'action commence. J'ai décidé de nommer cet arc « Sauvage ». Si vous avez une autre idée, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les reviews.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette île étrange.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

Les reviews c'est en dessous comme toujours.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	27. Chapitre 27: Nuit sombre

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Déjà deux semaines de passées. Que cela passe vite ! Tant mieux, je pense.  
Bref, après la fin sadique du chapitre précédent, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre)** : Environ 3000

 **Rating :** T, pour la légère violence et parce que Kidd est toujours dans les parages.

 **Droits d'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda. Les OC's et l'histoire « Touché en plein cœur » sont à moi.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Aku:_ Tout d'abord merci pour tes 10 reviews sur les chapitres précédents et ceux encore avant! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir une nouvelle personne se manifester! Je vais répondre seulement à la review sur le chapitre 26, mais sache que j'ai lu les autre et tenues en considération!

Bref, eh oui, Kidd sait faire une tirade sans jurer pour raccourcir les mots! Tu verras que j'ai le chic pour couper à des moments frustrants...Mouhahaha!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Tout le monde veut la suite. Enfin, j'espère... Tout ce qui se passe à une justification simple ne t'en fais pas. Ne pars pas de trop dans la mythologie, ça n'a rien à voir.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Nuit sombre.**

\- C'est... C'est quoi ça ? bégaya Joy.

Ce genre de réactions de sa part était rare, mais là cela s'imposait. Kidd, lui, plissait juste le front en regardant ce qui se dressait devant eux.  
Les cris horribles s'étaient intensifiés et Joy sentait même ses oreilles bourdonner.

\- On dirait une usine, lâcha Kidd. Une drôle d'usine.

L'arc bandé, la rouquine passa devant, bien décidée à éclaircir tout ça. La récente peur qu'elle venait de ressentir s'était déjà évaporée et sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Kidd la suivit sans un mot, prêt à attaquer à tout instant.

Ils écrasèrent de la végétation afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une usine.

Joy leva les yeux et la détailla durant son avancée, quand elle ne levait pas le bras pour éviter une branche épineuse.

L'usine en question ne fumait pas comme ses semblables industrielles. Plus on s'en approchait, plus les cris étaient stridents et une odeur inconnue montait dans leur narines. Le grand bâtiment oblongue semblable à une brique de lait géante se dressait parmi la végétation hostile de l'île. Elle ne pouvait pas encore voir la base de ce drôle de bâtiment, mais pas de doutes les bruits de machines et les cris venaient de l'intérieur.

De plus, il y avait beaucoup de troupeaux d'animaux dans les parages. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué les intrus, mais Joy remarqua qu'aucun animal, dans le même troupeau, ne ressemblait à son voisin. Comme s'ils étaient tous uniques.

\- Attends, lui lança Kidd dans son dos.

L'ex-Marine s'arrêta mais ne regarda pas par-dessus son épaule. Le ton qu'avait employé Kidd était peu commun, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu à vrai dire.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Chut, ne bouge pas.

Elle s'exécuta sans comprendre. Lorsqu'un rugissement de lion retentit derrière elle, elle comprit. Ses poils se hérissèrent.

Lors de son observation, elle avait baissé sa garde et un animal l'avait approchée. Une pensée lui vint en tête.

"- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils changent de couleur qu'ils sont différents."

C'était comme pour le champignon vénéneux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était d'une autre couleur qu'il n'était pas mortel. Cette logique s'appliquait aussi pour le lion, si c'en était bien un, derrière elle. Elle allait devenir son repas.

Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête, mais elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Celui d'un animal. Elle reconnaissait l'odeur des félins. Le chat de sa grand-mère avait cette odeur quand il se couchait près de sa tête.

Elle déglutit et serra son arc qu'elle avait toujours en main. Sa flèche, qui était bandée auparavant, elle en était sûre, ne l'était plus et se trouvait dans son autre main. Si elle n'agissait pas vite, elle serait dévorée en deux coups de dents.

Elle regarda Kidd, mais celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire. Comme si l'animal le fixait et au moindre faux mouvement, promettait de faire de la rouquine de la charpie.

« - Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et décontracta ses muscles pour une action plus fluide et rapide. Le souffle animal s'intensifia, elle sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher le long de la carotide pour terminer sa course juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Joy en fit abstraction et se prépara. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle cria d'un seul coup pour effrayer la bête et se retourna.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, sa vie était en jeu. Comme prévu, l'animal fut effrayé un court délai et avait reculé par instinct de survie.

Elle faisait face à ce dernier qui était bel et bien un lion, mais aussi un tigre. C'était un mélange des deux en réalité. La crinière caractéristique du roi de la savane ne posait pas le doute, mais les rayures noires sur son corps orange laissaient penser à un tigre.

Joy ne se laissa pas distraire par ce détail et tira la première flèche que la bête évita avec élégance. Il sauta en arrière en montrant les dents. La flèche se planta dans le sol, juste devant lui.

\- Il y en a d'autres, cria Kidd. Je m'occupe de mon côté.  
\- Ok !

Elle banda une deuxième flèche et toucha la patte de l'animal. Elle n'avait pas envie de le tuer, juste de le faire fuir. Grave erreur. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il rugit et d'autres animaux issus de félidés sortirent de derrière lui.

Quatre lions-tigres de couleurs différentes s'alignèrent devant le lion blessé.

\- Ça doit être leur chef, marmonna la rouquine.

Elle prépara sa prochaine flèche et tira sur une lionne, celle qui semblait la plus lente. Joy ne prit plus de risques et lui tira dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra sur le côté en agonisant. Derrière elle, Joy entendit Kidd se battre à main nue avec les lions. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun objet métallique dans les parages, il était désavantagé.

Elle ne se préoccupa pas de son capitaine plus longtemps et reporta son attention sur les quatre lions restants, le chef toujours couvert par les trois adjuvants.

\- À nous cinq, ricana Joy.

Elle n'attendit pas et tira plusieurs fois. Après six flèches, elle avait abattu un lion plus jeune et une lionne. Il n'en restait déjà plus que deux. Le chef et un vieux lion robuste.

Joy savait le nombre de flèches qui lui restaient et elle devait y faire attention. Un autre animal féroce pouvait débouler.

Le lion blessé se releva péniblement et rugit. Par chance aucune nouvelle aide n'arriva. Les deux lions avancèrent vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas avant de buter sur un tronc d'arbre. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle tituba et perdit l'équilibre un instant. Son arme et sa flèche tombèrent au sol.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle une seconde plus tard, l'un des lions, le plus âgé, lui avait sauté dessus.

Il était dressé sur ses pattes postérieures juste devant elle. Elle esquiva un coup de patte sûrement fatal en se baissant. Elle roula sur le côté et ramassa son arc et reprit une nouvelle flèche. Elle tira dans le dos de l'animal qui hurla de douleur, toujours perché sur deux pattes arrières. Ses deux autres se retinrent au tronc d'arbre salement amoché par le récent coup de patte. Il le griffa de tout son long en rugissant de douleur.

La respiration haletante, elle oublia presque l'autre lion juste derrière elle. Ce fut une nouvelle fois une terrible erreur. Elle se retrouva plaquée dos contre le sol dur et humide sans comprendre comment. L'animal blessé la surplombant. Sa tête était proche de la sienne. De la bave coula de sa gueule et tomba sur les vêtements de la rouquine tétanisée par la peur.  
Elle vit du sang couler de sa blessure à la patte. Elle tendit la main et attrapa cette flèche toujours plantée dans la patte de la bête.

\- Dégage, grogna-t-elle, tu pues de la gueule.

Elle lui arracha violemment la flèche pour venir la lui planter dans le cœur. Une montée d'adrénaline l'aida à effectuer cette manœuvre dangereuse, mais qui lui sauva la vie. Le chef hurla de douleur et devint fou, il donna des coups de pattes dans tous les sens. Joy se roula en boule sous lui et se protégea les organes vitaux comme on le lui avait appris à la base. Elle se sentit blessée, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas sur le coup. Sortir vivante était déjà miraculeux à ce moment.

L'animal finit par mourir et tomba sur le flanc. Ne voulant plus se faire piéger, elle se releva. Ses habits étaient déchirés par endroits et elle n'était que légèrement blessée finalement, un miracle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se détendre. Il lui restait encore un ennemi à abattre. Elle ramassa de suite son arc et tourna doucement en rond pour analyser les environs.

Le lion n'était plus près de l'arbre amoché. Kidd se battait toujours à quelques mètres contre son dernier animal. Elle resta aux aguets et se dirigea vers lui. Kidd était en difficulté.

Il avait lui aussi été blessé, mais beaucoup plus à cause de son type de combat rapproché. Il saignait à de nombreux endroits, mais se battait comme un diable. En usant de son poignard de temps à autre pour faire reculer la bête.

L'oreille tendue, la rouquine avança toujours. Elle finit par baisser son arc, l'animal avait dû s'enfuir après avoir été blessé et était peut-être parti mourir dans son coin.

\- Argh !

Kidd se retrouva au sol et se tenait le bras qui commençait à rougir à cause de sa blessure. Son adversaire se dressa, comme son congénère, sur ses deux pattes arrières et leva l'antérieure droite. Il allait tuer Kidd en mauvaise position.

La rouquine réagit au quart de tour et tua l'animal d'une seule et unique flèche. Sa mort fut rapide et il tomba mollement sur le côté. Joy rangea son arc dans son dos et courut jusqu'à son capitaine.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Kidd !  
\- Ça va, ça va, la rassura-t-il.

Il se redressa en position assise. Il avait été griffé au bras droit et au torse.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu es blessé.  
\- J'ai vu pire.

Il se leva sans aide et Joy l'imita.

\- Toi aussi tu es blessée, lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant son ventre du doigt.

Prise dans le feu de l'action, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais Kidd avait raison. Elle avait été touchée par le chef qui la surplombait. Son T-shirt avait été déchiré au niveau du nombril et sa cuisse saignait abondamment. Elle déchira le bas du T-shirt poisseux et fit un léger garrot pour sa cuisse.

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire ironique.  
\- Il faut être prudent. On ne peut rien voir avec cette nuit noire.

Kidd ramassa son pistolet avec le peu de munitions restantes et son poignard. Joy, quant à elle, reprit les flèches encore utilisables sur les cadavres ou dans le sol quand elles avaient raté leur cible. Elle ne nettoya pas le sang et les remit dans son carquois ainsi.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup ? demanda Kidd. Tu as perdu une certaine quantité de sang.  
\- Ça devrait aller, je n'ai pas de vertiges c'est bon signe.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- C'est moi devant maintenant. Je ne peux plus prendre le r*** de te mettre devant, tu es trop distraite.

Elle fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez.

\- Je n'étais pas distraite je te signale. J'analysais ce bâtiment.  
\- Oui, oui c'est ça. T'es même pas foutue de voir un lion devant toi.

Elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant et Kidd ricana.

\- Allez la Moche, en route. On va aller voir ce bâtiment de plus près et s'y réfugier en espérant que ce ne soit pas le repère de toutes ces sales bêtes.

Joy n'avait pas écouter la fin de la phrase, elle n'avait retenu que le surnom.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'aime pas !

Kidd se mit en route.

\- Dommage, j'aime bien, moi, t'ennuyer avec ça.

Elle le suivit et lui tapa le dos comme une enfant.  
Ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé juste avant. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus blessés.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils oubliaient rapidement le monde qui les entourait. Comme deux amoureux ne faisant pas attention aux passants lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient en public. Bien évidemment, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent l'usine. Les cris et bruits de moteurs s'étaient tus. Les troupeaux d'animaux s'étaient dispersés et la nuit laissait tout doucement place à l'aube. L'usine était tellement haute qu'elle perçait la cime des arbres tropicaux et laissait passer la lumière. Il était presque impossible de voir le haut du bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Joy en voyant Kidd toucher le mur de l'usine juste en face d'eux.  
\- Je regarde si c'est métallique, ce serait utile.

Il posa son énorme main sur la tôle. Joy n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si c'était ce qu'il espérait. Le sourire dévastateur sur ses lèvres répondit à sa place.

\- Et maintenant, fit-elle, on fait quoi ? Il n'y a plus de sons suspects et d'animaux aux alentours.  
\- C'est évident. On trouve l'entrée.

Il retira sa main et commença à longer le mur. Joy le suivit sans rouspéter.

\- Et si c'était une base scientifique de la Marine ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la Marine, justifia Kidd. On serait déjà morts depuis longtemps. 'Fin s'ils arrivent à m'attraper. Toi peut-être qu'ils t'auraient facilement...

Il jeta un regard taquin en arrière pour voir la réaction attendue. Elle le fusillait du regard. Il rit brièvement et continua de longer la paroi. Ils finiraient bien par trouver une entrée pour visiter ce bâtiment.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera un truc pour s'en aller d'ici, pria Joy. Cette île donne la chair de poule.  
\- Tu as peur, La moche ? Ricana le rouge.  
\- J'ai peur de rester avec toi, seule, oui.

Ce fut au rouge de la fusiller du regard.

\- Tu semblais contente hier soir quand j'ai trouvé une grotte.  
\- Tu sais te rendre utile, avoua-t-elle à contre-cœur, de temps en temps.

Il n'en rajouta pas et avança. Il savait que lui répondre ne ferait que répéter ce cercle vicieux entre eux. Celui du chien et du chat qui ne savent pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

\- Nous y voilà, lâcha le pirate après un instant de silence.

Il avait trouvé l'entrée et cherchait la poignée. La porte était totalement lisse, sans moyen apparent pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

\- Attends, fit Joy.

Elle poussa un peu Kidd sur le côté et se pencha un peu en avant. Elle examina le moindre centimètre carré de la porte à la recherche d'une serrure ou quelque chose pour entrer.

-Cherche pas, marmonna Kidd derrière elle. Il y a peut être une autre entrée.  
\- Non. Impossible, on a longé plus de la moitié du bâtiment si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tout se ressemble.

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire.

\- Une personne intelligente ne dit pas ses moyens pour comprendre plus facilement.

Il roula les yeux et elle continua son petit jeu.

\- Et puis tu risques de ne pas comprendre.  
\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule la Moche !

Elle ricana.

\- J'ai juste regardé la verdure qui nous entourait en partant d'un arbre remarquable lors de notre départ. Nous ne l'avons pas dépassé et je n'en ai vu aucun dans son style dans les parages.

La tête de Kidd se décomposa. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était trop burin et fonçait tête baissée. Si Joy n'était pas là, il aurait sûrement refait le tour et perdu du temps précieux.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur cette porte totalement lisse.

\- Je n'y vois rien, finit-elle par annoncer, il ne fait pas encore assez clair. Reposons-nous le temps que le jour se lève. On en a besoin.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux de chaque côté de la porte. Les jambes tendues. La différence de taille entre leurs membres inférieurs était presque choquante. Les jambes de Kidd faisaient bien un mètre vingt de long, ce qui était énorme. Celles de Joy ne faisait sûrement pas plus d'un mètre.

-Je monte la garde en première.

Kidd ne riposta pas, croisa les bras devant son torse griffé et ferma les yeux. De légers ronflements s'élevèrent quelques instant plus tard.

Joy déposa son carquois et son arc à côté d'elle, à portée de main. Elle décida de nettoyer le sang séché sur ses flèches. Elle alla rapidement chercher quelques feuilles humides pour retirer ce sang plus facilement. Elle trouva des groseilles jaunes inoffensives en chemin.

Elle revint et passa toute son heure de garde à grignoter ces fruits, en n'oubliant pas d'en laisser à son capitaine, et à nettoyer ses flèches. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il ne faisait pas encore assez clair pour résoudre la petite énigme.

Elle secoua l'épaule droite de Kidd, la plus proche, et il grogna. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, prêt à tuer celui qui avait osé le réveiller. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la rouquine, ses ardeurs meurtrières naissantes s'estompèrent.

\- C'est à ton tour, lui indiqua-t-elle.  
\- Mh.

Elle poussa le reste des groseilles vers lui.

\- Tiens, je t'en ai gardé.

Il la dévisagea avant de manger toutes les groseilles en une seule poignée.

\- Merci.  
\- Réveille-moi quand il fait assez clair.

Il marmonna quelque chose, mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle se coucha à même le sol, dos à lui, et utilisa ses mains comme oreiller. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque le manteau de Kidd la recouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Kidd l'avait crue déjà endormie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

L'odeur épicée, mais terriblement agréable de son capitaine l'enveloppa comme une couverture envelopperait un nouveau né. Elle s'endormit sans penser que les heures qui allaient suivre seraient les plus traumatisantes mais aussi révélatrices de sa vie. Pareil pour Kidd, mais lui le sentait. Encore ce sixième sens qui lui indiquait un danger approchant. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, ils devaient continuer.

Pour espérer de sortir d'ici, en un seul morceau chacun.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, le pire arrive. Je vous avais dit au début de cet arc « sauvage » que je ne savais pas où j'allais. Maintenant je le sais. J'ai mon scénario, mes personnages, mon histoire, ma part de mystères. Bien sûr, je n'en dit pas plus. Sinon on ne rigole pas.

Je tenais à préciser que ça faisait un an que je poste cette fiction. Je compte continuer encore un peu ne vous en faites pas.

Comme toujours suivez cette fiction et/ou mettez-la en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait.

Les reviews c'est toujours en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	28. Chapitre 28: L'amour d'un père

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Après tant d'attente, voilà enfin le mystère de cette île. Je pense que c'est le scénario papier le plus long que j'ai jamais fait ! D'habitude je sais ce que je dois aborder dans mon chapitre puis je pars dans l'écriture sans attendre. Pour une fois, j'ai préparé le terrain comme on dit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre)** : Environ 3100

 **Rating :** K+, car Kidd.

 **Correctrice:** Nyxiera

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les OC's et l'histoire TEPC sont ma propriété.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 **Miss-Panda-Lawko:** Il était temps de mettre un peu d'action et il risque d'en avoir encore. Mhmh...C'est pas vraiment une usine. Je l'ai bien spécifié en indiquant quelque chose du genre "ressemblant à une usine". Je sais que Ligre et le Tigron existent, mais je trouvais plus intéressant de prendre un animal dans ce style. Haha, c'était la touche romantique avec une comparaison entre un couple. Ce qu'ils deviennent petit à petit.

Merci pour ta review!

Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Nous approchons des 200 en moins de 30 chapitres!

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : L'amour d'un père.**

Au lever du jour, Kidd réveilla comme prévu la rouquine qui sortit difficilement de son sommeil. La première chose qu'elle fit en se réveillant, fut de vérifier si elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Plutôt cauchemar vu la tournure.

Mais la blessure lui barrant le ventre était toujours présente tout comme celle sur sa cuisse.

Elle se leva en se retenant au mur.

\- Bon, essayons d'ouvrir cette satanée porte.

Elle se posta face à la porte et l'examina. En réalité celle-ci n'était pas tout à fait lisse comme ils le pensaient avant que le jour ne fasse son apparition .

\- C'est quoi toutes ces lignes ? Demanda Kidd derrière elle.

Le souffle chaud contrastant avec le léger froid matinal fit hérisser les poils de la nuque de la rousse.  
Ils regardèrent ensemble la porte. Sur celle-ci, de fines lignes formaient une drôle d'arabesque.

\- On dirait une énigme, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle suivit d'un doigt les lignes. En fait, elles n'étaient qu'une seule et unique ligne formant un dessin. Un plan.

\- Je pense que c'est le plan de l'île, lâcha-t-elle. Il faut trouver quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Kidd recula en soupirant. Il s'assit sur un rocher juste à côté et admira la rousse se concentrer pour résoudre cette énigme. Elle tournait sa tête dans tous les sens et marmonnait entre ses dents. Kidd trouva ça presque amusant.

\- Si tu veux je peux te tenir par les pieds et la tête en bas.  
\- Chut !

Elle posa son doigt sur un endroit de la porte. Une lumière verte couvrit son index avant qu'un son ne résonne accompagné d'une voix robotisée.

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit la voix, il vous reste deux essais.  
\- Cette porte parle, soupira Kidd. Vives les fous.

Joy retira son doigt. Il était devenu chaud. Comme si elle avait posé ce dernier sur une plaque chauffante, mais elle n'avait pas mal.

\- Je sais même pas quoi chercher, se lamenta la rouquine.  
\- Peut-être qu'il faut juste situer le bâtiment.

Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?  
\- Mais tu as raison ! C'est sûrement ça !

Elle se tourna de nouveau devant la porte et posa son doigt là où la ligne tournait sur elle-même. Un peu comme une arabesques semblable à celle des escargots. La lumière verte apparut et elle sentit son doigt chauffer comme la première fois. La voix robotisée s'éleva :

\- Bravo, vous avez trouvé la solution en moins de trois essais. Le professeur Fred vous souhaite la bienvenue.

La porte s'ouvrit en glissant par le côté droit.

\- Le professeur qui ? Demanda Kidd.  
\- On n'a pas le temps de se le demander. On entre avant que ça ne se referme.

Elle attrapa le poignet du pirate et le tira à l'intérieur. La porte coulissa de nouveau après leur entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grande salle dont les murs, le plafond et même le sol étaient en métal. Kidd était aux anges. Il se sentait dans son élément.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de la rousse.

\- Nous sommes en terrain ennemi, lui rappela Joy.  
\- Ce n'est peut être pas un mauvais gars ce professeur Fred.  
\- On ne le connaît pas. Et s'il avait de mauvaises intentions ?  
\- Je lui referais la face.

Elle roula les yeux. C'était bien une réponse à la Kidd.

Ils avancèrent dans cet immense hangar qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Ils allèrent toujours tout droit, mais ne trouvèrent aucune porte.

\- Ce hangar n'a pas de fond ! Explosa Kidd. Tant pis, je vais faire une sortie moi-même.

Il tendit le bras vers le mur de droite et ferma doucement le poing. Son pouvoir marcha de suite, car la tôle en métal se froissa comme du papier. Il ramena son poing vers lui et la partie du mur froissée se déplaça vers eux.

Joy recula d'un pas par réflexe. Un trou rectangulaire semblable à une porte s'était formé. Ce qui avait été enlevé par Kidd tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Ça fait du bien d'utiliser de nouveau son fruit du démon ! Bref, allons-y. Je veux me barrer d'ici le plus vite possible.

Le rouge passa par le trou qu'il venait de faire. Joy le suivit sans attendre, après tout elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle percuta le dos du rouge et grogna.

\- Oh ! Avance Kidd !

Elle se frotta la tête. Kidd était vraiment musclé ! Sa tête en avait la preuve maintenant.

Elle se décala sur la droite pour savoir pourquoi Kidd s'était brusquement arrêté. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Grand, fin, cheveux bouclés, habillé richement. Un séduisant jeune homme inoffensif au premier abord.

Il portait un drôle de cube en fer au bout d'une bandoulière.

Le seul fait perturbant était sa main droite. Il la fermait et la rouvrait constamment. Comme un toc. Joy compris de suite à quel type de personne elle avait affaire. Pas Kidd apparemment.

\- Hé toi ! Lança le rouge sur un ton agressif.

La jeune homme semblait ailleurs et ne réagit même pas. Il fixait Joy sans prêter attention à Kidd.

Son toc ne s'arrêta pas et Joy se sentait mal à l'aise pour le jeune homme.

\- T'es qui ? Reprit Kidd.

N'ayant toujours pas son attention, Kidd perdit patience et monta d'un ton.

\- Oye ! Tu m'entends le bigleux ?!

Le jeune homme se brusqua et se mit à hurler en s'attrapant les cheveux.

\- Kidd ! Réagit Joy. Ne lui fais pas peur, il est autiste.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre !

Elle lui tapa le bras, mécontente de son indifférence.

Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Ce genre de personne aimait sentir une présence extérieure assez distante.

\- Excuse-le, il est un peu ours.

Le jeune homme se calma et la regarda. Mais il ne parla pas, normal. Il retourna dans son monde. Kidd croisa les bras et patienta. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici, pas devenir éducateur spécialisé.

\- Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon fils, s'éleva une voix inconnue.

Les deux pirates tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Un scientifique à première vue. Il arborait fièrement une longue blouse blanche sans aucune tâche. Ses cheveux courts poivre et sel lui donnaient un certain charme que ses grosses lunettes noires lui retiraient. Il était de taille normale.

Il s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Joy recula et revint auprès de son capitaine.

\- Je me présente, fit l'homme. Je me nomme Fred et voici mon fils Fray. Il n'est pas méchant juste...

Il sembla hésiter et un peu gêné face aux étrangers.

\- Autiste, termina Joy avec un sourire.

Face au sourire encourageant de la rouquine, le scientifique reprit.

\- Oui, malheureusement. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer Fray.

Le brun sembla enfin réagir à l'arrivée de son père et lui fit un câlin comme le ferait un enfant en bas âge.

\- Vous voyez, il est très gentil. Il a juste eu peur. Il est là, car il a entendu quelqu'un entrer. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de la visite et mon fils a rapidement peur de ce qui lui est inconnu. Il n'aime pas le changement.  
\- C'est pour ça l'énigme ! Percuta Joy.  
\- Oui, seuls des gens patients et posés peuvent pénétrer dans mon laboratoire. Ce sont deux caractéristiques requises pour y entrer et ne pas effrayer mon fils.

Il caressa avec une douceur sans fin les cheveux bouclés de Fray. Le contact avec son père sembla le calmer et l'apaiser rapidement. Mais il regardait toujours de ses yeux verts Joy fixement.

Comme si elle l'intéressait ou s'il la connaissait.

\- Il aurait pu me répondre au moins, marmonna Kidd.

La mine de Fred devint soudain noire. Il fusilla du regard Kidd.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui as réussi l'énigme pour avoir des réflexions pareilles.

Joy déglutit. Ils venaient de tomber sur des gens accueillants, mais tout de même mystérieux. Peut-être leur accorderaient-ils leur hospitalité.

Elle administra un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de son capitaine.

\- Réfléchis un peu pour une fois ! S'énerva-t-elle. Ce genre de choses peut tomber sur n'importe qui et on ne doit pas rejeter cette personne et leurs proches pour cette différence ! Respecte-les un minimum.

Kidd se rembrunit. Il ne s'attendait pas un coup de gueule de la part de sa nakama. Il ne dit plus rien, signe qu'il arrêterait.

Fred, de nouveau accueillant, reprit la parole.

\- Je suis content de voir qu'il existe encore des gens à notre époque compréhensifs et réfléchis comme vous mademoiselle. Si vous saviez le nombre de gens méfiants et de regards accusateurs et réprobateurs que nous avons dû subir. C'est à cause de cette société stéréotypée et imbécile que nous nous sommes isolés du monde. Après tout, nous sommes heureux tous les deux, hein Fray.

Il frotta affectueusement le bras de l'autiste qui poussa un cri. Sûrement un cri de joie. Joy vit du coin de l'œil Kidd trépigner, mais muet. Elle sourit.

\- Le monde est de nature égoïste. Tant que cela n'arrive pas à quelqu'un de proche ou une connaissance, ils ne comprendront jamais.

Fred hocha la tête, heureux du sens critique et ouvert de la rouquine en contradiction avec celui de Kidd.

\- Vous semblez fatigués et mourant de faim, constata le scientifique. Vous avez dû vous échouer sur l'île.  
\- C'est cela, dit Kidd. Nous cherchons à retrouver mon équipage.  
\- Équipage. Vous êtes pirates ?

Kidd cligna des yeux de stupéfaction. Bien sûr qu'il était pirate. Il était supernova et comptait bien se démarquer dans le nouveau Monde.

\- Au pire, ce n'est qu'un détail, rit Fred. Mais dites-moi, ce cher Roger est-il toujours en vie ?

Ce fut au tour de Joy d'être sur le cul. L'arrestation et l'exécution de Gold était l'une des fiertés de la Marine. Keri n'avait cessé de lui conter son arrestation et le combat contre Sengoku et Garp de Shiki le Lion D'or. Tant de choses avaient secoué le monde à cette époque où la Marine était glorieuse.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, reprit la rouquine, mais vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Vingt ans tout rond. J'ai quitté mon village lorsque Fray avait cinq ans. Pourquoi ?  
\- Non rien, Roger va très bien, mentit-elle.

Kidd lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas. Cet homme n'avait pas de préjugés et de crainte des pirates, c'était tant mieux.

\- Laissez moi vous accueillir le temps d'une nuit, proposa Fred.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir.  
\- Il avait intérêt avec les animaux malades dehors, murmura Kidd.

Par chance, Fred ne sembla pas l'entendre, mais Fray oui. Il fut prit de légers spasmes et son toc revint. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en répétant le même mot en boucle.  
Après quelques répétitions, Joy le comprit. C'était « zoo ». La remarque du rouge avait provoqué cette réaction quelque peu perturbante quand on ne connaissant pas cette déficience mentale trop répandue, malheureusement.

Fred calma de nouveau son fils et ils se mirent en route. Kidd et Joy les suivirent sur leurs gardes. Fred avait beau l'air accueillant et son fils sans danger, mais l'île en elle-même était dangereuse.

Ils avancèrent tous les quatre dans un long couloir métallique sans fin. Fred passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils plus grand que lui d'un tête pour le rassurer. Fray tapait dans ses mains sans motifs et faisait de petits bruits avec sa bouche. Kidd le dévisagea.

Joy, n'appréciant pas du tout ce genre de comportement de son capitaine, lui souffla d'arrêter.  
Kidd fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta.

Joy posa un regard presque maternel sur Fray et son père qui lui parlait tout en sachant qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt à ses paroles.

En réalité, Joy connaissait un peu ce handicap. Personne dans sa famille n'avait ce genre de soucis. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de malheurs par sa faute après tout. Mais une personne dans son petit village était autiste et elle l'avait côtoyée pendant des années.

N'ayant aucune infrastructure spécialisée sur son île, il était à l'école avec elle en maternelle et primaire. Parfois, il avait des crises en plein milieu d'un cours et on devait le sortir.

Beaucoup riaient de lui ou se moquaient de sa différence. Joy elle avait été effrayée au départ par ce genre de réaction spontanée, mais s'y était rapidement faite. Sa grand-mère adoptive lui avait appris à ne pas le traiter autrement à cause de son problème.

La rouquine avait commencé à communiquer avec lui. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais cela lui apporta une sagesse et un autre regard sur le monde par rapport aux autres enfants. Évidemment, le fait de rester toutes les récréations avec cette personne handicapée avait apporté son lot de moqueries à son égard, mais jamais elle n'avait perdu son intérêt. Elle avait même découvert un talent à ce garçon. Il s'appelait Corentin si ses souvenirs étaient fiables. Il avait un talent pour la musique. Elle appris bien plus tard que les autistes avaient cette capacité artiste naturellement suite à leur isolement.

Un jour, Corentin était tombé malade et en était mort. Il y avait peu de gens à son enterrement et Joy y avait été accompagnée de sa grand-mère. Elle n'oubliera jamais ce qu'elle lui dit :

"- Cela vaut mieux pour lui. Sa vie n'était pas une vie."

C'était sûrement la raison de sa compréhension envers Fray. Il attisait même sa curiosité. Ayant connu quelqu'un dans ce cas, elle s'autorisa quelques questions.

\- Il n'existe aucun traitement pour diminuer le fardeau de votre fils ?  
\- Malheureusement, il a été pris en charge trop tard. Mon ex-femme m'a quitté lorsqu'il est né avec cet handicap. En tant que scientifique j'ai cherché un remède moi-même pour améliorer quoi que ce soit un petit peu, mais rien n'y fait.

Ils prirent enfin leur premier tournant et un nouveau long et sinueux couloir se présenta devant elle.

Kidd prit de nouveau la parole, soudainement intéressé.

\- C'est quoi la boîte qu'il a ?

Fred ignora tout bonnement la question du rouge. Visiblement encore choqué par sa réaction tout à l'heure. Pour éviter que son capitaine irascible ne monte dans les tours, Joy répéta la question. Cette fois-ci, Fred répondit avec joie.

\- C'est l'une de mes inventions. Le mini Thémos. Mon fils adore dessiner, c'est sa façon de s'exprimer voyez-vous ?

Les deux pirates hochèrent la tête lorsque Fred les regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- À quoi sert cette invention ?  
\- Vous le verrez assez rapidement . Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, devant eux se dressait une grande porte en métal elle aussi. Fred tapota un code à six chiffres sur un petit boîtier à droite de la porte. Un crissement résonna et la porte s'ouvrit en deux.  
Le père et le fils entrèrent. Kidd tarda à les suivre tout comme Joy. Comme si la confiance instaurée par Fred s'était évaporée depuis sa dernière phrase.

Ces animaux transformés puis un scientifique bloqué dans le temps avec son fils au fin fond d'une jungle tropicale. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Et surtout cette usine qui s'avérait être un laboratoire en plus d'une maison pour ces deux personnes. De plus, les bruits terrifiants d'animaux et machines résonnaient encore dans leurs crânes.

Kidd devait pensait la même chose car il fit à voix basse :

\- Reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait rien d'eux et de cette île.

Joy hocha la tête et ils entrèrent. L'immense porte se referma derrière eux.

La salle était oblongue et sombre. Seules quelques bougies illuminaient la pièce. Une grande table ovale en bois ornait le centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait que quelques fenêtres, mais elles étaient si petites et hautes qu'elles n'apportaient aucune luminosité.

Fray était déjà attablé et présidait la table. Son père était assis à l'autre extrémité. La table était mise pour quatre personnes. Comme si les deux pirates étaient attendus.

\- Installez-vous, ne soyez pas timides.

Joy prit place et Kidd s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Servez-vous ! Ils viennent de sortir du four.

Joy se méfia, mais pas Kidd. Il avait encore faim. Les baies ne l'avaient pas rassasié. Il se servit une grosse part qu'il engloutit presque de suite. Fray lui ne mangeait pas et Fred non plus, pourtant leurs couverts étaient également mis.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Joy.  
\- Nous avons déjà mangé avant votre arrivée.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, mais ne voyant pas Kidd tomber la tête la première dans son plat, elle jugea la situation sans r***. Elle se servit de quelques légumes et d'une maigre escalope de dinde. Un verre d'eau finalisa son repas.

Les deux pirates mangèrent en silence sous le regard de Fred qui ne dit pas un seul mot. Kidd reposa ses couverts bruyamment et but à la bouteille le vin. Fred tiqua à son comportement, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Vous mangez tout ça à vous deux ? Lança le rouge en reposant la bouteille déjà vide sur la table.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre Fred lui répondit, mais sur un ton à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Non, je savais que vous étiez ici depuis hier soir.

Joy et Kidd partagèrent un regard interrogateur, perdu. Cet homme avait connaissance de leur présence et n'avait rien dit jusque là. Tout ça commençait à être bizarre aux yeux des deux pirates.

* * *

Alors, je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de risques en prenant un personnage ayant un handicap. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un choix sans conséquences, mais je me suis inspirée de mon expérience personnelle et de documentation pour créer le personnage de Fray.

Je vous demande juste d'être réfléchis par rapport à ces personnes nées avec un soucis quel qu'il soit. J'ai fait le choix d'un personnage de ce type pour vous faire prendre du recul.

Voila, je tenais juste à insister là-dessus. Un thème tel que celui du handicap ou d'un personnage touché par celui-ci est trop rare sur ce site. Je pense que vous êtes assez réfléchis et êtes dotés d'un certain esprit critique pour comprendre mon choix.

J'espère que le chapitre en lui-même vous a plu. On arrive tout doucement à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette île assez spéciale.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait. Je remercie ceux qui l'ont déjà fait.

Les reviews c'est toujours en dessous. N'hésitez pas à en poster une d'ici deux semaines.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	29. Chapitre 29: Le dessin exprime plus

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Je tenais, avant de commencer, vous remercier pour votre compréhension sur le dernier chapitre. Le fait d'inclure un personnage handicapé dans une fanfiction est rare et c'est bien dommage.

Vous avez été réceptifs au message que j'ai voulu transmettre par le « coup de gueule » de Joy face au comportement « irresponsable » de Kidd. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était également MON coup de gueule que j'ai exprimé via mon OC qu'est Joy.

Bref, trêve de mondanités comme dirait un Youtuber bien connu et passons au chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre) :** 3500

 **Beta:** Nyxiera

 **Rating :** K+, car encore et toujours Kidd.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece et ses personnages. Moi pour l'histoire de TEPC et ses OC's.

 **Reviews hors-ligne** :

 _Carolinaaa_ : Hey! Oui, c'est l'un des objectif d'avoir pris ce risque. Je ne veux pas me différencier d'autres fictions ou de me faire remarquer. J'utilise juste ma fiction pour aborder ce sujet sensible qu'est l'handicap. Merci j'espère te revoir!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il y aura toujours des gens comme ça, jusqu'à ce que cela leur arrive indirect ou directement. Je profite du fait d'avoir peu de lecteurs, mais très fidèles pour communiquer mon message. J'ai eu beaucoup de retours positifs et cela m'a fait sourire de voir que mes lecteurs sont réfléchis et conciliants.

Merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le dessin exprime plus fort que les mots.**

Joy et Kidd se regardèrent longuement sans qu'aucun mot ne traverse leurs lèvres. Fred avait toujours ce regard sans émotion. Il joignit ses deux mains sur la table et posa son menton dessus en dévisageant ses deux invités.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, débuta le scientifique, mais nous avons peu de visites ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers.

En voyant les yeux de Joy se plisser sous la méfiance, il poursuivit :

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je me demandais juste comment vous aviez réussi à trouver mon « refuge ».

Kidd reposa violemment ses couverts dans son assiette en formant un X. Joy sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Le jeune homme autiste n'eut aucune réaction, il semblait autre part.

\- Je n'aime pas être surveillé et suivi, grinça Kidd.

Leur hôte secoua vivement les mains devant son visage.

\- Non, non, je ne vous espionnais pas !  
\- Comment avez-vous pu savoir que nous étions là alors ? Intervint la rouquine.

Fred reprit son calme et joignit de nouveau les mains de la même manière.

\- Je l'ai vu aux comportements anormaux de mes animaux.  
\- Vos animaux ?  
\- Oui, enfin, ceux de mon fils.

Les deux pirates se dévisagèrent de nouveau sans savoir quelles questions poser.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui êtes responsable de ces animaux assez...

Elle réfléchit au mot à employer pour ne pas choquer ou brusquer l'homme. Elle ne savait rien à son sujet et il savait qu'ils étaient sur l'île et frôlaient la mort à cause de ces mêmes animaux.

\- Originaux ? termina l'ex-marine.

Fred se leva et deux paires d'yeux le suivirent. Les Kidd's étaient prêts à toute réaction de la part du scientifique. Le peu de confiance instaurée entre les deux groupes avait été rompu par toutes ces nouveautés. Elles changeaient la donne et ce n'était pas très bon.

L'homme passa derrière Joy, lentement. Elle put sentir son eau de Cologne, comme si le temps s'était figé le temps qu'il passe. S'il lui avait glissé quelques mots, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, elle les aurait entendus au ralenti.

Fred rejoignit son fils et s'accroupit devant lui. Il frôla du bout du doigt sa joue et murmura quelques mots. Fray sembla revenir sur terre et écouter son père, même s'il ne lui adressa aucun regard.

Le père se redressa et s'adressa aux deux pirates.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Positive ou négative. Alors il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Un père ferait tout pour rendre son enfant heureux. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

Joy hocha simplement la tête en revoyant Keri, tout sourire tout au long de sa vie dans sa petite maisonnette puis appartement. Son père faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, tant que ça restait dans la mesure du possible et non exagéré. Dès qu'elle pleurait ou riait, il l'imitait pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Son père avait toujours été là pour sa sœur et elle.  
Joy ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Fred. Un père aimant ferait tout pour rendre ses enfants heureux. Leur promettre une vie parfaite, sans embûches. Les aider à se construire avant de les laisser seuls dans la vie active. S'il y avait le moindre souci, papa et maman seront toujours là pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir qui les aiment.

Ceux qui ont cette chance. Celle que Kidd n'a pas eu.

Lui n'avait pas eu droit à ce père aimant qui pensait d'abord au bonheur de son fils, mais plutôt à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Sa mère, c'était une autre histoire. Aaron s'était arrangé pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et la soumettre à son autorité. Elle voulait le bonheur de Kidd, sans aucun doute et le rouge le savait. Mais son père, lui ne le voyait que comme un successeur de son nom de famille. Rien d'autre. S'il était mort, il aurait eu un autre enfant avec une autre femme et le cycle se serait répété.

Alors non, Kidd n'était pas d'accord avec Fred.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il après réflexion.

Fred et Joy le regardèrent avec une légère surprise. Joy comprit de suite cette réponse. Après tout, elle connaissait l'histoire de Kidd. Une partie.

\- Comment ça jeune homme ?

Le capitaine recula sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table après les avoir croisées. Il passa ses bras, également croisés, derrière sa tête et expliqua avec une certaine philosophie inconnue au rouge :

\- Une mère veut aussi le bonheur de son enfant. Un ami peut vouloir la même chose. Parfois, personne ne souhaite le bonheur de son voisin, car la société a toujours été égoïste. Un parent ne veut l'épanouissement de son fils ou sa fille que parce qu'il est de son sang et qu'il ressent un besoin de le protéger, c'est dans la nature humaine. Alors, je vous corrige en vous disant que cette question se pose au cas par cas. Parfois c'est un père, une mère, un frère, un ami ou même un inconnu.

Fred hocha la tête.

\- Sages paroles, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

Il tendit le bras et caressa avec douceur les cheveux de son fils.

\- Prenons donc le cas de mon fils. Je veux son bonheur car je suis son père et la seule personne au monde à me soucier de lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est atteint d'un handicap qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. Je connais mon fils et je sais comment le rendre heureux.

Il embrassa son front et Fray secoua la tête légèrement, signe qu'il était avec eux.

\- Mon fils a un rêve.  
\- Un rêve ? Répéta Joy.  
\- Vous vous demandez quel est ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Kidd et Joy se consultèrent du regard. Ils ne demandaient que d'en savoir plus.

\- Mon fils a toujours adoré les animaux. Les personnes atteintes d'autisme ont une énorme difficulté à communiquer avec d'autres personnes. Mais cela ne s'applique pas aux animaux. Fray aime les animaux et les animaux l'aiment.  
\- Je ne suis pas, avoua Joy. Quel est le lien avec tous les animaux peuplant cette île?

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du scientifique.

\- Vous le comprendrez assez tôt. Laissez moi vous expliquer le rêve de mon petit Fray.

Kidd ne pipa pas un seul mot. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite. Après tout, il s'en foutait de cette île et de ses mystères, il voulait juste foutre le camp d'ici et retrouver son équipage. Mais Joy sembla si absorbée par cette histoire qu'il s'obligea à rester et écouter comme elle. Après tout, Fred ne semblait avoir que le cerveau et Fray n'était pas capable de se battre. Quoi qu'il arrive, les deux pirates arriveraient toujours à s'en sortir.

Le scientifique regarda tendrement son fils avant de reprendre.

\- Le rêve de mon fils est de faire son propre zoo. N'est-ce pas génial ?! S'émerveilla l'homme. Mais pas n'importe quel zoo ! Celui créé de ses propres mains avec ses dessins.  
\- Ses dessins, répéta Joy. C'est impossible. On ne peut pas créer des êtres vivants à partir de simples dessins.  
\- C'est là que mon génie intervient !

Kidd fronça les sourcils et murmura pour lui-même :

\- Je le sens mal son truc.

Il suivit des yeux le moindre des gestes de Fred. Ce dernier prit le mini Thémos de son fils et lui parla sans qu'il ne lui réponde.

Il déposa la machine sur la table, après avoir balayé les couverts, et donna une feuille et un crayon à Fray. Une rose resta tout de même sur la table, elle était fanée et assoiffée. Elle se cambrait dans son petit vase transparent. L'un de ses dernier pétales rouges tomba sur la table.

L'assiette vola et s'éclata contre le mur. La fourchette et le couteau tombèrent à terre, mais Fred ne s'en soucia pas. Il était trop impatient de présenter son invention et ce qui en découlait à ses invités. Leur montrer de quoi son fils était capable malgré sa différence. Montrer au monde que peut importe où, quand, pourquoi, de qui on naît on peut réaliser son rêve.

Il désigna la petite boite métallique.

\- Ceci est ma plus belle invention. Elle se nomme le Mini Thémos. Elle permet de rendre réels les dessins de mon fils.

Kidd retira ses pieds de la table. Il sembla tout d'un coup intéressé. Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est impossible. On ne peut pas créer quelque chose à partir d'un putain de dessin.

Fred ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Joy.

\- Regardez, jeune fille.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. De suite, celui-ci se mit à dessiner. Impossible pour les pirates de voir ce qu'il griffonnait sur sa feuille, mais il sembla de nouveau parti dans un autre monde. Plongé de son dessin, concentré. À le regarder comme ça, on dirait un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Sans handicap, dessinant juste par plaisir.

À peine trente secondes plus tard, Fray leva la feuille et la prit. Il montra la face dessinée à la rouquine. Le dessin était... parfait. Toutes les lignes, les courbures et même les ombres avaient été faites sans hésitation et en une seule fois. Pas un seul coup de gomme pour rectifier le tir. Rien. Juste la perfection. Si on ne lui avait pas dit que c'était un dessin, Joy y aurait vu une rose rouge des plus éclatantes. Elle aurait même été tentée de la prendre.

\- Évidemment, ce n'est pas possible de créer quelque chose artificiellement à partir de rien. Il faut toujours une base. Le mini Thémos marche selon cette logique.

Il tourna la petite machine face aux pirates et empoigna la rose fanée.

\- Regardez bien ce qui va se passer.

Il glissa le dessin dans une petite fente, comme celle des boites aux lettres, sur la face du dessus de la machine. À côté de cette fente, une sorte de tube pas très large. Il y glissa la rose en elle-même et s'écarta.

D'un seul coup, la machine poussa des cris. Joy écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait reconnu ces bruits. C'étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient entendus la nuit dernière. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient moins forts et non accompagnés de cris déchirants d'animaux.

Tout doucement, le puzzle se forma dans l'esprit de Joy.

Un petit « poc » résonna dans la pièce et quelque chose sortit du tube par lequel la rose avait disparu.

Fred cueillit l'objet et le montra à ses invités. Kidd et Joy n'en revinrent pas.  
Dans sa main, Fred tenait une rose rouge éclatante. Exactement comme celle du dessin, mais avec les dimensions de la rose fanée.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fit Kidd en se levant d'un seul coup.  
\- Je sais, se réjouit le scientifique. C'est révolutionnaire !

Il posa la rose sur la table et Fray s'en empara.

Joy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle fixait la fleur sans vraiment la regarder. Ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux était incroyable et inimaginable. Une pièce de plus se rajouta au puzzle presque complet.

\- Attendez, fit-elle en posant les deux mains à plat sur la table, pourquoi cette machine porte-t-elle un « Mini » dans son nom ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sauf celui de Fray. L'intervention de Joy sembla quelque peu apaiser Kidd, car ce dernier se rassit calmement sur sa chaise sans un mot.

Les yeux du scientifiques s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Tu es très futée ! Eh bien oui. Le mini veut dire qu'il en existe une plus performante avec d'autres possibilités. En réalité, Thémos est mon invention principale. J'ai vite remarqué que Fray aimait être seul, alors je lui ai confectionné la même machine en plus petit : le mini Thémos.

Il tapa sur la boite en fer.

\- Que peux faire la Thémos d'origine si elle a des possibilités supplémentaires comme vous le dites ?  
\- Des choses exceptionnelles.

Il claqua dans ses mains.

\- Vous devez être exténués et sales, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre avec salle de bain. Vous méritez bien cela.

Joy ne savait pas si elle devait oui ou non suivre cet homme aveuglément. Une chose était sûre, tant qu'elle était avec Kidd, elle ne risquait rien. Elle osa un regard sur le rouge pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition.

Il prit la parole en se levant.

\- On en a bien besoin.

Il s'avança et lorsqu'il passa à la hauteur du scientifique, il lui souffla :

\- Nous vous avisez pas à appeler la Marine ou je ne sais quoi. Car lorsqu'ils arriveront, ils verront vos cadavres. Celui de votre fils et vous. Je suis encore là, juste pour que Joy se repose. Elle en a besoin.

Il enfonça ses mains dans son pantalon large et avança. Fred ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit une grande porte.

\- Suivez-moi.

Joy se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers elle. Au moment où elle dépassa Fray, un bras la bloqua. Elle se stoppa et regarda Fray, le propriétaire de ce membre. Il était tête baissée et fixait le sol.

Il retira son bras et lui tendit la rose. Sans un mot, ni regard. Il la lui tendait juste comme un présent.

La rousse sourit et la prit.

\- Merci, Fray, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'osa pas le toucher, de peur qu'il aie une réaction violente.

Ni Kidd, ni Fred ne venaient de voir ce qui s'était déroulé dans leurs dos. Joy adressa un dernier sourire à l'autisme qui reprit une feuille de papier et son crayon.

\- Joy, grogna Kidd à quelques mètres, bouge tes fesses.

Elle accéléra le pas et rejoignit son capitaine guidé par Fred dans un long couloir métallique et peu accueillant.

La porte communicante entre ce couloir et la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter se referma derrière la rouquine lorsqu'elle la dépassa. Fray était maintenant seul dans la pièce et cela ne sembla pas inquiéter son père. Il connaissait son fils après tout et il l'aimait. Un peu trop au goût de Joy.

Le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement se fit dans un silence de mort, Fred en tête et Joy fermant la marche.

\- Nous y sommes, fit calmement Fred en s'arrêtant.

Sa phrase résonna contre les murs tout en métal. Il n'y avait aucune décoration ou même fleurs, juste du métal. Partout. Elle espérait que la nouvelle pièce serait un minimum confortable et qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir des lits dans ce matériau. Kidd ne s'en plaindrait pas, mais elle...

La porte, elle aussi en métal, coulissa et Kidd entra sans attendre l'invitation polie de son hôte.

Joy suivit son ombre.

\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Reposez-vous bien mademoiselle.

La porte se referma et la rouquine découvrit la pièce. Elle n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginée. Bon, les murs étaient toujours en métal comme le mur et le plafond, mais pas le lit et le rare mobilier.

Le lit.

Voilà la première chose que vit Joy. Un seul lit.

Elle refusait de dormir dans le même lit de son capitaine ! Il serait capable de l'étouffer pendant la nuit à cause de son bras se posant sur son visage tellement il ne se rendait pas compte de sa force.

Elle vissa alors les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je prends le lit. Toi, à terre.

Le rouge se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis pas un clebs, je dors dans le lit.  
\- Fais-en toi un autre en métal ou je ne sais quoi, mais je dors pas avec toi.  
\- Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas de dormir avec toi, grogna Kidd à voix basse.

Joy cligna des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Pardon ? Fit-elle, rouge.

Kidd lui tourna le dos et passa dans la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait plus le voir, mais l'entendait.

\- Je prends ma douche en premier.

La porte de la salle de bain coulissa et, quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit la douche couler.

Joy soupira et s'assit sur le lit en attendant son tour.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux lavés. Ils avaient remis leurs bandages sales, n'en ayant pas d'autres.

Évidement, pendant que la rouquine prenait sa d***, Kidd avait élu résidence dans le lit. Elle n'eut pas le choix que de s'y glisser aussi. Mais avec une certaine distance entre eux deux. Elle avait beau serrer les draps contre elle, elle crevait de froid.

Les murs métalliques n'aidaient pas et il n'y avait pas de chauffage. Il était sûr que le choix de la structure du laboratoire était pour bloquer l'humidité et la chaleur de la jungle juste à côté, mais là on se croyait sur la banquise !

Kidd ne frissonna pas une seule fois, il avait même déposé son manteau sur le dos d'un chaise et était torse nu.

\- Arrête de trembler et de faire trembler le lit comme ça, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle essaya, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le rouge soupira et ouvrit un bras.

\- Viens, tu m'emmerdes à trembler comme ça.

Elle fixa un instant son bras ouvert, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle accepta, juste pour la chaleur.

"Juste pour la chaleur, se répéta-t-elle. Pas pour être près de lui, juste pour avoir chaud."

Elle se blottit contre lui et il rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et put entendre le cœur de son capitaine battre. C'était relaxant.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Lâcha la rousse après un instant de calme.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De ce Fred et son fils.

Kidd glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux de sa nakama et réfléchit. Il avait effectué ce geste sans s'en rendre compte. Mais Joy ne le repoussa pas. Ça l'aidait encore plus à se détendre.

\- Ils sont pas méchants, mais le père est limite obnubilé par le bonheur de son fils.  
\- Je suis d'accord...  
\- De toute façon, on ne reste pas ici demain. Il doit être quoi, aux alentour de 14h ?  
\- 14h30. Il y avait un den den horloge dans la salle de bain.

Il continua de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Oui, ben dormons jusqu'à demain matin. Ça ne devrait pas poser problèmes vu notre manque de sommeil depuis deux jours. Demain matin, on s'en va.  
\- Et comment ? On ne sait même pas s'il est possible de passer un coup de fil.  
\- On trouvera. On peut voler un bateau ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête et se tut quelques minutes.

\- Je veux rester encore un peu, je sens que cette île cache quelque chose.  
\- Non, la coupa sèchement Kidd. Je viens de te le dire, on est déjà resté trop longtemps. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en deux jours lorsqu'un équipage n'a plus de capitaine et que la Marine tourne autour.  
\- Dormons maintenant, on en a besoin.

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et dire que le prochain c'est le 30e ! Vous êtes des fous de me suivre depuis plus d'un an ! Merci !

Vous l'aurez compris, on ne sait pas encore tout sur cette île.

Je tiens à préciser que pour les inventions « Thémos » je n'ai pas été chercher l'inspiration très loin vu que ça existe déjà à petite échelle dans notre monde. Je parle bien sûr de l'imprimante 3D.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait et pour ne pas rater les prochains chapitres.

Les reviews, c'est le petit bouton magique en dessous. J'ai hâte de recevoir vos impressions.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	30. Chapitre 30: Pour son bonheur

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey !

Je sais que c'est inhabituel de poster un samedi, mais ce mercredi je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre pour plusieurs raisons. Vous gagnez trois jours d'attente en moins après tout. C'est...spécial de poster en week-end, moi qui ai toujours l'habitude depuis plus d'un an de faire ça le mercredi. Comme vous avez un chapitre plus tôt, j'espère avoir plus de reviews ;).

Maintenant vous avez une grosse partie de l'explication de cette île bizarre. Évidement, ça ne se termine pas sinon ce ne serait pas ma fiction.

J'ai adoré voir vos réactions avec ces animaux spéciaux. C'était amusant, ça on peut le dire. Et non, ils n'y aura pas de lemon dans le lac vert, ni un Ussop qui crie ou un lapin violé par un ours. Vous vous reconnaîtrez. Arrêtez la drogues mes chers lecteurs xD.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews habituelles !

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre) ** : Environ 3300

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour le manga et les personnages issus de One Piece. Moi pour cette fiction et les OC's créés de toutes pièces.

 **Rating :** T, car Kidd.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera, toujours là après 30 chapitres ! Merci à elle encore une fois.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Merci. J'ai envie de montrer que Kidd n'est pas qu'un pirate sans coeur. Après tout, dans le manga, on sait peu de choses de lui. Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Pour son bonheur.**

Essayons de dormir.

Voilà ce que Kidd avait lâché à la rouquine avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Déjà le fait qu'il ronfle l'ennuyait et l'empêchait de dormir. Mais là n'était pas la vraie raison de son éveil.

Toute cette histoire la perturbait, l'ennuyait, la faisait réfléchir et penser à des idées totalement farfelues.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ces deux hommes. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal à première vue. Juste un père prêt à tout pour l'épanouissement de son fils après cette tragédie qui l'avait touché. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas tout. Que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond sur cette île.

Certes, elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux que cette île était spéciale, mais par dieu comment sa faune et sa flore pouvaient-elles avoir changé à ce point grâce à une machine ?

Joy ne pouvait pas remettre en cause l'existence de cette science vu qu'elle en avait été témoin direct. Ils auraient très bien pu organiser un coup monté pour leur faire gober ça et les envoyer à la Marine. Si c'était cela, elle serait déjà là et eux derrière les barreaux voire pire. De plus Fred ne semblait pas être au courant de l'exécution de Roger qui avait eu lieu il y avait vingt ans de cela.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Il n'y a qu'une solution, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea de la chaleur de Kidd et le regarda grogner de mécontentement d'avoir perdu sa source de chaleur. Elle le regarda un instant en enfilant ses chaussures et empoignant ses armes.

Endormi ainsi, on ne penserait même pas que c'était un capitaine pirate à la renommée sanguinaire.

Elle se laissa aller et tendit ses frêles doigts. Elle caressa sa joue commençant à piquer après plus de deux jours sans rasage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et une chaleur enfla son ventre. Une douce chaleur qu'on voudrait garder en soi. Ses doigts remontèrent dans ses cheveux. Très vite, sa main s'y enfouit avec délicatesse.  
Elle se détendit et se pencha vers lui. Elle voulut embrasser son front, mais elle ne sait pourquoi, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes.

Peut-être que le premier baiser ne lui avait pas suffi ou alors elle perdait la tête avec toute cette histoire et avait besoin de ce genre de chose pour se donner du courage.

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dirigea vers la porte avec quelques regrets. Regrets qu'il ne soit pas réveillé ou aie répondu à son timide baiser.

Elle ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller.

À ce moment, à vingt-trois heures, l'ex-marine était définitivement tombée amoureuse de son capitaine ravisseur.

Syndrome de Stockholm ou pas, là dessus elle ne se posait pas de question.

Ce fut avec un léger sourire rempli de bonheur éphémère qu'elle prit le couloir de droite en suivant son instinct. Au moment où elle prit le premier embranchement, les cris d'animaux et de machines reprirent.

Cela lui glaça le sang et son sourire. Son sourire se fissura en une grimace et ses yeux furent aux aguets. La réponse approchait.

Pas par pas, le souffle retenu par l'angoisse, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'origine de ces sons horribles.

Les sons mécaniques et animaliers lui hérissèrent les poils de la nuque lorsqu'ils se firent plus forts.

Joy releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une grande porte métallique entre-ouverte. Elle sembla l'appeler à entrer.  
La rousse posa sa main et poussa la porte. Aucun son de couinement ne résonna. Elle aventura juste sa tête à l'intérieur et découvrit l'horreur.

La salle était totalement vide et froide. Enfin, pas totalement vide. Au milieu trônait une immense machine fumante d'où provenaient les sons mécaniques.

Intriguée et ne voyant personne à l'intérieur, elle entra discrètement. La porte se referma sans bruit et avec une étrange douceur pour son poids apparent.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ? Lâcha-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle fit un pas en direction de cette immense machine. Elle était grande et ressemblait étrangement à la mini-Thémos.

\- Serait-ce la Thémos d'origine ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Sa forme était spéciale. On aurait dit un gros cube en fer. Un tapis roulant assez large rentrait dedans par la droite. Un petit tableau de bord était logé dans l'appareil juste à l'entrée de tapis. À la droite du cube, encore le tapis roulant qui s'inclinait tout doucement comme pour inciter quelqu'un ou quelque chose à descendre de ce dernier. À peine un mètre après ce tapis, une porte grande ouverte menant sur l'extérieur.

\- C'est quoi ce...  
\- Nous y revoilà ! S'éleva une voix.

Prise de panique et au piège, la rouquine se cacha derrière une pile de cartons longeant tous les murs de la pièce. C'étaient les seuls « meubles » en plus de la machine. Ils n'étaient pas visibles de l'extérieur et si on n'y faisait pas attention, on les oubliait.

Joy pria pour que ce soit le cas pour Fred accompagné de Fray, qui venait d'entrer par une troisième porte.

Le scientifique, toujours vêtu de sa longue veste de laboratoire blanche stéréotypée, s'avança dans ce qui semblait être son laboratoire. Son fils le suivit l'air toujours ailleurs. Il tenait dans sa main un bloc de feuilles de dessin et dans son autre main un simple crayon.

Fred s'arrêta devant l'immense machine et tendit la main.

\- Donne moi ton prochain dessin mon grand, j'irai chercher ce qu'il faut.

Fray regarda distraitement la main de son père avant de réagir. Il déchira la page dessinée d'un lion-tigre.

De sa cachette, Joy dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce que représentait ce dessin. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître exactement les mêmes lions-tigres qui les avait attaqués, elle et Kidd, quelques heures avant.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un coïncidence.

Elle rapporta son attention sur l'homme qui glissa le dessin dans un compartiment prévu à cet effet dans la machine.

Fred s'éloigna et disparut quelques instants. Durant cette courte période, Joy remua ses pensées dans tous les sens pour trouver une réponse plausible.

Elle récapitula tout dans sa tête.

Les bruits mécaniques viennent sûrement de cette machine qui ressemble étrangement à celle que Fray portait à leur arrivé. Celle avec laquelle il m'a offert une rose dessinée de ses propres mains et métamorphosée à partir d'une fanée sur la table.

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de pousser son raisonnement plus loin que Fred revint, mais pas seul.

Il tenait une chaîne métallique assez imposante. Des gargouillis inhumains résonnèrent entre les quatre murs du laboratoire. Joy lutta contre l'envie de se pencher pour voir ce qui se trouvait au bout de cette chaîne.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé Fray, c'est bien! Le félicita Fred.

Il marcha vers son fils et la rouquine put enfin voir ce qu'il amenait. C'était un lion normal. Pas de rayures tigrées ni de taille disproportionnée. Il grogna, mais sembla comme ailleurs. Comme quelqu'un rendu docile par la drogue.

Le scientifique fit monter le pauvre animal sur le tapis roulant. Il attacha la chaîne à une barre au-dessus de ce dernier. Sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne s'échapper.

Tapie dans son coin, Joy observa sans un mot. Elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et elle voulait savoir quoi avant de réagir.

\- C'est parti, lâcha le père.

Il retourna près du petit tableau de bord et tapota dessus quelques secondes à peine. Les horribles grincements mécaniques s'élevèrent. On aurait dit un monstre sorti d'un long sommeil et prêt à vous happer de ses grandes griffes noires.

Mais pas de cris d'animaux. Joy comprit que ça ne risquait plus de tarder pour cette partie.

La tapis roulant se mit en route et le lion se débattit à peine. Il avança doucement avant de disparaître dans la machine. Puis plus rien. Plus un seul bruit, plus un seul gémissement de douleur. Plus rien. Seulement leurs trois respirations simultanées ce qui augmenta le caractère irréaliste de la scène.

D'un seul coup, la bête hurla de douleur depuis l'intérieur de la machine. Les bruits mécaniques reprirent le dessus. Cette horreur dura une petite minute durant laquelle Joy ne savait pas quoi penser, Fray semblait toujours autre part et Fred affichait un sourire victorieux.

C'en fut de trop pour la rousse qui ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire pour ce pauvre animal. Elle s'apprêta à bondir sur les deux hommes, arc bandé et flèches prêtes à partir, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la fin des cris.

Les bruits mécaniques se stoppèrent également et le tapis roulant se remit en route. Le lion toujours dessus sortit du côté droite de la machine, mais ce n'était plus le même lion.

Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au dessin que Joy avait entraperçu avant qu'il ne soit englouti par la machine.

La chaîne retenant le félin par le cou se retira automatiquement et il se mit à marcher tel un robot vers l'immense porte face à lui.

\- Vas-y, Fray ! Reprit Fred. Ouvre lui la porte pour qu'il rejoigne les autres.

Il prit le bras de son fils tout en sortant une petite télécommande de sa veste blanche. Il guida la main de Fray vers le seul et unique bouton sur cette dernière. Il le pressa et la grande porte coulissa vers le haut.

La faible luminosité entra à l'intérieur de ce laboratoire-usine. Joy ne savait plus quel terme utiliser après un tel spectacle à vrai dire.

Elle se plaqua dos contre le mur, par peur d'être devenue visible, mais les deux autres ne la remarquèrent pas.

L'animal sortit sans ménagement.

\- C'est reparti pour un tour, lança joyeusement le scientifique en lâchant son fils. Que dirais-tu de changer un peu ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, il répondit à sa question rhétorique.

\- Bonne idée ! Je vais chercher un loup ! Tu aimes les loups, je le sais.

Il repartit vers l'endroit d'où était sorti le lion quelques instants auparavant.

Joy le suivit des yeux en faisant le tri dans sa tête.

Une chose était sûre et n'était plus à prouver, Fred était totalement fou. Il était obnubilé par le bonheur de fils autiste et renfermé sur lui-même.

Elle venait de découvrir le mystère de cette île à son insu car sa curiosité l'avait poussée jusqu'ici. Les animaux, les cris, la faune. Tout ça venait de trouver son explication. Les bruits terrifiants que les deux pirates avaient entendus la veille avant de découvrir cet endroit étaient les mêmes. Ils avaient eu lieu au même moment.

L'agressivité anormale des petits troupeaux qu'elle avait vu aux abords du laboratoire avant de se faire attaquer par ces tigres-lions, pouvait s'expliquer suite au traumatisme de cette expérience à laquelle ils étaient soumis.

Elle ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, car Fred revint avec un loup retenu par une nouvelle chaîne. Il le fit monter sur le tapis roulant, l'attacha et prit le nouveau dessin de son fils. Il glissa encore ce dernier dans la machine et enclencha le mécanisme.

La rouquine croisa le regard de l'animal qui sembla suppliant. Il l'avait vue et lui demanda de l'aide par le regard.

Cette fois-ci, Joy ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Elle sortit de sa cachette et cria :

\- Arrêtez !

Fred se retourna vers elle vivement. Le loup hurla, mais continua d'avancer vers la gueule du loup qu'était Thémos.

\- Que faites-vous ici jeune fille ?  
\- Je suis venue stopper cette horreur !

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, l'arc bandé vers lui.

À la vue de l'arme, Fray cria un coup et courut vers la tableau de bord pour stopper l'avancement du loup. Il avait compris ce que voulait la rousse.

\- Fray, que fais-tu mon grand ?

Il reporta son attention sur la Kidd's.

\- Vous leur faites mal en les... transformant ! Explosa-t-elle et montra l'invention du bout de sa flèche.

Elle remit le scientifique dans son viseur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. De plus, Fray ne comprenait sûrement pas ce qui se passait.

\- Il le faut pour réaliser le rêve de mon fils, il le mérite, argumenta l'homme.  
\- C'est de la folie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire souffrir de pauvres animaux pour ce genre de chose.

Elle fit un pas en avant comme avertissement.

\- Baissez votre arme face à Fray, vous allez lui faire peur.

En effet, le jeune autiste s'était caché derrière son père et tenait sa veste blanche entre ses mains. Son mini-thémos pendait à sa hanche avec ses dessins. Quelques uns jonchaient le sol. Joy y vit des chats, ours, plantes, insectes, arbres dessinés dessus. Tous dans le même style et toujours aussi colorés et farfelus.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-elle. Pas tant que vous ne relâchez pas ces pauvres bêtes et arrêtez cette folie.

Soudainement, les traits de Fred se durcirent. Une veine palpita même sur son front. Il serra son poing droit et ses dents. Brusquement, il empoigna le bras de son fils et le plaça devant lui. Comme bouclier humain.

Joy ne baissa pas son arme, déglutit et pointa sa flèche sur le plus jeune.

\- Baissez votre arme sinon c'est lui qui passe dans la machine.

Il était fou et instable. Ça Joy le savait, mais elle était partie du principe qu'il ne toucherait pas à son fils. Son rapide plan était basé là-dessus. Elle allait devoir revoir ses plans car tirer sur ce jeune homme lui déplaisait désagréablement.

Contrainte et n'ayant aucun autre choix, elle baissa son arme.

\- Pose les à terre ! Cria Fred.

Fray sursauta et commença à se débattre un criant. Son père resserra son emprise sur lui et le plaqua contre lui. Il lui faisait mal car cela calma le brun.

\- Ok, ok, se résigna la rousse.

Elle rangea sa flèche dans son carquois avec lenteur. Un seul geste brusque et la folie naissante de l'homme face à lui pourrait nuire au pauvre Fray entre ses bras.

\- À terre ! Beugla de nouveau Fred. Ton arme, à terre ! Plus vite que ça.  
\- Deux secondes, deux secondes. On se calme, fit-elle doucement.

Elle leva sa main libre comme on le faisait dans les films d'actions lorsqu'un voleur était pris entre trois murs et un policier.  
Elle s'agenouilla toujours aussi lentement et posa son arc à terre. Fray shoota un bon coup dedans et l'arme glissa sur quelques mètres sur la droite de la rousse. Elle pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas de dégâts.

Elle y tenait à cet arc ! C'était son arme de prédilection après tout et puis c'était celui qu'elle avait depuis ses débuts dans la Marine.

\- Voilà c'est fait.  
\- Non ! Ton carquois, donne le moi. Ou non, pose le à terre aussi!

Elle soupira. Il était hors de question de donner une arme contondante à un fou face à quelqu'un sans défense et ne se rendant sûrement pas compte de la gravité de la situation.

\- Si vous relâchez votre fils je vous le donne. Vous lui faites mal.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Il finit par relâcher Fray qui retourna se cacher derrière lui comme avant. Cette réaction était normale. Une personne autiste n'aimait pas les changements et son seul repère était son père. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voyait que par Fred.  
Ne voulant pas faire d'histoires, Joy posa son carquois et donna elle-même un léger coup de pied pour qu'il rejoigne son arc. Si jamais il se détournait, elle sauterait pour les récupérer. D'une pierre deux coups.

Ce qui se produisit. Fred lui tourna le dos, de nouveau calme et prit Fray dans ses bras. Il tendit son bras droit et ralluma la Thémos. Le loup disparut dans la machine. Il était trop tard pour lui et le scientifique avait profité de ce moment d'inattention de la rousse pour remettre le processus en route.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle plongea sur la tableau de bord et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. Les cris d'horreur provenant de l'animal se stoppèrent en même temps que la machine.  
Elle croisa le regard noir de Fred qui avait de nouveau renversé sa personnalité. Il repoussa violemment Fray au sol qui tomba durement sur le tapis roulant et frappa avec autant de violence le visage de Joy.

Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à la renverse après avoir fait deux pas en arrière. Du sang se mit à couler de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle était fendue. Sans parler du futur bleu sur sa fesse.

Sous l'effet de surprise, sa tête tourna et sa vue se brouilla. Elle vit une silhouette floue s'avancer dangereusement vers elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux par réflexe et l'image renvoyé par son nerf optique à son cerveau se fit plus nette.

C'était Fred qui avançait vers elle, le bras levé avec l'une de ses flèches. Il allait la poignarder. Les sens emmêlés, la bouche emplit de sang et sa tête tournante, elle ne réagit pas.

Lorsque son bras engagea sa descente vers elle avec la flèche, elle ferma les yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bruit sourd retentit. Pas celui d'une flèche qu'on enfonce dans la chair, mais celle d'un corps tombant.

Joy ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit Fred à terre.

\- J'arrive encore à temps, la Moche.

La rouquine n'avait pas besoin de voir nettement pour savoir qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

* * *

La fin du 30e chapitre.

Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je commence à penser tout doucement à la fin de cette fiction. Je pense encore faire un arc de longueur moyenne après celui-ci. Mais ce n'est pas sûr. On verra ce que l'avenir nous dira car cela fait déjà plus d'un an que cette histoire avance !

Bref, comme toujours n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait.

Les reviews sont toujours en dessous. Je les attends avec impatience. Je compte sur vous !

Le prochain chapitre sera bien posté le mercredi 5 avril.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	31. Chapitre 31: Déclaration

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey !

L'action arrive comme promis. C'est pas une fiction aventure pour rien. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle n'est pas que dans cette catégorie... Bref, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre) :** Environ 3600, un peu plus long mais vous verrez rapidement pourquoi.

 **Rating :** T, car violence et action au rendez-vous.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les OC's et TEPC sont à moi.

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ De l'action, il va encore en avoir ne t'en fais pas. Kidd ne dormait pas? Mhm...je sais pas. C'est le dernier chapitre de cet arc, je te laisse le découvrir.

 _Carolinaaa_ : Merci! J'essaie que la relation Joy/Kidd soit plausible et pas trop OCC.

Merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Déclaration**

Joy poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son capitaine la surplomber autant par sa taille que par son courage. Il venait encore de lui sauver la vie. Le match entre eux deux était nul pour le moment. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, car l'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien.

\- Debout, lui lança-t-il. C'est pas le moment de rêvasser la Moche.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en douceur. Elle avait quelques douleurs et sûrement des futurs bleus en plus de sa lèvre fendue. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal était sa plaie béante sur son ventre. Celle marquée par la lions-tigres de la veille.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle souleva ses bandages sales. En plus d'être imprégnés de sang séché, du nouveau s'y mélangea. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et un goût de fer lui monta au nez. Elle s'essuya sur sa main et une trace de sang y resta. Elle cracha même un peu de sang entré dans sa bouche. Tant pis pour la féminité et la politesse, elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ça dans un moment pareil.

\- Merde, fit-elle.  
\- Quoi? Demanda Kidd en ne quittant pas des yeux le scientifique à moitié sonné et toujours avachi sur la machine.  
\- Ma blessure s'est ré-ouverte lors de ma chute. ça fait un mal de chien.

Le rouge allait répondre, mais Fred revint à lui et beugla :

\- Sales pirates! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?! Vous m'empêchez de rendre mon fils heureux, lui qui n'a pas eu la même chance que les autres.

Son regard était voilé de folie, du sang coagula sous son nez et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il incarnait dans cette situation le stéréotype pur du savant fou au comportement instable. Quand le moindre grain de sable venait se loger dans le mécanisme et l'envoyait en l'air, il perdait toute humanité.

Il s'aida du petit tableau de bord avec tous les boutons pour manipuler la Thémos pour se redresser. Sa chemise blanche était sale et froissée. Le stylo bille qui était dans sa poche torsale était tombé et il l'écrasa en se redressant.

Une fois totalement debout, il sauta à la gorge de Kidd sans crier gare.

Pris par surprise, le supernova vacilla en arrière. Mais étant plus résistant et fort que son gringalet d'adversaire, il ne tomba pas à la renverse. Le pirate se redressa et reprit ses esprits. Il empoigna Fred par le col et le souleva à un peu plus de deux mètres du sol.

Tels des gosses dans une cour de récréation lorsque les surveillants se retournaient quelques instants.

\- Kidd ! Cria Joy.

Son capitaine la regarda simplement alors que Fred gigotait dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise.

\- Va récupérer tes armes. On s'en va d'ici, ordonna presque le rouge. Je m'occupe de ce gars.  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas le tuer! Que va devenir Fray ?

Kidd haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je m'en fous.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu sais ce que c'est d'être abandonné, peu importe les raisons. Même si son père est fou, tu ne peux pas le tuer car c'est son seul repère. Il n'a pas à subir les conséquences des actes de son père. Il est le seul à s'occuper de lui.

Kidd se mordit la lèvre face à la comparaison et finit par céder.

\- Ok, mais je refuse que tu sois de nouveau blessée. Prends tes armes et attends-moi.

Elle hocha la tête et courut récupérer son arc et son carquois où il manquait une flèche. Le temps qu'elle parcourt ces quelques mètres, la situation se renversa totalement.

Les deux pirates avaient fait l'erreur de négliger Fray. Le jeune autiste était resté silencieux, mais n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle. Fred le savait et l'avait vu.

\- Fray ! Fais plaisir à papa et donne-moi une arme.

Le jeune homme glissa un dessin fait à l'avance dans son mini-thémos et prit la flèche que Fred avait laissé tomber quand Kidd l'avait envoyé valser.

Il cassa cette dernière en deux et glissa une moitié dans l'appareil.  
Joy était trop loin pour réagir et Kidd la suivait du regard pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive.

Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et s'apprêtait à lui crier de lâcher Fred, mais il était trop tard. La fusion entre le dessin et la flèche de la mini-thémos durait quand même dix secondes, mais le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, c'était foutu.

En à peine quatre secondes, Fray prit la nouvelle flèche de sa machine et la lança maladroitement à son père qui tendit le bras pour la récupérer.

\- Kidd ! Hurla Joy.

Mais le temps était écoulé. Le scientifique planta la flèche dans le bras du rouge qui grogna de douleur. Il lâcha Fred qui retomba sur ses pieds en apportant ses mains à son cou bleui par la poigne de titan du rouge.

Ce dernier arracha la flèche et la balança plus loin avec rage. Le sang coula à flot le long de son bras gauche.

Joy se ressaisit plus rapidement que son capitaine et banda son arc en direction du scientifique.

L'homme la vit et alla se mettre derrière son fils. Il l'utilisait comme bouclier humain. Cette action rebuta Joy qui baissa son arme. Elle refusa de tirer sur le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

\- Ne bouge pas, souffla Fred à l'oreille de son fils.

Joy serra les dents et regarda Kidd du coin de l'œil. Le saignement semblait avoir diminué et il s'en remettait. Il revint près d'elle et se posta à ses côtés.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de le tuer en le voyant utiliser son propre fils comme bouclier humain.

Elle tiqua, mais resta silencieuse sans quitter des yeux leurs adversaires. Même si seulement un seul était véritablement dangereux et nuisible.

\- Joy, répéta Kidd.  
\- Si, répondit-elle, mais Fray...  
\- Si tu veux, on le reprend avec nous et on trouvera une solution après.

La rouquine fit les grands yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'entendre proposer une chose pareille.

\- Tu...  
\- J'ai changé d'avis oui. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu as dit à notre arrivée ici au moment de leur rencontre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent qu'il doit être traité différemment.

Malgré la situation, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kidd avait enfin compris, il l'avait comprise et son point de vue sur les personnes handicapées avait radicalement changé.

"- Si seulement d'autres pourraient faire le même raisonnement, se dit-elle au fond d'elle."

\- Je te sauterais bien dans les bras, mais tu vois c'est pas le moment.  
\- Tant mieux, j'aime pas les câlins.  
\- T'aimes pas grand chose, répondit-elle du tac au tac en oubliant presque la situation critique.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Fred se remit à bouger sur la droite toujours protégé par son fils. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers une petite armoire.  
Joy grinça des dents.

\- Il fait pitié de traiter son fils ainsi alors qu'il prêche sur tous les toits qu'il veut son bonheur.

Les deux pirates les suivirent des yeux sans bouger. Ce que Fred avait derrière la tête allait changer la donne. Ils le savaient tous.

Fred tendit le bras et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Ce qu'il en sortit fit déglutir Joy.

C'était un autre mini-thémos. Fred s'en équipa et gribouilla une première chose sur un bout de papier. Il prit la deuxième moitié de flèche que Fray avait toujours en main.

\- Je m'occupe de Fred, fit Kidd. Je te laisse Fray, car tu ne le blesseras que si c'est nécessaire.

Joy hocha la tête. Elle n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de devoir se battre contre le jeune autiste, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait tout ce que son père lui ordonnait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'il ne soit plus sous son emprise: il ne devait pas entendre ses ordres.

\- Essayons de les séparer et battons-nous chacun de notre côté.

Kidd s'arma de son pistolet et se dirigea vers Fred qui s'était écarté un peu de Fray. Pendant que les deux pirates se décidèrent sur la marche à suivre, Fred avait glissé la demi flèche dans le mini-Thémos et l'opération s'était effectuée. Une nouvelle flèche était sortie de la machine portative. Elle était plus dangereuse et aiguisée que l'autre, mais cela n'inquiéta pas le capitaine.

\- Ce sera donc entre nous deux, se délecta Fred. Ce sera simple.

Kidd ricana.

\- Je devrais peut-être te dire que j'ai un fruit du démon assez peu commun et très utile dans un combat.  
\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les imbéciles qui dévoilent leurs coups avant un combat ou leur pouvoir.

Le rouge grinça les dents. Il venait de se faire insulter.

\- Trêves de bavardages, commençons, proposa le scientifique.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Fray était seul et se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite. Tout doucement, Joy s'approcha de lui en rangeant ses armes. Elle avait remarqué qu'à la vue de ces dernières, il réagissait mal et agressivement.

\- Fray, fit-elle en douceur.

L'autiste ne réagit pas et parla entre ses dents.

La rousse s'approcha encore sans oser le contact. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà touché, mais la situation était différente. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de le faire reculer pour qu'il ne puisse plus entendre son père ou de redevenir un bouclier humain.

Elle l'interpella encore une fois et il sembla sortir de son monde. Il la fixa avec un regard vide. Joy déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Soudain, un cri s'éleva dans le laboratoire. C'était celui de Fred.

Joy et Fray se retournèrent tous les deux vers le scientifique qui était à terre. La flèche était brisée et lancée plus loin. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre la situation. Kidd avait réussi à le mettre à terre haut la main et sans problèmes, mais il n'avait sûrement pas prévu ce qui allait suivre.

Le regard de Fred croisa celui de son fils. Il lui cria quelque chose qu'aucun des deux pirates ne put comprendre. Fray ne réalisa pas ou alors ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il lui était demandé. Fred répéta alors son ordre et Joy n'entendit qu'un seul mot : Bouton.

Elle réalisa de suite qu'un seul endroit correspondait à ce mot ; le mini tableau de bord. L'un des boutons n'avait pas encore été utilisé. Il devait s'agir de ça.

Fray s'exécuta avant que la rouquine ne puisse l'arrêter et il appuya sur ce dernier bouton. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

Kidd fut le premier à perdre patience.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Il empoigna alors l'homme, l'autre poing brandi, prêt à frapper.

Un cri strident s'éleva alors dans le laboratoire. Un rugissement suivi de grognements menaçants.

\- Les voilà, ricana Fred.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Demanda Joy en s'éloignant de nouveau de l'autiste.

Elle s'arma de son arc, prête à tirer.

\- Mes animaux. Ceux que j'ai conditionnés pendant des mois pour qu'ils se laissent faire une fois dans le Thémos.

Les grognements montèrent de volume et se rapprochèrent. Joy recula encore dans le sens opposé aux cris. Ce qui s'était passé dehors avec les lions-tigres l'avait marquée.

De son côté, Kidd n'en pouvait plus du sourire arrogant de Fred. Il lui décocha un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya valser contre un des murs en métal. Quelque chose craqua lors du choc et il hurla de douleur.

Tout s'enchaîna. Ce cri de douleur fut interprété comme celui d'une proie sans défense. Trois tigres entrèrent dans la salle par la porte via laquelle le père et le fils étaient arrivés. Les bêtes avancèrent en ligne, mais un seul se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers le petit groupe de trois personnes. Il négligea Fred qui resta immobile, presque sonné par le choc.

\- Kidd ! Fit doucement Joy pour ne pas attirer l'animal.

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle lui fit signe de bouger de là. Ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre, ils étaient fatigués et encore blessés. La blessure de nouveau ouverte de Joy la tiraillait et ils étaient dans une situation délicate qui pouvait basculer à tout moment. Joy ne voyait qu'une seule solution : s'en aller avec Fray et laisser son père là avec les bêtes.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme cela. Fray avait bougé et aucun des deux pirates ne l'avait remarqué. Le jeune homme se dirigea pas par pas vers les deux tigres en retrait.

Il manifesta un soudain intérêt pour ces derniers et, en le voyant ainsi, on aurait presque dit une personne normale allant caresser des chats. Sauf que ce n'était pas des chats.

Les tigres se redressèrent et se firent menaçants, mais Fray ne recula pas. Les babines se redressèrent, les crocs se montrèrent, mais Fray continua en tendant même le bras vers eux. Il déposa son mini-Thémos devenu encombrant en chemin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques mètres les séparant que Joy se rendit compte de son absence. Elle se retourna et fut horrifiée de la scène. Si elle ne réagissait pas, il serait déchiqueté par les deux fauves.

Deux secondes. Ce fut le temps qu'il lui fallut pour réagir. Elle tira deux flèches, seulement deux en direction du duo féroce. Ces deux flèches allèrent en plein cœur. Ne leur laissant aucune chance. Ils tombèrent en agonisant et poussant d'ultimes rugissements.

Fray poussa alors un cri terrible. Il ressentait de la peine pour eux, même du chagrin. Il tomba au sol en hurlant de plus en plus fort. Ses cris affolèrent le dernier tigre. Ce dernier piqua un sprint sur Kidd qui était de dos.

Joy n'eut pas le temps de crier que l'horreur se déroula sous ses yeux.

Le tigre ouvra grand la gueule en se jetant sur le pirate. Tout alla si vite que cela en devint irréel.

Kidd ne se décala pas assez et ce fut inévitable. L'animal lui happa le bras gauche dans son entièreté. Le félin atterrit élégamment sur le sol deux mètres devant Kidd désormais, le bras déchiré dans la gueule.

Les yeux de Joy s'écarquillèrent devant la scène, son cri d'horreur se bloqua dans sa gorge et refusa de sortir. Ses jambes tremblèrent de peur. Kidd de son côté ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il regarda là où son bras devait normalement se trouver.

Le sang coula à flot. L'effet de surprise et d'incompréhension passé, il ressentit soudainement la douleur. Il hurla pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille douleur. Il apporta par réflexe sa main droite à son membre déchiré. Elle se teinta rapidement de rouge comme le sol juste en dessous.

Joy reprit assez ses esprits pour abattre l'animal. Elle lui décocha une dizaine de flèches tellement elle était bouleversée. Toutes se plantèrent dans le corps de l'animal qui cria.

Lorsque son carquois fut vide, elle jeta tout par terre et courut vers son capitaine le cœur serré.

\- Fray ! Cria soudainement Fred. Jette le !

Elle fut stoppée dans sa course par ce qui suivit. Fray ramassa son mini-thémos et le balança dans son grand frère. C'est là qu'une explosion retentit. Elle souffla tout sur son passage.

Joy fut propulsée trois mètres devant en plein sur Kidd. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, l'un sur l'autre. La rousse sentit quelque chose lui blesser la jambe, mais le choc de l'explosion lui brouilla les sens.

Lorsqu'elle recommença à revenir à elle, une deuxième explosion aussi puissante et violente que la première retentit. Fred venait de jeter l'autre mini-thémos dans le grand et cela eut la même réaction que le premier.

Sauf que lorsque le souffle les atteignit, même s'ils étaient plus éloignés que lors de la première, le bras droit de Kidd enveloppa le corps de l'ex-marine et la protégea presque totalement de cette explosion.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et saignèrent sûrement. Sauf s'il s'agissait du sang de son capitaine.

"- Kidd ! Pensa-t-elle."

En plein milieu d'un nuage de poussière, elle se redressa. Elle descendit du corps du rouge qui était inerte. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et retira ses quelques bandages sales barrant son ventre et sa blessure ouverte. Elle fit un garrot à ce qui restait du bras du pirate qui grogna de douleur.

\- Dieu soit loué ! Tu es en vie!

La poussière retomba et elle put voir autour d'elle. Un corps sur sa droite bougea. Celui de Fray, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Par contre, pas de traces de Fred. Son corps avait dû être soufflé par la deuxième explosion. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il y ait survécu.

Mais cela importa peu à la rouquine. Elle était blessée, un bout de métal s'était logé dans son mollet et sa blessure au ventre lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Elle était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, mais elle tint bon.

Derrière elle, un début d'incendie suite aux deux explosions se manifesta.

Tout ce qui se déroula autour d'elle ne l'intéressa pas. Seul Kidd importait. À genoux à côté de son corps couché sur le dos, elle trembla.

\- Kidd ! Fit-elle.

Pas de réponse. Ses yeux étaient clôs, mais malgré son pouls faible, il était toujours en vie.

\- Kidd ! Réponds moi sale Ferrailleur !

Elle serra les poings et les premières larmes s'échappèrent.

\- Kidd!

Elle hurla à plein poumons entre ses larmes.

\- Arrête de crier comme ça la Moche, je veux crever en paix, fit la voix grinçante de son capitaine.

Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Le pirate ouvrit alors les yeux en grimaçant.

L'incendie continua de se propager derrière eux, la fumée se désépaissit, mais l'air était toujours irrespirable.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses larmes. Je refuse que tu crèves, car c'est moi qui dois te tuer. Tu te souviens, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de ta promesse de mort.

Il toussa et tenta de se relever. Joy le força à rester étendu.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, tu es blessé.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Je n'ai pas perdu un bras moi ! Explosa la snipeuse.  
\- Ah... Je me disais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Il ricana et elle lui asséna un léger coup de poing.

\- Tu es con, mais je t'aime quand même.

Joy ne se rendit pas compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul, naturellement. Ses mots avaient forcé ses lèvres. Comme s'ils voulaient s'échapper depuis un moment.

Un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres du rouge. Il souffla quelque chose, mais elle ne comprit pas.

Ses forces le quittèrent tout doucement. Il se sentit défaillir et s'en aller tout doucement. Mais il voulait faire une dernière chose avant de mourir, une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment.

Il fit signe à Joy de se pencher pour lui dire quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas des paroles qu'elle reçut, mais bel et bien un baiser.

Ses lèvres sèches contre les siennes fendues donnaient un goût spécial à ce baiser. Mais cela leur importait peu.

Ils firent durer le baiser autant de temps que possible. Il effaça leur douleur et cette situation horrible. Ils oublièrent même leur état proche de la mort.

Lorsque leur lèvres se séparèrent, Kidd sombra dans l'inconscience et Joy le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière eux, des pas retentirent.

* * *

Pfiou ! Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus compliqué que j'ai jamais écrit. C'était assez délicat.

J'espère que ce renversement de situation vous a plu. J'ai tenté de mettre de l'action et de la romance. N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos impressions dans les reviews !

Je vous rassure, il y aura bien un chapitre dans deux semaines même après une fin pareille.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait. Ce serait idiot de rater le prochain chapitre après une telle fin.

Les reviews c'est en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	32. Chapitre 32: Revenir sur Terre

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Comme toujours, un chapitre ce mercredi !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette fiction arrive tout doucement à sa fin.

Pas pour tout de suite je vous rassure, mais je réfléchis tout doucement à une fin. Pour être franche, je pense que ceci va être le dernier arc. Ou pas. Mais il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le dernier. De plus ou moins la même longueur que l'arc Conrad. Environ sept chapitres si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre annonçant un nouvel arc va vous plaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots (chapitre)** : Environ 3300

 **Rating** : K+, il y a eu assez de violence et de sang dans le dernier chapitre.

 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda ainsi que les personnages inclus dans l'univers. Seuls les OC's et TEPC m'appartiennent. C'est déjà pas mal.

 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko: J_ 'avoue que j'ai foutu le bordel pour signer cet arc. Comme Oda ne nous a pas encore dévoilé comment Kidd avait perdu son bras, je me suis permise de l'imaginer moi-même. Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Revenir sur Terre.**

Tout était flou, tout était brouillé, tout semblait effacé. Tout était noir puis blanc.

À chaque clignement d'yeux, ces deux mondes s'intervertissaient.

La luminosité empêchait Joy de rester les yeux ouverts plus d'une seconde.

Sa tête tournait et sa gorge était affreusement sèche.

Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent en même temps dans sa tête et intensifièrent son mal de crâne. Ça lui tiraillait de tous les côtés.

Lorsque la luminosité à travers ses paupières devint supportable, la rousse ouvrit totalement ses yeux.

La première chose qui la frappa fut la blancheur éclatante des murs l'entourant. Cela l'agressa et elle dû refermer une seconde fois les yeux au r*** de brûler sa rétine.

Ses mains tâtèrent la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée. Moelleux, doux ; un lit. La douce chaleur d'un radiateur la réchauffa.

Après une seconde tentative, ses yeux réussirent à s'ouvrir. Elle inspecta alors les lieux. Des rideaux blancs, voilà ce qui l'entourait. Il y en avait des deux côtés et en face d'elle.

Des quinte de toux, des gémissements de douleur, des plaintes. Tout ça se mélangea.

Joy comprit où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle de soin comblée de lits et de patients. Mais où était-elle exactement ?

Tout était encore frais dans sa tête. L'île et son biotope surprenant, le laboratoire, Thémos, Fred, Fray et... Kidd.

\- Kidd !

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit en arrachant ses perfusions. Son corps la supplia de s'arrêter sous la douleur. Son mollet et son ventre la tiraillaient.

Elle gémit de douleur et deux mains se posèrent avec une douceur déconcertante sur ses épaules. Elles la forcèrent à se recoucher.

\- Reste calme, petite sœur. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La rouquine releva le regard et à la vue du visage souriant de son aînée, elle se détendit. Voir un visage familier, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé ne pouvait que rassurer.

Ses muscles se décontractèrent et sa tête choya sur l'oreiller propre.  
La brune la relâcha et approcha la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée avant le réveil de sa cadette. Elle s'installa près du lit et prit délicatement la main gauche de la rousse. De sa main libre, elle lui remit ses perfusions.

Joy ne réagit pas. Perdue dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, elle se laissa totalement faire.

Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle être ici ? Toute cette vie de pirate n'avait-elle été que mirage ? Non, impossible avec de telles douleurs dans le mollet et au ventre. Elle refusait de croire cette théorie.

Ses questionnements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle et ne firent qu'aggraver son mal de tête.

Mais une seule et unique question revint sans cesse : Où était Kidd ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Les pires des scénarios s'inventèrent dans sa tête, mais elle refusa catégoriquement d'y croire.

\- Kidd ! Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Chut, lui intima Sam. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam caressa le dos de la main de Joy.

\- Comment ça ? Où suis-je ? Où est Kidd ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Je vais te répondre, calme toi avant.

Sa main libre vint caresser sa joue parsemée de légères tâches de rousseur. Joy se dégagea d'un coup de tête.

\- Ma pauvre Joy, grimaça la Marine, tu es en état de choc et fatiguée.  
\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Explosa la pirate.

Elle retira avec violence sa main et la ramena contre sa poitrine. Les deux sœurs se dévisagèrent longuement. Sam avec tristesse et Joy avec méfiance.

Sam finit par se lever et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle fut épiée sans un mot par l'infirme. Cette dernière voulait des réponses, une en particulier.

\- Je vais te répondre, reprit la brune, mais avant répond à une de mes questions.  
\- Hm.  
\- C'est ce foutu pirate qui t'a blessée ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Qu'elle question idiote.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Kidd ne lèverait jamais la main sur moi.

Elle se stoppa net devant le lit et planta ses yeux dominateurs dans ceux cernés de la pirate.

\- Tu peux me le dire. Il ne peut plus t'atteindre.  
\- Non ! Je viens de te le dire.

Sam leva les yeux en soupirant.

\- Il ne t'a pas loupée. Tu es bien amochée, physiquement et mentalement.

Elle contourna et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Joy recula. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa grande sœur insinuait. Tout se brouilla dans sa tête.

\- Tu as eu ta réponse, maintenant dis moi ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Bien, j'y viens.

Un léger blanc s'installa durant lequel Sam chercha ses mots et la délicatesse avec laquelle expliquer tout cela à sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière avait sûrement vécu des choses horribles sur cette île sauvage avec ce satané pirate. Il l'avait frappée, pas de doute. Des hématomes comme ça n'étaient pas infligés par soi-même ou un quelconque objet. Sam n'avait jamais aimé les pirates, Joy non plus. Mais elle ne reconnaissait plus sa petite sœur. Depuis l'attaque de la nouvelle base navale dirigée par Tsuru, la rousse avait changé. Mais il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard. Elle pouvait, elle espérait, encore ramener sa protégée à la raison.

Sam planta ses yeux sévères et légèrement soulignés d'eye-liner noir dans ceux fatigués de Joy.

\- Lorsque tu as disparue avec ce pirate dans l'eau, un désordre pas possible a eu lieu. Mes hommes ont commencés à tirer n'importe où, parfois endommageant les renforts dans leur débilité. C'est à cause de cette confusion que les Kidd's pirates se sont échappés.

Elle serra les dents et frappa du poing sur le matelas. Que cette défaite était amère dans sa bouche. Elle avait laissé filer un équipage avec deux rookies et sa soeur était tombée à la mer après tout.

\- On ne les a pas encore retrouvés, précisa La Marine.

Intérieurement, Joy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Eux, au moins, étaient en sécurité.

\- J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de partir à ta recherche. Mais ce fut simple de deviner où tu étais.  
\- Comment pouvais-tu savoir que j'étais encore en vie ?

La brune sourit mystérieusement et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle en sortit une Vive-card avec trois lettre distinctement inscrites dessus : J-O-Y.

\- Papa et moi en avons une. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Nous la gardons toujours dans notre poche droite.

Elle hocha mollement la tête. Elle se ragea dessus. Voilà comment elle avait pu la retrouver aussi facilement. Tout ça n'était que de sa faute et de ce stupide oubli. Les Kidd's étaient tracés par la Marine via sa Vive card. Elle s'en mordit les doigts tout en écoutant le récit.

\- Quand je me suis assurée que tu étais toujours en vie, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit possible. L'île sur laquelle on t'a retrouvée. En réalité, je croisais les doigts pour que Eustass soit mort en mer et pas toi. Mais malheureusement, on a eu la confirmation de sa présence sur l'île lors de notre arrivée. On a retrouvé des empreintes dans le sable à côté des tiennes. J'ai alors mis les bouchées double pour te retrouver avant que quelque chose n'arrive. En plus d'être avec cet homme (elle tiqua de dégoût à cet instant), tu étais sur une île dangereuse connue.  
\- Vous saviez qu'il y a un père et son fils autiste sur cette île.  
\- Bien sûr qu'on le savait. Ils se nomment Fred et Fray Clauster.

Joy ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Comment les connais-tu ?  
\- Fred était un ancien chercheur sous les ordres de Végapunk. Je n'étais pas encore assez haut placée quand son changement radical de comportement survint. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, lors de la naissance de son fils, il n'a pas accepté son handicap. Il pensait le monde contre lui et l'avait puni d'un fils autiste. Sa maman a alors demandé la garde car il devenait violent. Ça a duré des années comme ça. Jusqu'aux dix ans du petit, tout allait bien. Sa maman vivait avec lui dans un petit village. Mais il y a vingt ans, Fred a pété un câble. Il a kidnappé son propre fils et est parti s'isoler sur cette île. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus avant la semaine dernière lorsqu'on les a retrouvés avec vous.

Joy eut du mal à assimiler tout ça. Elle se recoucha et fixa longuement le plafond. Dans un sens, cette version était meilleure et collait bien chronologiquement parlant. Fred avait dit ne pas avoir pris connaissance de la mort de Roger. Cela remontait à vingt ans environ. Fray avait une trentaine d'années.

\- Comment va Fray ?  
\- Très bien ne t'en fais pas. Sa maman est venu le rechercher au Q.G. En larmes. Il a même prononcé ton nom et m'a tendu une rose.  
\- Une rose, répéta Joy tout bas en comprenant le message.  
\- Mais elle a fané après trois jours.

Malgré cette légère déception, Joy sourit. Elle l'aimait bien ce Fray et il semblait l'apprécier et lui faisait comprendre à sa manière. Elle espérait le revoir un jour, quand il sera enfin heureux auprès de sa mère.

\- Et Fred?  
\- Mort. Soufflé par une double explosion.  
\- Je vois, tant mieux.

Un silence s'installa. Joy hésita longuement à demander directement si Kidd était aussi mort après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Mais elle savait l'aversion que sa sœur avait pour le rouge. Elle contourna alors sa question.

\- Il y avait d'autres cadavres ? Il y avait des sbires je crois, mentit-elle.  
\- Pas que je sache. Fred était le seul mort.  
\- Ils ont dû partir en voyant les choses mal tourner.

Une joie immense s'empara de la rouquine. Elle se retint de crier de joie. Kidd n'était donc pas mort, c'était déjà beaucoup après tout.

Soudain, Sam se leva du coup et embrassa le front de la pirate.

\- J'ai contacté papa, il va arriver dans deux petites heures. Il est si impatient de te revoir. Il va te ramener à la maison et tu pourras reprendre ta carrière de marine lorsqu'on condamnera Kidd pour ta séquestration.

Joy ne trouva pas les mots. Même son père la croyait prisonnière de Kidd. Alors que pas du tout, elle en était même tombée amoureuse. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment, mais elle en était sûre. Kidd n'était plus une image négative pour elle.

\- Repose toi sale moucheron.

Ce fut sur cette insulte sororale que Sam sortit. Elle referma le rideau la séparant des autres patients et Joy put l'entendre échanger quelques mots avec une infirmière ou une médecin.

La fatigué happa la pirate qui n'entendit pas les derniers mots de la conversation. Elle cligna les yeux une fois de trop et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Deux heures plus tard, les rideaux se tirèrent en douceur et réveillèrent la blessée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître la personne que Keri la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie ! Je suis si soulagé de te revoir après tout ça.

Il serra fort sa fille contre lui. Il pressa contre sa blessure au ventre et elle gémit de douleur. Keri se recula sans l'avoir entendue. Sa joie avait recouvert le son de douleur de sa propre fille.  
Il la détailla et vérifia tel un père poule, si elle avait bien tous ses membres. Il conclut son inspection par un bisou sur son front.

\- Tu es toujours aussi jolie.  
\- Papa, bougonna-t-elle.

Sam entra et referma le rideau pour plus d'intimité.

Keri tira la chaise jusqu'au lit et s'y installa.

Il avait fameusement vieilli depuis son départ. On ne se rend pas toujours compte que les gens vieillissent quand ce sont nos proches, comme le disait sa grand-mère.

Ce que voyait Joy le confirmait. Les cheveux bruns coupés en brosse avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient plus longs. Lui qui portait toujours attention à sa coiffure avait dû oublier ce détail suite aux événements. Joy l'ignorait, mais son père était au plus mal pendant ces quelques semaines.

\- Ça fait trois mois, fit-il, trois mois que ce maudit pirate t'a kidnappée après ce massacre.  
\- Il ne m'a pas...  
\- Chut, le coupa-t-il. Je me doute de ce qu'il t'a fait subir, mais ne te sens pas obligée de m'en parler. Si tu as besoin de te confier je suis toujours là, tu le sais.  
\- Tu as dû faire du chemin pour venir jusqu'au Q .G. De la Marine.

Perturbé, le père partagea un regard avec sa plus grande des filles.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui dire, fit cette dernière.  
\- Me dire quoi ? Demanda Joy.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas au Q.G., expliqua Keri, nous sommes dans le Navire de guerre principal de ta grande sœur.  
\- Ah...  
\- Mais ça ne change rien, la rassura-t-il. Je vais te ramener à la maison.  
\- Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison, papa. J'ai trouvé ma place.

Il caressa sa joue avec un sourire exprimant sa fierté.

\- Dès que cette histoire de trahison inventée par les journalistes sera blanchie, tu pourras rejoindre les rangs.  
\- Sous mes ordres, compléta Sam.

Voilà une chose que Joy détestait. Elle était la dernière de la famille, celle qui avait grandi sans sa mère car elle était morte en couches. Elle adorait son père et sa sœur, mais ils n'étaient pas protecteurs. Non, ils étaient surprotecteurs avec elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec elle.

\- Non, je suis pirate.

Sam et Keri s'échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme soupira tandis que l'homme prit une douce voix. Celle qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il faisait la morale gentille à Joy quand elle était enfant.

\- Je sais que tu te sens perdue et que ce Kidd t'a fait souffrir. Il t'a sûrement torturée ou pire, mais nous sommes là maintenant. Cet homme ne te touchera plus jamais.  
\- Kidd n'est pas comme ça.  
\- Joy, soupira-t-il. J'ai appris pour la mort de Conrad. Claire était dévastée.

La rousse reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de Conrad. Mais le pire était que cela confirma ses craintes. Ils étaient au courant pour la mort de Conrad.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, avoua-t-elle en retenant des larmes et baissant la tête.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce pirate t'a obligée à le faire. C'était son arme et il avait des traces de lutte sur son corps. Une lutte avec un homme fort.

Elle redressa vivement la tête et hurla :

\- Vous l'avez déterré !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Un silence plana dans le petit espace. Une infirmière passa la tête par le rideau.

\- Un problème ?  
\- Non, aucun, se reprit Sam. Elle est sous le choc, elle dit n'importe quoi.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'en alla.

\- Calme toi, fit Keri. Nous l'avons ramené à la maison. Il est enterré dans le petit cimetière. Sa tombe est belle, fleurie, et nous lui avons fait un hommage digne de ce nom.

Une larme lui échappa et tomba sur les draps blancs.

Keri la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer après tout ça. Je sais que tu es dure comme le roc en façade, mais qu'au fond de toi tu penses aux autres avant toi.

\- Il est mort, arriva-t-elle à dire entre ses sanglots. Conrad est mort.  
\- Je sais, je sais.

Sam regarda la scène en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Voir sa sœur détruite ainsi lui pinça le cœur. Mais son père était plus fort qu'elle pour ce genre de réconfort. Elle, elle n'avait que les mots remplis d'ironie pour montrer son affection.

Après quelques instants écoulés ainsi, Keri se décolla et se rassit. IL tendit un mouchoir à sa cadette pour sécher ses larmes.

Sam et lui pensèrent qu'elle pleurait pour la mort de Conrad et tout ce que Kidd lui aurait soi-disant fait subir, mais non. Elle était encore touchée par la mort de son meilleur ami. Mais elle semblait être la seule dans la pièce à le savoir fou et souffrir de cela.

Sa mort n'était qu'une délivrance pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en connaissant le choix de Joy. Celui de devenir pirate.

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? S'empressa Keri.

Elle releva le regard vers sa sœur.

\- Je veux voir Kidd. Je sais qu'il est ici, sinon on ne serait pas dans un navire de guerre. Vous vous dirigez vers le Q.G. Pour le condamner. J'ai besoin de le revoir pour lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, lui dire à quel point il n'est qu'une ordure.  
\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ma chérie, intervint son père.

Elle le regarda avec détermination. Désemparé, il regarda son aînée pour voir sa décision. Celle-ci ne résista pas à la demande de sa sœur.

\- Tu te sens capable de marcher ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Allons-y. Il fait bientôt nuit. Il y a des vêtements propres juste là, change toi. On t'attend juste derrière.

Sam sortit en première du petit espace suivie de son père. Assise au bord du lit, les pieds nus pendant dans le vide, Joy sourit. Dans sa main elle tenait la Vive Card de son père qu'elle venait de lui dérober après cette fausse crise de larmes.

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle, je vous aime mais ma place n'est pas ici.

Elle glissa la carte dans les nouveaux habits qu'elle avait enfilés. C'étaient ses anciens vêtements. Son père venait sûrement de les amener avec lui.

Elle laça ses baskets d'ado et sortit. Elle n'était pas vraiment en état de marcher, mais elle devait absolument voir Kidd. Voir comment il allait, s'il n'était pas au bord de la mort.

Après tout, c'était son capitaine.

* * *

Je vais vous faire une confidence, c'est le premier chapitre que j'écris d'une traite. J'étais inspirée pour celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas, c'est le principal.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas louper les prochains chapitres.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, c'est juste en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	33. Chapitre 33: Oiseau en cage

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey !

Je suis contente de vous revoir ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous. Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui alors je vous laisse tranquille.

!: ANNONCE: C'est décidé, cette fiction prendra fin au 36e chapitre, à savoir le 14 juin. Je pense avoir fait le tour de toutes mes idées pour cette fiction. Ne vous mettez pas à pleurer, sinon je vais faire pareil. Bref, vous aurez plus d'informations au fil des chapitres si vous lisez le petit mot de l'auteure totalement folle que je suis.

PS: Je n'oublie pas l'OS. IL s'écrit trèèèèèssssss lentement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Rating :** K+ pour être sûr.  
 **Mots (chapitre) :** Environ 3200  
 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire de TEPC et les OC's sont à moi.  
 **Correctrice** : Nyxiera.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _D_ : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout x). Tu n'es pas la seule lectrice fantôme. En tout, c'est sympa de laisser ta 1ere review. En effet, recevoir des reviews est un peu notre salaire fictif. Derrière un chapitre, il y a beaucoup de travail (je parle en général). Les temps d'attente entre deux chapitres est est restera jusqu'à la fin deux semaines. Désolée, mais j'ai besoin de cet écart pour peaufiner mes chapitres.

J'aime beaucoup les fin qui laissent sur la faim (on aime l'humour ici x) )

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko: _ Je devais terminer l'histoire de Fred et Fray. Haha, peut-être pas. Encore trois chapitres et ce sera la conclusion finale de cette fiction.

Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Oiseau en cage.**

Elle poussa du bout du doigt la Vive Card au fond de sa poche avant gauche et se leva doucement.  
Le monde tournoya quelques instants autour d'elle, comme lorsqu'on se levait trop vite d'un canapé trop bas.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les images redevinrent nettes. Elle dégourdit ses jambes en douceur avant de se mettre à marcher.

\- Ma chérie, s'éleva la voix de Keri, tout va bien ?

Le rideau fut tiré, son père apparut derrière. Sam n'était déjà plus là.

-Prends ton temps.

"- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, pensa-t-elle, je sais que plus je traîne, moins j'ai de chances de voir Kidd avant la tombée de la nuit."

Un pas après l'autre, elle avança. Elle voulait le voir, coûte que coûte. Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées sur cette île. Ses sentiments avaient évolué positivement et elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle sortit enfin de ce petit espace séparé par trois rideaux. Elle découvrit une immense infirmerie. Des dizaines de lits, pour la plupart occupés par des blessés à différents degrés, s'alignèrent dans la grande salle blanche. Des médecins et des infirmières voyageaient entre les lits à l'écoute de chacun, prenant la tension ou administrant des perfusions et bien d'autres choses.

C'était presque difficile à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une seule pièce du navire de guerre.

\- On y va ? Ta sœur nous attend.

La voix de son père la sortit de son observation et elle hocha la tête. Ils se mirent tous les deux en route au rythme de la jeune femme. Elle traînait un peu la patte mais se fit mal pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs sans hésitation, même si c'était Keri qui dirigeait.

En réalité, les navires de Guerre avaient tous la même configuration. Étant Marine de carrière, se déplacer dans ces navires était comme marcher les yeux fermés dans sa maison.

Alors la blessure au mollet de la pirate commençait à lui faire mal, ils rejoignirent Sam qui les attendait devant une porte blindée.  
Joy n'avait jamais été dans les cachots. Après tout elle avait fait sa formation de Marine dans la base de son île avant de partir avec Tsuru pour un court séjour. Elle n'avait guère eu le loisir de visiter un navire de guerre dans les moindres détails.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois Vice-Amirale, commença la brune, je te laisse dix minutes avec lui.

La rousse ne laissait rien paraître, mais être seule avec son capitaine était le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer.

\- À une condition, ajouta Sam.

Joy soupira intérieurement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Je viens avec toi et tu ne restes pas plus longtemps que ces dix minutes. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu passeras encore une nuit à l'infirmerie en observation puis on avisera demain matin.  
\- On arrive quand au Q.G. ?  
\- Dans trois jours, mais papa repartira demain. Si tu veux partir avec...  
\- Non, la coupa-t-elle, je veux être sûr que cette ordure soit livrée aux autorités et jugée.  
\- Bien.

Sam se tourna vers la porte blindée et y toqua simplement. Un petit carreau que Joy n'avait pas vu s'ouvrit sur la porte. Des yeux passèrent et Sam échangea quelques mots avec le soldat derrière la porte. Elle recula et la petite ouverture se referma.

Des bruits de verrous s'enchaînèrent et la porte s'ouvrit lourdement.

\- Je vous attends ici, informa Keri en s'accoudant contre le mur.  
\- Bien, on revient dans dix minutes.

Le soldat qui avait échangés quelques mots avec Sam la salua réglementairement. Elle passa en première.

\- Suis-moi.

Joy entra à la suite de sa sœur. Sam se tourna vers le soldat et sa voix monta d'un octave.

\- Soldat!  
\- Oui, Vice-Amirale ?  
\- Refermez cette porte et que personne ne rentre. Nous serons de retour dans dix minutes.  
\- À vos ordres.

La porte claqua et ils ne furent plus qu'illuminés par des bougies accrochées au mur.

\- Viens, reprit Sam d'une voix plus douce, il est le seul prisonnier.

Elles se mirent à descendre un long escalier en colimaçon bordé de ces bougies. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot durant cette descente aux enfers. Plus elles descendaient, plus l'air était chargé d'humidité. Elle arrivèrent enfin à bout de cet escalier.

Devant elles se présentait une longue allée jouxtée de cellules vides. Sauf une. Celle la plus éloignée, sur la gauche, était gardée par deux soldats lourdement armés.

À la vue de leur supérieure, ils la saluèrent avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur tâche de geôlier.

Sam s'avança avec détermination et Joy se stoppa. L'aînée dégageait une aura de respect impressionnante. La rousse se souvenait qu'elle était toujours celle qui prenait les décisions à la maison, qui la défendait quand on l'ennuyait à l'école à cause de sa couleur de cheveux criarde. Sam était faite pour diriger, pas comme Joy qui était plus suiveuse. La brune osait plus, entreprenait plus et ne se laissait pas faire.  
Joy ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était ce caractère bien trempé et sa grande gueule qui l'avait menée aussi haut dans la Marine.

\- Oh les marines, hurla Kidd, vous avez avalé votre langue ?

Il ricana un instant avant de tousser ou cracher du sang. On ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir avec juste le gargouillis répugnant qui résonna dans cette petite prison temporaire.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes bons qu'à ça, poursuivit-il.

Joy se brusqua. Sa première pensée fut : il est en vie, il est en vie.  
Elle fit de son mieux pour garder ce masque de neutralité sur le visage. Elle ne devait pas faire transparaître ses sentiments envers le pirate. Après tout, cela faisait partie de son plan qui se construisait tout doucement dans sa tête.

\- Vu ta position Eustass, tu devrais la fermer.

Un grognement s'éleva dans l'air. Toujours à l'écart, Joy restait silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Kidd d'où elle était et réciproquement.

L'un des deux geôliers la dévisagea, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Toi, marmonna Kidd.

Ce gargouillis horrible se répéta. Pas de doute, c'était bien le rouge qui le produisait.

\- Oui, quoi moi ? le snoba Sam.  
\- Tu es la sœur de Joy !  
\- Je vois que tu n'es pas si débile qu'on le dit.

Nouveau grognement. Kidd releva les yeux sur la brune qui se tenait fièrement devant les barreaux.

\- Je veux la voir !

Sam tourna le regard vers Joy, mais elle croisa celui du geôlier qui comprit que ce regard était pour lui.

\- Il ne cesse de la demander, confirma ce dernier en arrêtant de fixer la cadette.  
\- Remontez, ordonna Sam. Allez chercher la relève et dites leur d'être là dans six minutes.  
\- Aye !

Les deux marines remontèrent. Celui qui fixait Joy lui adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

\- Où est-elle ? Reprit Kidd. Dites-moi au moins comment elle va !

Sam soupira.

En retrait, Joy se retint de courir et de lui crier qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait été soignée et que cela ne tarderait pas pour lui. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle veut retourner auprès des Kidd's avec lui, sous ses ordres.

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Tellement de choses avaient évolué depuis cette aventure sur cette île.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Son père et sa grande sœur la pensaient blessée psychologiquement par Kidd. Qu'il lui avait fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau ou elle ne savait quoi. Ils espéraient qu'elle reprenne sa carrière dans la Marine. Mais ils ignoraient tout, ils ignoraient la vérité.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais plus lui faire de mal, grinça Sam.  
\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! C'est vous qui avez inventé cette histoire !  
\- Tu l'as kidnappée sur sa base lors de son premier jour.

Il toussa de nouveau et cracha du sang. L'ex-Marine ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais l'entendre tousser comme ça donnait le ton.

Sam se tourna alors vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête. En boitant un peu, Joy vint se poster aux côtés de Sam. Elle ne put garder longtemps son masque de neutralité face à l'état de son capitaine.

Il était attaché par de nombreuses et énormes chaînes qui l'empêchaient de faire tout mouvement. Elles étaient sûrement en granit marin, pas de doutes là-dessus. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses blessures.

Son torse était toujours barré du violent coup de griffe du lion-tigre. La plaie s'était infectée et n'avait pas été soignée. Du pus accompagnait le sang séché. Dans un sens, c'était mieux qu'il soit incapable de bouger à cause de ses chaînes, car le connaissant il aurait ré-ouvert cette blessure en se débattant.

Mais son torse n'était rien à coté de son bras droit déchiqueté. Joy revoyait encore l'horrible scène. Cette bête lui arracher son membre avec une facilité déconcertante. Son cri de douleur, sa perte de connaissance. Elle pouvait encore sentir le bras inerte la protéger lors de la deuxième explosion. Elle n'avait presque rien eu lors de cette seconde détonation, mais l'autre bras de Kidd était légèrement brûlé.

Son bras n'avait pas été pris en charge non plus. Un vulgaire garrot imbibé de sang séché, mais aussi poisseux. L'odeur de pus se mêlait à celle du sang. Quelques gouttes échappaient aux tissus et coulait à intervalles réguliers sur le sol.

Le sol... Il était rouge. Des projections de sang lorsque le pirate toussait atterrissaient devant lui et coloraient le sol en bois.

Personne ne s'était occupé de lui et si cela continuait, il ne tiendrait pas trois jours.

\- Joy ! Souffla Kidd. Tu vas bien...

La rousse revint sur terre et reprit tant bien que de mal son masque de neutralité avec une pointe de colère envers Kidd. Elle le fusilla presque du regard. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

La rousse se tourna alors vers Sam. Elle prit le plus d'assurance qu'elle pouvait. Elle, la fille réservée qui suivait plus que menait, devait montrer son autorité.

\- Vous devez le soigner.  
\- On ne va pas le faire.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que son état est critique !  
\- À chaque mission, on prend le minimum médical par rapport au nombre d'hommes que je prend avec moi. En plus, on a dû sacrifier le quart de nos réserves pour toi.

Joy pointa Kidd du doigt.

\- S'il n'est pas soigné rapidement, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au Q.G. et ne pourra pas être jugé.

Sam se tut un instant et sembla méditer ses paroles. Dans un sens, Joy n'avait pas tort, même si l'idée de soigner un pirate rebutait la Marine.  
Elle concéda en soupirant et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais demander à une équipe médicale de s'occuper de son cas durant la nuit.  
\- Merci.

Au fond de sa cellule insalubre, Kidd suivait attentivement l'échange entre les deux sœurs. Il était soulagé de savoir sa Moche en vie et en bonne santé. Il avait remarqué le léger boitement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce quoi ils avaient échappé. Lui, il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Des douleurs fantômes commençaient à se faire sentir au niveau de son bras arraché. Ça le démangeait terriblement alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cet endroit. C'était comme avoir le nez qui gratte et ne pas pouvoir se soulager. Cette sensation était intenable.

Joy orienta son attention vers son capitaine avec son visage froid et distant contrastant totalement avec ses sentiments intérieurs. Si elle ne faisait rien, il serait jugé et sûrement exécuté.

Ils devaient s'échapper d'ici avant d'atteindre le Q.G., mais la présence de son père et sa sœur la freinait grandement.

\- Il a été nourri aussi ? Demanda Joy.  
\- Juste du pain et de l'eau.  
\- Vous devriez lui donner autre chose, sinon il ne tiendra pas.

Encore une fois, Sam céda à la requête de sa cadette. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et la rousse le savait très bien. Là était l'un des points faibles de la brune.

Le temps de visite s'écoulait rapidement et elle le savait. Si la pirate voulait parler à son capitaine, elle devait agir. C'était l'occasion de lui demander une dernière faveur assez risquée.

\- Je veux entrer dans la cellule pour voir de près sa douleur.  
\- Non, refusa de suite Sam.  
\- Il est attaché.  
\- Cet homme est dangereux, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Joy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle entendait deux marines, les prochains en fonction, descendre l'escalier.

Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

\- Il m'a fait souffrir tellement longtemps, laisse-moi voir de près à quel point il souffre. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il m'a fait subir.  
\- Bon, d'accord, mais je viens avec toi si jamais ça tourne mal.  
\- Merci.

La marine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un passe-partout. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure et la tourna. Derrière elle, Joy se tenait bien droite sans croiser le regard fixe du rouge. Il n'avait pipé mot. Il était totalement perdu face à l'argument final de Joy.

Jamais il ne lui avait fait du mal. Certes au début il l'avait frappée, mais il ne la connaissait pas encore, ce n'était qu'une Marine avant. Maintenant, plus jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle. Ni personne même. Il serait toujours là pour la protéger, après tout elle avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner à quel jeu elle jouait. Il savait que cette Sam la pensait victime et contrainte à être pirate. Mais cette histoire de coups et blessures que Joy avait sortie, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant tandis que les gardes qui arrivaient se stoppèrent au coin du couloir sous les ordres de Sam. La brune entra en première en daignant accorder un regard au rouge.

Joy suivit son aînée sans un mot. Par précaution, Sam referma la porte derrières elles. Il était impossible que le supernova puisse s'échapper vu son état et avec toutes ces chaînes, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Même avec des chaînes en granit marin, cet homme était dangereux aux yeux de la Justice selon la Marine.

\- Il reste deux minutes, indiqua Sam, dépêche-toi.

Joy hocha la tête et prit les devants. Sam resta en retrait, le regard toujours posé sur Kidd.

Un pas après l'autre, la rouquine avança en tentant de masquer son léger boitement. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à un mètre du rouge, celui-ci releva le regard. Son visage était fatigué, mais il affichait une mine soulagée. Soulagé de la voir en un seul morceau.

Joy se retint d'exploser de joie et prit bien soin de choisir chacun de ses mots. Après tout, Sam écoutait derrière.

\- Tu m'as traînée dans quelque chose de dangereux, débuta la rousse.

Kidd fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Joy reprit :

\- J'étais bien dans ma nouvelle place au sein de la base de la Marine. Je m'y sentais bien et voulais y faire ma carrière.

Elle monta d'un ton en serrant faussement les mains.

\- Et puis tu as débarqué et tu as tout ravagé. Tu as tué des Marines, tu as détruit des bâtiments et tu m'as kidnappée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée et m'avoir plutôt montré cette deuxième face du monde ?

Pour Sam, cette deuxième face du monde était le mal, la piraterie. Mais Kidd lui l'interprétait comme Joy le voulait. Ce deuxième monde est celui de la liberté, de sa propre justice. Ce deuxième monde qu'il lui avait montré au fil des jours et qu'elle avait pu confronter à ce que la Marine lui avait fait gober. Elle le remerciait, sans pour autant que Sam ne comprenne le sens caché de cette phrase.

\- Une minute.

Joy serra les lèvres et s'approcha encore. Elle se pencha à l'oreille ensanglantée de Kidd et lui souffla :

\- Désolée, tiens encore un peu, je vais nous sortir de là et on va retrouver les Kidd's pour repartir à l'aventure.

Elle se redressa et empoigna ses lunettes qu'il arborait toujours sur son front. Elle lui prit et fit volte-face sous le regard interrogateur de Kidd.

Elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit Sam. Elles sortirent et la porte fut refermée. Les deux soldats de relève vinrent prendre leur poste de part à d'autre de la cellule et Sam leur ordonna de contacter un médecin ainsi que de nourrir le prisonnier.

Elles firent quelques pas en avant et Sam se stoppa. Joy manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Les lunettes serrées contre sa poitrine, elle leva les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as pris ça ?  
\- Je sais que c'est l'un des objets auxquels il tient le plus, je veux le faire souffrir encore plus.  
\- Mh... Je vois. Et que lui as-tu dit ?  
\- De souffrir.

Sam hocha la tête et elles remontèrent en haut où Keri les attendait toujours. Dès leur retour, il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa cadette et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Tu viens dormir avec moi dans mes quartiers, fit Sam. Papa a insisté pour surveiller le couloir.

Fatiguée, Joy hocha simplement la tête.

\- J'ai une question, fit la rousse. Où sont mes armes ?  
\- Suis-moi, on va aller les prendre en allant vers ma section.

Les membres de la petite famille partirent ensemble, Joy coincée entre les deux, comme un bouclier.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et murmura :

\- J'arrive, Kidd.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre terminé. J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu.

Vous l'aurez compris, nos deux pirates se retrouvent dans de beaux draps. Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour connaître la suite.

N'oubliez pas de suivre et/ou de mettre cette fiction en favoris pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

Les reviews c'est toujours en dessous.

À la prochaine, normalement.


	34. Chapitre 34: Ma liberté

Touché en plein coeur

Hey !

Beaucoup ont été surpris par la tournure des événements. Et bien ce que je m'apprête à vous dire l'est encore plus. J'ai déjà décidé comment terminer cette fiction.

Eh oui, toute chose a une fin qu'elle soit bonne ou non. Après plus d'un an et demi, TEPC prendra fin dans quelques chapitres. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de chapitres. J'ai déjà mes grandes idées sur papier, mais je ne sais jamais juger la longueur exacte sur ordi.

Cette fiction touchera sûrement sa fin dans trois ou quatre chapitres (celui-ci compris).

Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Je ne suis pas restée là à voir cette fiction défiler, non. J'ai avancé dans une autre fiction d'un tout autre style. Je quitte le OC et Kidd. Je me concentre sur Ace et Law dans un UA. Je ne vous dévoile pas le titre ni la trame.

Lors de la fin de TEPC cette nouvelle fiction émergera rapidement. Seuls vous pouvez décider si vous continuez l'aventure avec moi dans cette nouvelle fiction.

Vous aurez plus de détails sur cette fin et nouvelle fiction dans les chapitres à venir.

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** T, pour le détail de certaines scènes.  
 **Mots** : Environ 3100  
 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour le manga et ses persos ainsi que l'univers. Moi-même pour les OC's et l'histoire de TEPC.  
 **Beta :** Nyxiera

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Hey! Eh oui, je n'ai pas raté Kidd dans les derniers chapitres. Haha, pour le geôlier je ne dis rien. Merci! Je compte bien profiter de cette fiction jusqu'au dernier mot.

 _D_ : Hey! Je suis contente de te revoir! Comme quoi la Marine n'est pas toujours les plus gentils de l'histoire. Haha, que dire face à tant de compliments x). Un merci n'est rien à côté de telle review!

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Ma liberté.**

Dans un silence pesant, les trois membres de la famille Green avancèrent. Les soldats qu'ils croisèrent firent tous sans exception le salut militaire à leurs supérieurs.

Joy se racla la gorge.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Keri consulta sa montre et répondit avec monotonie.

\- Bientôt vingt-trois heures trente ma chérie.

Elle expira bruyamment. Elle était lessivée, mais elle n'aurait pas droit à une nuit de récupération. Ça, elle le savait très bien. Et puis elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Ils n'étaient pas loin du Q.G. Enfin, elle pensait. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le jour où les Kidd's s'étaient fait prendre en embuscade, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Wire et Killer qui disaient qu'ils devraient être un peu plus sur leurs gardes, car le Q.G. n'était pas loin.

Soudainement, Keri passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la plus jeune de ses filles. Elle sursauta légèrement, sortie brusquement de ses pensées par ce geste tendre.

\- Je te félicite.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour avoir eu le courage d'aller voir ton ravisseur, ce satané pirate.

On sentait presque sa rage sur les trois derniers mots.

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord au début, reprit-il, mais affronter de face ce qui nous a fait du mal et avoir des explications nous aide à mieux passer à autre chose. Même si on ne passe jamais réellement à autre chose.

Il embrassa sa tempe et retira son bras.

\- Tu es bien ma fille, vous êtes bien mes courageuses filles.

Sam eut un petit sourire. Joy serra contre sa poitrine les lunettes de son capitaine. Il y avait quelques gouttes de sang séché dessus et elle les enleva aussitôt. Voulant avoir les mains libres, elle préféra les passer autour de son coup comme un collier. Elle était sûr de ne pas les perdre à cet endroit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle où les armes étaient entreposées.

Sam ouvrit la porte et la lui tint.

\- Ton arc et ton pistolet se trouvent directement sur ta gauche. Sur une table en bois.

Joy entra seule en la remerciant. Elle bifurqua de suite sur la gauche et trouva de suite ses armes. Son arc était nettoyé et son carquois rempli de nouvelles flèches. Certes pas les siennes, mais elle n'allait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Elle le passa dans son dos et prit son pistolet. Elle le vérifia. Chargé et de nouveau utilisable.

\- Parfait, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se prépara à sortir quand elle se souvint des armes de Kidd. Peut-être que la Marine les avait aussi reprises dans le but de les utiliser pour elle.

Elle chercha des yeux ces fameux poignard et pistolet. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cette pièce était immense et les murs décorés d'armes en tout genre. Elles n'étaient même pas rangées par genre ou quoi que se soit. Ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile pour Joy.

Elle soupira et la voix paternelle de Keri s'éleva.

-Tu trouves ?

Elle entendit les talons de son aînée se diriger vers elle. Elle se précipita pour répondre.

\- Deux minutes, tu sais bien que je suis douée pour ne pas voir ce qui se trouve devant mon nez.

Elle farfouilla un peu à l'aveuglette, mais ne trouva rien de semblable de près ou de loin à ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Simple petite question, fit-elle, vous avez fait quoi des armes de Eustass ?  
\- On a pris la décision de les laisser sur l'île.  
\- Je vois.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils ne les garderaient pas. Tant pis, Kidd en retrouvera bien d'autres, il ne semblait pas très attaché à ses armes après réflexion. Et puis il n'aura pas le choix.

Elle remit rapidement tout en place et sortit.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Sam quand elle passa la porte.  
\- Simple curiosité.

La Vice-amirale referma la porte et ils repartirent en silence. Son pistolet en main, son arc dans son dos jouxté à son carquois, Joy se sentait bien. Tout allait bien jusque là.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les quartiers de Sam, Keri posa une question assez dérangeante pour la rouquine.

\- Tu veux que je restes dans les parages durant la nuit ?  
\- Non, ça ira. Merci papa, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me faire du mal vu son état.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Je vous dis bonne nuit alors mes chéries.

Il embrassa leurs deux fronts avant de s'en aller vers la cabine qui lui avait été attribuée quelques mètres plus loin.

Sam sortit une clé de son décolleté et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle tourna cette dernière d'une façon bien spécifique et la porte s'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle allait inviter Joy à entrer la première pour refermer la porte derrière elle, un soldat tout en blanc arriva au pas de course.

Il ralentit à la vision de sa supérieure pour la saluer. Essoufflé, il fit le salut un peu maladroitement.

Joy comprit de suite qu'il n'était pas un simple soldat, mais bien l'un des médecins qu'elle avait vus à sa sortie de cette immense infirmerie.

Il avait dans un main une sacoche caractéristique des médecins et un stéthoscope qui pendait de part et d'autre de son cou.

La pirate s'autorisa à lui demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous allez soigner le prisonnier ?

Le médecin regarda Sam comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait donner une information à une intruse. Même si tout le monde savait qui était Joy maintenant. Mais il resta tout de même prudent. Elle n'était plus de la Marine et peu importaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à la quitter, il restait méfiant.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur la rousse. J'ai reçu l'ordre de le soigner comme l'un de nos soldats, même si cela me dégoûte.

Il tira une grimace et Joy n'y réagit pas.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Au revoir Docteur.

Il fit un signe de tête et repartit au pas de course. Joy le suivit du regard en plissant les yeux. Elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas que son caractère explosif prenne le dessus lorsqu'il avait exprimé son ressenti.

\- Viens, fit Sam, je te montre ma cabine.

Joy entra et grâce à l'intervention du médecin, Sam oublia de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle.

Elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde que sa cadette avait quelque chose derrière la tête et que si elle avait fermé cette porte, la suite des événements n'aurait pas été la même.

Sam balança sa cape de Vice-Amiral sur l'immense lit trônant au centre de la pièce.

\- Poua ! Lâcha-t-elle, personne ne peut s'imaginer à quel point on cuit sous cette chose.

Joy ne prit même pas la peine d'observer la pièce. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elles se couchent toutes les deux. Dès qu'elles seraient couchées, Joy attendrait une petite heure avant d'agir.

Une heure sans s'endormir sera dur, mais le fait de rester couchée sans rien faire était reposant. Elle réfléchirait à son plan pendant ce laps de temps.  
Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir que Sam avait le sommeil lourd dès qu'elle ronflait. Elles n'avaient pas partagé la même chambre pendant toute leur enfance pour rien.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te prépare un uniforme de Marine. Pour que tu te remettes doucement dans le bain, rit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Joy força son rire. Elle voulait juste retrouver ses vêtements confortables, mais elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche maintenant. Et puis c'était toujours mieux que cette robe de chambre pour les hôpitaux.

\- Tu te couches de suite ou tu veux prendre une d***?

Joy n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne d*** bien chaude pour détendre les muscles, mais elle perdait du temps.

\- Non, je suis trop fatiguée.  
\- Bien, je prends le côté gauche comme toujours.  
\- Comme toujours, sourit tout de même la rousse à ce souvenir.

Elles dormaient dans le même lit lorsqu'elles partageaient leur chambre, la pièce étant trop petite pour deux lits simples. Elles se disputaient tout le temps pour savoir quel côté du lit prendre. Keri s'était même énervé face à ces gamineries. Depuis ce jour, Joy dormait côté droit et Sam côté gauche.

Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient plus eu ce problème lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé à ses quatorze ans. Et puis c'était à la même période que Sam était partie la semaine dans la base de la Marine, voulant son indépendance.

Sam se coucha en sous-vêtements sur le côté gauche.  
Joy, étant plus pudique qu'elle, alla se changer dans l'immense salle de bain annexée à la cabine. Elle enfila l'uniforme de Marine pour dormir. Elle ne mit pas le foulard qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle sortit habillée de la salle de bain. La Vice-Amiral haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas dormir habillée.  
\- J'ai froid.

Ce fut le premier mensonge qui sortit. Elle déposa les bottes au bord de son lit et se coucha.

\- Bonne nuit, lança Sam avant d'atteindre la lampe.

La rousse ne répondit même pas, déjà perdue dans ses plans.

Comme prévu, une petite heure à peine plus tard, Sam ronflait comme un monstre. Elle gigotait un peu de temps en temps, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.  
Il était plus d'une heure du matin et c'est à cette heure là que Joy débuta son plan d'évasion avec Kidd.  
Elle se glissa avec douceur hors du lit, enfila ses bottes de Marine prêtes depuis belle lurette et se leva. Elle empoigna ses armes qu'elle avait posées contre le mur à l'entrée. Elle s'arma en silence en jetant de temps à autre des regards vers la masse ronflante.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle sortit.

Première mission : trouver la salle de contrôle. Autrement dit, dénicher un émetteur radio en marche. Joy avait eu quelques bases lors de sa formation de Marine. Elle connaissait la composition d'un Navire de guerre et donc où elle trouverait tout ça en plus des données géographiques du navire.

Silencieuse et discrète comme une ombre, Joy se faufila dans les couloirs sans hésitation. Elle vérifiait chaque croisement avant de s'y engager, tendait l'oreille et retenait sa respiration lorsque des pas se faisaient entendre au loin.

De nuit, il n'y avait que deux Marines dans la salle de navigation. Le navigateur lui-même pour garder la barre et un soldat quelconque pour tenir compagnie en zieutant au loin.

Arrivée devant la porte convoitée, Joy colla littéralement son oreille contre la porte et se concentra. Elle n'entendit qu'une voix. Une jeune voix.

Par logique, il devait s'agir du jeune soldat.

\- Pourquoi c'est encore à moi de faire ça ? Râla-t-il soudain.

La rousse sursauta et alla se cacher rapidement à la dernière intersection.

Une seconde plus tard, le jeune soldat encore couvert d'acné et avec une barbe naissante, sortit de la salle. Il semblait de mauvais poil.

\- J'ai bien le droit d'aller manger un bout, personne ne remarquera mon absence, même pas le navigateur.

Il ricana et disparut dans la direction opposé.  
Joy sortit de sa cachette et entra en catimini dans la salle convoitée. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Si ma sœur savait qu'elle avait ce genre de soldat, tu ferais pas long feu mon gars.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil bien moelleux et chercha les coordonnées sur l'un des nombreux affichages comme dans un cockpit d'avion. Elle les dénicha sans soucis et attrapa un den den mushi.

\- C'est encore plus simple comme ça qu'avec un émetteur, avoua-t-elle.

Elle tapota le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celui des Kidd's.

Deux sonneries sonnèrent dans le vide et la rousse s'impatienta en jetant des regards furtifs vers la porte. Le Marine pouvait rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Par précaution, elle nota les coordonnées sur sa main avec un bic traînant par là et s'apprêta à raccrocher.

Au dernier moment, une voix grave mais posée fit avec prudence :

\- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil?  
\- Killer !

Elle plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche. Elle était si heureuse d'entendre la voix du second masqué qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir ce presque cri de joie. Elle se racla la gorge et parla à voix basse. On pouvait sûrement l'entendre depuis le couloir. Il suffisait qu'un Marine entre pour qu'elle se fasse prendre et renonce à tout son plan.

\- Joy ? C'est bien toi?  
\- Oui c'est moi. Écoute, j'ai pas le temps de parloter avec toi. Kidd est en vie mais dans un état pitoyable.  
\- Où êtes vous ? La capture de Kidd a fait la une il y a plus d'une semaine.

Elle soupira et ne lâcha plus la porte des yeux.

\- Je suis sur un navire de Guerre, celui de ma sœur. Tu vois qui...  
\- Oui, la coupa-t-il. Je sais qui est ta sœur depuis qu'elle nous a attaqués.  
\- Elle pense que je suis de leur côté et Kidd est prisonnier. J'ai déjà obtenu qu'il soit nourri et soigné, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici sur ce navire pour finalement le voir se faire juger au Q.G.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas te battre contre ta sœur.  
\- Et mon père, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et accéléra le débit de parole.

\- Viens nous chercher, je m'occupe de libérer Kidd de suite.  
\- Donne moi les coordonnées et je te dis dans combien de temps on est là.

Elle lui communiqua l'information vitesse grand V. Killer lui redemanda de répéter car elle n'avait pas articulé.

Elle s'exécuta et souffla de soulagement.

Un silence s'abattit et Joy tapota nerveusement le tableau de bord en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- On sera là dans moins d'une heure. Les vents sont favorables en cette nuit dégagée.  
\- Nickel. Je serai sur le pont avec Kidd.

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher.

\- Attend, la retint le pirate.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien. Tiens bon et fais attention à toi, on arrive.  
\- Compte sur moi.

Elle hésita.

\- Je suis contente de t'attendre aussi.

Sur ce elle raccrocha.

Elle remit tout en place et sortit comme si de rien n'était. Elle rebroussa le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure. Elle dépassa la salle des armes. Elle s'y arrêta quelques instants pour y dérober un deuxième pistolet. Elle l'accompagna d'un silencieux pour la suite.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Elle sortit et courut. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle ne rencontra pas un seul Marine pendant sa petite promenade nocturne. Joy évitait soigneusement les patrouilles lorsqu'elle les entendait marcher au pas à l'autre bout du couloir.

Mais le plus dur se trouvait devant elle, la grande porte en bois menant aux cellules.

Elle était ouverte, mais ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait la rousse, mais bel et bien les gardes de nuit en dessous. Sûrement au nombre de deux ou alors seul. Si la chance continuait de sourire à la jeune femme, il n'y aurait qu'un seul garde à neutraliser.

Elle inspira un bon coup et poussa la porte bien huilée.

Elle descendit une à une les marches, plaquée contre le mur intérieur afin d'être dissimulée le plus efficacement.

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'il n'était plus possible pour elle de se cacher et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit rien, elle se pencha légèrement et remarqua avec stupéfaction que la cellule n'était pas gardée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le geôlier au regard insistant tout à l'heure.

\- Je... Heu... Je... me baladais.  
\- Dans la prison ? Toi, je ne crois pas.

Il leva le bras dans sa direction comme s'il allait la frapper et elle ferma les yeux.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

* * *

Voici le 34e chapitre.

Je l'ai fini comme je le voulais. Je peux donc vous assurer que la fin de la fiction aura lieu au 36e chapitre. Le prochain est assez gros et marquera la fin de la fiction.

Je garde le reste pour moi et vous laisse mijoter deux semaines.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris afin de ne pas louper le dénouement de TEPC.

Les reviews c'est en dessous. Peut-être atteindrons nous les (soyons fous) 300 reviews avant la fin de cette fiction.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	35. Chapitre 35: Décision

Touché en plein cœur

Hey !

Nous nous retrouvons pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Eh oui je sais, déjà la fin. Mais je pense avoir fait le tour de mes idées pour cette fiction et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette sensation de toujours raconter la même chose.

Sachez que cette proche fin me touche également. J'ai eu envie de bien écrire cette fiction (pas OCC, travail avec une Beta extraordinaire, créer des intrigues uniques, ...).

Bref, je ne vais pas faire mon grand texte sur ce chapitre, mais bien sur le prochain.

En tant qu'auteure, je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une excellente lecture et, comme toujours, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+, rien de bien méchant.

 **Mots** : Environ 4300

 **Beta :** Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour le manga qu'est One Piece et ses personnes baignés dans un bel univers. Seuls TEPC et les OC's m'appartiennent.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _D:_ Haha, désolée. J'aime mettre du suspens juste avant de couper. Je suis sadique, je ne le dirais jamais assez. J'adore les retournements de situations aussi, c'est vrai x). La fin devrait plaire, enfin c'est le but.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ On s'y fait à mes fins de chapitres avec suspens. Il faut te dire qu'ils sont sur un navire de guerre avec deux Vices-Amiraux et qu'ils sont proches du Q.G. Il y a très peu de chances que des ennemis les attaquent en terrain hostile. De plus, Kidd n'est pas en état de se battre et ils ne se doutent pas du plan de Joy une seconde. Normal que la garde soit plus lascive.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Décision.**

Sa gorge devint sèche et Joy ne put prononcer un seul mot pour sa défense.

Elle s'était fait prendre comme une souris trop gourmande et zieutant le fromage sur le piège.

Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien, il se doutait de quelque chose.

Le regard perçant, mais pourtant juvénile du geôlier se radoucit d'un seul coup.

\- Tu es là pour sauver ton capitaine ?

Elle ne pipa mot et se contenta de ne pas le quitter des yeux tout en gardant une main sur son pistolet. Elle avait eu le réflexe d'y avoir porté sa main. Vieux mécanisme inné de sa longue formation de Marine.

Mais pour elle, tout cela remontait à loin. Elle était pirate et l'assumait complètement. Elle avait fait son choix, quitte à perdre sa famille dans ce conflit. Elle bomba alors le torse et n'eut pas peur de ce qu'elle prononça.

\- Les nakamas doivent toujours secourir ceux en détresse.

Quitte à mourir, elle voulait le faire en étant honnête. Elle rajouta :

\- Je suis pirate et fidèle à mon capitaine.

L'homme recula et elle se sentit un peu plus à l'aise d'avoir plus d'espace vital. Elle s'attendait à sentir le canon froid du pistolet du Marine contre sa nuque. Puis le coup de feu pour terminer sur un voile noir qui sera son dernier.

Mais rien. Rien ne se passa. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme prendre son arme et la menacer.

\- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ne pouvant plus le savoir dans son dos sans qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui. Elle pivota rapidement, sans cesser de tâter son arme du bout du doigt, et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu es bien la petite sœur de la Vice-Amiral Sam ? La Vice-Amirale est très loquace quand elle parle de toi.

Joy grogna.

\- Ça change quoi ? Tu ne veux pas tuer la petite sœur de ta supérieure ? Tu as peur qu'elle croit plus en l'innocence de mon cadavre qu'en ton honneur de Marine.  
\- Pas du tout.

Cette réponse laissa la rousse muette. Mais à quoi jouait cet homme ? C'était déjà lui qui l'avait fixée avec insistance lorsqu'elle était venue voir Kidd un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elle raffermit sa prise sur son pistolet.

\- Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris. La Vice-Amirale est aveuglée par votre lien familial. Elle refuse de croire que sa précieuse petite sœur est devenue pirate. Je savais que tu tenterais quelque chose pour sauver ce pirate. Il t'en a fallu du courage pour te décider à te dresser contre ta propre famille.

Il se tut en s'attendant à une réponse de la part de la rousse. Mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard en attendant le fin mot de l'histoire. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait dégainer son arme et lui tirer une balle dans le cœur. Certes, cela réveillerait tout le monde et s'échapper avec Kidd deviendrait très difficile.

Mais c'était tellement injuste. Elle avait fait tout ça pour se faire attraper devant la cellule du rouge.

Le garde reprit donc.

\- J'ai donc décidé de t'aider.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. A celle-là, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Nous sommes pareils tous les deux.

Sentant le potentiel danger que représentait cet homme il y a quelques instants s'évaporer, elle reprit du poil de la bête.

\- On n'a rien à voir ensemble, cracha-t-elle.

Le temps lui était compté. Elle devait faire vite afin d'arriver sur le pont juste au moment où les Kidd's arriveraient.

\- Je suis issu d'une famille de pirates. Je voulais être comme eux, mais une rencontre a changé ma vie et je suis devenu Marine. Ma famille m'a renié. Voilà en quoi nous sommes pareils.  
\- Ma famille ne me reniera pas.

Il ricana.

\- Même toi tu n'y crois pas.

Elle se renfrogna. L'homme soupira et contourna la rouquine qui se plaqua contre le mur. Il descendit les dernières marches et, ne sentant pas que la pirate le suivait, se retourna.

\- Tu vas rester plantée là longtemps ?

Joy plissa les yeux. Devait-elle faire confiance à cet homme ?

Elle hésita.  
Peut-être qu'il y avait des soldats en bas qui l'attendaient arme en joue.

Elle finit par se décider et le suivit sur ses gardes.

Si jamais elle se faisait attraper, elle inventerait une histoire d'insomnie ou elle ne savait quoi. Après tout, sa sœur ne voyait que par elle.

Lorsque son pied se posa sur la dernière marche, elle regarda directement vers la cellule.

Celle-ci était ouverte et Kidd n'y était plus attaché. Il était simplement assis dans le fond, tête tombante sur son torse. On aurait pu le croire mort si ça respiration bruyante ne témoignait pas de son éveil.

\- Kidd ! S'écria la rousse.

Elle oublia le geôlier et s'avança dans la cellule. Elle s'accroupit devant Kidd.

\- La moche, fit son capitaine d'une voix éraillée.

Il avait été soigné et nourri, cela se voyait. La pirate ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui remit son bandeau-lunettes qui pendait toujours à son cou.

\- Je suis là. On va s'en aller d'ici. C'est à moi de te protéger cette fois-ci.

Il alla rétorquer quelque chose, sûrement un propos macho ou autre, mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant. Elle se foutait pas mal du Marine derrière eux qui resta de marbre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de re-goûter une fois de plus à ces lèvres.

Elle se leva.

\- Tu te sens capable de te lever?  
\- Me prend pas pour une mauviette, grogna-t-il.

Il posa sa large main contre le mur et tenta de se lever. Son bras trembla dangereusement. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Elle ricana.

\- Même dans une situation pareille tu es toujours aussi fier.

Elle se plaça sous son épaule droite, car il n'y avait plus son bras, et poussa vers le haut. Grâce à son aide, il réussit à se lever. Il haleta en se retenant toujours avec son unique bras.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.  
\- On s'entraide entre nakama.  
\- On est bien plus que ça et tu le sais.

Il arriva à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues et elle secoua la tête.

\- Ne traînons pas. Killer et les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le rouge grogna comme pour affirmer et ils partirent bras dessus-dessous. Ils passèrent à côté du geôlier en se partageant un regard qui voulait tout dire. « Tu ne parleras pas de ma trahison et je ne parlerai pas de la tienne ».

Marche par marche, gémissements sur gémissements de douleur, les deux pirates arrivèrent en haut. Ils s'arrêtèrent un insistant pour que Kidd, dans un état pitoyable, reprenne son souffle. Il en profita pour discuter un petit peu avec elle.

Après tout, Killer et Joy s'étaient donné rendez-vous une heure après leur conversation. Cela ne faisait que trente minutes qu'elle avait quitté la salle de communication. En comptant le temps qu'il faudrait à Kidd pour rejoindre le pont, ils pouvaient bien faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je pensais avoir rêvé, avoua Kidd d'une petite voix.  
\- Rêver de quoi ?  
\- De ce qui s'est passé sur cette île.

Il sembla presque gêné de parler de ça. Évidemment, il cacha ça du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Je pense qu'on devrait en parler plus tard, évita la rousse.  
Non, je veux être sûr que ce soit arrivé. Ce baiser et tout.  
C'est arrivé, coupa-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

\- Je ne regrette pas.  
\- Moi non plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Ils savaient tous les deux que nier leurs sentiments, malgré leurs caractères, était impossible.

Elle finit par rire doucement. Son capitaine grogna.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?!  
\- Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'un pirate me ferait une telle déclaration d'amour, je n'y aurais pas crû.

Elle gloussa et se stoppa nette quand elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes.

\- Tu m'as touché en plein cœur que veux-tu.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle le vit sincèrement sourire, un sourire heureux et vrai.

\- C'est le comble pour moi qui suis tireuse d'élite.  
\- T'emballe pas La Moche.  
\- Sois pas vexé Le Ferrailleur.

Il grogna comme un animal à son habitude et elle repassa son bras autour de son large buste.

\- Allez, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard.

Ils repartirent au rythme du rouge tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Mais à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Après tout, ils étaient en pleine mer, non loin du Q.G. Qui plus est, et le prisonnier était censé être gardé.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la grande porte menant au pont. Kidd reposa son dos contre le mur le temps que la rouquine ouvre cette dernière. Avec une délicatesse sans fin, elle l'ouvrit sans un bruit et se pencha vers l'extérieur.

\- La voie est libre, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Les autres sont déjà là ?  
\- Non, mais ils ne vont pas tarder. Ne restons pas là, sortons. Je sais où sont les angles morts du pont.

Elle le traîna dans un coin où personne depuis l'intérieur ne pouvait les voir. Elle souffla et s'essuya le front quand Kidd se reposa sur la rambarde. Il regarda l'espace vide que devait combler en tout logique son bras droit.

\- Ça fait bizarre, avoua-t-il, je le vois encore et je sens comme une brûlure.  
\- Ce sont des douleurs fantômes, elles te suivront jusqu'à la fin de ta vie dans le pire des cas. Ton cerveau n'a pas assimilé la perte violente et radicale de ton membre.  
\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, mais je te crois. Tu es plus intelligente que moi après tout.

Un léger vent se leva et balaya les cheveux de la pirate. Ils lui volèrent devant les yeux et elle ne vit plus rien. Elle voulut rabattre ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, mais la main survivante de Kidd le fit pour elle. La douceur qu'il employa pour effectuer ce geste était inconnue de la rouquine.

D'un seul coup, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Joy ! cria une voix.

Elle se crispa.

\- C'est ton père non ?

L'homme apparut derrière eux. Joy lui tournait le dos, mais Kidd put bien le voir et confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Keri.

\- Sale pirate ! Grogna-t-il. Lâche ma fille, elle ne t'a rien fait.

De son point de vue, on aurait pu croire que Kidd tentait d'étrangler la plus jeune. Joy avait posé ses mains sur son avant-bras, ce qui accentua le trompe œil.

\- Papa ! Joy a disparu.

Sam sortit en trombe. Mal coiffée, non maquillée, son uniforme mal boutonné et enfilé à la va vite. Elle se posta aux côtés de son père. Dans la seconde qui suivit son entrée, des pas de soldats retentirent.

Joy se retourna et fit face à sa famille.

\- Joy ! S'écria Sam. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?  
\- Non...

Elle jeta un regard discret en arrière et vit une fine lueur au loin. Celle illuminant le Jolly Roger des Kidd's.

\- Ils arrivent, pensa Joy, il faut juste tenir un peu.

Sam pointa son pistolet sur Kidd. Joy se décala alors comme bouclier.

\- Bouge ! Je vais l'abattre, tant pis si je suis enfermée pour non respect des ordres.

Joy fulmina et éclata de rage.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Je ne suis pas folle ni instable ! Je suis pirate et je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme.

Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Kidd avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne suis plus Marine. Kidd m'a fait voir une autre vision de la Justice. Celle de la piraterie. Tous les pirates ne sont pas des ordures comme tous les Marines ne sont pas des anges de la Justice.

Elle serra les poings. Derrière les son père et sa sœur, une vingtaine de soldats s'alignèrent, armés. Elle reconnut le geôlier parmi eux.

\- J'ai fait mon choix ! Et c'est celui d'être pirate.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le pont. Sam parut comme immobilisée et en état de choc. Keri resta, quant à lui, impassible.

La petite lumière s'agrandit sans que les Marines ne s'en rendent compte. Leur attention était sur Joy et seulement elle. Kidd aussi la regardait sans rien dire. Il ne voyait plus en elle la Marine grande gueule qui s'étranglait lorsqu'on parlait de pirates. Ce temps était révolu.

\- Tu es tombée sur la tête ?! Hurla Sam. S'il te fait chanter, décale toi et je le bute.

Joy lui tint tête et en bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Non.

Sam fit un pas en avant, mais son père posa une main sur son épaule. La brune retira violemment sa main.

Le père et la fille s'échangèrent un regard silencieux.

\- Vice-Amiral ! Cria un soldat, bateau en vue à midi. Ce sont les Kidd's pirates.  
\- Ils sont là, soupira Joy.  
\- Tirez sur eux ! Ordonna Sam en brisant l'échange avec son père. Tuez tous les pirates présents.  
\- Même votre sœur ? Osa un autre.

Elle se tourna rageusement vers lui.

\- J'ai dit les pirates. Elle n'en n'est pas une.

Son regard noir pétrifia le soldat. L'ordre de tirer se répandit dans le navire et les canons sortirent. Les boulets marines partirent en premier. Ils manquèrent de quelques mètres la coque du Kidd's.

Les pirates ne répliquèrent pas et continuèrent d'avancer. Maintenant, on pouvait voir Killer accompagné de Wire et Heat sur le pont. Prêts à contre-attaquer.

Derrière Joy, Kidd gémit de douleur. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit dans un état déplorable. Les soins qu'il avait reçus n'avaient été que sommaires. Ses blessures se ré-ouvraient. Par chance, celle au niveau de son torse était la seule à saigner. Quant à son bras aux abonnés absents, le léger bandage commençait à s'imbiber de sang. Si elle ne faisait rien, il allait perdre trop de sang et succomber.

Les canons continuèrent à briser les tympans. De plus en plus de soldats sortirent du navire et les Kidd's approchèrent.

Joy était totalement perdue dans une telle situation. Le plus important était de protéger Kidd le temps que Killer ou un autre nakama vienne le récupérer.

\- Joy ! S'éleva la voix de Killer.  
\- Oui, fit-elle sans se retourner et quitter son père des yeux, je vous ai vus. Récupérez Kidd, il est mal en point.

Elle l'entendit faire un bond agile entre les deux navires et atterrir derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas et continua de servir de bouclier humain pour l'homme qu'elle, elle en était sûre maintenant, aimait.

\- Joy, commença Killer.  
\- Dégage avec Kidd, hurla Joy, je gère.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Dégage je t'ai dit, il a besoin de soins. C'est urgent.

Sans échanger un seul regard, le masqué hocha la tête et porta son capitaine qui avait perdu connaissance entre-temps . La perte de sang était trop importante pour lui permettre d'user de l'énergie vitale à rester conscient.

Joy serra les poings quand elle se sentit seule sur le navire. Killer était parti tout comme Kidd, mais les tirs de canons continuèrent. Sam hurla de poursuivre les deux pirates tandis que Keri resta muet sans lâcher sa cadette des yeux.

C'en fut de trop pour la pirate qui explosa :

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de tirer!

Les détonations cessèrent. Pas parce que Joy venait de hurler à pleins poumons, mais parce que Keri en donna l'ordre. Sam le regarda alors avec de grands yeux.  
Jamais de sa vie, Joy n'avait osé se dresser d'une telle façon face à ses proches. Elle était une vraie tête de mule, ça ils le savaient tous, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait élevé le ton. Sauf si cela lui tenait à cœur.

Sam interrogea son père du regard et celui-ci prit la parole. Il plongea de nouveau son regard vers sa fille et avança vers elle. Elle ne montra aucun signe de recul et sembla même étonnée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ses yeux s'attendrirent.

\- J'accepte ton choix, fit-il. Certes ce n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais pour toi, mais si tu peux être heureuse ainsi je ne peux que t'encourager.

Joy sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son propre père accepterait son choix de vie clandestin.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous la surprise, mais elle ne put prononcer un seul mot. Contrairement à Sam horrifiée.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête papa ?! Lança la brune. Tu l'encourages à devenir pirate alors que tu nous as appris que la seule vraie et unique Justice était celle de la Marine.  
\- Je vous ai menti.

Il retira sa main de l'épaule de la rousse et regarda à l'horizon. Il y vit Killer et Wire entrer en trombe dans leur navire avec le blessé dans leurs bras. Des gouttes de sang témoignèrent de leur passage et de la gravité des blessures.

Les deux sœurs fixèrent leur père sans un mot. Sam brisa le silence.

\- Comment ça ?

Keri le retourna vers ses filles en soupirant.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer qui était votre mère.

Le cœur de Joy fit un bond. S'il y avait un sujet à ne pas aborder, c'était bien celui-là. Sa mère. Celle qu'elle avait tuée en venant au monde. Celle avait qui elle n'avait jamais grandi. Celle que Sam avait remplacée tout au long de sa vie. Celle qui avait donné sa vie pour la sienne.

Il était vrai que Keri avait toujours refusé de parler de sa défunte femme. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient rien de leur propre mère. Elles n'avaient jamais posé de questions et avaient grandi sans ce souci.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes tous Marine dans la famille, reprit Keri.

Sam hocha fièrement la tête en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Eh bien, ça c'est pour le côté paternel.  
\- Maman n'était pas Marine ? Osa Joy d'une petite voix.  
\- Non, elle était pirate.

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de fouet. Une sensation étrange se répandit dans le corps de la rousse. Comme si elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle.

\- Elle faisait partie d'un petit équipage lambda bien avant l'âge d'or de la piraterie. J'étais encore jeune mousse à l'époque quand j'ai rencontré votre mère pour la première fois. J'ai eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux ondulaient derrière elle. Comme toi ma chérie (il regarda tendrement Joy). Mais elle avait aussi ce regard plein de détermination comme toi Sam.

Il se stoppa et ferma les yeux comme s'il pouvait encore la revoir. Revenir en arrière et se l'imaginer comme avant.

\- Notre flotte venait d'abattre leur navire et elle était tombée à l'eau. J'ai sauté pour la ramener sur notre navire. Elle a été jugée et acquittée car ce n'était qu'une femme et que les femmes pirates ne sont pas considérées comme dangereuses. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, alors elle est restée près de la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance : moi. On est tombés rapidement amoureux et tout s'est enchaîné. On a eu Sam, notre premier enfant, puis toi, Joy. Mais j'ai pu voir une autre vision de la Justice et de la Liberté grâce à elle.

Il rit brièvement au souvenir de ces moments magiques.

\- Elle m'en a raconté des histoires d'aventures, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Par elle, j'ai vu et compris certains pirates. Même si je suis un Marine pur et dur, je peux comprendre les pirates et leur choix.

Son regard dévia sur Joy.

\- Alors oui, je te comprends. Joyce t'a donné ce goût de la liberté et de l'aventure et c'est l'un des meilleurs héritages qu'elle t'a donné.

Il s'avança et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ce fut le geste de trop pour la rouquine qui explosa en sanglots.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme l'assassin de sa mère. Après cette vérité et une journée pareille, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle pleura à grosses larmes dans les bras de son père comme elle le faisait enfant lors d'un orage.

Sam les regarda et un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Elle comprit avoir jugé trop vite les pirates et les avoir tous mis dans le même sac. Cette révélation concernant sa mère lui avait permis de le comprendre.

Après tout, sa petite sœur sera toujours sa petite sœur, Marine ou non.  
La brune se joignit à l'étreinte familiale.

\- Si tu es heureuse en tant que pirate, fit la Vice-Amiral, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les rejoindre.

Ils s'éloignèrent et elles échangèrent un regard. Joy essuya ses larmes, honteuse avant de sourire.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Tout avait été dit et leur trois sourires répondaient à toutes les questions.

Joy regarda derrière elle. Le navire était toujours là. Heat sur le pont l'attendait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et avança pas après pas vers la rambarde. Elle y posa un pied avant de se retourner vers son père et sa sœur qui lui souriaient.

\- Je vous aime, fit la rousse.  
\- Nous aussi, répondirent en chœur les Green.

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant d'exécuter un saut souple sur le pont du navire pirate. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Heat avant qu'il ne rentre.

Tout doucement les deux navires s'éloignèrent et allèrent dans deux directions différentes.

Regardant Keri et Sam s'éloigner tout doucement, Joy fit le point.

Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle en était sûre.

Joyce serait fière d'elle, elle le savait.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de trottiner à l'intérieur. L'état de Kidd l'inquiétait. Après tout, c'était l'homme avec qui, sans le savoir, elle ferait sa vie.

On a tous un grand amour dans notre vie. Il sortait souvent de nulle part et quand on s'y attendait le moins.

Kidd était le sien.

Il l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

* * *

Woua ! C'est tellement fort de finir cette fiction.

Pas totalement finie, en effet. Il reste encore un léger épilogue, mais la trame principale de cette fiction est terminée.

Tous les remerciements seront faits dans le prochain chapitre. Mais la personne que j'aimerais réellement remercier et féliciter est Nyxiera.

Ma beta qui me suit et corrige mes fautes tout en me donnant des conseils depuis plus d'un an et demi. MERCI à toi. Une beta fait autant de travail qu'un auteur. Elle mérite autant que moi les compliments. Alors ne l'oubliez pas ;)

Vous l'aurez compris, ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier sera un peu plus court, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Pour laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de la fiction en général, c'est le moment.

Afin de ne pas louper le prochain (et dernier) chapitre de TEPC, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris.

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec du blabla, ce sera pour le dernier chapitre, et je vous laisse.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	36. Chapitre 36: Bonheur

Touché en plein cœur.

Hey !

Je suis si heureuse d'en finir avec cette fiction. J'adore l'écrire et voir à quel point elle vous plaît.

Je vais faire mon grand texte de remerciement maintenant. Préparez vos mirettes car j'en ai à dire.

Tout d'abord, merci. Merci à qui ? À vous tous, mes lecteurs. Je remercie particulièrement Nyxiera qui a été une excellente beta-reader. Remplie de conseils et rendant toujours à temps les chapitres même si des fois je les envoyais un peu tard ^^''. Brefeu, j'ai hâte de retravailler avec toi (je sais que tu liras ça) sur la prochaine fiction qui se prépare tout doucement.

Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en favoris qui ont explosé dès les premiers chapitres. Je n'oublie pas les followers. Sans exclure les reviews qui ont atteint un nombre de fou en si peu de chapitres !

Après plus de un an et demi à écrire cette fiction, j'avoue que savoir que je vais écrire les derniers mots me fait un petit quelque chose.

Personnellement, c'est la fiction que j'ai le plus aimée. Je pense, grâce à elle, avoir trouvé mon style d'écriture.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant. Justement, cette expérience m'a donné encore plus envie de partager ma passion avec vous !

Petite exclu', une autre fiction arrivera bientôt, j'espère vous y revoir.

Citer tous les noms des followers, favoris et autres prendrait une plombe, mais sachez que je vous remercie.

Trop de blabla tue le moment. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles et déguster ce dernier chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les dernières reviews.

* * *

 **Mots :** Environ 3300

 **Correctrice :** Nyxiera jusqu'au bout !

 **Rating :** K+

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Carolinaaa:_ Oh! Joli comme clin d'oeil. Je ferrai passer à ma correctrice!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ J'avais donné plusieurs fois de petits clin d'oeil au titre au fil des chapitres, mais le vrai but était de l'exposé à la fin de la fiction pour terminer en beauté. Merciè

 _D:_ Oui, oui, il y a bien un épilogue ci-dessous. Je vois aussi un épilogue comme une conclusion, même si ici je le considère comme une fin informative. Les larmes aux yeux? Eh ben, pari réussi j'ai envie de dire. Je suis touchée! J'essaie pas de sortir du lot, plus maintenant car tant qu'on fait ce qu'on aime, je fais juste de mon mieux et tentant de nouvelles choses et m'améliorer. Merci à toi aussi!

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Bonheur.**

\- Oui, Instructeur !

La trentaine de mousses maladroits saluèrent leur supérieur. Keri rit aux éclats en les voyant si intimidés.

\- Je vais pas vous manger, fit-il. Mon boulot est de vous apprendre les bases de notre organisation pas de vous traumatiser.

Certaines épaules décontractèrent et se détendirent. L'homme longea la ligné de petits nouveaux. Sa cape frappée du mot Justice volait derrière lui. La poussière se souleva à chaque pas.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé. Allez, ouste. Bon week-end.

Les Marines sourirent et saluèrent une dernière fois leur instructeur avant de s'en aller au petit trot vers les dortoirs.

L'homme les regarda avec tendresse. Ce nouveau poste d'instructeur lui allait à merveille. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris les conséquences de l'incident Kidd à la place de Sam.

En effet, les hauts-placés n'avaient pas été très contents d'apprendre qu'ils avaient laissé filer Kidd et son équipage. Sam avait frôlé la rétrogradation ce qui aurait été un drame. Se trouvant alors âgé et usé, Keri en avait pris la totale responsabilité.

Il pensait ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied dans une base Marine, mais il est finalement devenu instructeur. Un poste qu'il préfère amplement à son ancien.

Au loin, une silhouette élancée et déterminée traversa le terrain d'entraînement. Bien droite sur ses bottines à talons, ses cheveux courts toujours coupés à la garçonne volant au rythme de ses pas et sans oublier sa cape de Vice-Amirale, il reconnut son aînée. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main.

\- Fin de semaine, lança-t-elle réjouie.  
\- Oui, soupira son père. Tu reviens à la maison avec moi. Claire a prévu un repas en grand pompe pour fêter mon anniversaire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus poivrés. De légères ridules décoraient son visage anguleux. Une barbe lui poussait de quelques centimètres.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Pourquoi passer du temps avec ma fille rebelle me dérangerait ?

La brune sourit et se posta aux côtés de son père. Celui-ci, toujours aussi protecteur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une promotion, la félicita l'homme.  
\- J'ai refusé.  
\- Ça aussi je l'ai entendu.

Il rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il lui faisait quand elle était enfant.

Elle se décolla et montra ce qu'elle avait en main.

\- Notre petite protégée en a fini avec la piraterie on dirait.  
\- Ah ? Fit Keri étonné. Qu'est-il arrivé à Joy ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle déplia le journal sur la première page.

\- La fin de l'âge d'or fait des ravages dans tous les plus gros équipages.

Elle tendit l'article à son père et le laissa lire.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, on se retrouve au pont à dix-huit heures comme d'habitude.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et retourna à la base. Elle arborait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son père aurait sûrement le même après sa lecture.

\- Voyons ça.

Il s'assit à même le sol avec difficulté. A l'approche de la cinquantaine, son dos lui faisait vivre les pires douleurs au moindre mouvement.

Une fois installé confortablement, il débuta sa lecture.

La première chose qu'il regarda fut l'immense photo. Surtout la jeune femme armée d'un arc bandé au centre. Sa petite fille avait tellement changé. Elle avait recoupé ses cheveux au niveau des épaules, ses yeux brun-vert exprimaient sa volonté et sa force. Elle avait, enfin comme elle le dirait, les formes harmonieuses d'une femme. Un bandage à son avant-bras montrait bien qu'elle était toujours aussi bagarreuse.

Derrière elle se tenait son capitaine, Kidd. Avec qui il soupçonnait qu'elle ait une relation. Comme lui et Joyce autrefois.

\- Le destin est hasardeux, pensa l'instructeur. Ironique même.

Comme titre et bien mis en évidence il était indiqué : « Eustass Capt'ain Kidd, l'un des plus grands pirates de cet âge d'or, a disparu des radars tout comme son équipage. ».

Le reste de l'article expliquait que l'équipage avait été traqué par une base quelconque de la Marine et s'en était allé sans aucune perte. Ils avaient laminé la Marine et étaient repartis avec des vivres de leur navire.

Cet événement datait déjà d'une semaine.

Une petite note en fin de chapitre attira son attention.

« Joy Green, surnommée La traîtresse, a laissé un message avant de s'enfuir ».

Une autre photo en médaillon montrait ce fameux message.

Lorsque Keri lut le « Bon anniversaire Papa » le même sourire qu'arborait Sam en partant s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es bien ma fille.

Deux ans dans le silence sans nouvelles ni coups de den den et elle lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire, certes en avance, après un carnage.

Joyce était exactement comme ça et cette pensée lui fit même couler une larme de joie.

Il l'essuya en se relevant.

\- Je deviens vraiment gâteux moi.

Il se dirigea vers le port où l'attendait Sam en laissant son journal là. Ce dernier s'envola pour s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin.

La larme de joie était tombée sur le visage déterminée de Joy.

Le vent emporta le journal plus loin sans imaginer que ce serait la dernière fois que l'on verrait les Kidd's en première page.

\- Poua ! Lâcha Joy. Ça pue le poisson ici.

Elle se pinça le nez et papillonna des yeux. Cette odeur était insoutenable avec une telle chaleur.

Elle regarda Kidd, torse nu, afficher un sourire taquin.

\- Je te vois le ferrailleur, railla-t-elle.  
\- Doucement, doucement, fit Wire.

Assis sur une caisse, Killer les regardait sans un mot. Ses cheveux blonds étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'il y avait deux ans.

Heat, accoudé à la coque d'un navire d'un pêcheur lambda, prit la parole.

\- C'est donc ici que nous nous séparons capitaine ?

\- Oui, affirma Kidd. C'est ici que notre voyage prend fin. La piraterie est terminée et nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans ce milieu.

Joy tira un peu la gueule. Le départ prématuré de Greg l'avait déjà pas mal démoralisé. Le pirate était tombé fou amoureux d'une villageoise sur l'une des îles qu'ils avaient visités. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser et s'en aller. Comme Kidd sentait la fin de l'équipage, il lui a accordé son départ. Et dire que tout cela datait d'un an déjà. La semaine dernière, les Kidd's pirates avaient reçu une lettre donnant des nouvelles et annonçant sa future paternité. Le fait de le savoir heureux avait réjoui Joy. Elle était sûre qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant la piraterie par amour.

\- Je m'amusais bien moi.

Killer se leva.

\- C'est comme ça. C'est plus pour nous tout ça. Le Gouvernement mondial ne se focalise plus sur nous et certains pirates ont même été graciés. Il est temps de prendre notre retraite.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être vieux, grogna Kidd.  
\- Tu ressembles plus à un robot raté avec ton bras métallique, ricana Joy.

Elle voulut poser sa main sur son bras droit artificiel, créé de toutes pièces par son propriétaire, mais se rappela que la chaleur et le métal ne faisaient pas un bon mariage.

\- Rassure-moi, débuta Wire, on se reverra ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Killer.

Heat et Wire hochèrent la tête et regardèrent leur, presque, ex-capitaine.

\- Nous voulions te remercier pour toutes ces aventures.  
\- Arrêtez vos conneries et allez vous-en. J'en ai marre de vous.

En reconnaissant bien là le rouge, les deux compères s'en allèrent vers leur futur après avoir échangé une accolade avec leur second et salué la rousse.

Ils ne furent plus que trois.

\- On en a vécu des choses, lança Killer en brisant le silence.

Joy regarda au loin, le navire devant les emmener Kidd et elle n'allait pas tarder. Ils avaient chacun un projet. Heat voulait devenir cuisinier de métier et Wire un vrai médecin. Killer n'avait pas voulu dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il prévoyait. Après tout, il était comme ça. Très mystérieux, mais avec un cœur énorme.

La rouquine n'écouta pas ce que les deux amis de longue date dirent. Cela ne la regardait pas après tout et puis elle était plongée dans ses pensées. A se demander si ce qu'elle avait prévu en commun avec Kidd allait marcher. Ils étaient toujours amoureux, mais Joy n'avait connu Kidd que comme pirate, pas comme un civil faisant son travail pour vivre. Elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même si elle allait pouvoir se faire à ce nouveau mode de vie.

Le blond s'écarta de Kidd après une accolade virile.

\- Je vais aller demander quand ce putain de bateau arrive, indiqua Kidd en rogne.

Il s'éloigna vers l'homme qui leur avait proposé de les emmener. Enfin, proposer. C'était un grand mot. Il n'avait pas pu refuser face au poing menaçant du rouge. Heureusement que Joy était là pour adoucir la situation et même payer un acompte pour montrer leur bonne foi. Après tout, ils voulaient juste naviguer jusqu'à une nouvelle vie.

\- Je lui ai fait jurer de prendre soin de toi, dit Killer.

Joy leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule.  
\- Je sais, mais il est amoureux. Même après plus de deux ans, j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer Kidd et amour dans la même phrase.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.  
Déjà deux ans qu'ils avaient échappé de peu à La Marine. Tout cela semblait toujours aussi proche pour la tireuse d'élite. Elle se demandait même comment allaient sa sœur et son père.

\- Je prendrai aussi bien soin de lui.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Après tout vous marchez comme ça depuis le début.  
\- Oui, soupira-t-elle rêveuse.

Elle sursauta de surprise lorsque le blond la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu lui rappelles Kim, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu le rends heureux aussi et c'est le principal.

Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bonne chance pour le supporter seule.  
\- Je le tuerais.  
\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Vous ne savez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre après tout. Salut.

Il s'écarta et s'en alla.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Kidd et lui s'échangèrent des derniers mots avant que le massacreur ne disparaisse. Kidd revint le pas lourd en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Joy rit et passa ses bras autour de son buste. Elle se colla à lui.

\- Alors ?

Toujours gêné d'exhiber ainsi leur amour au grand public, le rouge fuit son regard, mais ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il ceintura sa fine taille de son bras gauche, elle détestait la froideur ou chaleur de l'autre, en évitant ses armes.

\- Il arrive.

Il montra du menton un petit navire naviguer vers eux.

\- Tu as payé le reste du voyage?  
\- Oui, grogna-t-il à contre-cœur.

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est bien.

Elle se décolla lorsque l'embarcation arriva. Un vieil homme les attendait à bord. Ils y montèrent avec leur peu d'affaires et s'assirent. Le navire reprit la mer en silence et ils naviguèrent vers leur destination. Là où ils allaient vivre ensemble, comme un vrai couple.

Le coucher de soleil donna à Joy une teinte orangé magnifique et embellit sa chevelure donnant l'effet d'être rouge sang.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Le léger vent passa sous son T-shirt et caressa sa peau chaude par ce temps estival. Sam portait une tenue dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Elle avait troqué son fier uniforme de Vice-Amirale contre une tenue d'été. Enfin, on n'était pas réellement l'été, mais dans cette partie du globe nommée South Blue, même en hiver la température n'allait pas plus bas que vingt degrés.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de vivre ici ? Soupira la brune.  
\- Car il provient d'ici, lui répondit son père en riant.

Lui, comparé à sa fille, avait l'habitude des tenues estivales depuis sa retraite en temps que soldat.

\- Ça ne fait que six mois qu'ils vivent ici, ils vont peut-être changer d'avis.

Il rit et ils gravirent un petit monticule herbeux. A une trentaine de mètres de là se dressait une petite maison tout simple. Dehors pendait la lessive fraîche. La façade était décorée de quelques bacs de fleurs colorées.

Essoufflé, Keri se stoppa dans la porte, les mains sur les genoux.

\- On sent qu'il y a un manque d'entraînement, rit-il gaiement.

Sam arriva à son hauteur et toqua doucement à la porte.

En réalité, c'était Joy qui avait pris contact avec eux.  
Kidd et elle étaient installés et avaient une vie stable. Ils étaient heureux et elle pensa que c'était un climat agréable pour renouer avec sa famille. Claire, malade, n'avait pas pu venir, mais elle leur transmettait son bonjour. Léna était morte dans son sommeil par une longue nuit d'hiver. Joy n'avait pas pu se présenter à son enterrement à cause de sa vie de pirate.

Keri et Sam étaient donc tout ce qui lui restait. Kidd n'avait, pour lui, plus de famille.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la rousse apparut. Habillée d'un short et d'un top, ses cheveux ramenés en chignon décoiffé, elle ressemblait à la femme au foyer parfaite. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas réellement.

Keri la prit directement dans ses bras.

\- Tu es devenue si jolie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle rougit dans ses bras et le repoussa un peu.

\- Tu me le dis à chaque fois.  
\- Car tu es de plus en plus belle à chaque fois !  
\- Je suis d'accord, sourit Sam derrière lui.

Keri entra et Sam prit à son tour sa cadette dans ses bras. Les rancunes s'étaient oubliées avec le temps.

\- Entrez, fit Joy.

Elle s'écarta et la brune suivit son père.

Ils pénétrèrent directement dans le salon.

\- Allons dans la cuisine.

Elle ferma la porte d'entrée et les guida dans cette maison cosy. Une fois installée à la table de la cuisine et servie d'un verre, la petite famille échangea quelques nouvelles.

Pour savoir comment allait la vie commune avec Kidd. Où il était. Comment allait le travail.

Car oui, les deux ex-pirates travaillaient. Ensemble qui plus est. Le meilleur travail qu'ils pouvaient espérer. Joy avait ouvert sa boutique d'armes en tout genre. Sur cette petite île de passage et portuaire, c'était une affaire grandissante. Des tas de commerçants et brigands venaient chez eux.

Kidd travaillait très peu avec elle. En réalité, il l'aidait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle avait besoin de son pouvoir pour réparer quelque chose. Kidd était finalement devenu mécanicien comme il le voulait étant ado. Il travaillait quatre jours par semaine dans un petit garage où son fruit du démon et se connaissance étaient la bienvenue. Ils avaient tout pour vivre heureux.

Après deux tasses de café, Keri commença un sujet qui le picotait.

\- Vous comptez vous marier et avoir des enfants ?

La question pétrifia dans un premier temps la rousse avant qu'elle en rit doucement.

L'idée ne l'avait jamais frôlée tout simplement parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas comme les autres.

Le mariage en soit ne la gênait pas même si elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle était sûre que Kidd était du même point de vue qu'elle.

Mais question bébé. Elle avait toujours eu peur d'avoir un enfant depuis qu'elle se pensait responsable de la mort en couches de sa propre mère. Kidd n'aimait pas les enfants et elle, ben elle l'ignorait. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Même après avoir fait l'amour, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça.

\- Ce n'est pas dans nos projets, on est heureux ainsi.  
\- Si tu es heureuse, conclut Keri, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

Sam n'ajouta rien. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le pirate. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Mais si cet homme pouvait rendre le sourire quotidiennement à sa petite sœur, elle ferait un effort.

\- Même si être grand-père m'intéresse, renchérit Keri.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la plus jeune.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée grinça et des pas lourds entrèrent. Elle n'entendit même pas son compagnon entrer dans la pièce. Habillé dans le simple T-shirt sans manches blanc tâché d'huile qu'il mettait pour travaillait, Kidd avança dans la pièce.

Il salua sa belle-famille de la tête et regarda Joy toujours aussi rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam et Keri éclatèrent de rire devant la tête gênée de leur protégée.

La bonne humeur emplit la pièce. Derrière eux, sur une commode du salon des photos renvoyaient leurs images.

Quatre cadres s'alignaient. Le premier avec Joyce, Keri et Sam alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an. Sur la seconde, Kim, Kidd et Killer se serrant les coudes. La suivante représentait les Kidd's au complet juste avant leur dissolution. Cette photo était la préférée de la rousse. Car juste avant que la photo soit prise, elle avait embrassé Kidd sans le prévenir. Ce baiser avait été photographié au bon moment.  
Et enfin, la dernière image représentait Joy et Conrad adolescents lors de leur entrée dans la Marine.

« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. »

Shakespeare.

* * *

Et voilà, les derniers mots de cette fiction sont posés. Ca fait quand même un petit quelque chose. Savoir que j'ai travaillé plus d'un an et demi pour terminer cette fiction.

Encore un immense merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivie via cette fiction. J'espère vous revoir sur la fiction que je prépare depuis un petit moment. Vous allez être contrent

C'est votre dernière chance pour poster une review sur cette fiction.

J'ai été heureuse de partager cette expérience avec vous. J'espère que cela vous a plu aussi. Je ne vais pas faire un petit discours. Je pense avoir tout dit.

A la prochaine, normalement !


End file.
